Avanzar
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA]. Recién casados, torpes e ingenuos. La cosa no era fácil, no tenían trabajo, su familia no los apoyaba, y para colmo, estaban en una ciudad totalmente desconocida. ¿Avanzarían o se darían por vencidos?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

* * *

Mirar por la ventana del tren, era bastante aburrido. Ni siquiera podías decir que admirabas el paisaje, porque era mentira, ya que el transporte iba tan rápido, que sólo distinguías un borrón de todo lo que había afuera.

Estiró sus piernas, y se rascó la barbilla. Se sentía muy entumecido, lo único que deseaba era ya llegar a su destino.

Después se arrepintió. No quería llegar a ningún lado. Prefería quedarse por siempre en ese molesto tren, así no pensar mucho las cosas, y dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Era una larga historia, pero se podía resumir en que estaba recién casado.

Se supone que debería estar saltando de alegría, pero desgraciadamente no, lo que menos sentía era felicidad, o algún sentimiento parecido. En esos momentos estaba siendo carcomido por el estrés, y una enorme preocupación.

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como esperaban. Y con esperaban, también se refería a su esposa, quien estaba bastante entretenida leyendo un manga, de romance, supuso, puesto que la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

No le interesaba mucho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del locutor del tren, quien anunciaba que en quince minutos estarían llegando a la parada, en Niigata.

Ellos eran de Tokio, ahora iban a vivir en Niigata. Eso lo ponía el triple de nervioso. Nunca en su vida había pisado esa ciudad, sabía que no era tan grande como la capital japonesa, pero eso no desquitaba el hecho que no conocía a nadie, era, como quien dice, empezar desde cero. Y, ¿por qué había elegido esa localidad desconocida para vivir? Pues porque era el lugar de origen de su querido abuelo, y Naruto siempre había tenido la ilusión de visitar esa ciudad.

—Parece que ya vamos a llegar —comentó su esposa, dejando de lado el manga que traía entre las manos.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido, ella estaba demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

—Oye Hinata, no te sientes, umm —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, ¿perdida?

La chica levantó una ceja en respuesta, sin entender muy bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, por todo lo que pasó, sé que te dolió mucho, al final actué como un idiota, y mira como terminamos.

Se sentía culpable. No tenía sentido ocultar sus sentimientos, porque al final ella lo conocía tan bien que se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo. Pero, ¿cómo no sentirse tan inseguro? No sabía qué sucedería de ahora en adelante, no tenían ni un centavo, y aparte de eso… el colmo, su familia les estaba dando la espalda.

Hinata tranquilamente tomó su mano, para apretarla suavemente.

—Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa —dijo suavemente—, pero, estoy contigo Naruto-kun, todo mejorará.

Él la miró dudoso.

—¿Incluso si tuviéramos que vivir debajo de un puente?

—No me importaría en lo absoluto —río bajito.

—¿Sin dinero? —se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Es decir… yo estoy acostumbrado, pero tú siempre has vivido cómodamente, no te puedo asegurar que tengas lo mismo que antes.

No le iba a decir que en la cuenta solamente tenían alrededor de ciento veinte mil yenes, los cuales probablemente terminarían siendo usados en comida, para por lo menos, subsistir un mes.

En pocas palabras, estaban a salvo alrededor de treinta días, después, quién sabe.

—Nos las arreglaremos —afirmó la pelinegra—. Y quizá y-yo tenía muchas cosas materiales, pero no era feliz.

Y la imagen del rostro de su padre apareció ante ella. Siempre mirándola con prepotencia, haciéndola sentir una inútil. Jamás pensó que él se negaría a que se casara, y después la lanzaría a la calle como un perro.

Naruto entendió aquello, porque inmediatamente le acarició el dorso de la mano, para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento si te recordé cosas desagradables.

—No, no pasa nada —le sonrió en respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno pensando en todo el caos que se había desatado en los últimos días.

Cuando regresaron de su luna de miel en Okinawa, se habían topado con un desastre, y de un momento a otro, sus familias les habían dado la espalda.

No eran unos niños ya, tenían veinte años, sabían lo que hacían. Fue fácil para Naruto decirle a su esposa que tomaran las maletas, y se fueran. Ella lo siguió sin dudar. Al final, no dolía tanto el hecho de dejar todo atrás, dolía saber que no tenían el apoyo de sus padres.

Naruto aún recordaba a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, diciéndole que era un estúpido por actuar tan apresurado.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata se sonrojó—, ¿de veras terminaremos debajo de un puente?

Obvio era una broma, sería incapaz de tener a su bonita novia-esposa en un lugar así.

—Dijiste que no te importaría —dramatizó, mirándola tristemente—, ¿acaso todo fue mentira? —sollozó falsamente.

Ella inmediatamente empezó a hacer ademanes exagerados, intentando explicarse.

—¡N-no! No quise decir eso —habló tan fuerte, que algunas personas voltearon a verlos curiosos. Al notar esto, se sonrojó—. Lo que quiero decir, es que, yo nunca, pero _nunca_ me retracto de mis palabras.

Fue bastante tierno, si le preguntan a Naruto. A veces se preguntaba si era lo suficientemente bueno para tener a esa preciosa chica a su lado, otras se sentía un idiota por todo lo que la hizo sufrir en el pasado, y en ocasiones, simplemente se prometía a sí mismo que nunca la dejaría ir.

—Es broma Hinata —se río—. La verdad es que conseguí un lugar donde quedarnos, bueno, el teme fue quien lo encontró, no me preguntes cómo —él tampoco quería conocer los sucios métodos de Sasuke para conseguir el dichoso apartamento—, pero le di el dinero del depósito, y el pago del primer mes, así que, supongo que tenemos donde vivir por mientras —levantó los hombros, quitándole importancia.

Sí, por eso casi no tenía nada de dinero. El dichoso mini departamento, había salido caro, y no porque fuera la gran cosa, sino porque en esa época del año, era difícil encontrar un lugar disponible. El precio había sido bastante alto, sin contar que había tenido que pedirle prestado a Sasuke. Al final, Naruto invirtió sus ahorros de la Universidad (lugar al que probablemente nunca iba a regresar), y lo poco que le había quedado de la herencia de su abuelo.

Pero siendo sinceros, ni siquiera estaba un poco preocupado por el mismo, sino por Hinata. Sabía que la estaba pasando mal, aunque aparentara estar bastante tranquila.

—No es justo —murmuró—. Siempre me haces bromas.

Naruto le sonrió.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo antes de cambiar el tema—. Por cierto, ¿cuál era el manga que estabas leyendo? —preguntó casualmente, mientras intentaba agarrar el famoso librito.

Pero la pelinegra no se lo permitió, fue más rápida, y lo tomó primero, aferrándolo fuertemente a su pecho.

—N-no es i-interesante —susurró. Mientras el rubor cubría fuertemente sus mejillas.

El rubio arqueó una ceja bastante confundido por la manera en cómo su esposa apretaba el dichoso manga sobre su pecho, con la cara de un intenso color rojo, dejándole en claro que no iba a permitir que lo viera.

Curioso, entrecerró sus ojos, a pesar de que el brazo de la chica tapaba la mayoría de la portada, aún podía distinguir el nombre del librito, que con kanjis rojos y grandes decía «Mi vecino caliente».

Si alguien supiera que la inocente y tímida Hinata Hyūga disfrutaba de leer cosas eróticas, no lo creería.

—¿Vecino caliente? —Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse como loco—, ¿a estas alturas?

Ella estaba tan apenada como nunca en su vida.

—E-eso, y-yo… —se enredó en sus propias palabras, que ni siquiera se pudo explicar.

—No entiendo por qué lees eso, es pura ficción. Si quieres hacer algo, lo hacemos y ya.

Se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras, treinta segundos después. Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y él se sonrojó fuertemente. Ahora ambos tenían el rostro similar al color de un tomate.

—Lo que quiero decir e-es que estamos casados, ¿no? —dijo el rubio apresuradamente—, y t-tú sabes, los casados hacen esas cosas.

Sí, ya estaba diciendo tonterías.

Era bastante curioso que se apenaran con situaciones como esas, cuando durante ese mes en Okinawa, habían olvidado la timidez, y estuvieron mucho más concentrados en conocer el cuerpo del otro.

—E-e..staría bien —susurró Hinata muy bajito, pero aun así Naruto la escuchó, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Mas no se miraron, ella se concentró en el techo, y de repente a él se le hizo bastante interesante el paisaje que se distinguía por la ventana.

 _Llegando a Niigata-shi, por favor de prepararse._

Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del locutor, la gente empezó a ponerse de pie. Naruto soltó un suspiro, e hizo lo mismo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y todas las personas empezaron a salir del vagón.

Antes de avanzar, tomó la mano de Hinata.

—¿Lista? —preguntó, con duda y miedo.

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza.

El inicio siempre era difícil.

* * *

Hola.

Sí, esta es mi nueva historia, algo bastante suave, poquito cómico y su toque de drama, pero no lo pude evitar, me encanta imaginarme a estos dos de recién casados, sin tener absolutamente idea de qué hacer con sus vidas.

Probablemente Naruto esté algo cambiado. En este fic lo verán algo más maduro, pero sin dejar su lado bromista y tierno de lado, trataré de mantener el equilibrio.

¿Qué más decirles? Este fanfic tratará sobre lo que les sucede en su nueva vida, las personas que van a conocer, problemas maritales, los amigos etc. Y sobre la familia, que jugará un papel muy importante. Así como también porqué tomaron esa decisión de irse, cómo se conocieron, y qué pasó exactamente cuando regresaron de la luna de miel

Muchas gracias por leer, espero contar con su apoyo :3.

Saludos.

Lolli.

 _07/07/2015_


	2. Época feliz

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#1.** _Época feliz._

* * *

Estaban ahí, nerviosos, de pie frente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a tomar las llaves, y abrir la cerradura. Tenían un gran miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que habría detrás de aquella puerta. Sabían que en el momento en que dieran un paso hacia adelante, no existiría marcha atrás.

Hinata apretaba fuertemente la manija de su maleta. Todo el camino, desde que se había bajado del tren, hasta que tomaron el autobús, se mantuvo positiva.

Pero ahora que estaba a un paso de su nueva vida, le temblaban las piernas.

No era como que se arrepintiera de algo, simplemente estaba asustada. Desde que dejó Tokio, no se detuvo ni una sola vez a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, porque fue fácil tomar la mano de Naruto, y salir corriendo. Sí, fue algo tonta, pero sinceramente no tenía nada que perder, su padre fue el primero en echarla, no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella, bueno… quizá su hermana la llegaría a extrañar un poco, pero al final la olvidaría, así que en conclusión, _nadie la iba a echar de menos._

Siempre había representado el papel de una torpe y débil chica. Demasiado inútil como para considerarse digna heredera de la empresa de su padre, y tan estúpida, que no podía hacer nada por sí misma.

No quería ser esa persona nunca más. Casarse fue la primera decisión que tomó por sí misma, aunque todo el mundo la llamara ilusa por creer que su matrimonio iba a funcionar.

«Ustedes no son más que niños, queriendo jugar a ser adultos», había dicho la madre de Naruto.

Jamás en su vida le había desagradado tanto una frase. Pero por eso estaba decidida a demostrar lo contrario.

Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar un suspiro de parte de su esposo.

—Es un poco estúpido estar nervioso por esto, si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no crees? —dijo el rubio.

—Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar —respondió ruborizada—, me tiemblan las manos.

Él se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—A eso me refiero —le mostró su propia mano, la cual también estaba temblorosa—, no eres la única nerviosa. Yo también me siento impaciente, por eso opino que es un poco estúpido, ya que hicimos todos esos actos imprudentes, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y ahora estamos aquí, con miedo de abrir una puerta.

—S-supongo que es cierto… pero, también estoy algo emocionada —jugueteó con sus dedos—. Viviremos juntos como un verdadero m-matrimonio —se sintió tan estúpida al tartamudear y sonrojarse como preadolescente.

Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Pero, ¡qué cosas dices Hinata! Es obvio que ya somos un verdadero matrimonio, hasta tenemos anillos de bodas, y toda la cosa.

La chica apretó los labios, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

—Es sólo que, um, a veces no se siente real —miró al techo—, es como si todo fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Tenía sus razones para sentirse insegura, sobre todo cuando se trataba de _Naruto._

La historia de ambos era larga y bastante llena de enredos, de hecho, a veces era casi un sueño el saber que estaba casada con el amor de su vida. Incluso, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la luna de miel, sentía que un día despertaría del sueño, y volvería a su aburrida rutina de antes.

Pero iba dar todo de sí, para adaptarse a esa nueva vida, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que el tener al Uzumaki al lado, siempre traía un montón de cambios. Si lo iba a saber ella…

Se conocían desde pequeños, solían pasar horas en el patio de la casa de Naruto, jugando, o simplemente haciendo cualquier tontería que les llamara la atención. Sus padres eran amigos de muchísimos años, por lo que era normal que a menudo las familias se reunieran para convivir.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes en aquel entonces, ella solía llamarlo «La época feliz». En ese tiempo, nadie se preocupaba por nada, su madre estaba viva, Kushina no la odiaba… todo era tranquilidad.

Sin querer, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

 _La niña, al ver que sus padres se inclinaban para saludar, hizo la reverencia también._

 _Estaban de nuevo en la casa de los Uzumaki, un lugar, que para ser sinceros, la ponía muy nerviosa._

 _Y no es que hubiera algo mal con esa familia, de hecho eran muy gentiles. En especial el señor rubio de ojos azules, quien sonreía amablemente, pero en cambio, la mujer de cabello rojo, siempre la estresaba, sobre todo cuando se enojaba y le gritaba cosas a su papá._

— _Oh, pero mira a Hinata-chan, cada día está más grande —exclamó la pelirroja, mientras le pellizcaba una de las mejillas a la pequeña—. Gracias al cielo se parece a ti Hana, porque imagínate si hubiera salido con la cara de Hiashi._

— _Ah, jaja, Kushina, tú y tus comentarios —río nerviosa su mamá, en un vago intento de calmar la tormenta que se avecinaba._

 _Su padre frunció el ceño molesto._

— _Tsk, lo mismo digo de su hijo, Kushina-san —dijo el hombre secamente—. Es más agraciado debido a los genes de Minato, ¿no cree?_

 _Y fue ahí donde Hinata supo que se armaría en grande._

 _En menos de un minuto, Kushina se puso a insultar a Hiashi como loca, mientras Minato la sostenía fuertemente de los brazos, para evitar que corriera a golpear al Hyūga._

 _Su mamá se alejó despistadamente, con la excusa de ir al baño. Su padre tomó a la pequeña Hanabi en brazos, mientras observaba toda la escena, que aunque no lo dijera, parecía divertirle bastante._

 _Al ver la discusión entre los adultos, Hinata se sintió fuera de lugar. Empezó a caminar despreocupada, directo al patio trasero de la casa, porque justo ahí había un gran árbol, con un columpio, ¡el cual era muy divertido!_

 _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que el columpio ya no estaba, se sintió decepcionada, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca triste._

— _Hey, ¡hey! —escuchó una voz algo aguda._

 _Cuando levantó la mirada, no se sorprendió al ver que un niño rubio corría energéticamente hacia ella._

— _Hola —respondió suavemente._

— _¡Sí viniste! —exclamó el chico animadamente—. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle a mamá por ti._

 _La niña, sin comprender muy bien qué pasaba, se ruborizó, y se comenzó a sentir rara._

— _¿E-en serio?_

— _¡Síp! Es aburrido jugar solo… —sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Por eso me alegra que estés aquí!_

 _A sus ocho años, Naruto era bastante parlanchín e hiperactivo, en cambio, Hinata era tranquila y asustadiza, era como si intentaras unir dos polos opuestos, pero, por alguna extraña razón, se llevaban bastante bien, a pesar que era sólo la cuarta vez que se encontraban._

— _N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasó con el columpio? —preguntó tímidamente._

— _¡Oh! Papá lo quitó porque lo va a arreglar, las cuerdas estaban muy gastadas. Pero no te preocupes, ¡a la próxima que vengas, el columpio ya estará de nuevo aquí!_

 _«La próxima que vengas… »_ _, el escuchar esas palabras hizo que le dieran cosquillas en el estómago. Era un sentimiento muy extraño._

— _Um, s-sí_

— _¿Eh? Hinata, ¿estás enferma? —dijo rápidamente Naruto, mientras que con su dedo índice, tocaba suavemente la frente de la pálida niña._

 _En respuesta, ella dio un saltito hacia atrás._

— _N-no, y-yo… ¡hace calor!_

 _Como el rubio no entendió nada, decidió no preguntar más, así que se sentó en el suelo, pegando su espalda al tronco del gran árbol, Hinata lo imitó, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos._

— _Yo te iba a mostrar un escarabajo, pero papá me dijo que no era educado, al final, se me escapó —comentó de la nada—, así que esta ocasión no tengo nada que enseñarte._

 _El sólo imaginar el insecto, hizo que la Hyūga sintiera escalofríos._

— _No me agradan los insectos —comentó bajito._

— _¿Eh? ¿En serio? —comentó decepcionado—. Pero la otra ocasión aceptaste el saltamontes._

— _P-porque era pequeñito… y no daba miedo._

— _Bueno, supongo que a las niñas no les gustan esas cosas —frunció el ceño—. Pero, ¡Sakura-chan no se asusta cuando le enseño algún bicho!_

 _Ella no supo cómo responder a eso._

— _P-pues a todos nos gustan cosas diferentes… a mí no me agradan mucho los animales, pero —miró las hojas del frondoso árbol—, me gustan las plantas._

— _¡A mí también me gustan las plantas! —Naruto agitó sus manos emocionado—. Un día tendremos un gran jardín, Hinata, ¡y será muy divertido!_

 _Sonrió en respuesta._

— _S-sí —apretó su falda, porque esas palabras sonaban como a una promesa, y eso la hacía feliz._

— _Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué te gusta hacer? Mamá dice que lees muchos libros llenos de números, y que eres muy inteligente._

— _M-mi padre dice que me debo preparar con tiempo, porque cuando sea grande, voy a dirigir nuestra empresa —miró hacia el suelo—. Por eso leo muchos libros sobre números._

— _Bah, eso es aburrido —el niño cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. A mí me gusta correr, y el fútbol, cuando sea grande, quiero ser deportista ¡eso sería genial!_

 _Hinata se alegró de verlo tan emocionado. Se suponía que ella también se alegrara al hablar de su futuro, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía feliz en lo más mínimo._

— _E-eso encaja con… Naruto-kun —lo decía de corazón._

 _El chico le regaló una sonrisa sincera._

— _Hinata, también deberías encontrar algo que te guste._

 _«_ _Sí, lo sé_ _» quiso contestar._

 _Pero en cambio, sólo se quedó callada, porque su mente infantil no se tomó la molestia de descifrar esas palabras._

—Hinata, ¡Hinata!

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Sí?

—¡Te quedaste en las nubes! —Naruto la miró curioso—, ¿en qué pensabas?

Estaba decidida a no contarle sobre lo que acababa de recordar, porque no venía al caso, y además era algo que había pasado muchos años atrás. Era como remarcar el hecho de que lo amaba incluso a los ocho años…, pero de un momento a otro, las palabras salieron solas.

—Naruto-kun no cumple sus promesas.

—¿Promesa? Pero si yo siempre cumplo lo que digo…

Hinata soltó una risa ante la reacción de su marido, quien la miraba con cara de no entender nada.

—Me prometiste un jardín, un escarabajo, y un columpio —sonrió dulcemente.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, mientras Naruto razonaba todo aquello. Entonces, su rostro se llenó de alivio, y la luz iluminó sus ojos.

—Espera, pero eso no cuenta, fue hace… —empezó a contar con la mano—, ¡doce años! Y yo te iba a dar un escarabajo, porque igual no lo ibas a aceptar, y con respecto al columpio, eso no es mi culpa, mi padre jamás terminó de arreglarlo, es malo para reparar cosas. —Naruto frunció el ceño, al recordar a su padre tratando de arreglar la lavadora, al final, el pobre artefacto había quedado peor de lo que estaba.

Para la chica, esos recuerdos de la infancia, siempre la hacían sentir conmovida, y era inevitable, porque todos esos momentos formaban parte de su pasado con Naruto. Ella tenía tanto que agradecerle, le ayudó a ver que las cosas podían seguir un rumbo distinto, que cada quien era libre de decidir su propio destino.

 _«_ _—Hinata, también deberías encontrar algo que te guste._ _»._

Probablemente desde hace mucho había encontrado aquello que la motivaba.

Volteó y miró a su esposo, y la embargó el alivio, haciendo que todo el nerviosismo que sentía, se esfumara. Sabía que iban a estar bien, no eran el matrimonio más fuerte y experimentado del mundo, porque vamos, tenían apenas mes y medio de casados, sin embargo, los respaldaba la confianza de conocerse de toda la vida.

Hinata siempre había sido una chica conformista y tranquila, aquello que le ordenaban, lo hacía, porque según ella, esa era la mejor forma de no crear problemas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento, esa actitud tan pacifista y sumisa, se convirtió en su marca personal. Ya no era la niña que por ayudar, trataba de no ser un estorbo, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en una muñequita, manejada al antojo de su familia, y lo más triste, es que no ponía queja alguna.

Muchas veces, cuando era una adolescente, y su padre la encerraba para que leyera esos gruesos libros de economía, mientras los otros chicos de su edad se divertían, ella se preguntaba, ¿en qué momento las cosas había cambiado tanto?

¿Fue cuando tenía diez, y su mamá murió? ¿Quizá cuando su padre se convirtió en ese extraño hombre frío y centrado en el trabajo? ¿O cuando la relación laboral y personal con los Uzumaki terminó para siempre? Pasaba horas leyendo, era tanto, que al llegar la noche, los ojos le ardían, y la cabeza le taladraba. Aun así, sus sesiones de aprendizaje nunca se detuvieron. Para cuando tenía quince, era excelente en finanzas, y conocía los movimientos de la bolsa como ningún otro.

«La heredera del legado de los Hyūga», el peso de ese título, que cargaba incluso antes de nacer, era demasiado. Lo peor vino después, cuando se dio cuenta, que realmente a su padre le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con ella.

¿Que Hinata logró memorizar el libro "Los principios de la economía, por Carl Menger? Su padre no decía nada.

¿Que obtuvo el primer lugar durante los exámenes de segundo grado en la preparatoria? Hiashi sólo le dio una mirada fría.

¿Que decidió estudiar administración de empresas en la Universidad? El hombre simplemente le dijo: «es lo menos que puedes hacer. No sé qué esperas, eso es lo que te corresponde.»

Poco a poco, sin desearlo, se fue quebrando, y también se dio cuenta que tenía todo en la vida, pero a la vez nada. Sin embargo, había pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz, como pasar las tardes con Shino y Kiba, sus mejores amigos. Tejer, cocinar, y observar a Naruto… sí, su placer culposo.

El rubio y ella, había sido amigos de la infancia, así como compañeros de juegos, se volvieron realmente cercanos. Después, pasaron un montón de cosas, como la muerte de la madre de Hinata, una disputa laboral entre Minato y Hiashi, que terminó en el rompimiento de una bella amistad, y una horrible crisis financiera para los Uzumaki. A los doce años, fue la última vez que pasó la tarde en casa de Naruto.

En ese entonces, ella lo admiraba. Le gustaba su risa estrepitosa, su cabello dorado ante la luz del sol, sus bellos ojos azules llenos de determinación. Le encantaba esa atmosfera brillante y llena de felicidad que lo rodeaba. El Uzumaki representaba todo lo que la pequeña y cohibida Hinata, no podía ser.

Esa admiración, con el tiempo se transformó en amor. Sabía que ese cariño que empezó en una tarde de verano, cuando tenía ocho años, se extendería por mucho tiempo.

Y así fue.

Ahora, estaba ahí, parada frente a una estúpida puerta, con el hombre que tanto amaba a su lado.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar —comentó suavemente. Ya no sentía miedo, nervios, ni nada. Estaba contenta, dichosa.

Si pudiera pasar el resto de sus días, junto a Naruto, no le iba a importar el lugar. Ese tipo de felicidad, era incomparable.

—¡Lo sé! —comentó el chico frustrado—. Llevamos media hora viendo sólo la puerta…

—Cierto.

—Entonces debería sólo poner la llave en la cerradura, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—…Y, la puerta se abrirá...

—Eh, ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata ya no entendía nada.

Sólo observaba al chico, quien estaba con la llave en la mano, a cinco centímetros de la cerradura, parecía congelado, como si el abrir el cerrojo fuera a despertar alguna maldición gitana

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó frustrado—. Hinata, por favor no pienses que soy un cobarde, pero justo en este momento, tengo pavor —lo único que Naruto podía recordar, era la voz grave de Sasuke, diciéndole con malicia «disfruta tu nueva casa», conocía al muy maldito de su mejor amigo, no quería ni pensar qué tipo de lugar había detrás de la puerta.

Hinata simplemente soltó una risa suave, y le quitó la llave a Naruto. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Es decir, el edificio departamental no tenía un mal aspecto, era bastante normalito, de tres plantas, y con doce departamentos por cada piso. El de ellos, estaba en el segundo piso, justo en medio.

—Yo abriré la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

—Hinata, eres la mejor esposa que puede existir sobre la tierra —exclamó con alegría.

Ella sólo se sonrojó ante el comentario, no era como si estuviera haciendo una gran hazaña, porque, dios, sólo era una puerta. Sin embargo, entendía los sentimientos del chico, no se trataba de lo que había detrás, si no de lo que significaba. Vivirían juntos, compartirían el mismo espacio, iniciarían una vida al lado del otro, y probablemente habría un montón de cosas difíciles por delante, pero Hinata, por primera vez en su vida, podía sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Le gustaba esa sensación de independencia, era tan refrescante.

—B-bien… um, introduciré la llave —y lo hizo lentamente.

Naruto se escondió detrás de su esposa, evitando mirar. El cerrojo hizo "clic", y luego se escuchó el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta, dando a entender que ésta se estaba abriendo.

Fue cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, decidido a afrontar la realidad… entonces, se quedó congelado al ver el interior del departamento.

Hinata estaba en un estado de sorpresa similar al suyo.

* * *

Hola, hola.

He aquí el primer capítulo.

No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que, imaginar a Naruto y Hinata de pequeños, hace que muera de ternura. En esta historia habrá muchos flashback sobre la adolescencia e infancia de ellos.

Y, ¿qué tipo de departamento les habrá conseguido Sasuke? Jajaja, pobre Naruto, estaba siendo torturado por la duda, y Hinata siempre tan linda y positiva.

¡Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus lindos comentarios! Muero de amor, con sus bonitas palabras, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Anímense a dejar un review y cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo

Un abraz

Lolli.

 _11/08/15_


	3. De culpa y miedos

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#2.** De culpa y miedos.

* * *

La chica paso el cepillo por su cabello castaño, para después atarlo en una coleta alta. Soltó un suspiro, mientras miraba el reloj, que marcaba exactamente las cuatro con diez.

En, probablemente, quince minutos, irían a buscarla. Algunas veces se preguntaba si estaba gastando su tiempo de la manera adecuada, y no es que se quejara, pero, lo único que hacía todo el día, era estudiar, luego ir a la práctica de karate, para después volver a estudiar. Al final, terminaba con un dolorón de cabeza, y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Podía asegurar totalmente, que no tenía ni un sólo momento de descanso. Toda la semana era lo mismo, tenía qué seguir una estricta agenda que previamente había sido preparada para "su propio bien".

Algunas veces ansiaba hacer cosas como las chicas de quince años harían, salir de compras, tener novio, tan siquiera besar a alguien. Mas, eso nunca iba a estar en sus planes, porque cuando saliera con un chico, sería porque el comité familiar así lo había decidido.

Sí, todo era horriblemente cliché, parecido a las novelas que su madre solía ver cuando ella era niña. Pero no quedaba de otra, ese era el peso de ser hija de un Hyūga, específicamente de Hiashi, un hombre demasiado tradicional.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de tener otro estilo de vida? No muchas.

Giró un poco la cabeza, para toparse con la foto que estaba sobre la mesita, justo al lado de la cama; había dos chicas en la imagen, una era alta de cabello negro, y otra más pequeña, ambas con el mismo color de ojos. Lucían sonrientes frente a la cámara.

El corazón se le estrujó.

Tomó el portarretrato en sus manos, y se quedó mirando la imagen unos segundos. Justo en ese momento pasaban tantas cosas por su cabeza.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana? ¿Estaría todo bien? Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se había marchado de la casa.

Intentó no pensar mucho en eso.

Cuando iba a depositar el retrato de regreso sobre la mesita, se dio cuenta de algo, justo en la parte posterior del objeto, había una notita pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Despegó el papelito, y puso la fotografía a un lado. Ni siquiera era necesario preguntar quién era el remitente. Hinata era la única que dejaría alguna carta a escondidas, y ¿qué mejor lugar? Justo pegado detrás de una foto de ambas.

—Onee-sama —susurró.

Las manos le temblaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata no podía simplemente irse sin decir nada?

Hanabi no quería quedarse con una mala impresión de su hermana mayor. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no preguntar, tratar de actuar como si nada pasara. Sí, fue estúpido ignorar el asunto, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Sabía que nunca iba a perdonar a Hinata por huir tan cobardemente, y sólo por un chico.

Con el corazón confundido, abrió la carta, que no eran más que unos pocos renglones, del puño y letra de su hermana.

 _Hanabi, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo._

 _Ni siquiera sé qué te puedo decir, mas no quería irme sin decir que lo siento. Aunque, ni mil disculpas harán que me perdones, ¿cierto? Sé que lo que he hecho, se te hará irrazonable. También puede que pienses que te traicioné, pero te juro que esa no era mi intención, sólo que yo… no podía soportarlo más. Esto no fue sólo por Naruto-kun, se trata de mí._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida quería hacer algo por mí misma. Sabía que desde el momento en que me casé, todo sería muy difícil. Aun así, no me arrepiento._

 _Perdóname de nuevo. Hubiera querido despedirme en persona, pero papá no lo hubiera permitido… te extrañaré hermanita._

 _Hinata._

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y lanzó el papel con todas sus fuerzas, éste rebotó en el suelo.

En algún momento empezó a llorar, y esto la enfureció más. Porque Hanabi Hyūga, nunca lloraba. Ni en los momentos más difíciles… o eso pensaba.

Cuando tenía cinco, y su mamá murió, no sintió nada. Sólo recordaba haber estado mucho tiempo de pie, tomada de la mano de Hinata, ambas a un lado de su padre, recibiendo el pésame de gente desconocida.

Tampoco le importó cuando Hiashi se empezó a alejar de ellas, al punto de no dirigirles siquiera la mirada. Le daba igual, porque estaban juntas, compartían el mismo dolor, las mismas circunstancias. Mientras tuviera a su hermana mayor, todo era más llevadero.

Pero entre más crecían, más se daba cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Mientras Hanabi sólo veía un futuro, donde estaban ellas dos, Hinata contemplaba uno muy diferente, que sí, la incluía, pero también integraba a ese niño rubio molesto, a quien la pelinegra solía observar todo el tiempo.

Las sesiones de estudio de su hermana empezaron a aumentar, y gradualmente dejaron de pasar tiempo juntas, por lo que la relación se enfrío. Aun así, Hanabi admiraba a Hinata, por ser inteligente, y poseer una gran fortaleza. Entonces, ella empezó a estudiar también, a interesarse sobre los negocios de su familia, creyendo, que tal vez, aún tenían un futuro juntas.

Pero ahí, bañada en lágrimas, se dio cuenta que nunca hubo nada. Ella siempre estuvo detrás de su grandiosa hermana. Hinata nunca quiso que recorrieran el mismo camino, porque decidió tomar uno muy diferente al que Hanabi creía correcto.

Y por unos breves instantes la odió.

La odió por abandonarla, por no pensar si quiera un momento, que el papel que Hinata había dejado, como heredera, como hija, ahora iba a tener que tomarlo ella. Aunque no quisiera.

Nunca tendría el valor de revelarse, como la Hyūga mayor había hecho. No podía causarle esa vergüenza a su familia, por eso, haría lo contrario. Cumpliría con todas sus tareas, estudiaría, iría a esas estúpidas fiestas de etiqueta. Sería una digna heredera, una de la cual su padre estaría orgulloso.

Porque Hanabi no era Hinata. Ella no huía, no traicionaba a su familia, ni tampoco hacía todo a un lado por amor.

Eran diferentes: una fuerte, la otra cobarde.

Haría que los cinco años de diferencia que había entre ambas, quedaran reducidos a nada…

Pero, cuando sus ojos volvieron a toparse con la fotografía que hacía un rato hizo de lado, toda la ira se desvaneció.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Jamás, en toda su existencia, podría siquiera albergar odio hacia su preciada hermana. Hinata, sin siquiera tener la responsabilidad, la cuidó como si fuera una madre. Estaba consciente de que creció feliz, sin presiones, gracias a que todo el peso lo llevaba la mayor en sus hombros… mientras ella se convertía en una niña dichosa, consentida, hasta un poco mimada.

Mientras Hanabi comía dulces, la otra Hyūga estudiaba.

Mientras a ella la llevaban al parque de diversiones, Hinata pasaba horas en la biblioteca.

Se sintió mal por dejarse llevar y tener esos pensamientos tan deprimentes llenos de rencor. Era su turno de hacer algo por quien en algún momento sacrificó todo por ella.

Sí, estaba aún molesta por las acciones tan extremistas que la pelinegra había tomado, y no mentía, Naruto tampoco era alguien de su agrado, era tan… hiperactivo. Mas, no dudaba que donde quiera que se encontrasen, ambos eran felices, porque desde pequeños había tenido un lazo tan especial, que terminó en un gran amor.

Estaba dolida por cómo resultó todo, también se sentía un poquito traicionada… pero, no había odio. Quizá algo de rencor, dolor, y hasta celos, aunque no era nada que el tiempo no curara.

Se bajó de la cama, y tomó la carta hecha bolita que estaba sobre el suelo, para luego esconderla debajo de su almohada. Lo mismo hizo con el portarretrato, la puso de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche.

Ahí no había pasado nada; Hanabi no leyó ninguna nota de despedida, y jamás lloró.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, y una de las mucamas entró.

—Hanabi-sama, es hora de sus lecciones.

La joven Hyūga observó el reloj sobre la pared, sí, definitivamente, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, ahí en esa casa todos eran puntuales.

—Está bien, ya voy.

Pero, antes de salir, le echó un último vistazo al rostro sonriente de Hinata en la fotografía.

Le regresaría el favor a su hermana. Si la mayor se sacrificó para que ella fuera feliz, y tuviera una alegre infancia, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era compensarla. Porque Hanabi ya había vivido quince años de libertad, ¿por qué no regalarle a Hinata su propio tiempo de liberación?

«Onee-sama, sé feliz. Y por favor… nunca regreses. », fue lo último que pensó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el fondo de su corazón, se alegraba que por lo menos Hinata sí pudo escapar de esa cárcel, a la que llamaban hogar.

* * *

La sorpresa surcaba por todo el rostro de los jóvenes esposos.

—E-esto es…

—Sí…

Hinata llevó las manos hacia su pecho, apretándolo fuertemente, mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En cambio Naruto sonrió de lado.

La melancolía y el agradecimiento lo embargaron.

El lugar que se mostraba ante ellos no era perfecto, ni hermoso. No se parecía si quiera un poco a la impecable habitación que la chica tuvo alguna vez, pero, era especial, porque, sin siquiera haber puesto un pie adentro, ella sabía que ya lo amaba.

El rubio pensaba algo parecido. Su creencia de toda la vida, era que no necesitabas mucho para ser feliz, lo había experimentado de primera mano, un día puedes tener todo, y al final nada.

—Este lugar se parece tanto…—comentó su esposa, dejando la frase al aire, mientras se adentraba finalmente dentro del departamento.

No le respondió, estaba aún asombrado. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, porque no podía manejar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha, solía ser un pesado la mayoría del tiempo, siempre con esa mirada de arrogancia, y tenía la maldita suerte que todo le solía bien, _demasiado_ bien. Pero, también era buena persona, sabía darte la mano, y en ocasiones, aunque la gente lo dudara, era algo considerado… Naruto detuvo sus pensamientos, ya empezaba a sonar muy melodramático. Bueno, el punto era que por algo el emo era su mejor amigo.

Se sintió un poco mal por llegar a pensar que tal vez el susodicho le había conseguido un basurero por hogar. Pero, entiéndalo, desde pequeños, el Uchiha solía humillarlo de maneras inimaginables, aunque no lo hiciera a propósito. Sí, esa rara amistad, empezó con un gran sentimiento de competencia de parte del Uzumaki, y mucho desinterés de Sasuke. Con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbraron el uno al otro, y andaban en todas partes juntos. No encajaban, tenían diferentes personalidades, incluso a veces existían riñas, pero nunca dejaron de dirigirse la palabra.

Soltó un suspiro, aún con esa sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Llamaría a su amigo para agradecerle, lo haría de corazón.

Cuando decidió marcharse de Tokio, no se le reveló a muchas personas, sólo se lo dijo a Sasuke, y por consecuencia, Sakura también lo supo, quien primero lo golpeó, y luego lo abrazó, llorando (él seguía sin entender esos cambios de humor). Todo fue rápido, recogió sus pertenencias, juntó sus ahorros, y le pidió ayuda al pelinegro, quien sólo respondió «uhum». Y, para su sorpresa, un día después, ya tenía hogar en Niigata. Sí, termino debiéndole dinero al Uchiha, pero también le estuvo agradecido. Se dio cuenta que podía contar con él cuando fuera necesario.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, y se dejó de cavilaciones, entrando finalmente al pequeño departamento. Y se sintió en su hogar, como si todo siguiera igual.

El lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor. Justo en la entrada, había una mueble con varios cajones, donde ponías los zapatos. El piso, era de madera, de un tono muy oscuro. A más o menos, un metro de la entrada, estaba, lo que Naruto supuso, era una mezcla de recibidor y living, había una mesa en el centro, con dos cojines acompañándola, puestos estratégicamente en el suelo, y justo al frente, estaba una repisa, con una televisión.

El living, estaba rodeado de dos puertas corredizas, las cuales eran muy tradicionales en Japón. La primer puerta daba hacia una recámara que estaba vacía, sólo había unos cuantos cuadros en la pared, un gran ropero (probablemente en dónde se guardaba el futón), y otra mesita, aunque era mucho más pequeña que la anterior. El otro cuarto, era la cocina, en la cual muy apenas cabía una persona, había una estufa, un pequeño refrigerador, el fregadero, y un gabinete con cuatro cajones. Y, la tercera puerta, daba hacia el baño, era bastante normalito: una bañera, la regadera, y un lavamanos.

Pero, ¿por qué ese sentimiento de familiaridad en él? Bueno, porque era casi idéntico al departamento que Naruto tuvo en Tokio. Cambiaba un poco en la ubicación de los cuartos, pero en sí, el color del lugar, los muebles, incluso la mini cocina, todo era parecido.

No sólo se trataba de eso, había un significado mucho más grande detrás. Cuando estaban en la capital, y tanto él como Hinata empezaron su carrera universitaria, solían pasar casi todas las tardes en el viejo departamento del Uzumaki. Tenían dieciocho, pero eran muy inmaduros. En aquel entonces, estaban por comenzar una etapa nueva en sus vidas, como lo era la Universidad, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbraron. La Hyūga cocinaba, se bañaba, o incluso dormía ahí, Naruto era feliz de tenerla a su lado, se sentía como si fueran un matrimonio. Esas cuatro frágiles paredes en Tokio, les brindaron muchos momentos agradables.

Siempre, habían preferido ir al barato departamento de Naruto, que regresar a lo que eran sus verdaderos hogares.

Ahora, dos años después, era como tener ese pequeño lugar de vuelta. La casa de Naruto y Hinata. Sólo que ahora eran verdaderamente un matrimonio, y no tenían que reunirse a escondidas.

Se sentía bien.

—¿Naruto-kun? —la suave voz de su esposa lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La chica se asomaba tímidamente detrás de una de las puertas, con el rostro ruborizado.

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Sí.

Y sin más, sintió cómo ella se lanzaba a sus brazos. Había aproximadamente veinte centímetros de diferencia entre ellos, lo cual hacía el abrazo mucho más cómodo, haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente. A Naruto le gustaba la forma en que Hinata recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura, y sus dedos se enredaban entre el largo cabello negro.

Le gustaba ese olor suave que ella desprendía, y cómo sus pequeñas manos le apretaban la camisa, donde no lo quería dejar ir, e intentaba acercarlo más.

—Sabes, cuando estamos así, siento que todo valió la pena —comentó, dejándose llevar por esa aura de tranquilidad que los envolvía.

—Ha sido largo el camino —respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados—, muy largo.

Naruto asintió.

—Lo sé, y creo que aún nos falta mucho, de veras.

Y era verdad, porque todavía podía recordar la mirada acusatoria de su madre, las frías palabras de Hiashi Hyūga, así como los consejos y advertencias de sus amigos.

—Sasuke-kun fue muy considerado —dijo Hinata, cambiando el tema—, ya sabes, sobre elegir este lugar.

—A mí también me sorprende del teme, pero le agradeceré adecuadamente cuando lo vea —sí es que alguna vez volvía a toparse con él.

Hinata se separó un poco, y observó la mirada perdida del chico.

—N-Naruto-kun… ¿los extrañarás, cierto?

No iba a mentir, ni tampoco a suavizar las cosas.

—Sí —suspiró—. No es tan fácil, tú sabes, el tonto de Sasuke, Sakura-chan, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ambos, y como una bomba, la culpa explotó en el interior de Hinata.

Cuando era más pequeña, se conformaba con pasar las tardes en compañía de Naruto, sus sentimientos infantiles no iban más allá de un amor infantil, lleno de admiración y cariño. Nunca supuso que todo aquello se extendería mucho más, durante largos años. Sus peores días, aquellos cuando era vilmente ignorada por su padre, o su cuerpo no aguantaba la presión del estudio, lo único que pensaba era en que, al día siguiente, vería al rubio en la escuela, aunque fuera de lejos. Puesto, que no eran ya tan cercanos como cuando niños.

Eso fue dos años después de que la familia Hyūga rompiera toda relación laboral con los Uzumaki. ¿Lo normal hubiera sido que todo enamoramiento infantil desapareciera, no? Bueno, a Hinata le pasó lo contrario, se aferró más a los únicos recuerdos felices que tenía.

Escuchó mil consejos, la mayoría sólo decían «es un estúpido, no vale la pena», o el más común, y que siempre la lastimó «nunca se va a dar cuenta Hinata, déjalo »

Los años siguientes, sólo fueron lágrimas, inviernos solitarios deseando que él la mirara. Sin embargo, era feliz, si Naruto sonreía, ella no pedía más. Era la única manera de creer, que esa familia no la odiaba, que no guardaban rencor. Como si de esta forma pudiera expiar los pecados que su padre había cometido en contra de los Uzumaki.

¿Cómo iba ella siquiera imaginar que el rubio, la miraba como algo más? Ni en sus más remotos sueños. Y, de alguna manera, sus caminos se unieron. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, él no la odiaba, le hablaba con cariño, le sonreía, era amable. En aquel momento debió alejarse, mas no lo hizo, se quedó a su lado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos era tan fuertes, que lo demás no importaba.

Esa maldita culpa, de algo que no hizo, no la dejaba vivir desde hacía casi cuatro años. ¿Por qué? Si lo besaba, abrazaba, o incluso cuando hacían el amor, al final, terminaba con un sentimiento de tristeza abrazador. Pero no lo podía soltar, no quería, lo amaba tanto. Mil veces intentó terminar ese lazo, no seguir adelante, ¿pero cómo iba a poder? ¿Había alguien siquiera en la tierra que no cayera rendido ante esa brillante sonrisa, y esos ojos del color del mar? En su vida no había antes y un después. Muchas mujeres podían darse el lujo de decir que había salido con otros chicos antes de poder encontrar el verdadero amor, para Hinata nunca fue así. En su mente y su corazón, desde que tenía memoria, sólo estaba el nombre de Naruto. Incluso si su matrimonio se venía abajo, ella estaba segura que no habría alguien más.

La felicidad que sintió al ver su nuevo hogar, se desvaneció, al ser consciente que, le estaba quitando muchas cosas a su esposo. Lo alejó de su familia, sus amigos, incluso dejó la Universidad por irse con ella. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de si quiera sentir un poco de felicidad?

Pero, como si fuera un adivino, Naruto irrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Detente —la alejó, rompiendo el abrazo—. Lo que sea que estés pensando, detente.

Los ojos perlados se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo decirle que la culpa la embargaba con sólo verlo?

—No puedo —sollozó—. No es justo que por mí tengas qué dejar tantas cosas atrás… no es justo.

El rubio, cansado, soltó un suspiro.

—Hinata, te amo, en serio que lo hago, pero a veces no puedo entender esa manía tuya de culparte de todo. No actúes como mi madre —pensó un momento en las palabras adecuadas—. No me pusiste una pistola en la cabeza para que viniera contigo, al contrario, siempre fuiste tan buena, que nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Quién fue el que te insistió en que nos casáramos? Yo, por lo tanto esa parte de la culpa es mía. No puedo imaginar una vida donde no estés, porque no la hay —la miró con dulzura—. Cuando pienso en cosas del pasado, de alguna manera siempre estuviste ahí, y soy tan idiota que no lo noté, pero, ahora que lo sé, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Así que, deja de pensar tonterías, si estoy aquí es porque yo quiero, me da igual si tuve que dejar muchas cosas atrás… tú también lo hiciste, porque sé que te dolió en el alma, no poder despedirte de Hanabi —Naruto tomó el delicado rostro de la muchacha con sus manos, obligándola a verlo fijamente —. Grabátelo: nada es tu culpa. Y, si tuviera que volver a elegir, me volvería a casar contigo, aunque no tengamos ni un peso, y no sepamos qué haremos en el futuro.

No fueron necesarias más palabras dulces, ella lo entendió. Había personas que tenían la facilidad de decir las cosas correctas y con total sinceridad…, bueno, Naruto era así.

Sabía que no mentía, lo podía notar en ese brillo especial en sus ojos azules, o la sonrisa dulce que le brindaba. Una sonrisa, que siempre le había dado sólo a ella.

¿Su corazón siempre latería como loco al verlo? ¿Sus mejillas siempre se ruborizarían?

Probablemente la respuesta era sí.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser pesimista, ni una carga, pero no dejo de preocuparme en Kushina-san, en su mirada triste, en el hecho de que Hanabi probablemente me está odiando en este momento, o que dejaste a tus queridos amigos atrás. Desde que salimos de Tokio, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas no pensar mucho las cosas, pero a veces es imposible Naruto-kun —cerró los ojos frustrada—, no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Naruto asintió.

— _Sé_ que no lo puedes evitar —ella lo miraba sin entender—, esa exagerada amabilidad tuya, no lo puedes evitar. Pero —la abrazó de nuevo—, eso es lo que te hace tan especial, mi adorable rarita.

Hinata frunció el ceño, mientras era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su marido.

—¿R-rarita? —un aura de pesimismo la cubrió—. ¿Soy tan rara?

Recibió una carcajada del rubio en respuesta.

—Síp, eres rara —respondió—. Pero, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. Sólo tú eres capaz de pensar primero en los demás, y luego en ti. ¿Y qué tal antes? ¿Cómo no gustarme esa niña de cabello corto y tímida, que no hacía gestos extraños cuando le hablaba de estupideces? Siempre parecías escucharme con tanta atención.

La pelinegra se ruborizó, ¿se suponía que eso era algo bueno? Si era así, ¿por qué sentía tanta vergüenza?

—¡N-no es justo! E-esas cosas pasaron hace mucho… y además —evitó mirarlo—. Y-yo sólo soy así con Naruto-kun.

Ahora, quien se sonrojó levemente fue el Uzumaki. La abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el suave cabello negro de su esposa.

—Deja de ser tan adorable Hinata.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué estás….?

Y soltó un grito de sorpresa, cuando el chico la levantó del piso, cargándola, como si se tratara de una princesa.

—Sabes, deberíamos inaugurar este lugar —comentó Naruto, mientras caminaba con ella en brazos.

—¿Inaugurar? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, ya sabes, como en la televisión, el chico carga a su esposa, y entran felices a su nueva casa —detuvo sus pasos—. Bueno, ignora el hecho de que ya estamos adentro, y además no hay mucho espacio para caminar.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es muy dulce —lo abrazó del cuello—, c-cariño.

Era demasiado para el corazón de Naruto, ¿es que acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta que derramaba dulzura? Se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

—Sí, definitivamente, hay que inaugurar este lugar —y sonrió.

Pero fue _esa_ sonrisa. No era la sonrisa dulce que le daba cuando se sentía enternecido, o agradecido, ni tampoco la sonrisa avergonzada.

Era la sonrisa zorruna que soltaba cuando estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas, la misma que le regaló mil veces durante su luna de miel.

—E-espera, ahorita no podemos —pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un suave beso de parte de su esposo, mientras abría la puerta de su recámara.

¿A quién engañaba? Ella también quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Entonces, la puerta corrediza del cuarto se cerró.

Esa noche el recién matrimonio aprendió los múltiples usos de un futón.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Uff, sé que la historia no ha avanzado mucho, y me disculpo por eso. Pero tenía todo esto en mi cabeza, y necesitaba plasmarlo. Este capítulo, y el anterior, han sido como introductorios, sin contar que siento que me han faltado un montón de cosas por contar, pero bueno, ya vendrá todo a su debido tiempo

Y quería aclarar, por si no me expliqué muy bien. Sasuke fue un buen amigo, y les consiguió un departamento casi idéntico al que Naruto tenía en Tokio (él sabía que ese lugar era especial tanto para Naruto como Hinata), fue algo así como un regalo de bodas para su mejor amigo. Ya ven, el Uchiha no fue tan malvado.

Conocimos a Hanabi, de la cual, habrá mucho más adelante, juega un papel importante aquí. Cabe de decir, que tampoco es mala, está algo celosa, no puede aceptar muy bien la idea de que Hinata se fue así como así, pero al fin y al cabo es su hermana, y la sigue queriendo.

Me he dado cuenta que mi fanfic está lleno de clichés, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Amo los clichés, son divertidos de escribir.

En el próximo capítulo ya veremos mucho más de ellos adaptándose a su nueva vida.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, los aprecio un montón, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y espero que disfruten el capítulo

Lolli.

 _29/08/15._


	4. Mal día

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#3.** _Mal día._

* * *

Nunca en su vida se llegó a imaginar que ir al supermercado era tan difícil. Sí, era digna de lástima, porque, ¿quién no sabe ir de compras?

Bueno, Hinata Hyūga era una de esas personas.

Y no es que tratara de comportarse como una chica delicada o algo así, pero realmente aquello no formaba parte de sus prioridades en su antigua vida. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar a la casa, y cocinar, o a veces la comida ya estaba hecha, nunca se preguntaba de dónde venían los alimentos o dónde se compraban, eso ya era tarea de la cocinera.

Se sentía mal por no haberse inmiscuido un poco más en las tareas de su vieja casa.

Pero ahora era diferente, era una esposa, y debía aprender a realizar ese tipo de actividades, porque era buenísima cocinera, ¿pero de qué le servía si no sabía comprar verduras y otros ingredientes?

Para acabarla, el supermercado estaba muy lejos de su pequeño departamento. Naruto se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella se negó, puesto que el chico tenía una entrevista de trabajo y era mejor que fuera puntual, a que llegara tarde sólo por su culpa. Al final, él la dejó ir con la condición de que si pasaba algo, le marcara inmediatamente al celular. Hinata sólo asintió confiada, mientras reía suavemente ante la repentina preocupación de su marido, porque creía que era ridículo que le sucediera algo.

Grave error.

Todo le salió mal, parecía que el cielo estaba en su contra.

Primero, debía subirse al autobús, el problema era que jamás en su vida había tomado el transporte público, pero no creyó que fuera algo complicado, también se equivocó. No sabía en qué parada debía detenerse, por lo que decidió preguntar, pero nadie le supo responder. Al final, se bajó siete cuadras antes del lugar correcto.

Estaba sudada, y perdida.

Aún así empezó a caminar bajo el grandioso sol primaveral. Hinata, por primera vez en su vida, odió el usar siempre faldas tan largas, eran estorbosas y se le pegaban en las piernas mientras avanzaba.

Después de preguntar por aquí, y por allá. Llegó al bendito supermercado.

Afuera estaban los carritos en los que echabas las cosas, tomó uno, y se adentró al lugar, mientras sacaba el papel donde anotó los artículos que necesitaba comprar.

La cosa se complicó más, cuando empezó a ver precios y marcas. ¿Por qué había un jugo de naranja más caro que otro, si al final sólo era jugo? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Así le pasó con varios objetos más, como el aceite, arroz, y comida enlatada. Al final, terminó eligiendo lo más barato, porque te vendían el mismo producto, por precios diferentes.

En la mano derecha tenía su celular, con la aplicación de la calculadora abierta, para sumar el precio de las cosas que iba comprando, mientras que con la otra empujaba el carrito que ya iba medio lleno.

Lo peor sucedió cuando entró al pasillo donde estaban las carnes frías y el pescado. Había una gran variedad, todo acomodado estratégicamente, cada alimento estaba envuelto en plástico, con una etiqueta que decía el peso del producto y su precio.

Hinata se quedó deslumbrada por un momento, en primera, porque tenía casi una semana que no comía carne, y en segunda, porque había mucho de donde escoger, ¡era para volverte loco! Pensó que tal vez esa noche podría sorprender a Naruto con un gran filete de salmón a la plancha, arroz y algo de miso… ¡sería perfecto!

Entonces, tomó uno de los recipientes con pescado, para ver el precio. Casi se le sale el corazón; eran cuatrocientos gramos, por mil doscientos yenes. Tan poquito, y tan caro. Decidida a comparar, tomó otra bandeja con salmón, y fue cuando su cabeza se atrofió, eran trescientos cincuenta gramos, por cuatrocientos veinte yenes.

Se frustró. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Uno estaba demasiado barato, y el otro muy caro, y ambos tenían casi la misma cantidad. ¿Qué tal si llevaba el económico y salía malo? Pero, si llevaba el caro, se quedaría sin dinero, y aún le faltaba comprar jabón y pasta de dientes.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que hacía muecas extrañas. La pelinegra se miraba graciosa, con una bandeja de pescado en cada mano, y mirando de un lado a otro sin saber elegir.

Esto llamó la atención de una muchacha que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Disculpa? —interrumpió la chica, tocando suavemente el hombro de la Hyūga.

Hinata despertó de su trance, ruborizándose al instante.

—¿Sí? —respondió suavemente.

—Parece que estás teniendo problemas con eso —señaló una de las bandejas de pescado que tenía en las manos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras Hinata procesaba exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo decirle a un extraño que estabas teniendo problemas para elegir pescado, porque en tu vida habías comprado uno? Sería raro. La vergüenza se estaba apoderando de todo su ser, quería huir y enterrar a cabeza en la tierra.

—Umm, debes ser nueva en esto, sabes… ni siquiera es que el pescado sea caro, a veces depende del proveedor, incluso sobre en qué lo quieres usar. Por ejemplo la carne, cuando es cortada, es un poco más cara, que el filete entero —la chica hablaba por las ramas, como si fuera experta—. En este caso, es el mismo tipo de pescado, deberías llevarte ese —señaló la mano derecha de la pelinegra—, es más barato, y es lo mismo, si es que lo vas a hacer a la plancha o ahumado. Si piensas utilizarlo para sushi, te recomiendo aquel —señaló a unas bandejas que estaban como a medio metro de ellas—, ya viene cortado.

¿Qué?

Hinata fijó su mirada en la muchacha, quien tenía el cabello castaño muy rizado y alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un suave verde, muchos más claro que los de su amiga Sakura.

Era joven y bonita. Parecía buena persona. Le conmovió que aún existiera gente amable, que sin pedir nada a cambio te daban la mano, era lo que necesitaba después de ese día tan horrible que había tenido.

—Muchas gracias —Hinata sonrió sinceramente—. Estaba hecha un lío, no entendía muy bien, pero llevaré éste —señaló la bandeja en su mano derecha, donde estaba el pescado más barato—, porque lo haré a la plancha. Me has salvado el día.

—¡No, para nada! —la chica río—, parecía que estabas teniendo problemas. Y sí, lleva ese, no hay diferencia con el otro que cuesta el doble.

—L-la verdad es que sí, no es tan fácil elegir qué vas a comprar.

—Así es, pero bueno —miró el reloj en su muñequera—, tengo qué continuar que se hace tarde, me alegro que encontraras lo que buscabas. —se empezó a alejar, agitando la mano en despedida.

—N-no, ¡gracias a ti! —Hinata se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Y con una sonrisa dulce observó la bandejita con salmón.

Definitivamente no había sido tan mal día.

* * *

Naruto soltó un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en la banca del parque.

¿Cómo era posible que no quisieran contratarlo en ningún lado? Ya había ido a todos los lugares que con anticipación había anotado en una lista, y en cada uno, la respuesta fue un grandísimo no.

El sentimiento de derrota y fracaso era aplastante. Estaba desempleado, con una cuenta en el banco que cada vez disminuía más, y lleno de deudas con sus amigos.

Nadie quería darle trabajo que porque era muy joven y no tenía experiencia. El rubio se molestaba cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras, porque tal vez era cierto que nunca en su vida había trabajado antes, pero, ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad de probar?

Por primera vez la frase "la vida es dura", tuvo sentido.

Miró la hoja de papel en sus manos, donde todas las opciones que había escrito el día anterior, después de una larga búsqueda en el periódico, estaban tachadas.

No quería regresar a su departamento, y darle la cara a Hinata. Era duro verla todos los días limpiar, o racionar la comida, para que él tuviera el plato más grande.

Esa mañana, cuando salió de casa, su esposa le había brindado la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que tenía. Naruto pensó, que si por sufrir tendría siempre esa hermosa recompensa, todo valía la pena.

Pero, él no se preocupaba de nada, estaba acostumbrado a pasar penurias de vez en cuando, a tener que medir la comida para que todos alcancen, a salir a la calle con unos cuantos yenes en el bolsillo. Esa había sido su vida durante mucho tiempo. El problema era Hinata, quien no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella saliera corriendo en cualquier momento, asustada por el estilo de vida que estaban llevando, que tal vez prefiriera regresar a Tokio, porque, no tenía motivos para estar sufriendo, siendo que era una Hyūga.

Muchas veces Naruto se preguntaba, ¿qué hubiera pasado si los Uzumaki no hubieran perdido su fortuna? Lo más seguro es que en primera, Hiashi Hyūga lo aceptaría, y de paso también Hanabi. Tal vez estaría casado con Hinata, pero en otras circunstancias, en una gran casa, con muebles bonitos y lujosos.

Pero era un gran _tal vez._

Suspiró como por décima vez en el día, y deseó, por un instante, poder darse por vencido.

Mas no podía, no era su naturaleza. Ya no era el mismo chico revoltoso y distraído que fue en la adolescencia, aquel que no se preocupaba de nada, porque ya había crecido, era un adulto, y quieras o no, debes madurar. Sin embargo, aún mantenía su terquedad, y las ganas de salir adelante.

Quizá ese día no encontró trabajo, pero tal vez mañana lo haría. Todo era cuestión de ser persistentes.

Con una gran sonrisa se paró de la banca.

—¡Bien! Es hora de ir a casa —se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo que pasó después, fue muy rápido; alcanzó a avanzar apenas como medio metro, cuando de pronto, una mujer de la tercera edad que caminaba por ahí, se cayó, las bolsas de plástico que traía en las manos rebotaron en el firmamento, mientras que todas las frutas y verduras se esparcían en el suelo.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue quedarse estático, después salió corriendo rumbo a donde estaba la anciana, quien sólo emitía quejidos de dolor.

—Oiga, oiga, ¿está bien? —se puso de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que la señora.

—No, c-creo que me rompí el tobillo —gimió de dolor.

El rubio la miró preocupado.

—¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia?

La anciana sólo asintió en respuesta.

—Diablos… acabo de recordar que no tengo crédito. Deberíamos pedir ayuda —pero, en ese maldito momento, no había nadie más en el parque y la calle principal estaba algo alejada.

Enfocó su mirada en el rostro lleno de dolor de la mujer, y trató de pensar con claridad, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada. Ni siquiera conocía bien esa sección de la ciudad, como para ir a buscar un teléfono público o algo así.

—Cinco cuadras… a cinco cuadras hay un hospital —sollozaba la pobre mientras su rostro se arrugaba más gracias a las punzadas que tenía en el pie.

¿Y cómo quería que la transportara hasta ahí? No la iba a dejar tirada, mientras él cómodamente iba a la calle principal a buscar un taxi. Eso era despiadado. Con resignación, se quitó la corbata (sí, iba vestido de traje, por lo de las entrevistas de trabajo), así como el saco, lo tiró en el césped, y con mucho cuidado, levantó a la señora, quien sólo emitió un gemido, para ponerla sobre la banca, en la que previamente había estado sentado.

Trató de recordar el curso de primeros auxilios que años atrás había tomado. ¿Qué se hacía en caso de una fractura? Se suponía que debías poner una compresa de hielo, para calmar el dolor, y luego fijar el hueso con alguna tablilla, sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso a la mano

Entonces, corrió rumbo al depósito de basura que estaba cerca, necesitaba algo lo suficientemente duro para atarlo al tobillo herido. Para su sorpresa, encontró una revista y un periódico. También necesitaba un cordón o algo con qué amarrar los objetos…, recordó entonces la corbata que se había quitado anteriormente, fue hacia ella y la levantó del suelo.

Finalmente regresó a donde se encontraba la mujer.

—Esto le va a doler, pero necesito hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Le prometo que en cuanto termine iremos al hospital.

Con mucho cuidado, cubrió el tobillo primero con el periódico. Después, dobló la revista y también la envolvió, luego, enredó todo con la corbata hasta que estuviera bien fijo, y finalizó con un nudo. No era una tablilla con una venda, pero era suficiente para mantener el hueso en su lugar.

La señora no dejaba de quejarse del dolor

—¡No aguanto más!

—Diablos —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Anciana, la voy a cargar, y la llevaré al hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

Sólo recibió un gemido en respuesta.

Y así, Naruto Uzumaki, con la camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo gracias al sudor, bajo el fuerte sol de abril, caminó alrededor de cinco cuadras, con una mujer medio inconsciente en sus brazos, rumbo a un hospital.

Inmediatamente cuando llegó al lugar, las enfermeras salieron disparadas a recibirlo, junto con una camilla, donde depositaron a la señora.

—¿Usted fue quien le aplicó los primeros auxilios a la paciente? —le preguntó una de las enfermeras.

—Sí.

—Fue buena idea sustituir la tablilla con una revista. Ya sabe, los primeros auxilios son importantísimos, la gente a veces olvida que primero se debe inmovilizar el hueso, ya que de esto influye mucho en la recuperación de la fractura.

Él suspiró. Ya ni sabía qué pensar.

—Señora, ¿su nombre? Necesitamos su nombre para verificar el seguro, y contactar con un familiar —preguntó la misma enfermera.

—Kurosawa… Nozomi —susurró, antes de que fuera trasladada al área de chequeos.

Media hora después, la recepcionista del hospital se había hecho cargo de todo, al parecer Nozomi Kurosawa, de sesenta y seis años, tenía una fractura en el tobillo (tal como ella había dicho), que tardaría bastante en sanar.

Naruto odiaba el olor del hospital, ni con todo el desinfectante del mundo, quintaban esa esencia tan nauseabunda que esos lugares siempre desprendían. Cada que miraba a un doctor o una enfermera, recordaba los dolorosos momentos que pasó en un cuarto de hospital, tomando la mano de su moribundo abuelo.

Quería irse de allí inmediatamente (tenía hambre, sueño y estaba sudado), pero no lo dejaban, le pedían amablemente que esperara sólo un momento, en lo que el marido de la anciana llegaba al lugar.

Y como si fuera adivino, cinco minutos después, un hombre entró apresurado preguntando por el estado de su esposa, a quien acababan de trasladar ahí; vestía ropa elegante, estaba casi calvo, y con una barriga parecida a la de Santa Claus. Naruto pensó que se trataba de alguna persona importante.

No se equivocaba.

En eso salió el doctor, y el anciano se dirigió rápidamente a él. Éste le explicaba que su mujer se encontraba mejor, ya le habían puesto el yeso, simplemente la estaban revisando para ver si no tenía ninguna otra fractura, pero aparentemente al día siguiente podría regresar casa, eso sí, iba a necesitar de muchos cuidados.

El rubio se alegró de escuchar eso. Sí, su día fue malísimo, no consiguió trabajo, y no tenía ni un peso en la cartera, pero por lo menos fue capaz de ayudar a alguien, con eso era más que suficiente.

Sacó su celular, y vio la hora, ¿ya habría llegado Hinata a casa?

¿A quién le mentía?, en la mañana, cuando su esposa le dijo que iría al supermercado, se sintió bastante paranoico. La inocencia de la Hyūga, llamaba la atención de las personas, pero en el mal sentido, la gente nunca podía evitar jugarle malas pasadas, por eso mismo se encontraba tan preocupado, él mismo, cuando era más pequeño, le encantaba molestar a Hinata, siempre le hacía bromas, y ésta caía redondita.

En una ocasión, cuando tenían nueve, fingió una caída mientras ambos jugaban, él pensó que sería divertido ver su reacción, pero no lo fue. La pelinegra se puso pálida como el papel, corrió a su lado, y sin saber qué hacer, empezó a llorar desconsolada. Naruto se sintió mal. Cuando le preguntaron a Hinata, por qué lloraba, sollozando había dicho: «no me gusta ver a Naruto-kun herido».

Probablemente esa fue la primera que sintió que su corazón se acelerase por una niña.

Sonrió como estúpido.

Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, lo vio raro.

Naruto, se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse por fin a su casa, ya no le quedaba más qué hacer en el hospital, la anciana estaba bien, y el marido ya estaba ahí.

Ya se había dado la vuelta, cuando alguien lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el hombre calvo, el esposo de la anciana.

—Eh, sí, ¿dígame?

El viejo lo miraba con ojos agradecidos.

—El doctor me explicó lo que usted hizo por mi esposa, no tengo manera de agradecerle… alguna otra persona pudo dejarla ahí en la calle, usted la trajo al hospital cargándola, no tengo palabras.

Naruto se sintió incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara como un héroe.

—No se preocupe, no fue nada, me alegro que la anci… —se corrigió rápidamente—, que Kurosawa-san se encuentre bien —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca muy avergonzado. Casi decía "la anciana". Sí, sus modales no eran los mejores

—Por favor no se quite el mérito, joven. Le estoy más que agradecido, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi Nozomi, si usted no se encontrara ahí —suspiró, y luego le dio un vistazo rápido a las ropas de Naruto—. Parece que el incidente le impidió seguir con su trabajo, lo lamento mucho.

Recibió una risa sarcástica de parte del rubio, aunque el anciano pareció no notarlo.

—No se preocupe, sólo fui a unas cuantas entrevistas de trabajo —sonrió—. Realmente me alegro que su esposa se encuentre mejor.

—Y, ¿logró encontrar trabajo? —lo interrumpió.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no —suspiró—. Pero seguiré intentándolo.

La cara del hombre se iluminó.

—Por favor, permítame ayudarle —sacó la cartera de su bolsillo, para extraer una tarjetita y se la dio a Naruto—. Me llamo Kurosawa Kazuo, y como agradecimiento, permítame ofrecerle un trabajo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y no hubo respuesta. El Uzumaki estaba pasmado. ¿Qué podía decirle? No quería que el viejo pensara que era un busca recompensas o algo así, pero por otra parte, lucía como un ofrecimiento sincero, ¿sería grosero rechazar esa amabilidad?

—Esto no es necesario, de veras —sonrió—. Le agradezco pero…

—Oh, vamos, no me diga que va a rechazar esta oferta. Mi esposa también estaría encantada de que su salvador trabajara con nosotros. Luce como un joven con muchas ganas, y ese tipo de personas son las que quiero que trabajen para mí —le extendió la mano—. Entonces, ¿dirá que sí?

Fueron unos segundos eternos para Naruto, su orgullo, contra una oportunidad que tal vez no tendría durante mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que de nada servía ir por el mundo con un ego grandísimo, tratando de hacer todo por sí mismo. A veces aceptar una mano de alguien más, era el empujoncito que necesitaba.

—Bueno —le tendió la mano—, le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad ancia…, Kurosawa-san —río nervioso.

Kazuo soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

—Nos llevaremos bien, ¿señor…?

—Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Bien, Uzumaki-kun, muchas gracias —se dieron un apretón de manos—. Preséntate en cuanto puedas a mi oficina, y veremos dónde te puedo acomodar. Te estaré agradecido por siempre.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, y se despidieron.

Naruto leyó la tarjeta de presentación que había en sus manos: Kurosawa Kazuo, presidente de la cadena de hoteles Sakurabi.

El estómago del chico dio un vuelco.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez volvería involucrarse con lo del negocio hotelero.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

* * *

Estaba asustada.

Eran ya casi las seis de la noche, y Naruto no aparecía.

Había intentado marcarle a su celular, pero no tenía crédito (ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que el chico se encontraba en las mismas condiciones). Sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, miraban fijamente la puerta del apartamento, esperando a que ésta se abriera, y su marido entrara triunfante.

Pero no pasaba, y eso le alteraba los nervios.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Naruto se hubiera perdido en el camino de regreso? Muchas. Él tampoco conocía la ciudad, aunque le aseguró que todo era cuestión de preguntar y usar el gps del celular, Hinata no se sentía del todo confiada.

Ella misma había tardado hora y media en regresar a casa. En esta ocasión se había bajado cuatro cuadras después de la parada correspondiente. Tuvo que caminar, después preguntar, hasta que dio con la calle principal, donde tomó un taxi, y finalmente la dejó enfrente del edifico de departamentos donde vivía. Toda su travesía había sido muy incómoda, gracias a las miles de bolsas del supermercado que cargaba.

Aunque en cierta parte había sido divertido.

La Hyūga no dejaba de maravillarse con las cosas que estaba descubriendo. Se sentía por fin una persona normal, ya no la tenían encerrada en una jaula de cristal.

Puede que quizá no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero se sentía feliz. Quería contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el día a Naruto, pero éste nada más no llegaba.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Limpió la casa e hizo la cena, la cual probablemente ya estaba fría. Ahora sólo estaba ahí, sentada, viendo fijamente la puerta y esperando.

Aunque no lo hizo mucho tiempo más. Porque aproximadamente cinco minutos después, escuchó el sonido de unas llaves, y la cerradura abrirse.

El rubio entró a la casa cansado, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Quería darse un buen daño, y dormir hasta que se le hincharan los pies, porque de veras que lo necesitaba. Había sido un día de lo más raro. Pero la buena noticia era que al parecer tenía un trabajo, o algo así. Se preguntó en qué momento sería adecuado ir a las oficinas del anciano, tendría que comentarlo con Hinata.

La susodicha se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a su marido entrar, suspiró de alivio, y esperó a que él cerrara la puerta, para después lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Sí, no solía ser tan efusiva, pero de veras había estado preocupada. Naruto la sostuvo inmediatamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, debido a la fuerza con que ella corrió a sus brazos.

—¿Hinata?

La pelinegra se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Estaba preocupada Naruto-kun. No llegabas, y yo… no sé, simplemente me puse nerviosa, pensé que te habías perdido o algo así.

Él se rascó la nuca.

—¿Por qué habría de perderme? —dijo—. Lo siento por preocuparte, de veras. Pero pasaron un montón de cosas, en serio, un _montón._

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó en respuesta. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las ropas de su esposo estaban incompletas (no había saco, ni corbata). Apenas iba a preguntarle qué había sucedido, cuando un olor desagradable proveniente del chico llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—Sí, lo que pasó fue que…

—Naruto-kun —lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

Hizo una mueca desagradable, que él no vio.

—Um, Naruto-kun huele algo mal —susurró apenada.

El rubio recordó que todo el santo día había estado sudando, así que no dudada que todo su cuerpo apestara. Avergonzado, soltó a Hinata, alejándose un poco de ella.

—Lo siento —sonrió en modo de disculpa—. Tomaré un baño, y luego te cuento todo lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la recámara para tomar algo de ropa.

Hinata asintió, pero entonces recordó algo muy importante, no era la gran cosa, de hecho sólo era una frase, sin embargo, significaba mucho para ella.

—Espera —dijo, para llamar la atención del chico, quien giró al verla—. B-bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun —susurró tímidamente, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

Y en respuesta, las mariposas atacaron el estómago del rubio, como si fuera un adolescente de quince años. Se sintió inmensamente feliz. Estar con Hinata, era exactamente eso, una dicha tan grande en la cual no había fin. Ella era capaz de producirle las sensaciones más grandiosas del mundo, podía pasar de estar emocionado, a avergonzarse, para luego reír como tonto, en definitiva, enamorarse era genial.

—Hinata, estoy en casa —dijo.

Ella supo que era su momento de decir las palabras nuevamente.

—Bienvenido Naruto-kun —respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sonrieron al uno al otro.

Naruto se fue directamente a tomar el baño, mientras Hinata corría a la cocina a recalentar la cena.

A pesar de todo lo que les pasó en el día, llegar a casa, por primera vez, era un sentimiento muy cálido.

* * *

Salió del baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Había escogido para dormir una playera negra, y unos bermudas anaranjados, le gustaba ese color.

Entonces, un olor delicioso embargó su nariz.

Curioso, caminó rumbo hacia la mini cocina. Hinata estaba de espaldas, al parecer, calentando algo en la sartén. Lucía linda con el cabello amarrado en una coleta desordenada, en un camisón lila, y con un delantal blanco.

Se acercó sigilosamente, y sin decirle nada, la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró en la oreja.

Notó cómo ella se tensaba

—C-cena —se le secó la garganta, él estaba demasiado cerca—. La cena.

Naruto sonrió travieso.

—Huele bien —la seguía tentando, usando un tono de voz bajo.

—S-sí. Ya casi… ya casi está —estaba nerviosa, su mente no procesaba el orden de las palabras.

El rubio sonrió enternecido por las reacciones tan expresivas de su esposa. Ella, para tratar de ignorarlo, meneaba el contenido de la sartén frenéticamente.

—Hinata —susurró.

La Hyūga se estremeció. Podía sentir el fuerte cuerpo del chico a sus espaldas, su aliento cálido que le daba en la nuca, y las grandes manos que la sostenían de la cintura.

No quería voltear.

—¿S-sí? —respondió cohibida.

Sabía lo que él pretendía, y más que molestarle, le apenaba, siempre era así. Todo lo que involucrara intimidad, la ponía nerviosa. No era que no le gustara, de hecho, lo disfrutaba, ¿quién no quiere llegar a ese nivel con la persona que amas? El asunto estaba en que era relativamente nueva en el campo. Mes y medio atrás ni siquiera tenía la idea completa de lo que significaba tener relaciones, mejor dicho, lo había olvidado.

Naruto y ella siempre habían tenido un noviazgo muy formal, y serio. Ambos, tan tímidos e inexpertos, nunca habían pasado la línea, quizá habían llegado a uno que otro toqueteo, incluso a dormir juntos, pero nada más… bueno, a excepción de una ocasión, la única vez que se sintió culpable de hacer algo.

Esa inseguridad y miedo, era producto de la educación tan estricta de su padre. Su familia era demasiado tradicional. Se suponía que la chica debía reservarse hasta el matrimonio, bueno, Hinata había crecido con esas ideas, y sin poder evitarlo, formaban parte de sus valores.

Hasta _esa_ vez.

Fue cuando tenía dieciocho, estaba en su primer semestre de la universidad. Eran mediados de diciembre, hacía mucho frío, y la nieve caía ligeramente. Ella había tomado la costumbre de ir todas las tardes a la casa de Naruto, justo como ese día.

Tenían dos años de noviazgo, todo era lindo y genial. Hinata nunca había estado tan feliz.

Después de una tarde de ramen, y ver abrazados la televisión, la chica había decido irse, pero para su mala suerte, la tormenta de nieve había empeorado, impidiéndole regresar.

Recordaba todo con claridad; cómo el rubio le dijo que se quedara a dormir, que no había problema, que al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez. Ella había aceptado, estaba acostumbrada.

Nunca supieron qué fue exactamente, tal vez el frío de la noche, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, o la necesidad simplemente.

Pero ese día, se dejaron llevar. Abrazados en la pequeña cama individual, cubiertos por los cobertores, entre besos tímidos, y susurros ahogados, habían tenido intimidad por primera, pero última vez.

Todo fue lento y algo torpe, pero no dejó de ser memorable. Él, inexperto, la trató con toda la paciencia del mundo. Ella, sin saber cómo corresponder, y también sin experiencia alguna, se dejó hacer. Hubo algo de dolor, pero nada del otro mundo.

Lo peor vino al día siguiente.

La culpa la embargó.

Hinata recordaba con claridad cómo el arrepentimiento la había carcomido por dentro. Un montón de dudas se instalaron en su corazón, y se sintió mal consigo misma, porque eso no era lo que le habían enseñado, de alguna manera creía que había traicionado a su papá, y también su dignidad como persona.

La voz de Hiashi Hyūga, diciéndole «siempre debes darte a respetar, como la señorita de sociedad que eres», no la podía olvidar.

Esa mañana de diciembre, justo después de lo que pasó, lloró mucho. Naruto nunca le preguntó por qué se había puesto así, aunque se daba una idea. La abrazó hasta que las lágrimas cesaron, y hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos: no volvería a pasar.

Ella tenía demasiado miedo, no quería volver a experimentar la culpa y el remordimiento. No podía. Era una cobarde, dominada totalmente por su padre, se sintió tan poca cosa… algo dentro de ella se quebró.

Él jamás la dejaría por eso. No era importante, la amaba.

Y fue así, como durante los otros dos años siguientes, jamás se volvieron a tocar, hasta el día de la luna miel. Hicieron como si su noche de bodas, realmente hubiera sido la primera vez.

Hinata ahora sabía que no había hecho nada malo, que entregarse a la persona que amas es algo muy hermoso. Eso no le quitaba su valor como ser humano. Antes, jamás hubiera tomado coraje para desobedecer las reglas que le habían inculcado. Pero ya no era un títere. Su padre no podía manejarla más. Ella sabía que la forma de Hiashi para torturarla, era infrigiéndole miedo, controlándola mentalmente, haciéndola sumisa para que nunca pudiera revelarse.

Pero ya no era así.

Algunas veces quería regresar el tiempo, y pedirle disculpas a Naruto, por haber sido cobarde.

Pero nunca lo hizo, porque cuando lo intentó, él la acalló y exclamó que no era necesario.

Pero si de algo estuvo segura después de eso, era que le rubio la amaba. La esperó, no la juzgó, y entendió. Siguió tratándola con amor y ternura.

Podía decir con seguridad, que el sexo nunca formó parte de su relación, hasta después de casarse, aunque simplemente era un complemento. Ellos tuvieron sus altibajos durante esos largos cuatro años, pero nada que no pudieron solucionar.

Experimentó el amor de tantas maneras, tanto físicas como emocionales.

Su mente volvió al presente, cuando sintió los labios rasposos de su marido en su cuello.

Se estremeció, y automáticamente una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Siempre pasaba eso cuando el chico la tocaba.

—Hinata —canturreó Naruto—, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Ella apretó los labios, y miró las verduras sobre la sartén. No iba a sucumbir, tenía que darle de cenar el pescado que tantos problemas le habían causado.

—Pero la cena… —dijo.

—La cena puede esperar —susurró él en su oreja.

Se sentía como mantequilla a punto de derretirse.

Molesta y ruborizada, volteó a encarar a Naruto, amenazándolo con el cucharón. Éste levantó una ceja arqueada, alejándose por reflejo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —lo reprendió moviendo el cucharón al hablar—. H-hemos hecho _e-eso,_ casi, ¡casi todos los días! —su rostro estaba de un fuerte rojo—. Podemos continuar otro día.

—Pero Hinata...

—La cena —dijo señalando la sartén—. Primero la cena —aunque sinceramente parecía más que quería convencerse a sí misma.

En respuesta, el rubio soltó una gran carcajada.

Ella lo miró sin entender nada.

—¡Eres tan linda! Incluso molesta, y con esa cuchara en la mano —entonces, se acercó a su oreja y susurró—: no te vas a escapar.

Hinata boqueó como pez, incluso las orejas se le pusieron rojas. No pudo responderle.

Naruto sonrió travieso ante las reacciones de la chica.

—Iré a poner la mesa —comentó, antes de desaparecer.

Hubo sólo silencio. No sabía ni qué decir, pero su corazón latía emocionado.

* * *

Cuando Hinata depositó la cena sobre la mesita, Naruto saltó emocionado. Había salmón, verduras salteadas, arroz, y té verde.

—¡Esto es genial! —chilló—. Todo se ve delicioso Hinata.

La pelinegra sonrió.

—Gracias —se sentó delicadamente sobre sus rodillas—, provecho Naruto-kun.

—¡Itadakimasu! —exclamó el chico mientras juntaba sus palmas.

Después se lanzó sobre la comida. Tomó una gran cantidad de verduras con sus palillos, mientras se metía pedazos de pescado a la boca. A Hinata no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía feliz de que a él le gustara su comida. Ella amaba cocinar, desde comida occidental, hasta platillos tradicionales japoneses, y ni qué decir los postres, era lo que mejor le salían. Estaba orgullosa que con eso pudiera hacer feliz a su esposo.

—Está riquísimo —comentó Naruto—. Como todo lo que cocinas —le sonrió como niño pequeño, todo emocionado y feliz.

Ella sintió que se volvía a enamorar.

—Me alegro —susurró y tomó un poco de arroz con los palillos.

Se veían tan diferentes incluso al comer, Hinata era delicada, se sentaba cuidadosamente, con las rodillas muy juntas, y tomaba la comida en pequeñas cantidades. En cambio Naruto, sólo estaba con las piernas cruzadas, y masticaba grandes bocanadas, ni le importaba cuando el arroz se derramaba sobre su playera.

Pero les daba igual. Ella jamás había experimentado lo que era compartir el alimento con alguien más, hasta que lo conoció. Cuando estaba en su casa, su hermana solía comer en su cuarto y su padre fuera de casa. Hinata se sentaba en la larga mesa, sola, a veces incluso invitaba a alguien de la servidumbre a que la acompañara.

Pero, desde hacía cuatro años atrás, jamás tuvo que volver a hacer eso. Al principio, cuando estaba en el instituto, Naruto iba a buscarla para que le diera de su bentō, exclamando que el de Hinata siempre era delicioso.

Se volvió tradición que durante el descanso compartían el almuerzo. Así siguió desde que eran amigos, hasta que se hicieron novios.

—¿Esto fue lo que compraste en la mañana que fuiste al supermercado? —preguntó él de la nada.

—Sí —suspiró al recordar—. Fue toda una aventura. Me bajé antes de la parada, tuve que caminar, pero me perdí. Cuando por fin llegué, me sorprendí, no sabía qué comprar. Todos los precios eran diferentes, y, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Compré lo que parecía más barato, pero tuve problemas al escoger el pescado. En serio Naruto-kun, ¿cómo puede haber tanta variedad? —frunció los labios—. Pero al final, una amable señorita me ayudó. Pero, ¡eso no fue todo! —exclamó—. Lo peor fue el regreso, me bajé varias cuadras después, tuve qué caminar hasta que encontré un taxi, y venía con muchas bolsas en las manos. Ir de compras es toda una aventura —terminó de hablar agitada.

En respuesta, Naruto rompió a carcajadas.

Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—¿Naruto-kun? —hizo un mohín.

El rubio no podía parar de reír.

—Lo-lo siento, es sólo que —suspiró—, _sabía_ que algo así pasaría. —se limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla gracias a su ataque de risa—. No fuiste la única, me pasó algo parecido, al parecer no fue nuestro día, ¿eh?

La ira se desvaneció al escucharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun? —cuestionó preocupada. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que él no había mencionado nada sobre su búsqueda de trabajo. ¿Le había ido mal? —. ¿Acaso no encontraste trabajo? No te preocupes ¡nos las arreglaremos! Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, tal vez más adelante tengas otra oportu…

—No se trata de eso —la interrumpió—. Creo que ya tengo trabajo o algo así.

Y le contó todo, desde la anciana que se había lastimado el tobillo, el hecho que tuvo que caminar con ella en brazos hasta el hospital, y también cómo conoció al marido de ésta, quien en agradecimiento, le dio su tarjeta.

—Y bueno eso fue todo, me dijo que fuera a buscarlo a su oficina, pero quería consultarlo primero contigo.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, y de repente la culpa la embargó.

—Perdóname Naruto-kun, yo quejándome de lo que me pasó, sin saber que tú también tuviste un pésimo día.

—No pasa nada, aunque creo que al final, no estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto?

Seguía sintiéndose un poco mal, entonces recordó lo importante.

—¿Y la señora cómo se encuentra? ¿Está mejor? —habló rápidamente—. Le ayudaste, sin siquiera pensártelo dos veces. Esa bondad, y preocupación por los demás, es lo que siempre he admirado de ti —confesó sinceramente.

Naruto, sorprendido, se ruborizó.

—S-sí, ella está bien, mañana probablemente la den de alta —miró hacia otro lado aún apenado—. ¿Crees que debería ir a buscar al señor Kurosawa?

La pelinegra pareció pensarlo.

—Sí. Si yo estuviera en el lugar del señor, también querría agradecerte, no creo que piense que eres un busca recompensa, pienso que lo hizo sinceramente.

No respondió inmediatamente, pero, si Hinata pensaba eso, era por algo. Al final, si ella estaba de acuerdo, no había problema.

—Está bien, pasado mañana iré a buscarlo.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

—Tú ayudaste a esa pobre mujer, su esposo en respuesta te ofreció un trabajo, y a mí me ayudó una señorita cuando iba de compras. Aún hay buenas personas en el mundo, ¿no crees?

—Pienso lo mismo, de veras —contestó para dar por zanjado el tema.

Ambos continuaron la cena sumidos en un silencio cómodo. Entonces, Naruto decidió sacar un tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde días atrás.

—Hinata, estaba pensando, que tal vez podrías retomar las clases en agosto —dijo mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con los palillos—. Ya sé que faltan muchos meses, pero por lo menos no perderás el semestre, creo que es una buena idea. De hecho, la Universidad local tiene la carrera de administración.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras analizaba lo que le decía.

¿Retomar los estudios?

Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de esposa, en cocinar, limpiar, y también quería buscar un trabajo, ya que el dinero disminuía cada vez más.

¿Pero estudiar?

Se detuvo a pensarlo un poco más… era verdad, dejó una carrera a medias, específicamente, en el cuarto semestre. Probablemente fue estúpido huir, sin pensar ningún momento en los dos años que le invirtió a la Universidad, ¿pero era sincera? Lo último que le preocupaba era la escuela.

Y por otra parte, no era justo. En el caso hipotético de que decidiera volver reinscribirse a la Universidad, ¿qué pasaría con Naruto? Él también había estado cursando una carrera, y también la dejó a medias. Ella no podía estar estudiando, mientras su esposo trabajaba como poseído.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de equidad. No desechaba la posibilidad de que en un futuro, cuando las cosas fueran más estables, ambos pudieran reingresar a la Universidad.

—No lo creo —murmuró—, no es conveniente.

Naruto dejó de comer, y arqueó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿El dinero? Nos las arreglaremos, no deberías preocuparte por eso —sonrió—. Saldremos adelante.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué yo debo estudiar, mientras Naruto-kun trabaja? No es justo —frunció los labios—. Además, ahora veo las cosas en otra perspectiva…

—¿Otra perspectiva?

Asintió, mientras se ruborizaba.

—C-creo que realmente no he hecho las cosas bien —decidió explicarse mejor al ver la mirada curiosa del rubio—. Ha decir verdad, yo elegí administración de empresas, porque um, mi padre era lo que quería, o más bien yo quería complacerlo, y, no es que no me guste, p-pero… nunca sentí esa emoción por lo que estudiaba. En eso también soy diferente a Naruto-kun, porque tú sí amabas tu carrera, y la tuviste que dejar, eso sí es lamentable… así que, no sería justo que yo volviera a estudiar algo que de verdad no me complace, mientras trabajas, siendo que tú amabas lo que estudiabas. Al final, no olvides que también dejaste la carrera a la mitad.

Y era cierto.

Las palabras de Hinata eran verdad pura. Naruto, desde que habían llegado a Niigata, no se había lamentado de absolutamente nada. Sí, extrañaba a su familia y sus amigos, pero, sabía que los volvería a ver. En cambio, cada día que transcurría con su esposa, era maravilloso. Algo así como las tardes que pasaban en su departamento en Tokio, donde ella cocinaba, y luego se tiraban en el sofá abrazados a ver la televisión, sólo con la diferencia de que ahora la pelinegra no tenía que marcharse al anochecer.

Pero, sí extrañaba la Universidad. Y no es que fuera un chico con buenas notas, al contrario de Hinata, quien era muy inteligente, simplemente echaba de menos el ambiente, las clases (aquellas que no incluían exámenes teóricos, que siempre reprobaba).

Cuando era más pequeño, ansiaba con toda el alma, ser futbolista. Pero conforme creció, se dio cuenta que tal vez era un sueño muy difícil, aunque definitivamente quería algo que tuviera estuviera relacionado con deportes, porque se le daba muy bien, y además no era necesario estudiar o aprenderte grandes textos. Después de un test de aptitudes y otro de orientación vocacional, además de una larga búsqueda en internet, encontró la maravillosa carrera de _profesor de educación física._ No era tan larga, incluía deporte, y estaría rodeado de niños, era como si describieras a Naruto perfectamente.

Aún recordaba clarísimo el momento en que corrió apresurado a la sala de su maestro, para decirle que había encontrado lo que quería estudiar. Eso había sido tres años atrás.

En aquel entonces, cuando se lo comentó a Hinata, ésta se alegró tanto por él, diciéndole «estoy tan feliz de que Naruto-kun sí encontró algo que le guste». En ese momento no lo había entendido, pero ahora lo hacía; sabía que la chica hacía referencia a esa extraña plática que habían tenido de pequeños bajo la sombra del árbol que se encontraba detrás de la casa de los Uzumaki, y también comprendió que lo decía porque ella iba a elegir una carrera que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención.

Ojalá en aquel entonces no hubiera sido tan cabeza hueca.

—Hinata, tú también deberías encontrar algo que te guste —comentó, rompiendo el silencio.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que su esposo recordara esa frase, que tanto la había marcado. Porque él fue el primero en decirle que eligiera lo que en verdad quería, no lo que los demás esperaban.

Sonrió sinceramente.

—Lo haré —tragó saliva—. P-por eso en este momento no quiero ingresar a la Universidad, sé que los dos años se van a ir a la basura, pero quiero encontrar lo que realmente quiero hacer.

—¡Bien! —dijo Naruto entusiasmado—. Tal vez no el próximo semestre, pero el próximo año sí retomaremos la universidad. Juntos. ¿Está bien?

Asintió feliz.

Se miraron unos segundos con alegría.

Las cosas se estaban acomodando en su lugar.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Uff, quiero contarles tantas cosas.

Pero, me concentraré en el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo más largo que lo usual. Por otra parte, Dios, todo los que les pasó a estos dos parece de broma, pero necesitaba involucrar a la parejita de ancianos, jugarán un papel muy importante en la historia, pero eso ya se verá más adelante.

Tocamos muchos temas que me parecieron importantes, por ejemplo, lo que estaba estudiando Naruto, ¿se lo esperaban? Le pensé bastante, y me pareció correcto profesor de educación física, no sé, así me lo imaginé. Por otro lado, también está el recuerdo de Hinata de cuando tuvieron relaciones por primera vez, no hablaré mucho del tema, porque lo quiero dejar para otro capítulo, pero como lo expliqué, a Hinata la manipulaban bastante, por lo que no tenía voluntad, y cuando hacía algo mal, se sentía pésimo.

Finalmente siento que avancé algo, por fin nos estamos adentrando en lo interesante, ya va siendo hora que aparezcan las personitas que les causaron tantos problemas en el pasado, ¿no creen?

Por otra parte, tengo que confesar, que la travesía de Hinata en el supermercado, está basada en hechos reales. Yo estudio fuera de mi ciudad de origen, por lo que vivo sola. La primera vez que me tocó ir de compras, fue un caos total, casi me vuelvo loca, no sabía qué comprar, ahí estoy marcándole por teléfono a mi mamá para que me dijera qué debía elegir. Bueno, ahora ya me acostumbré.

El próximo capítulo, será una vuelta al pasado. No está de más mencionar que Naruto y Hinata tienen una larga historia que contar. Por lo que estoy pensando que cada tres capítulos, haré un especial, por así decirlo, donde hablaré de qué pasó antes de que se casaran, aunque no tendrán un orden.

En fin no tengo nada más qué decir, muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior, ¡son un amor!

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lolli.

 _19/09/2015._


	5. Esos días I: Quien sostuvo su mano

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar.**

* * *

 **Esos días I:**

 _Quien sostuvo su mano._

* * *

 **#** _Naruto y Hinata_ : 16 años.

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban en un silencio penetrante.

El viento otoñal agitaba los árboles con fuerza. El cielo estaba gris, anunciando que pronto llovería.

Era deprimente.

Kushina Uzumaki sollozaba, mientras su esposo la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, pero era inevitable. Él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

¿Y cómo no? El hombre que lo crío, su mentor, su padre, acababa de ser sepultado.

La muerte se lo había llevado.

A sus sesenta y cuatro años, Jiraiya, había sido un viejo admirable, lleno de energía, y muy querido por la gente a su alrededor. Sobre todo por Minato Namikaze, su único hijo.

No había palabras, lo único que sentía era una pena abrasadora.

Tres años de una larga lucha contra un tumor cerebral. Desgraciadamente habían perdido la batalla.

Aun así, el anciano había muerto con una sonrisa.

Cuando alguien que quieres muere, te pones a pensar en todos los momentos que pasaste al lado de esa persona, y el sentimiento de pérdida suele ser mucho más doloroso. Pero no había de otra, porque ansías mantener en tu memoria el rostro de ese ser querido que se había marchado.

Pero no era suficiente.

Nunca lo era.

Habían sido muchísimas las personas que se vieron afectadas por la muerte del viejo escritor. Pero había alguien que la estaba pasando peor: su nieto, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio estaba alejado del grupo de gente que rodeaba la lápida recién puesta, donde tímidamente depositaban flores, para después llorar en silencio.

Se encontraba totalmente quieto, con la mirada baja, ajeno a lo que ocurría alrededor. Su amiga Sakura lucía preocupada, puesto que no sabía qué hacer, o hasta el mismísimo Sasuke, que prefería darle su espacio.

Naruto parecía no darse cuenta de nada, o más bien trataba de aparentarlo. Lo único que podía pensar era en que, tres días atrás, el viejo había estado riendo con él en el hospital, tratando de obligarlo a leer una revista para adultos que escondía bajo la camilla.

Siempre con esa sonrisa pícara y una mirada emocionada.

Pero ya no iba a ser así.

Quería llorar, pero no podía, lo único que hacía era observar a la nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las lágrimas no salían? Si en realidad estaba destrozado por dentro. Ya no iba a poder pedirle consejos, ya no iba a ser el primero en leer los manuscritos que después eran desechados, no le iba poder decir de sus recién sentimientos descubiertos por cierta chica. Él era la única persona que siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, que lo hacía sentir mejor. Era el único ser humano que parecía tenerle paciencia, y no lo juzgaba por sus sueños que todos los demás consideraban absurdos.

Su querido abuelo había muerto.

Habían sido miles las veces que de niño durmió escuchando las historias que Jiraiya le contaba, las cuales más adelante se convirtieron en libros famosos. Porque sí, el anciano fue un aclamado escritor.

Naruto lo admiró siempre.

Un grito interrumpió el silencio. No necesitó levantar la mirada para saber que provenía de su madre. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, la mujer estaba teniendo crisis nerviosas. Y entendía por qué; ella, siendo huérfana, nunca había tenido una imagen paterna, hasta cuando tenía quince años, que fue cuando conoció a Minato, y por consecuencia a Jiraiya, quien la trató siempre como una hija.

Todos los presentes parecían estar manejando su propio dolor. Por ejemplo Tsunade, abuela de Sakura, y amiga de toda la vida del fallecido, quien en silencio se limpiaba las lágrimas, furiosa. Quería desenterrarlo y darle un buen golpe al pervertido anciano, por haberse muerto antes que ella.

Nadie parecía querer irse, hasta que la lluvia se hizo presente, como si el cielo también estuviera llorando.

Lentamente, la gente empezó a alejarse, corriendo hacia sus coches para evitar mojarse.

Naruto no se inmutó, siguió viendo fijamente la lápida.

—¡Naruto! —le hablaban—. Naruto, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

Levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

—Sakura-chan —susurró distraído—. Sí, yo… aún no me puedo ir.

La pelirrosa lo observó con pena, sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos gracias a las lágrimas. Una enorme tristeza la embargó al ver a su mejor amigo, quien siempre solía ser como un sol brillante, tan apagado.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, con sus con sus cuerpos mojados gracias a la lluvia.

—Estamos aquí, no lo olvides —le susurró en el oído—. Siempre estamos aquí

Sasuke los observaba a una distancia prudente. Sí, Naruto era como su hermano, pero si había alguien quien siempre sabía qué decir, era Sakura.

Cuando la chica soltó al rubio, finalmente se acercó. Las palabras no eran su su fuerte.

—Naruto —éste lo observó con tristeza. El Uchiha sólo le dio un apretón en el hombro.

Y sin decir más, la pareja se fue, dejando solo al Uzumaki, tal y como quería. Nadie se enteró, pero un rato más tarde, en el auto, Sakura Haruno rompió en llanto, mientras era abrazada por Sasuke, atormentada por la situación que su pobre amigo estaba pasando.

Lentamente la gente se fue disipando, hasta que los únicos que quedaban era la familia Uzumaki.

Kushina, ya no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar, los sollozos se convirtieron en quejidos ahogados. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, y Minato lo notó.

A decir verdad, él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, los últimos dos días, apenas habían probado bocado. Entre los arreglos del funeral, y su propia pena, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera dormir algo, pero por lo menos iba a intentar descansar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Y por otra parte, recordaba las palabras de su padre, justo antes de morir.

«No quiero que mi muerte se convierta en un recuerdo lleno de tristeza, Minato. Porque yo no me siento así, al contrario, al fin podré estar en paz.»

El anciano siempre preocupándose por los demás, incluso en su último momento.

Suspiró.

—Kushina, tenemos que irnos, debes descansar —le dijo suavemente en el oído—, y tú también Naruto.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, y asintió levemente.

—Jiraiya-san, le prometo que en algún día estaremos todos juntos de nuevo —murmuró con voz ronca gracias al llanto—. Hijo, es hora de… —se dirigió hacia el chico.

—No —respondió el rubio cortante—. No, por favor, me quedaré un rato más, yo…, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a Ero-sennin.

—Pero, la lluvia… —entonces fue Minato quien la interrumpió.

—Está bien —dijo suavemente—. Dejemos a Naruto despedirse, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió sin ganas de argumentar. Le dieron una mirada llena de tristeza a su hijo, para después marcharse, agotados y con un gran pesar en el corazón.

Naruto seguía ahí, viendo fijamente la lápida que tenía el nombre de su abuelo grabado. Por fin estaban solos, tenía tanto que decirle, pero las palabras no salían, sin embargo el dolor estaba ahí, latente y profundo.

Ya no vería la sonrisa amable del pervertido anciano.

Sabía que saldría adelante, aunque no entendía cómo. Jiraiya se había llevado un pedazo de su corazón con él, y Naruto temía que nunca lo iba a recuperar, por más cursi que sonara.

Probablemente seguiría con su vida, pero jamás olvidaría el recuerdo de su abuelo. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, y también a él. Porque hombres como ese merecían ser recordados.

—Ero-sennin, te fuiste demasiado rápido —susurró—. Demasiado rápido.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas seguían sin caer, y no entendía por qué.

Entonces, la lluvia se intensificó. Lo que inicialmente había sido una ligera llovizna, anunciaba en convertirse en un torrencial aguacero.

Mas se negaba irse. Sus pies no querían moverse.

Pero de repente, las gotas de lluvia ya no mojaban su rostro. Sorprendido, volteó a ver qué sucedía, y vio lo que menos esperaba: Hinata Hyūga, a su lado, sosteniendo un paraguas.

—¿Q-qué? —susurró.

Ella se pegó un poquito más él, para que el dichoso paraguas los cubriera a ambos, evitando que se mojaran.

—Lo siento, yo… —miró el piso apenada—, yo no me iba acercar. Estuve viendo el entierro desde lejos, p-pero… cuando vi que te quedaste, a pesar de la lluvia, creí que tal vez… podría por lo menos cubrirte —apretó los labios—. Me hubiera gustado poder apoyarte Naruto-kun, pero sé que no hubiera sido bienvenida aquí, no me hubiera gustado hacer sentir incómoda a Kushina-san.

Naruto seguía sorprendido.

¿Cómo decirle que a pesar que no quería a nadie a su lado, ella parecía llegar en el momento adecuado?

Algo en su corazón le decía que si incluso le pedía por favor que se marchara, Hinata no lo haría. En otra situación se hubiera sentido enternecido, ahora sólo experimentaba un inmenso agradecimiento.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —la miró—. Gracias Hinata.

La pelinegra no respondió. No iba decirle que desde el momento en que recibió una llamada de Sakura, consternada, avisándole que Jiraiya había muerto, salió corriendo de su casa sólo para verlo, aunque al final no tuvo el valor de acercarse. No iba a decirle, que desde el día anterior, en las sombras, había estado observando todo, sintiéndose inútil, porque creía que no podía ayudarlo.

Nada de eso era necesario, porque al ver a Naruto, sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Esos bellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, estaban tristes y apagados. Lo peor era que en esa situación, las palabras no significaban ningún consuelo.

Ella lo había experimentado en la muerte de su madre.

Pero tal vez este era el momento de apoyarlo.

—Naruto-kun, cuando la gente se va, está en nosotros el poder recordarla, en mantenerlos vivos —susurró—. No olvidar el amor que nos dieron, los momentos agradables que pasamos juntos. Eso es lo importante.

Y sus palabras fueron tan ciertas, que Naruto sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por primera vez desde que se enteró de la noticia.

—Pero se fue Hinata, se fue —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Nunca volveré a verlo.

Lo miró con ternura, y le habló con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

—Tal vez, pero sabes, siempre estará aquí —apuntó a su pecho—, en tu corazón. Y además te mirará desde arriba, porque él también te amaba. Hay cosas que ni la muerte puede romper.

Con eso fue suficiente para que toda la fuerza que creía poseer, desapareciera. Montones de lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, y gritos desesperados, mezclados con dolorosos sollozos salían de su boca.

No pudo reprimirlo más.

Silenciosamente, Hinata lloró con él. Porque odiaba verlo sufrir así, pero sabía que era necesario.

Naruto tenía que despedirse, y decir adiós siempre era doloroso.

En algún momento, en medio del llanto, el rubio tomó su mano, y Hinata respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

«Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí», trataba de decirle.

Cuando Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto mojado, llorando con más fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo. En ningún momento soltó su mano.

Dejó caer el paraguas. No le importó mojarse y que esto le pudiera provocar un resfriado. Tampoco le importó estar en esa incómoda posición, cubierta de pasto y barro.

Nada importaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, arrodillados, con el cuerpo empapado, mientras el rubio sollozaba.

Pero nunca soltó su mano.

—Está bien, estoy aquí —le susurraba dulcemente.

En algún momento, el aguacero disminuyó, convirtiéndose en una leve brizna. Naruto también logró calmarse, sólo algunas lágrimas traicioneras aún rondaban por sus mejillas.

Se recargó en el hombro de Hinata, agotado. Pero aún sin soltarla.

—Adiós Ero-sennin —emitió ronco.

—No, es un hasta pronto —dijo la Hyūga, más que convencida.

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta, y una suave caricia en su mano.

Nunca se imaginaron que ese momento los marcaría para siempre.

* * *

 _Dos años antes._

Naruto, recargado en una silla, leía el último capítulo de un libro, bajo la mirada curiosa de su abuelo.

Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no se quedó con la chica? ¿Por qué tuvo qué morir?

Jiraiya río ante las reacciones de su nieto.

—Nada tiene un final feliz, Naruto —dijo como si nada—. Así es la vida.

El chico de catorce años parecía no estar de acuerdo.

—Pero no es justo, el pobre hombre pasó toda la vida sufriendo, al final murió solo —comentó enfurruñado—. ¿Por qué escribir algo tan triste, Ero-sennin?

—Bueno, esa novela tiene veinte años de que se publicó, en ese entonces tenía mal de amores —comentó—. No te lo tomes tan personal.

Naruto pareció pensarlo un momento, mientras observaba el semblante del anciano. El hombre tenía la cabeza cubierta con una venda, y estaba más delgado de lo normal, pero no lucía tan enfermo como otras veces.

Además, era bueno ver que seguía con su buen humor, a pesar de estar todo el día metido en el hospital.

—Aun así, debió quedarse con la chica —dijo.

—Sí, pero no se dio cuenta que la amaba, hasta mucho después —confesó Jiraiya—. Ese es el problema de nosotros los hombres.

—Umm, entonces —Naruto miró el libro entre sus manos—. ¿Cómo sabes que has encontrado a la mujer que vas a amar por el resto de tu vida?

El hombre sonrió.

—Eso es difícil de contestar.

—Vamos, Ero-sennin, ¡piensa en algo! —insistió.

—Bueno, escúchame Naruto, mujeres hay muchas. Si lo sabré yo —suspiró—. Pero la mujer que marque tu vida, será aquella que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas, la que te acompañe en la oscuridad, y que con su sonrisa te haga sentir que el mundo se ilumina y es un lugar mejor. Aquella que daría todo por ti, y por la cual tú harías exactamente lo mismo.

Aún medio confundido, el Uzumaki pareció contento con la respuesta.

—Ese tipo de mujer suena como un súper héroe —pensó divertido—. Aunque si lo pienso, mamá es algo así, ¿no?

—Exactamente.

—¡Sería genial si yo pudiera conocer a alguien así! —exclamó repentinamente animado, olvidando la tristeza que le había dejado el final del libro.

Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso.

—Creo que lo harás, y cuando lo hagas, serás muy feliz hijo.

* * *

Varios años después, mientras Naruto observaba a su esposa dormir plácidamente, recordó las palabras de su abuelo, y sonrió.

El viejo siempre tenía la razón.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, como les comenté en el capítulo pasado, va haber una serie de especiales, que no son más que puros flashbacks, pero es necesario, hay mucho del pasado que se debe contar, calculo que será un especial, por cada dos o tres capítulos normales, quién sabe.

Este capítulo fue muy especial para mí escribirlo, me trae muchos recuerdos, dulces y amargos. Normalmente se me suele dar mucho mejor escribir situaciones tristes, creo que en esta ocasión le faltó más emoción, probablemente porque me sentía insegura al momento de escribir.

Traté de mantener un poco la esencia del Jiraiya del manga, aunque puede que lo vean algo cambiado.

Oh, y la última escena, fue súper cortita, porque la agregué a última hora, todo gracias a una anécdota que me contó LavenderMikan. Espero y no te moleste.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y todo lo demás, son los mejores.

Un abrazo.

Lolli.

 _26/09/2015._


	6. Intervenciones

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#4.** _Intervenciones._

* * *

Por primera vez después de tres meses de largo cansancio, se podía relajar. La facultad iba ser sede de un evento, por lo que cancelaron las clases. Cuando Sakura se enteró, creyó que era la mejor noticia del mundo, como si le dijeran que acababa de ganar la lotería.

¿Por qué? Bueno, no era ningún secreto que estudiar medicina era una fatiga. Te convertías en adicto a la cafeína, y te olvidabas de tu vida social.

Pero, ese viernes, ella por fin, _por fin_ podría descansar. No más libros de neurología por hoy.

Es más, estaba tan decidida a holgazanear todo el día, que había apagado su Iphone para no recibir ninguna llamada de su noviecito. Sí, sonaba cruel, pero realmente quería descansar.

Por eso mismo preparó todo: estaba tirada en el sofá, con una camiseta negra propiedad Sasuke, y en calzoncillos. Prendió su portátil, y cargó la página de Netflix.

Hoy tendría un maratón de su serie favorita, acompañada del amor de su vida: las papas fritas.

Era tan diferente a la imagen que daba en el hospital, que quien la viera ahora, llevaría una decepción. Cuando por fin cargó el primer capítulo de su serie, y apenas se iba a llevar una papa a la boca, el timbre sonó.

Maldijo al mundo literalmente. Por un momento pensó en no abrir, pero, los modales le ganaron. De mala gana, caminó hacia la puerta, ¿quién podría ser? Definitivamente no era Ino, puesto que tenía clases, y mucho menos Sasuke. ¿Entonces?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta, olvidando que estaba en calzoncillos, con una camiseta de su novio.

Al hacerlo, se topó con una mirada violeta bastante sorprendida. Ante esto, ambas mujeres soltaron un grito.

—¿Kushina?

—¿Sakura-chan?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué…? —pero Sakura no completó la frase al reparar en que no se encontraba presentable—. Oh, no… p-por favor, ¡espera un momento! —y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su recámara, tomando los shorts de su pijama que estaban sobre la cama. Se lavó la cara, y se recogió su corto cabello. Rápidamente regresó a abrirle a la mujer, quien sonreía.

—¿Llego en mal momento?

—No, para nada. Simplemente que como no esperaba a nadie, estaba en fachas. Disculpa —dijo avergonzada—. Pero pasa, por favor.

La pelirroja asintió, y entró al departamento. Era bastante amplio, con muebles negros, y paredes blancas, todo muy elegante. Se notaba que el padre de la chica se había esmerado en conseguirle un buen lugar para vivir.

—Qué bonito —comentó Kushina—. Me gusta la decoración.

—Oh gracias, pero la verdad, es mucho. Llego tan tarde y cansada, que lo único que pienso es en tirarme a la cama. Podría vivir en una casa de campaña, y me daría igual, le dije a mi padre que exageraba, pero ya sabes, no me hizo caso —invitó a la mujer a sentarse en la mesa, mientras servía dos tazas de té—. Pero, la verdad me sorprende tu visita, no te veo desde la desaparición de… —y se calló. Se dio cuenta que ese no era un tema a tocar con la mujer.

—La desaparición de Naruto —completó, recordando el suceso: su hijo recién casado se largó durante un mes sin avisar a su luna de miel. Kushina se había sentido tan horrorizada, que obligó a Sakura a que confesara todo lo que sabía.

—Eh… sí —río nerviosa.

Kushina, quien se había encontrado bastante amigable, repentinamente cambió a un semblante triste.

—Sé que es un poco repentino que venga, y normalmente no lo haría, pero esto es de vida o muerte —miró la taza humeante de té—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Sakura, sin gustarle a donde iba el asunto, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Claro que sí, en cualquier cosa que yo te pueda ayudar.

Kushina la miró por un momento, y después dijo con total seriedad:

—En ese caso, dime dónde está mi hijo.

Un silencio abrumador se instaló entre ellas. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y Kushina frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—Eso, Sakura-chan, dime dónde está mi hijo. Ese tonto de Naruto no haría nada sin consultarlo contigo o con Sasuke —la miró fijamente—. Sé que sabes dónde está, y necesito saberlo.

Era una orden, no un favor. La dulce Uzumaki había sido reemplazada por la mujer de carácter fuerte, y decidida de siempre. Sakura, quien tenía un temperamento similar, igualmente se sintió intimidada.

Muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza; recuerdos de pequeña, donde Kushina le servía pastel y chocolate caliente durante el invierno. Días de verano, donde los Uzumaki la llevaban a la playa, sólo porque sí. Literalmente su infancia la pasó en la casa de esa familia. Les debía mucho.

Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no se hubiera rodeado de gente tan importante en su vida, como Sasuke y Naruto.

Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no sería tan amada como lo era ahora.

La presión en su pecho le decía que le dijera la verdad a la mujer que la miraba tan intensamente, pero aun así le ganó la fidelidad a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—No lo sé, Kushina —mintió—. Él no me dijo nada.

—¡Mientes! Sé que no estás diciendo la verdad. Por favor, no se trata de algún capricho mío, realmente, realmente necesito salvar a mi hijo.

La chica se estremeció.

—De veras no lo sé.

—¡Sí lo sabes! ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me lo digas? —exigió—. Tú fuiste testigo de todo lo que pasó con esa familia. Si permití que Naruto tuviera una relación con esa niña, fue porque pensé que era un capricho, que se le iba a pasar. No pensé que se casaría. ¿Sabes cuál es mi sorpresa cuando me presentó el registro de matrimonio? Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando le dije que inmediatamente tenía que divorciarse, huyó. Salió corriendo de casa. No me dio ni oportunidad de pensar las cosas. Estoy preocupada y angustiada. _Es mi hijo_ —sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas.

Sakura adoptó un semblante serio.

—¿Alguna vez intentaste ponerte en sus zapatos? ¡Para él nada de esto ha sido fácil! Sabes que los ama, está orgullo de ser un Uzumaki. Cuando necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres, ustedes sólo le dieron la espalda. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Esas breves palabras hicieron explotar a Kushina, quien se levantó de sopetón, moviendo la mesita, y derramando el té caliente sobre ésta. Sin embargo, la Haruno no se inmutó. No era la primera vez que experimentaba los ataques de ira de la mujer, no después de que creció viéndole enojarse por cualquier cosa.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¡Porque lo amo no quiero que sufra! Nadie quiere escucharme.

—Primero deberías tranquilizarte, y segundo, aún si supiera dónde se encuentra Naruto, no te lo diría —al ver que Kushina la iba a interrumpir, la detuvo—. Es por él, Kushina. Cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, tampoco lo apoyé del todo, es decir… Hinata tampoco era de mi agrado al principio. Pero, no es mi vida, ni la tuya tampoco, es sólo de Naruto. Al final decidí apoyarlo, tal y como él había hecho conmigo en muchas ocasiones. Y, también le advertí, le dije que meterse con esa chica no iba a dejarle nada bueno, y no porque sea mala persona, sino por el montón de problemas familiares que carga —su mirada se intensificó—. Pero, si algo te puedo decir también, es que no hay nadie que lo ame tanto como Hinata lo hace.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras el té se escurría de la mesa. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la afligida madre. Pensamientos que había tratado de evitar. Pero, las palabras de Sakura, parecieron hacer efecto, puesto que la ira disminuyó gradualmente, y se dio cuenta que debía darse por vencida.

Al ver esto, la Haruno se levantó a buscar una toalla, para limpiar el té derramado, dejando a una Kushina muy triste.

—Sabes, desde hace dos semanas no puedo dormir. Lo único que pienso es en Naruto siendo lastimado por esa niña. Y no la odio, simplemente no puedo aceptar, es una _Hyūga_ —dijo, mientras Sakura entraba de nuevo al comedor, y empezaba a limpiar el desastre.

—Lo entiendo Kushina —sonrió, mientras pasaba la toallita por la mesa—. Simplemente debes respetar la decisión de Naruto, si está equivocado, solito se dará cuenta.

La mujer suspiró.

—Eso es lo que quiero evitar.

—No puedes protegerlo siempre. Naruto es quien es, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, y eso lo heredó de ustedes. ¿Dónde existe otro chico tan perseverante y positivo que él? Yo no conozco a ninguno —río.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan —sonrió como la madre orgullosa que era—. Lo sé.

—Bien —la chica se volvió a sentar—. ¿Más té?

—¿Sakura? —dijo, ignorándola, y sin usar el diminutivo—. Muchas veces pensé que serías tú quien se quedaría con Naruto.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica. Entonces, su mente vagó al pasado. A ese tiempo en que sus sentimientos por Sasuke parecían no ser suficientes. A ese tiempo donde creyó, por un momento, que tal vez estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Nunca lo dijo, pero en ese entonces, su corazón había tambaleado, aunque fue por un instante. Quiso decirle a Kushina, que en aquellos años ella también imagino un futuro con Naruto. Pero, cuando volvía al presente, se daba cuenta que todo estaba como debía ser. Sakura Haruno no era nada sin Sasuke, así como Naruto Uzumaki se opacaba sin Hinata.

Si por alguna razón, el rubio y ella hubieran tomado un camino juntos, se habrían perdido.

Por eso, justo unos días antes de que el Uzumaki se casara, Sakura lo había invitado a un bar. Ahí, ambos, como los buenos amigos que eran, y medio entrados en copas, confesaron verdades que en sus cincos sentidos no se hubieran dicho. Se enteraron que tuvieron sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero todo fue un amor infantil.

Después rieron, porque se dieron cuenta que la vida daba muchas vueltas, y que no había sido nada más que una confusión gracias al fuerte lazo de amistad que compartían de tantos años.

De esa manera, Sakura cerró esa duda en su corazón que había llevado por tantos años, ese… ¿Y si Naruto y yo hubiéramos sido algo más? Jamás volvió a pensar sobre eso, y nunca sacó el tema a relucir. Porque era normal dudar cuando compartías la mayoría de tu vida con una misma persona.

Lo amaba, de la forma en que amas a un hermano. De esas veces que saltarías a un precipicio por esa persona.

—No —y le dio la sonrisa más sincera que tenía—. Es como un hermano para mí… aparte, es _Naruto._

Kushina soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás tratando de decir algo de mi hijo, niñita pelirrosa? —dijo fingiendo molestia, pero una mirada juguetona. Recordando una situación parecida, muchos años atrás, cuando Sakura tenía sólo nueve años, y se quejaba de lo estúpido que era Naruto. En aquel entonces Kushina la había reprendido suavemente.

Cuando la mujer sonreía, se miraba muchísimo más hermosa. ¿Cómo le haría para mantenerse tan bella y joven, a sus cuarentas? Sakura la envidiaba. Era una madre admirable, con todo lo que esto implicaba.

—¡No Kushina-san! —respondió con una voz fingida muy aniñada—. Yo no dije que Naruto era un idiota.

Y rieron, porque ese incidente sucedió once años atrás, pero era bueno recordarlo.

—Bueno, parece que es hora de irme, pero antes, haré mi último intento: ¿no te puedo convencer de decirme dónde está mi hijo? —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—No sé dónde está.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Entonces, cuando veas a Naruto, por favor dile que ya no lo voy a buscar, y que, a pesar de todo, soy su madre, y siempre me voy a preocupar por él.

Sakura la miró con ternura y después asintió.

—En el supuesto caso que supiera en dónde está Naruto, y tuviera manera de comunicarme con él, ten por seguro que le daría tu mensaje.

Caminaron juntas hasta la entrada, donde Kushina se quitó las pantunflas, y se puso de nuevo sus zapatos, entonces, justo antes de salir, volteó a ver a la chica.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando al fin cerró la puerta, se deslizó suavemente por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Una inexplicable melancolía la embargó.

Era raro ver cómo las personas cuando crecían tomaban caminos distintos. Cuando era niña nunca se preguntó cómo terminaría, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza estudiar medicina. Estaba más ocupada tonteando junto con Sasuke y Naruto. Había sido tan feliz.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que esos tiempos parecían cada vez más lejanos. Inconscientemente extendió una mano hacia el techo, y luego la cerró, como si tratara de alcanzar algo…, pero no había nada.

Sintió la fuerte necesidad de hablarle a la única persona que podría hacerla sentir mejor en ese momento: Sasuke.

Tomó su celular, marcó el número. Esperó, y al segundo timbre, el chico le contestó.

—¿Sakura?

—Sasuke-kun, yo... —habló bajito—. Te quiero ver.

—¿No se supone que tienes clases? —respondió Sasuke, haciendo a un lado el libro de Política Comparada II, que había estado leyendo justo antes de que le llamara.

—Nos dieron el día, es solo que…

—¿Pasó algo? —la interrumpió.

—No exactamente —dejó la frase al aire, sin saber qué más decir.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos.

—Bien, estaré allá en quince minutos —respondió el pelinegro, para luego colgar.

Retiró el teléfono de su oreja, y se quedó viendo la pantalla, donde tenía una foto de Sasuke y ella durante la graduación del instituto. Era de las pocas fotografías que el chico se dejó tomar. Siempre tan antipático.

Sin embargo, Sakura sonrió con ternura. Su novio también tenía un lado dulce, que tal vez no salía a relucir muchas veces, pero ella lo había visto a lo largo de todos esos años. Se lo demostraba con pequeños detalles, como justo ese: ir sin pensárselo dos veces a buscarla, porque sabía que no se encontraba bien

Lo esperó sentada en el sofá.

Dicho y hecho, quince minutos después tocaron el timbre. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, no se esperó ni dos veces en lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta que, evidentemente, algo había pasado.

* * *

Naruto suspiró mientras se rascaba el estómago. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y no había mucho qué hacer. Se tiró sobre el suelo, mientras encendía la televisión y se tomaba un vaso de jugo. A lo lejos se escuchaba a Hinata tarareando, mientras lavaba los platos.

Él sonrió con ternura.

Pero en eso su celular sonó. Fastidiado, tomó el dichoso aparato para contestar, sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz agitada de Sakura.

—Kushina, Kushina estuvo aquí —le dijo de golpe, sin siquiera saludar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto sorprendido, mientras absorbía las palabras de la chica.

—Eso, Kushina vino a buscarme, quería que le dijera donde te encontrabas. Claro que no lo hice… pero Naruto, deberías llamarla, la noté muy preocupada… —apretó los labios—. Tuvimos una larga plática, y sigo en mi opinión de que deberías escuchar sobre lo que te quiere decir. Piénsalo.

Se tiró por completo sobre el suelo, con la mirada fija al techo.

—Lo sé Sakura-chan —suspiró—. También la extraño, pero no quiero escucharla sólo despotricar contra Hinata, o los Hyūga… mamá no entiende que mi esposa no es Hiashi, sin embargo —cerró los ojos—, te prometo que la llamaré.

—Lo entiendo —dijo. Entonces, recordó lo importante—. Oh, y me pidió que diera un mensaje: "no lo voy a buscar más, pero a pesar de todo aún soy su madre, y me preocupo por él.".

Naruto se quedó callado. Se puso a pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres. Ellos no eran malas personas, simplemente tenían ideas erróneas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura, al ver que el rubio no respondía.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que… a veces me pregunto si todo esto terminará bien.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Claro que terminará bien! Debes vivir como quieras, sin preocuparte por los demás. Te lo mereces —lo recriminó la chica.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Gracias Sakura-chan, por preocuparte.

—Nah, no es nada bobo, en fin, debo irme, Sasuke-kun está aquí e iremos al cine… Naruto, te cuidas mucho por favor, y me saludas a Hinata —cuando terminó de despedirse, colgó.

El chico se quedó observando la pantalla de su celular durante unos segundos, preguntándose realmente qué estarían pensando los demás sobre su matrimonio con Hinata.

¿Sus padres odiarían a su esposa por siempre? ¿Hiashi y Hanabi algún día lo aceptarían?

Nunca lo decía, pero esas preguntas lo atormentaban.

En eso Hinata entró a la sala de estar, secándose las manos en el delantal, y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—Escuché el celular sonar, ¿quién era?

Naruto apretió los labios, indeciso en si decirle o no. Pero al verla ahí, tan sincera y feliz, decidió ser sincero.

—Era Sakura-chan.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

—¡Oh, me da mucho gusto! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Todo está bien en la capital? —se sentó a un lado de su esposo, mirándolo con alegría.

—No exactamente…

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico se tomó un tiempo, y le tomó la mano.

—Mamá —suspiró—. Mamá fue a buscar a Sakura-chan para exigirle saber dónde estábamos, al final le dijo que se daba por vencida.

El semblante de la chica se entristeció.

—Oh, ya veo… —miró al suelo—. ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?

—Eso no importa Hinata. No quiero que te tomes esto a pecho, ¿por favor?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, incapaz de dar una respuesta. A veces le molestaba que el rubio la conociera tan bien. Sin embargo, no lo podía evitar, el recordar claramente que era odiada por la madre del hombre que amaba, partía el corazón de cualquiera.

Fueron muchísimas las veces que intentó acercarse a la mujer de cabello rojo y carácter fuerte, sin embargo, esa misma cantidad de veces fue rechazada. La última ocasión que la vio, fue cuando Kushina Uzumaki se enteró que se habían casado, a cambio, Hinata recibió una fuerte bofetada.

Sin embargo el golpe no le había dolido, si no las palabras de la mujer, que aún seguían clavadas en su corazón; le habló con rencor y coraje, le dijo que no era lo que Naruto merecía, que sólo le traería sufrimiento. Incluso le pidió que lo dejara ir.

Hinata, no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras llenas de odio de la Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? Porque se prometió cargar con la parte dolorosa de su matrimonio, mientras Naruto se encargaba de la mitad que le brindaba felicidad.

Cada que recordaba eso, se sentía mal. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba llegar a agradarle aunque fuera un poquito a Kushina. Hinata ansiaba con todo su corazón conocer totalmente a la mujer que le dio la vida a ese gran ser humano, que era su esposo.

—Está bien —sonrió condescendiente—. No pasa nada, sólo me sorprendí.

Naruto la miró inseguro.

—No quiero que el asunto con mis padres ponga las cosas difíciles entre nosotros —dijo.

—Y no lo harán, tranquilo —le apretó la mano—. Mientras Naruto-kun esté aquí conmigo, los problemas no me afectarán para nada. Así que, sólo quédate a mi lado, ¿sí?

Recibió una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla en respuesta.

—Por siempre.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas se pasaron rápidamente. Ambos se sentían muy felices, rodeados de una burbuja de puro amor. Oficialmente tenían un mes de vivir individualmente, y dos meses de recién casados.

Sin embargo, tenían qué poner los pies en la tierra. Su burbuja de amor se reventó, cuando ese día, justo a la hora de la comida, Naruto escuchó la puerta sonar, y abrió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver que era un hombre quien venía a entregarle un sobre.

Lo recibió, y después se sentó en la mesita de nuevo, abriendo el bendito papel. Se sorprendió al ver que era su estado de cuenta.

—Esto no puede ser —murmuró, mientras dejaba de caer los palillos sobre la mesa, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de leer—. No puede ser.

Hinata también dejó de comer y lo observó fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

El chico empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—Se acabó, se acabó —repetía.

—¿Qué se acabó? —frunció el ceño—, no te entiendo.

—¡Estamos en ceros! —gritó histérico—. Hinata, no tenemos ni un peso… no lo entiendo, la semana pasada aún teníamos una cantidad pequeña, pero suficiente para subsistir en lo que me animaba a ir con el señor Kurosawa, ¡no entiendo qué sucede!

Ante esto, la chica pareció entender la gravedad de la situación, y se puso pálida.

—¿Estás seguro? —temblaba—. D-deberías llamar al banco. Yo no he gastado más que la cantidad que hemos acordado para los gastos.

Y era cierto. Ambos hicieron un acuerdo y dividieron el dinero estratégicamente para el gasto. Había cierta cantidad para el alimento, la luz, agua, etc. Es más, hicieron cálculos tan bien, que incluso les sobraría algo para subsistir por unas dos semanas más.

Pero ahora no había nada.

—Tienes razón —entonces sacó su celular, y marcó el número del banco—. ¿Ellos deberían aclarar qué sucede, no?

Ella sólo asintió.

Mientras Naruto hablaba por teléfono, Hinata escuchaba atentamente. Sin embargo, la cara de su marido empezó a descomponerse de furia, lo que la asustó.

—¿Me está diciendo que el dinero fue retirado de la cuenta? —dijo—. Pero eso no es posible… ¡la cuenta está a nombre de mi esposa, y ella no ha hecho ningún retiro! —se esperó un momento, en lo que la señorita le respondía—. Esto debe ser una broma, no era una cuenta compartida —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Quién era el otro titular de la cuenta? —preguntó.

Y cuando recibió respuesta, la realidad de las cosas le cayó encima.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué sucede? —se removía inquieta, mientras observaba al chico ponerse pálido. Después terminó la llamada, y puso el celular sobre la mesita.

Naruto río cínico.

—El viejo nos la jugó Hinata.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Hiashi retiró todo el dinero de tu cuenta!

Hinata, algo aturdida, sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Todo eso era su culpa.

La semana pasada ella le había insistido a Naruto, en que cambiaran el dinero a su cuenta, por cuestión de comodidad. Era un poco difícil que siempre que iba a las tiendas, le pidieran su tarjeta, y al ver que estaba la nombre de su marido, le negaran la compra. Pensó en que era fácil pedirle a su esposo que cambiaran el dinero, al final ella era quien realizaba las compras y manejaba los gastos.

—Dijeron que era una cuenta compartida, que tu padre era el otro titular. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Diablos! —apretó los puños—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—N-no era una cuenta compartida —las lágrimas brotaron sin quererlo— No lo era. Te lo juro Naruto-kun, esa cuenta estaba sólo a mi nombre.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo, mientras Naruto sentía una extraña ira dirigida injustamente a su esposa.

—¿Entonces, cómo? —exigió—. Dímelo Hinata.

—¡No lo sé! —sollozó—. No pensé que papá pudiera hacerme esto, no después de tanto…

Y ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, dándose de cuenta de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

—¿Lo crees capaz de…? —Naruto no terminó la frase.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre el piso.

—Sí, sí, lo pudo haber hecho. Dios —se llevó las manos al pecho—. No lo puedo creer.

El meollo de todo era que los Hyūga eran dueños de una larga cadena de bancos, que se extendían a lo largo de país. El joven matrimonio llegó a la conclusión de que para Hiashi Hyūga debió haber sido fácil, cambiar la cuenta de su propia hija, a una compartida, y así sacar el dinero.

—Pero eso no es legal, es decir, no puede cambiar la cuenta nada más porque sí.

—Naruto-kun, yo fui testigo de muchos fraudes que mi padre realizaba. Le era fácil por su posición como presidente. ¿Quién le iba a preguntar si él iba a cambiar el estado de la cuenta de su hija? Nadie —negó con la cabeza—. Esto es mi culpa, no debí pedirte que sacáramos el dinero de tu cuenta, y ponerlo en la mía.

Naruto, aún medio aturdido por lo recién sucedido. Se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué le podía decir? Fue un estúpido por molestarse con Hinata, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. El único culpable era Hiashi Hyūga. ¿Qué pretendía quitándoles el dinero? ¿Creía que iban a regresar? No era así.

Quiso reír. Era tan bajo usar su posición como presidente del banco, para malversar el dinero de su propia hija.

—¿Hay alguna forma de dar de baja tu cuenta?

Hinata lo pensó un momento.

—Sí, podría acudir hoy mismo al banco, no creo que tarden mucho.

—¿Tu padre se enteraría de esto?

—Tal vez, pero no puede ser nada, la información se borra de la base de datos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El rubio suspiró, y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Hinata, a este punto, él ya debe saber dónde estamos, si es que verificó los lugares en los que usaste la tarjeta.

Negó rápidamente.

—No usé la tarjeta esta semana. Pagué con efectivo —contestó rápidamente—. La única manera en que podría saber dónde nos encontramos, es si investiga en qué banco se realizó la transferencia del dinero de tu cuenta, a la mío. Pero si me doy prisa, y cierro la cuenta, no podrá averiguar nada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente habló.

—Bien, iremos al banco, ¿de acuerdo? —sintiéndose aún medio culpable, le dio un abrazo tosco—. Perdóname por enojarme, tú no tienes la culpa.

Hinata no sabía muy bien qué decir, simplemente se dejó abrazar, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdóname tú a mí, por causarte tantos problemas.

Naruto se separó rápidamente, y la miró molesto.

—¡Nada es tu culpa! ¡Entiéndelo! —ella agachó la cabeza, se sentía como una niña a la cual le estaban dando una reprimenda.

—Está bien… —suspiró—. Pero Naruto-kun, ¿qué haremos ahora?

Él se rascó la cabeza, mientras pensaba.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de conseguir dinero de un día a otro?

—Eh, sabes, ahora la idea de vivir bajo el puente suena tentadora.

Hinata lo miró incrédula, y sin poderlo evitar, se río suavemente.

—No es para tanto, nos las arreglaremos. No le daremos el gusto a mi padre de vernos arruinados, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón —le sonrió con orgullo—. Esa es mi Hinata.

Ella se ruborizó, y lo abrazó. Podría pasarse todo el día en los brazos de Naruto, porque así se sentía protegida, y la sombra de Hiashi Hyūga, parecía no afectarle.

Mientras tanto, el rubio sólo pensaba en el anciano que le ofreció trabajo. Le pidió al cielo que la oferta siguiera en pie.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero y se encuentren muy bien.

Bien, sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar. No me excusaré, pero sí les pido una disculpa, los exámenes y la Universidad me están consumiendo lentamente :c.

Por otra parte, este capítulo lo siento medio flojo. Oficialmente iba a estar más largo, he iban a pasar un montón de cosas, pero realmente creo que es mejor ir de poco a poco, que todo de un tirón. De por sí me costó mucho escribirlo (tenía pedazos del fic en mis cuadernos y el celular). También, al final decidí subirlo hoy, porque mañana es mi cumpleaños, y digamos que es mi autoregalo (?, broma, broma.

Sakura se llevó más hojas de las que tenía pensada, pero, no sé, le tengo tanto cariño al personaje, que sin pensarlo, me di cuenta que la verán más seguido en el fic. Y por último, ¿qué opinan de lo que hizo Hiashi?

Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus bonitos comentarios, favoritos y follows. Cada que recibo una notificación se me llena el corazón de alegría.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lolli.

 _24/10/15_


	7. Gracias

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#5.** _Gracias._

* * *

Naruto quedó bastante impresionado en cuanto vio que el edificio poseía, como mínimo, dieciséis pisos. En la entrada, había una gran alfombra roja, donde estaban dos señoritas recibiendo a la gente. En la parte de arriba, con letras muy elegantes, estaba escrito «Hotel Sakurabi», con cinco estrellas decorándolo justo en la parte inferior.

Sí, estaba más que sorprendido. Es decir, se esperaba que el viejo Kurosawa fuera rico, pero no a _esa_ magnitud.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y le dio un vistazo rápido a su ropa. Se sintió bastante incómodo al darse cuenta que unos jeans, y una camiseta negra, no era exactamente la ropa más adecuada para ir a ese sitio.

Resignado, se adentró al hotel. Gracias al cielo, nadie lo miró o algo así. Los trabajadores y personas que se encontraban en el recibidor, estaban bastante entretenidos en sus asuntos. No queda de más mencionar, que incluso el recibidor era estúpidamente elegante, lleno de muebles, que él podía asegurar que costaban mínimo, la renta total de un año de su departamento.

Naruto se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba sentirse fuera de lugar. Aunque todo estuviera en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó con la recepcionista, ésta le sonrió amablemente.

—Bienvenido al Hotel Sakurabi, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?

—Este, quisiera ver dónde puedo encontrar al presidente —la chica lo miró sin entender—. Eh, con Kurosawa-san.

—El señor Kurosawa no recibe visitas en su suite. Si gusta le puedo dar el número de su oficina, para que concrete una cita.

Naruto suspiró.

—Él fue quien me dijo que viniera aquí a verlo.

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño.

—Bien, me comunicaré con la suite presidencial, ¿me puede dar su nombre, por favor?

—Sí, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Bien, permítame un momento.

Mientras observaba a la chica llevarse el teléfono a la oreja, y hablar brevemente. Giró un poco la cabeza mirando a la gente que entraba y salía del hotel.

Tenía muchísimos tiempo de no pisar un hotel así de elegante. Para ser más precisos, ocho años.

Sonrió levemente al recordar su niñez, siempre molestando a las mucamas, corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, y haciéndoles bromas a los turistas que visitaban el hotel. Su mamá solía corretearlo por todo el hotel, mientras su padre se disculpaba con los clientes. Al final, todos terminaban riendo antes las tonterías del Uzumaki.

—Sí señor, sí, está aquí. Claro, inmediatamente lo dejo pasar —concluía la recepcionista, mientras Naruto la observaba—. Uzumaki-san, puede pasar a la suite presidencial, decimosexto piso, habitación cuatrocientos seis. Nuestro presidente lo recibirá ahí.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le sonrió el chico, despidiéndose con la mano.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida, ¿quién era esa persona, que incluso el presidente lo recibía en su propia recámara?

* * *

Justamente una hora atrás, Naruto y ella habían ido a la sucursal bancaria, a solucionar el problema de la cuenta. Rápidamente los atendieron. Hinata, quien por alguna extraña razón, cuando se trataba de realizar trámites o contratos, olvidaba su timidez, y hablaba con mucha facilidad, explicó el problema. En menos de media hora el asunto había sido resuelto: la cuenta fue cancelada.

Ambos salieron aliviados del banco. Pero en eso, el rubio le explicó que iría a visitar a Kazuo Kurosawa, por lo del trabajo. Le pidió amablemente que lo esperara en el parque que estaba a tres cuadras del hotel.

Y ahí estaba Hinata, sentada en una banca, como la buena chica que era, esperando a que Naruto regresara

Hacía algo de calor, por lo que intentaba abanicarse con la mano. En eso observó a los niños que correteaban de un lado a otro por el parque. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió conmovida.

¿Qué se sentiría tener hijos? Esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sabía que en algún momento Naruto y ella tendrían sus propios niños. El sólo imaginarse a unos pequeñitos, con la hermosa sonrisa de su esposo, y esa aura tan brillante, se ponía sensible al punto de las lágrimas.

Uno de los chiquillos que correteaba por el lugar, le lanzó la pelota. Hinata lo miró enternecida, y se la devolvió, no sin antes sonreírle dulcemente.

Últimamente pasaba todo el día pensando en que, tal vez, su destino era simplemente el de formar una familia y dedicarse a ella. Eso no significaba que no quisiera ser una mujer independiente, porque a su forma, lo era. Desde muy pequeña aprendió a hacer las cosas por sí sola sin ayuda de nadie. Sabía que fácilmente podría encontrar un trabajo, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y sus conocimientos en manejo de empresas. Pero aquello no la hacía feliz.

Sí, tal vez aún era joven. Veinte años no son nada. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le gritaba que, quizá su vida no giraba en torno a la visión de mujer moderna y empresaria.

Hinata amaba estar en la comodidad de su pequeño departamento, esperar a Naruto, cocinar, tejer, poner plantas en pequeños maceteros, porque no se podía permitir un jardín aún. Disfrutaba la sensación cálida del sol en su rostro, mientras caminaba por la acera al ir de compras. Y si en un futuro, le sumaba el poder tener hijos a quien amar y entregarles todo el cariño que a ella no se le permitió, sería tan feliz.

Por eso se juró a sí misma defender su matrimonio a capa y espada. Esa era la libertad que tanto buscó; el poder sentirse amada.

No era justo que su esposo fuera el único que se preocupara y buscara cómo sacar dinero. Ella también podía. Pensó profundamente en cuáles eran sus opciones: era imposible encontrar un trabajo de un día para otro, y el dinero era urgente. Lo único con lo que contaban eran con los pocos billetes que Hinata traía en su bolso, y unas monedas que Naruto escondía sobre la televisión.

Decidida, sacó su teléfono celular, y marcó el número de la única persona en la tierra, que sabía que no le daría la espalda.

Al tercer timbre le contestaron. Inmediatamente escuchó una voz tosca, pero que a la vez le era tan conocida.

—¿Diga?

—¿K-Kiba-kun? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada debido a las emociones que tanto tiempo llevaba ocultando. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Hinata?! ¿De veras eres tú? —le respondió el chico exaltado.

—Sí, sí…

Escuchó la respiración agitada de Kiba.

—¡Chica tonta! ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer de la nada? No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos Shino y yo…

—Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que no me guarden resentimiento.

Kiba suspiró.

—Sabes que no Hinata. Pero oye, ¡sí que sabes desaparecer! No fuiste ni para decir: hola, me voy un mes de luna de miel con Naruto, no me esperen, porque no regresaré.

Sonrió dulcemente, mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

—Nada fue planeado. Cuando me di cuenta, Naruto-kun me había arrastrado al aeropuerto. Y después, regresamos, pero sólo por una semana, las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y decidimos irnos —el recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria—. Sin embargo, nada ha sido fácil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La pelinegra buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—N-Naruto-kun no ha encontrado trabajo, pero estábamos bien, teníamos ahorros… pero mi padre sacó todo el dinero de la cuenta.

Escucho una sarta de maldiciones de parte de Kiba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el viejo Hyūga les robó el dinero?

—S-sí —entrecerró los ojos, aún triste—. Nos dimos cuenta esta mañana. Mi padre lo hizo sólo para tratar de molestar…

—Entonces, ¿a eso se debe tu llamada?

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—No exactamente. Kiba-kun, ¿recuerdas el collar de oro que le di a Tenten-san para que lo guardara?

Pareció pensarlo un momento.

—¿El de tu mamá? ¿Aquel que tenía el símbolo de tu familia?

Hinata sintió una presión nada agradable en el pecho. Alrededor de dos años atrás, le había pedido de favor a su amiga, que le guardara dicho collar. Era de oro, con una medalla circular, que en el medio tenía el dibujo de una pequeña llama de fuego (el símbolo de los Hyūga) con pequeños diamantes decorándolo.

Lo odiaba. Al principio, poco tiempo después de la muerte de su mamá, fue lo único que le había quedado de recuerdo. Hinata lo había usado orgullosa, como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Pero un día, su padre, al verla usándolo, se lo arrancó del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo. Con una mirada furiosa le había dicho que tenía prohibido usar ese «maldito artefacto».

Fue de las únicas veces que había visto a Hiashi tan molesto, llegando al punto de mirarla con odio. Por consecuencia, le agarró un resentimiento al collar. Lo guardó durante muchos años en su joyero, hasta que mejor decidió dárselo a alguien de confianza para que lo cuidara, porque ella no quería verlo ni en pintura

Sabía que el collar valía mucho, en primera, era único en el mundo, puesto que su padre lo había mandado a hacer para su mamá como regalo de bodas. El oro era de la más alta calidad, sin contar los pequeños diamantes incrustados.

La verdad es que no le dolía pensar en que iba a venderlo. Más que recordarle a su madre, le recordaba a su padre, su apellido… ese que tanto odiaba, y ahora ya no portaba.

Era lo último que Hinata necesitaba dejar ir para poder ser libre.

—Sí. Kiba-kun, necesito que vayas con Tenten-san y se lo pidas.

—No entiendo Hinata, ¿qué estás planeando?

Soltó un suspiro.

—V-venderlo… ¿crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?

Escuchó cómo su amigo soltaba una fuerte exclamación.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese collar ha de valer una fortuna! Y aparte era de tu madre —Kiba hablaba demasiado rápido, incapaz de creer las palabras de Hinata—. Si es por dinero o algo así, te puedo prestar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que el chico no pudiera verla.

—No tiene importancia para mí. Ya no soy más una Hyūga. Y a pesar de que era de mamá, nunca le he tenido cariño al collar —estaba siendo sincera—. Por otra parte, sí tiene qué ver con el dinero, pero también es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho… creo que es el último paso para deshacerme totalmente de quien era antes —dijo con convicción.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. Mediante el teléfono sólo se escuchaba el eco de la televisión que Kiba tenía prendida, y la respiración agitada de Hinata.

—Has cambiado —finalmente el chico rompió el silencio—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, nunca pensé que la niñita asustadiza que Shino y yo protegíamos todo el tiempo, llegaría a hacer las cosas por iniciativa propia.

A veces, la Hyūga se preguntaba si toda la vida se la pasaría llorando. Los últimos dos meses había derramado lágrimas a más no poder… tanto por cosas buenas como malas, y de nuevo, esta vez no era la excepción. Ya sentía cómo los ojos se le humedecían debido a las lindas palabras de su amigo.

—Gracias Kiba-kun, y, si he cambiado, es por Naruto-kun, me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para confiar un poco en mi misma —se limpió una lágrima—.

El chico río.

—Ese idiota de Naruto —sonrió de lado, a pesar de que Hinata no lo podía ver—. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando el tonto corría por todo el instituto buscándote para que le ayudaras con los exámenes, o le dieras tu bento. Me acuerdo que Shino una vez dijo que tal vez él estaba enamorado de ti, yo sólo me reí, porque nunca me pasó por la cabeza que terminaras con Naruto. No me mal entiendas, eres genial, pero ustedes son tan… opuestos.

—Lo sé —ella también sonreía—. No creo que Naruto-kun me quisiera aún en ese entonces, creo que tenía un enamoramiento por Sakura-san —comentó casual algo que alguna vez le causó cierta desilusión, ella era joven y estaba enamorada, ahora todo le parecía una tontería. Entonces, cambió el tema—: oh, ¿te acuerdas lo que sucedió en el festival deportivo?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! —exclamó el Inuzuka divertido.

El recuerdo estaba fresco en la memoria de ambos. Durante el segundo semestre se había celebrado el festival deportivo en el instituto, tanto Kiba, como Naruto iban a participar en la carrera de cien metros, pero como rivales

Kiba siempre había sido excelente corredor, a diferencia de Naruto. Después de una intensa carrera, Inuzuka ganó con bastante facilidad. Derrotado, el Uzumaki declaró delante de todos, que el próximo año lo vecería. Nadie pareció tomarlo en serio.

Cuál fue la sorpresa, que el año siguiente, durante el segundo festival, Naruto venció a Kiba, con una gran ventaja.

—Naruto-kun se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para ir a correr.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata se sonrojó.

—B-bueno…, y-yo me iba un poco más temprano a la escuela… s-sólo para verlo, y a-a veces llegaba bañado en sudor, y se iba corriendo a las regaderas de la escuela, antes de que los demás llegaran, por lo que comprendí que corría o algo así desde temprano.

Kiba pensó durante un instante en aquellos momentos donde Naruto y él, se peleaban por cualquier cosa: desde el último pan de melón en la cafetería, hasta quién entraba al salón primero, empujándose uno a otro en el marco de la puerta. Tan inmaduros y torpes.

—Eso es tan de Naruto —soltó una carcajada—. Ya sabes, no darse por vencido, y esforzarse para lograr las cosas. Me sorprende que se tomara tan en serio lo de la carrera, de haber sabido, ¡yo también hubiera practicado! Dile que cuando lo vea quiero la revancha.

—Claro que sí —respondió suavemente—. Y, ¿Kiba-kun?

—¿Dime?

De nuevo esa presión en el pecho, era sofocante. ¿Así se sentía Naruto cada que hablaba con Sakura o Sasuke? Dios, el sentimiento era horrible. Estuvo tanto tiempo acostumbrada a estar rodeada de sus amigos, que ahora que estaban lejos, dolía.

—Gracias, creo que nunca te agradecí. Gracias por animarme cuando tenía el corazón roto. Gracias por defenderme de los otros chicos. ¡Gracias por todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí! —dijo fervientemente, al borde de las lágrimas.

Kiba sólo sonrió de lado. Aquella chica pelinegra y tímida, que tartamudeaba cuando hablaba, y se pasaba la mitad del día escondida detrás de las paredes observando a cierto rubio, se había ido. Ya no había mucho rastro de su compañera de instituto, aquella que siempre consideró como una hermanita.

Hinata se había convertido en una mujer admirable. Su esencia seguía ahí, pero ahora era fuerte, con algo más de confianza y seguridad en sí misma. Tal vez ya no los necesitaba tanto como en un principio. Y en vez de sentirse decepcionado, o triste, le dio gusto. La que era como su hermana había decidido avanzar como todos los demás.

—Pequeña tonta, no tienes nada que agradecer. Ya sabes, si algún día te aburres de Naruto, ¡no dudes en regresar! Shino y yo te estaremos esperando para ir a comernos una docena de hamburguesas como en los viejos tiempos, ¿de acuerdo? —bufó—. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Tenten lo más pronto posible, y resolveré lo del collar. En cuanto lo venda, te depositaré el dinero. Me mandas el número de cuenta de Naruto por un mensaje, ¿está bien?

No sabía qué decir, las despedidas nunca eran fáciles. Tenían un nudo en la garganta. Quería quedarse más tiempo hablando por teléfono con Kiba, quería preguntarle sobre Shino, Tenten. ¿Les estaba yendo bien? ¿Alguna noticia nueva? Sin embargo, no pudo. Todas esas preguntas las haría cuando los viera en persona, porque su corazón le decía que en algún momento se volverían a encontrar. Una amistad así no se rompía por simple distancia.

Era un cariño diferente al que le tenía a su esposo. Ni más grande, ni menos fuerte. De esas veces que saltarías a un precipicio por esa persona.

—Hasta luego Kiba-kun, y espero que podamos vernos en algún momento.

—Claro que sí. ¿Y Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—Cuídate mucho —le dijo el chico, antes de colgar.

Se dejó caer sobre la banca del parque, con las manos temblorosas, y los sentimientos a flor de piel, sintiéndose un poco más afectada de lo normal.

Siendo sincera, Kiba tenía un lugar muy especial en su vida. Probablemente, si Naruto no existiera, ella hubiera terminado enamorada de su amigo. Era de esos pequeños secretos del pasado que guardaba en su corazón. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explotar sus sentimientos en su totalidad, aunque en realidad, nunca la hubo, porque Naruto siempre había sido su mundo, y seguiría siendo así hasta su último respiro.

Hinata jamás le había reclamado algo a su esposo por la estrecha relación que tenía con Sakura. Y si no lo hizo, fue porque entendía ese lazo. Era muy parecido al que tenía con Kiba. Como un hilo rojo del destino, que siempre se quedó a la espera de fortalecerse, de resolver ese ¿y si…?

No se arrepentía. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza intentar llegar con Kiba algo diferente a la amistad, era demasiado riesgoso. A pesar de que estaba consciente de que el chico albergaba sentimientos especiales por ella. Había cosas que tenían qué permanecer intactas, y el lazo que los unía era un perfecto ejemplo de ellas.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando al cielo, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, y concentrándose en su alrededor.

Al final logró hacer que su mente se despejara un rato.

* * *

Naruto estaba algo nervioso. La impotente y elegante puerta de la suite presidencial se presentaba frente a él, en toda su majestuosidad, como si le dijera que ese no era un lugar para un Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, desde que había decidido ir con el anciano, se dijo que no se marcharía si no tenía el trabajo. Ya no se trataba de si se sentía cómodo o no. Se trataba de su supervivencia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y tocó el timbre, con su mano algo temblorosa.

Rápidamente, la puerta se abrió, mostrando al alegre hombre que había conocido en el hospital, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, parecía feliz de volverlo.

—¡Uzumaki-kun! —exclamó el viejo Kazuo—. Cuando la recepcionista me llamó, me dio mucho gusto, no esperé verte por aquí. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que nos encontramos.

—Sí, lo sé —Naruto no pudo evitar mirar la apariencia del anciano: vestía un albornoz gris, y andaba en pantuflas—. ¿No llego en mal momento?

Kurosawa soltó una carcajada.

—Hombre, claro que no, pasa, pasa.

Cuando el chico se adentró a la suite, quedó visiblemente sorprendido. Tenía vagos recuerdos de los cuartos del hotel de su familia. Pero sabía que no eran tan magníficos, como los del Hotel Sakurabi.

La habitación parecía más una casa, que una suite. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar, con un gran televisor, un mini-bar, baño, una cocina, y la recámara, todo decorado estratégicamente, los muebles parecía de la mejor calidad, y muy modernos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el anciano.

Naruto asintió maravillado.

—Es genial.

—Lo sé. Construir esto no ha sido fácil. Pasé treinta años de mi vida ganando dinero para poder fundar mi primer hotel, lo demás se dio solo —se acercó al mini-bar para y se sirvió una copa—. ¿Gustas?

—No, gracias.

Ambos se sentaron sobre un sofá de cuero.

—¿Pensaste sobre mi ofrecimiento?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, y suspiró.

—Sí, y estaría muy agradecido de tomar la oferta.

—Me da muchísimo gusto escuchar eso. Por supuesto que la oferta sigue en pie. Por cierto —tomó un trago—, desde que te conocí, me sorprendió ver a un chico tan joven, buscando trabajo… claro, espero y no sea una indiscreción.

Naruto se quedó pensando en si responder o no. Últimamente la palabra «joven», le causaba molestia. Para todo era demasiado «joven»: como trabajar, casarse, etc. ¿Qué había de malo? ¿Tenía qué esperar a tener treinta para hacer esas cosas?

—No, está bien. Lo que sucede es que estoy recién casado, y pues me salí de la Universidad… por eso mismo andaba buscando un trabajo.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro del hombre.

—¿Recién casado? Eso sí no me lo esperaba, tienes el rostro de un niño —cuando dijo esto, notó la mirada molesta del rubio, por lo que carraspeó un poco, cambiando el tema—. Y, ¿qué estudiabas? A lo mejor te puedo acomodar en algo relacionado con eso.

—Em, estaba en cuarto semestre en la Universidad de Tokio, estudiaba para profesor de educación física.

Kazuo río un poco.

—La verdad, me esperaba algo así. Eres un chico bastante energético.

Naruto no entendió el comentario.

—Pero estás de suerte. Justo en este hotel, estamos buscando un entrenador para el gimnasio. Más que nada es ayudar a los clientes en sus rutinas, y de vez en cuando dar clases de fitness, ¿te interesaría?

Toda la molestia que sentía por lo que había hecho Hiashi Hyūga, pareció desvanecerse al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Finalmente iba a poder invertir su tiempo en realmente algo que le gustara.

Tal vez no era lo mismo que dar clases de deportes a los niños. Pero iba a poder ayudar a la gente a ejercitarse, explicarles el uso de las máquinas, mantenerse activo… la verdad es que tenía un buen presentimiento.

—¡Por supuesto que me interesa! —dijo emocionado, con sus ojos azules brillando de alegría—. Me encantaría estar dentro de un hotel de nuevo.

—Esa es la actitud, Uzumaki-kun, Y si quieres, puedes empezar desde mañana.

—¡Claro que sí! —le respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

Después de una corta plática, donde Kazuo le explicó en qué consistía el trabajo más a fondo, sus horarios y sobre el pago. Naruto pensó en que todo era perfecto.

Ambos rieron un poco, entonces el anciano le cuestionó algunas cosas.

—Por cierto, hace rato comentaste sobre que no era la primera vez que estabas dentro de un hotel, ¿a qué te referías?

—Ah, ¿sobre eso? —hizo una mueca—. Mi familia tenía una cadena de hoteles hace como, doce años, pero se fue a la quiebra. La verdad es que pasé mi infancia dentro de un hotel, por eso trabajar en uno de nuevo, me trae buenos recuerdos.

La sorpresa cruzó por todo el rostro de Kazuo.

—¿Ese hotel se llamaba…? —dejó la pregunta al aire.

Naruto sonrió con melancolía.

— _Momiji_ Resorts. ¿Era genial, sabe? No tan moderno como su hotel. Si no, más tradicional. Los mucamas, vestían con kimonos, y mis padres siempre estaban en el recibidor, atendiendo a los clientes o dándoles la bienvenida. Siempre había un fuerte olor a velas aromáticas. Y, cada recámara tenía su propio _onsen_ , incluso había la opción de pedir la recámara con futon, en vez de cama. Mi madre amaba ese lugar, yo también, crecí ahí. Después de una serie de deudas, de las cuales no pudimos recuperarnos, el banco absorbió todo, y quedamos en la calle —él no solía ser tan comunicativo, no iba por ahí contando el pasado de su familia, pero por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de su gran porte, el anciano lo hacía sentir en confianza.

Por otra parte, Kurosawa no sabía cómo ocultar su estupefacción. Naruto, ajeno a esto, continuó su relato:

—Oh, y era un negocio familiar, fue fundado por mi bisabuelo, aunque luego llegó a manos de mi abuelo, Jiraiya… bueno, él falleció hace tiempo. Cuando ero-sennin, digo, mi abuelo, no quiso hacerse cargo, lo dejó a manos de mi papá… pero ya ve, al final nada salió bien. Extraño esos tiempos —comentó el Uzumaki con una expresión triste, sin darse cuenta—. ¡Pero mis papás se recuperaron! De veras. Eso nos enseñó que un día puedes tener todo, y otro ya nada. El dinero va y viene, pero siempre es importante salir adelante. Tal vez no volvimos a tener tanto dinero como antes, pero nos tuvimos los unos a los otros, y tuve una adolescencia feliz —y así fue como su tristeza desapareció, siendo reemplazada por esa motivación y energía que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Tal vez si Naruto no fuera tan despistado, hubiera notado la mirada tan profunda que le dedicaba el anciano, una mirada llena de sorpresa, y a la vez de admiración. El hombre pensó que si hubiera tenido un hijo, tal vez sería como Naruto.

Si tan sólo supiera que lo conocía de antes… pero decidió no decirle nada. No sabía cómo el nieto de Jiraiya, había terminado en esa situación, no entendía qué había sucedido con esa familia. Ahí había algo más. ¿Por qué ese muchacho estaba en Niigata? Cuando habló de la escuela, parecía algo melancólico, como si estuviera arrepentido de haber dejado la Universidad.

—Me alegro de tenerte en mi equipo de trabajo. Pareces tener algo de conocimiento sobre esto. Creo que lograrás hacerlo muy bien. —dijo, disimulando la sorpresa por lo que acababa de descubrir.

En respuesta, recibió una gran sonrisa del rubio.

—Muchas gracias Kurosawa-san, de veras.

Platicaron algunos minutos más. Después, Naruto anunció que debía marcharse porque su esposa lo estaba esperando. Kazuo le dijo que no había problema, al final concretaron verse al día siguiente, para presentarle las instalaciones del hotel más a fondo.

Se dieron un apretón de manos. Antes de salir, lo último que vio el anciano, fue la espalda del rubio. Fue cuando se prometió que ayudaría a ese chico, algo le decía que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Cuando salió de su trance, entró a la recámara, donde su esposa estaba recostada con el control del televisor en la mano. Lucía aburrida e incómoda, con su pie enyesado sobre una almohada.

—¿Cariño? ¿Quién era? —preguntó.

—Nozomi, no me vas a creer lo que pasó.

Lo miró curiosa.

—¿Sí?

—Recuerdas al chico que te ayudó en tu accidente, ¿no? ¿Al que le ofrecí trabajo?

—Claro, aún no he podido agradecerle —le dio una mirada al yeso—. Quién sabe qué hubiera sido de mí.

—Bueno, era él, vino a preguntar sobre lo del trabajo. Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente…

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El anciano se sentó al lado de su mujer, y con un cariño inmenso la tomó de la mano.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdas bien, pero ese chico, Naruto, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos muy azules. ¿Bastante inusual, no? Desde que lo vi, pensé que me recordaba a alguien…, pero por el apellido no lo relacioné. Hoy me enteré que es el hijo de Minato, ¿lo recuerdas? Por lo tanto, es el nieto de Jiraiya…, nuestro buen amigo Jiraiya.

La reacción fue inmediata. A Nozomi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿E-estas seguro? —la voz se le entrecortaba.

—Sí, querida, estoy seguro.

Hablar de Jiraiya siempre era difícil. Como una herida que no había acabado de sanar. El tema afectaba demasiado a la mujer, le traía recuerdos del pasado, que a veces deseaba suprimir.

Ambos ancianos se miraron. ¿Qué tan pequeño era el mundo para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el nieto de un viejo amigo?

—Cariño, tenemos que ayudarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo el hombre mirándola aprensivamente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez era tiempo de pagar las deudas pendientes.

* * *

Hinata no entendía nada.

De repente un Naruto eufórico había llegado por ella al parque, y sin decirle nada la tomó del brazo, y empezaron a correr. Ni siquiera hablaron sobre qué le dijeron del trabajo, o cómo le había ido.

Agradecía tener buena condición física, porque dudaba que una persona normal pudiera seguirle el ritmo al chico.

Después de correr unas cuantas cuadras, el rubio finalmente se detuvo y la soltó. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Se sintió algo molesta, tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, y las manos le sudaban. Frunció levemente los labios, y volteó a ver al culpable del desastre.

—Naruto-kun, ¿por qué…? —pero antes de terminar la frase, quedó embelesada ante lo que se presentaba frente a ella.

Era una exposición de arte callejera.

Se sentía deslumbrada. A lo largo de la calle, se extendían cuadros, coloridos y llenos de vida. Lo que más le fascinó, es que todos retrataban flores, desde rosas, tulipanes, azucenas, hasta girasoles… ¿había qué decir que ella amaba los girasoles?

Sin duda, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba algo tan bonito.

Aquello hizo que olvidara todo el enfado. Emocionada, volteó a ver a Naruto.

—¿Eso es…? —dejó la pregunta al aire, mientras caminaba lentamente, admirando las pinturas. Enfocó su vista en un cuadro que tenía dos rosas blancas.

Naruto, con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba a Hinata. Algo cálido lo embargó al verla tan feliz, e inevitablemente una gran sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro.

—Sólo quería decirte que me dieron el trabajo —dijo de la nada. La chica inmediatamente le puso atención—. El viejo fue muy amable. ¿Sabes? Dijo que podría trabajar en el gimnasio del hotel, para dar las rutinas o algo así, no le entendí muy bien. Sólo quería decirte que estoy algo contento, y que, todo parece para ir mejor —se encogió de hombros—. Gracias por estar ahí, y darme fuerzas.

No recibió respuesta, en cambio, Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Sabía que ella estaba llorando.

—Me alegro tanto, tanto, tanto —decía, mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho masculino.

Él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué lloras Hinata?

—Porque estoy contenta.

Curioso, levantó una ceja.

—¿Se puede llorar de alegría?

—Se puede llorar por muchas cosas —contestó abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

—Últimamente lloras mucho —frunció el ceño—. No debería ser así.

Hinata no levantó la mirada para verlo, pero empezó a darle una suave caricia en la espalda.

—Antes no lloraba. Nunca —aclaró—. Así me sintiera miserable, me reprimía. Así que para mí llorar no está tan mal.

—Aun así, te prometo que nunca más volverás a llorar, así sea de alegría. ¿Es mejor reír, no? —dijo.

Recibió una dulce sonrisa en respuesta, aunque no la vio.

—Naruto-kun siempre se preocupa por mí, te amo por eso —le dijo con facilidad.

Así pasaran miles de años, Naruto seguiría poniéndose nervioso cuando recibía palabras de afecto de su esposa. Siempre era igual, el cosquilleo en el estómago, un leve rubor en las mejillas, y el nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo.

—Y-yo —tragó fuerte—. También te amo, Hinata.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio algo abochornados.

Entonces, Naruto decidió cambiar el tema.

—Oye, si te traje aquí, fue para agradecerte —la chica se separó de él, pero no del todo, quedaron frente a frente, tomados de ambas manos.

—¿Agradecerme?

—Sí, por tener una fe ciega en mí, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Por siempre darme tu mejor sonrisa. Por verme cuando fui algo y también cuando no era nada. Gracias por quedarte conmigo, y caminar a mi lado —se rascó la mejilla—. A veces me pregunto qué vio una chica tan genial como tú en mí. Pero entonces me doy cuenta que debo cuidarte para que nunca te quieras ir. Aunque si algún día llegaras a marcharte, iría por ti a la luna y de regreso, de veras —lo dijo muy en serio, causándole una risilla a Hinata—. Y también que, aunque en estos momentos no te puedo comprar flores, o una casa más grande para que tengas tu propio jardín, te puedo dar esto —señaló el cuadro que la chica había estado observando antes, el de las dos rosas—. No son flores reales, pero al menos son bonitas, ¿verdad?

A veces, cuando el chico decía cosas así de lindas, Hinata quería morirse de amor. Podrían pasar miles de obstáculos, pero aun así, comparado con los pequeños momentos que pasaba al lado de Naruto, todo valía la pena.

Aquello que de niña parecía tan lejano, ahora lo tenía al alcance de su mano: su querido amigo, aquel que pareció odiarla durante algún tiempo, ahora la amaba.

Cada que recordaba su infancia al lado del rubio revoltoso, se ponía melancólica. Pero ahora que observaba fijamente al hombre de ojos azules que parecía adorarla como a nada, quería llorar. ¿Quién pensaría que llegarían aquí? ¿En qué momento Naruto pasó de ensuciarle el cabello a tomarla de la mano, de regalarle sonrisas, a regalarle besos?

¿En qué momento pasó de quererla a amarla?

Porque Hinata lo había hecho toda la vida, nunca hubo un momento de duda, siempre estuvo dispuesta, esperando a que Naruto volteara a verla. Hasta ese momento, ahí, rodeada de esos cuadros de flores, y con su esposo observándola fijamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que aún no había creído que él amaba. No como ella lo hacía.

Sin embargo, ahora lo sabía. Que sus sentimientos realmente eran correspondidos, y con la misma intensidad.

Embargada por toda una amalgama de sentimientos, se dejó llevar por lo que le decía su corazón.

—No necesito un gran jardín, o flores. Tampoco una casa, o lo que sea, nunca necesitaré nada de eso, no mientras Naruto-kun me deje estar a su lado —sí, estaba llorando de nuevo—. Gracias por quererme, por aceptar mis sentimientos.

Él no entendía nada, sin embargo, al verla tan frágil, la tomó por las mejillas, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias a ti por esperarme.

Y Hinata sólo asintió, enternecida por el bonito gesto.

Ese era un final. Ambos estaban cerrando esa etapa del pasado, aquella en la que la pelinegra había llorado por un amor no correspondido, y donde Naruto había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta.

Estaban concluyendo con las cuentas pendientes que tenían el uno con el otro. Ahora, había qué enfocarse en el presente, en cómo hacer funcionar ese matrimonio tan repentino.

Porque si Naruto Uzumaki tuviera enfrente de nuevo a la Hinata de doce años, le pediría una disculpa por no haberla notado, por lastimarla y no amarla como se merecía.

Y, porque si Hinata Hyūga tuviera al Naruto de doce años frente a ella, le diría que siempre fue una cobarde por no decirle sus sentimientos, y que la perdonara a ella y a su padre, por lastimar a su familia.

Si estuvieran frente a frente con su yo del pasado, se dirían que ambos eran unos niños, que no sabían que más adelante se volverían a encontrar, que la amistad siempre seguiría ahí.

Que aquello era una reconciliación y un hasta siempre.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿qué tal?

Me tardé un mes y cuatro días en actualizar. Lo cual no me hace sentir mejor. La verdad, este capítulo está escrito a pedazos, y creo que se puede notar. Siento que estoy perdiendo el hilo de las cosas, lo cual no quiero que siga pasando… realmente sé qué debe suceder, pero no se acomodan las ideas, o al momento de escribir las cosas cambian. Al final, me quedó este capítulo extraño en el cual no pasa nada interesante.

Bien, enfocándome ahora en el capítulo. ¿Qué opinan? Creo que no les he contado que Avanzar tiene mucho de mí, quizá por eso me enfoco tanto en la amistad, en las relaciones que tienen, por ejemplo Naruto con Sakura, y en este caso, Hinata con Kiba. Con casi todos mis amigos, nuestra amistad es de años, y nos conocemos muy bien, por lo que, he tratado de poner un poquito de eso en el fic.

Por otra parte, ¿pusieron atención? Ya revelé de qué era el negocio de los papás de Naruto, sí, un hotel. La verdad pensé mucho en esto, no sé nada de hoteles, pero me pareció una buena opción, tomando en cuenta lo que se viene adelante.

También, Nozomi y Kazuo aparecieron de nuevo, con la noticia de que conocían a Jiraiya, ¿se lo esperaban? Yo tampoco, esto fue idea de última hora. Pero como les he dicho, estos dos personajes serán importantes.

Y por último, Naruto y Hinata. Las escenas cursis no se me dan, en serio, y este fic no parece tenerlas mucho. Trato de que las relaciones sean lo más cotidianas y humanas posibles. Pero, necesitaba escribir esto. Muchas veces necesitamos reconciliarnos con nuestro pasado, y agradecer. Creo que Naruto y Hinata lo necesitaban, y no fue sólo con ellos mismos, también fue una reconciliación hacia Kiba y Sakura, por los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvieron hacia ellos. Fue un hasta aquí.

Bien, estos primeros cuatro capítulos fueron introductorios, para ubicar bien a los personajes y la historia. Lo bueno ya empieza, estoy ansiosa por empezar a escribir.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? Muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews, los favoritos y follows, los aprecio un montón.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lolli.

 _29/11/15_


	8. Presagio

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#6:** _Presagio._

* * *

Hanabi observaba fijamente la puerta de la oficina de su padre. No tenía el valor para entrar.

Aún sin poner un pie adentro, se podía sentir la imponencia de Hiashi Hyūga, por todo el edificio.

El grupo Hyūga poseía la cadena de bancos más importante del país, y también una larga serie de centros comerciales. No era un secreto que se pretendía que Hinata fuera la CEO, y Hanabi la vicepresidenta. Pero ahora que su hermana se había ido, la responsabilidad recaía completamente en sus manos.

Últimamente sus estudios se habían incrementado, era una presión constante. De ser una niña que sólo se preocupaba por el vestido que se iba a poner al día siguiente, ahora tenía que sesiones interminables de economía, etiqueta, contabilidad, etc.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que su padre pretendía convertirla en una sustituta de su fugitiva hermana. ¿Lo peor? Es que era su deber hacerlo. Desde aquel momento en que leyó la carta de Hinata, se dio cuenta que ambas no podían seguir el mismo camino.

No la odiaba, al contrario, la apreciaba. Pero deseaba que no regresara nunca, que se quedara donde quiera que estuviera.

Las cosas eran mejor así. Hanabi había decidido tomar la responsabilidad que Hinata llevó a cuestas desde que nació, se lo debía. Por eso no se rendía, estudiaba con entusiasmo, sacaba buenas notas, hablaba con facilidad con las personas. Hiashi lucía orgullos de ella, al punto de llevarla de vez en cuando a su oficina para darle consejos que ayudaran en su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse intimidada cada vez que se encontraba con su padre. De ser un hombre al que se topaba como máximo tres veces a la semana, ahora lo miraba casi todos los días.

La burbuja de felicidad que Hinata con su sacrificio había creado para protegerla, y mantenerla alejada de ese mundo de marionetas, se rompió. Ahora le tocaba entrar en el juego, y sí, era verdad, no se sentía del todo preparada. Ella no era como su hermana. Nunca había visto ese lado de su vida, ni de los negocios de la familia.

Apretó fuertemente su cuaderno de notas al pecho, antes de entrar finalmente a la oficina de su padre.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y se escuchaban unas voces. Por curiosa, se asomó discretamente, sólo podía ver a Hiashi sentado sobre la silla, hablando con un hombre que no conocía.

—¿Y bien? —Hiashi estaba serio.

—Al parecer la señorita canceló su cuenta bancaria señor, intentamos rastrearla, pero no podemos acceder a la base de datos del banco, tienen una fuerte protección sobre las cuentas de sus clientes.

Hubo un silencio.

—Hinata no es una tonta, esos trucos no van a funcionar con ella —se quedó pensativo—. Supongo que tendré que usar otro método —tomó un bolígrafo, y jugueteó con él —. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí señor.

—Investiga sobre el paradero de mi hija, así como el de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze —añadió—. Veremos qué resulta al final.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, para después caminar rumbo a la salida.

Hanabi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y el corazón latiendo a mil. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Por qué su padre buscaba a Hinata, cuando había asegurado que la iba a dejar en paz? ¿Qué papel jugaban los Uzumaki en todo eso?

Sintió que algo malo estaba por venir. Pensó en un instante en correr y buscar a alguien que pudiera conocer el paradero de su hermana, así podría avisarle que su padre tenía algún plan en mente, pero se detuvo, primero necesitaba averiguar más.

Antes de que el hombre misterioso la descubriera, Hanabi salió corriendo, estaba totalmente consternada.

* * *

Naruto se sentó sobre la máquina de pesas, mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se cansaría tanto?

Al principio creyó que sería algo tranquilo, sólo se trataba del gimnasio del hotel, pero la verdad es que estaba muy equivocado.

Había de todo, desde adolescentes, hasta ancianos. Algunos huéspedes eran bastante groseros cuando él intentaba explicarles alguna rutina que les fuera favorable, mientras otros estaban abiertos de sugerencias. En el transcurso del día, conoció a todo tipo de personas, y la verdad es que estaba agotado.

Quizá la persona con la que le fue más difícil de tratar fue una anciana que quería aprender a usar la caminadora, Naruto tardó más de una hora en explicarle cómo utilizar el bendito aparato. Al final, la mujer no duró ni quince minutos haciendo ejercicio, le agradeció y se fue.

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde, y todo estaba bastante tranquilo, sólo había un chico que levantaba pesas.

Kazuo le había explicado que normalmente el gimnasio se llenaba durante las mañanas, y un poco en la noche, en cambio las tardes solían ser tranquilas porque casi todos los huéspedes salían del hotel.

Cerró los ojos un instante, podía sentir la camisa blanca pegada al pecho gracias al sudor.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hinata?

Pensó en un instante en su esposa; temprano lo había despedido con una gran sonrisa. Pero, él no se sentía tranquilo, desde el día anterior, justo después que llegaron a su casa de visitar las pinturas callejeras, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Como una premonición.

Incluso durante la noche se había levantado asustado, porque tuvo un montón de pesadillas. Hinata le dijo que sólo eran cosas suyas.

Pero, ¿y si no lo eran? ¿Y si realmente estaba por suceder algo muy feo?

Bueno, probablemente estaba exagerando. Quizá sólo era la histeria de lo que había sucedido con el banco, porque eso le hizo darse cuenta que no estaban tan ajenos al peligro como intentaba pensar.

Tenían un montón de problemas, y aunque quisieran, no podían taparlos con un dedo. Cada día que pasaba, se preguntaba de cuándo llegaría el momento en que los golpearía la realidad.

Soltó otro suspiro.

—¿Uzumaki-kun? —al ver que lo llamaban, Naruto se enderezó rápidamente, causando la risa del hombre—. Veo que estabas descansando.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla avergonzado.

—No, sólo me senté un rato, de veras —se excusó—. Todo el día ha habido mucha gente —comentó.

Kazuo le sonrió, y le palmeó el hombro.

—Tranquila, hombre. No pasa nada. Te vas acostumbrar.

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta. Entonces, Naruto deparó en que Kurosawa venía acompañado de una chica.

—Oh, por cierto, quiero presentarte a mi nieta, Kurosawa Misao —señaló a la joven, quien hizo una reverencia—. La traje porque quiero que te eche una mano. No tiene experiencia, pero es muy atlética, y creo que entre los dos se van a poder apoyar.

Naruto no respondió inmediatamente, y observó a Misao de reojo, era delgada, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, y el cabello castaño rizado. Se sintió agradecido con el detalle, aún no entendía por qué el viejo Kazuo era tan amable con él.

—Claro que sí Kurosawa-san, ¡un gusto conocerte Misao-san! —le dio un apretón de manos demasiado energético.

La chica sonrió.

—Puedes llamarme Misao, sin honorífico.

—Lo mismo digo, llámame Naruto.

Ella pareció pensar un momento.

—Naruto, eh —dudó, parecía incorrecto llamarlo así, él lucía mayor—. ¿Naruto-kun?

 _«_ _Naruto-kun._ _»_

Le incomodó.

No supo por qué, pero sintió raro. Sólo había una persona que lo llamaba así, y era Hinata. Se sentía incorrecto que alguien más le hablara de esa forma.

Tanto Kazuo, como Misao parecieron notar su desconcierto. La chica sonrió nerviosa.

—Naruto, entonces —hizo una reverencia—. Espero y nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Al anciano le dio gusto ver que su nieta, y el Uzumaki se llevarían bien. A decir verdad, había sido sugerencia de su esposa el contratar a Misao. En primera, porque la chica andaba buscando trabajo a medio tiempo, y en segunda, porque sentía el compromiso de ayudar a Naruto, aunque realmente no lo tuvieran.

Esperaba que de alguna manera esto pudiera compensar todo los favores que le debía al fallecido Jiraiya.

—Uzumaki-kun, dejo a Misao a tu encargo, puede ser algo terca y entrometida, pero es buena chica. Y tú —señaló a la ojiverde—, compórtate, ¿de acuerdo?

Misao hizo un mohín.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Ya tengo dieciocho años, no soy una niña! —exclamó.

Naruto simplemente río.

—No se preocupe.

Sin decir más, Kurosawa se despidió de ambos, y después salió el lugar. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Misao se sentía incómoda, entonces decidió romper la tensión con cualquier cosa. Debía de tratar de llevarse bien con Naruto, si es que iban a trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante.

—Esta es la primera vez que trabajo en un gimnasio —ella miraba los aparatos algo emocionada—, se ve divertido.

—Eh, no sabría decirte mucho al respecto —se rascó la nuca—, es la primera vez que trabajo aquí, pero aprenderemos juntos, ¿te parece?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Es en serio? —entonces se mordió el labio, avergonzada—. Eh, lo siento, lo que sucede es que mi abuelo hablaba tanto de ti que pensé que tenías experiencia.

Naruto emitió una risa avergonzada.

—Pues no… a decir verdad es la primera vez que trabajo en un lugar así.

Misao lo miró con comprensión.

—Cuento contigo, Naruto, ¡lo lograremos!

—Claro —le respondió, enseñándole el pulgar.

Justamente en eso, entró la misma anciana que tantos problemas le había causado al rubio anteriormente, ahora la mujer argumentaba que quería aprender a usar la bicleta.

—¡Jovencito, ven aquí! —Naruto hizo una mueca graciosa, y corrió hacia ella.

La nieta de Kurosawa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al Uzumaki intentando evitar que la señora fuera al área de las pesas.

Parecía que se iba a divertir bastante.

* * *

Kushina ojeaba aburrida el álbum de fotos familiares. En casi todas Naruto salía haciendo una payasada, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Si bien ya habían pasado más de dos semanas de su plática con Sakura, y su corazón estaba más tranquilo, no podía evitar extrañar a su niño revoltoso.

Minato simplemente la miraba con cariño. ¿Qué podía decirle a su mujer que no haya hecho ya? Al principio entendía la razón por la que actuaba tan… malvada, ¿y cómo no? Él mismo también había vivido en carne propia el odio que Hiashi Hyūga les profesaba.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre ambos: Minato se caracterizaba por perdonar fácilmente, y salir adelante, sin riñas ni discusiones, su personalidad simplemente era así, sin embargo, Kushina era otro asunto, podía pasar años resentida si habían hecho algo que lastimara a su familia.

Mas, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Si pensaba en un momento sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses, podía decirse que fueron los días más dramáticos de su vida, en primera, por la repentina boda de su único hijo, y por consecuencia, las reacciones de la familia y amigos de la pareja. Respecto a eso, Minato se sentía en paz consigo mismo, era quien más se había mantenido neutral ante el asunto… si bien se sorprendió cuando Naruto llegó y les dijo que se había casado, con nadie más y nada menos que la heredera de los Hyūga, él no le dijo nada.

No lo mal entiendan, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, ¿y cómo no? Tanto Kushina y él se había encargado de educarlo de la mejor manera, al final, criaron a un chico lleno de valores y mucha personalidad. Por eso mismo, el Namikaze no actuó ni a favor, o en contra, sabía que su primogénito podría lidiar con todo lo que se venía encima, madurar y hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Había otra cosita que nunca le había comentado a Kushina, y era que desde que los chicos eran pequeños, pensó que terminarían juntos. Casi todo mundo aseguraba que Sakura y Naruto eran tal para cual, Minato nunca opinó lo mismo.

En varias ocasiones observó a los niños platicar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, por ejemplo, una vez que su hijo se tropezó y se lastimó la rodilla, la pequeña Hinata había llorado todo el santo día, o también cuando por alguna razón no podían visitar a los Hyūga, Naruto hacía berrinche y se enojaba bastante.

Era pequeños detalles a los cuales nadie les prestaba atención, puesto que eran niños, pero aquel entonces, Minato pensaba que si algún día podía emparentar con Hiashi, hubiera sido genial.

Y bueno, después las cosas terminaron como terminaron.

¿Quién hubiera pensando que Hinata y Naruto volverían a encontrarse? El destino daba muchas vueltas.

Minato tenía mucha curiosidad de saber hacia dónde los iba a llevar todo eso. Sabía que su hijo no era ningún tonto, probablemente pensó mucho las cosas antes de dar el siguiente paso, aunque también era algo ingenuo. Así como conocía a Naruto, también a Hiashi, y sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo, no mientras una de sus hijas estuviera casada con un Uzumaki.

Esto último era lo que realmente le preocupaba, ¿realmente el Hyūga se atrevería a más? Probablemente ese pensamiento era el que atormentaba a Kushina: el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento podían lastimar a Naruto.

—No puedo dormir, Minato —la mujer dijo de la nada, haciendo a un lado el álbum de fotos.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, con el ruido de la televisión como fondo.

—¿Quieres una taza de leche caliente?

Ella negó.

—No…, sólo quiero saber, ¿qué piensas?

Minato pareció analizar la pregunta.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—Sí —suspiró—. No juzgaste nada de lo que he hecho, pero tampoco me haz dicho que hago lo correcto.

—Umm —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Kushina se enderezó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Lo que realmente piensas, eres mejor que yo para analizar las cosas, ¿sabes? —estaba preocupada, se le notaba en el tono de voz—. Quiero saber si me estoy haciendo ideas locas, si estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿estuvo bien que me hiciera a un lado? Al final, lo único que me queda eres tú y mi hijo, si algo les pasara, me muero.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Minato miró fijamente a su esposa, y habló:

—Creo muchas cosas Kushina, creo que Naruto es un gran chico, que deberíamos estar orgullosos de él, que tal vez no tomó la mejor decisión, pero no por eso debimos darle la espalda como lo hicimos, creo que ese niño nos necesitaba…, pero también estoy preocupado —suspiró—, preocupado por su futuro, y lo que podría pasar.

A veces, los errores del pasado te perseguían, acciones que en su momento no pensabas que estuvieran mal.

¿Cómo un pequeño gesto de lo que Kushina creía bondad, se convirtió en una deuda pendiente, que ahora al parecer su hijo iba a pagar?

¡No era justo! Si ella misma pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, haría las cosas bien. Al final, por su culpa, su familia había perdido su fortuna, ella su confianza, Minato a su mejor amigo, y los Hyūga… ellos habían perdido lo más grande.

—¿Es por ella verdad? —sollozó—, sé que lo hace por ella

Minato cerró los ojos, y asintió.

—La amaba.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! Yo también la quería, todos lo hacíamos… pero, pero, ¡todos tuvimos algo qué ver!

—Yo te entiendo Kushina, y tal vez ya hemos pagado con creces nuestra culpa —le limpió las lágrimas del rostro—. Las personas manejan del dolor de distintas maneras.

—No lo entiendo, si realmente quiere ensañarse con alguien, debería hacerlo conmigo, no con nuestro hijo. ¿Qué va a lograr? Ni siquiera se está dando cuenta que está haciendo miserable la vida de la gente a su alrededor.

Era cierto, la venganza cegaba a las personas, y al final se veían incapaces de discernir entre lo que estaba bien y mal, o a quiénes lastimaban

—Antes no era así —dijo Minato, recordando su juventud—. Si bien siempre fue cerrado y distante, era buena persona. Incluso me dio ánimos para que te invitara a salir, a pesar de que sabía que me ibas a rechazar —se río un poco—. Es curioso cómo la vida y las relaciones cambian con el tiempo.

Kushina le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro, algo avergonzada. Minato siempre sabía cómo calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor, era como poner bálsamo sobre una herida abierta.

—Yo siempre pensé que era un amargado, nunca entendí cómo mi amiga terminó casándose con él —hizo una mueca—. Por cierto, no te hubiera rechazado, para ese entonces ya me gustabas

Minato sonrió.

—Si tú dices Kushina.

—Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que eres malo para leer el corazón de las mujeres —dijo como si nada.

—Lo que digas, esposa mía —le dio un beso en la frente—, vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo? —se estiró un poco para apagar la lamparita de noche.

Se quedaron en total oscuridad, Minato se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero entonces Kushina le habló.

—Minato —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—Prométeme que encontraremos la forma de proteger a Naruto.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para responder.

—Te lo prometo.

Y era verdad, ambos tratarían de proteger a su hijo, así fuera lo último que hicieran en la vida.

* * *

Después de un larguísimo día de trabajo, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la banca, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Acababa de salir de bañarse, y la toalla colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Misao quien también se había dado una ducha rápida, le lanzó una botella de agua que había comprado en la máquina expendedora.

—¿Agotado? —se sentó a su lado, mientras distraídamente acomodaba su cabello aún húmedo.

—Sí, vino más gente de la que pensé —tomó un trago de agua—. ¿Esperabas algo así?

—No, la verdad es que no. Sé que el hotel es bastante concurrido, pero no pensé que la gente utilizaría el gimnasio, es raro.

Naruto río.

—Yo no lo veo así. Creo que deberíamos verle el lado bueno, las personas hacen más ejercicio —la miró—. Aunque la verdad luces menos cansada que yo, realmente me sorprendiste hoy, tienes mucha energía, sí que eres atlética, justo como dijo Kurosawa-san

La chica, sin saber por qué, se ruborizó levemente al sentir de pronto que era el tema de conversación.

—Sí que sabes cambiar de tema —sonrío, pero después su rostro se puso serio—. Siempre me ha gustado hacer ejercicio, en el Instituto siempre tuve primer lugar en los festivales deportivos, soy muy veloz, sin preguntarme me escogían para la carrera de cien metros, o la de relevos. Justo en segundo año, mi novio de ese entonces me dijo que me inscribiera al club de natación, para estar los dos juntos, ¡creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer! Me enamoré, podía pasarme los días metidas en la piscina, incluso a veces iba tiempo extra —Naruto observó que los ojos de Misao brillaban con emoción—. Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno quieren; cuando llegó el momento de elegir qué quería estudiar, decidí esforzarme para poder conseguir una beca en una escuela de natación en Estados Unidos, pero mi mamá me negó el apoyo, me dijo que si me iba a otro país, o elegía estudiar eso, me daría la espalda… aunque el del dinero es mi papá, él hace todo lo que mamá diga. Al final, terminé buscando lo más cercano a nadar que pude, y bueno, que también me dejaran.

—¿Y eso es…?

Misao se mordió el labio.

—¿Prometes no reírte? —lo observó seria.

—Te prometo no reírme —y fue sincero. Se dio cuenta que tal vez esa chica y él compartían el mismo sentimiento de fracaso, cuando a sus carreras se refería.

—B-bióloga marina —suspiró—. ¡Sé que suena tonto! Pero, en serio, podía pasarme todo el día en el mar, o en el agua, tal vez no es lo mismo, pero, estoy satisfecha.

Por un momento pensó que el rubio soltaría una carcajada, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto la escuchaba con mucha atención, y hasta medio sonreía, esto la hizo ruborizarse.

—¡No te preocupes! Te entiendo, de veras —dijo energético—, pasé por algo parecido. ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida pensé que iba a ser futbolista, pero por una u otra cosa, terminé estudiando para profesor de educación física, y la verdad, es que tal vez no fue lo que quería, ¡pero no me arrepiento! Creo que cuando vuelva a ingresar a la Universidad estudiaré de nuevo lo mismo.

Tal vez era que estaban solos y cansados, pero la chica no supo por qué se sinceró de esa manera con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Sí que eres algo Naruto, no pensé que terminaría contándote el gran dilema de mi vida. Gracias por escucharme —se recargó sobre la banca—. A diferencia de ti, no estoy del todo orgullosa de mi decisión, pero eso sí, ¡me da gusto que no hice lo que mamá quería! Si por ella fuera, me hubiera metido a estudiar comercio o administración, sé que esperan que herede esta gran cadena de hoteles, pero no es lo mío, y no lo haré —había determinación en su mirada—. Aunque nunca le he dicho nada de esto a mis abuelos para no preocuparlos, pero no quiero llevar las riendas de este negocio. Bueno, falta mucho, pero cuando llegue ese momento tendré que luchar bastante.

 _«_ _Quiero seguir mi propio camino, sin restricciones»._ El Uzumaki recordó la frase que Hinata le había dicho justo un día antes de casarse, cuando él le preguntó si estaba totalmente segura.

Sin saberlo empezó a reírse solo, Misao lo miró desconcertada.

—Lo siento, sólo me acordé de alguien que piensa igual que tú. Sólo te puedo decir que lucha por las metas que te propongas, así la vida te recompensará.

—Naruto habla como si fuera un anciano.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla.

—Bueno, soy mayor que tú, ¿no?

—No pareces mucho muy grande, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Veinte.

Misao lo señaló rápidamente.

—Lo ves, sólo son dos años, ¡así que nada de sermones!

Ante esto, ambos se soltaran a carcajadas al ver lo estúpido que era la discusión.

—Deberías llamarme Naruto-sensei, después de todo soy tu maestro.

—¡Ni loca! —y volvieron a reír—. En modo de festejo de que finalizamos con éxito nuestro primer día de trabajo, y porque al parecer seremos buenos amigos, ¡te invito a cenar ramen! —dijo la chica emocionada, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con entusiasmo.

Naruto, quien se estaba divirtiendo bastante, y ha decir verdad tenía bastante hambre, iba decir que sí inmediatamente, cuando de pronto recordó algo importante, ¿no estaría Hinata esperándolo preocupada en casa?

Entonces su decisión empezó a tambalear, ¿no sería mejor irse, contarle a su esposa todo lo sucedido en el día, y finalmente dormir?

Sin embargo, sin saber por qué, decidió no hacerlo. Un día que saliera a cenar fuera, con una amiga, no era algo malo. Lo había hecho muchas veces en compañía de Sakura, ¿cuál sería la diferencia?

Le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Hinata avisándole que llegaría más tarde, y así no habría problema.

Algo convencido, le sonrió a Misao, quien parecía ansiosa esperando su respuesta.

—Pero sólo un rato.

—¡Claro que sí!

Verificó su celular, apenas eran las ocho con quince de la noche, si se quedaba hasta las nueve no habría realmente problema.

Rápidamente le mandó un mensaje de texto a Hinata, cuando acabó, le avisó a la nieta de Kurosawa que estaba listo. Sin pensar en cosas extrañas, ambos salieron del hotel rumbo al puesto de ramen que estaba a unas dos calles de ahí, bastante entretenidos platicando del largo día que habían vivido.

* * *

A pesar de que ya había hecho todos los deberes de la casa, Hinata no se sentía cómoda.

Estaba tirada sobre el suelo, cambiándole a la televisión, al final se aburrió, dejándole en un canal donde pasaban un drama de época.

Lo admitía, se sentía algo desesperada porque extrañaba a Naruto.

En los últimos cuatro años no se habían separado más allá de unas cuatro o cinco horas. Estar lejos de él por más de medio día, significaba un gran reto.

Por eso observaba cada dos por tres el reloj que estaba en la pared. Él le había dicho que a más tardar a las nueve de la noche estaría en casa.

Sonrió para sí misma, cuando su esposo llegara, ella lo recibiría con un gran abrazo, y un rico plato de pollo terikayi, sopa de miso, y como postre, un pastel de chocolate que había hecho especialmente para festejar el primer día de trabajo.

Por otra parte, tenía qué decirle algo emocionante; ese mismo día Kiba le llamó para avisarle que el collar se había vendido, y le depositó el dinero. Un sobre blanco, bastante grueso gracias a su contenido, estaba sobre la televisión, Hinata sabía que había muchísimo dinero ahí dentro, mucho más del que se podían imaginar.

Sabía que Naruto se molestaría cuando le dijera que vendió el collar, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su cólera, la cual seguramente no duraría mucho. Ya sabiendo que tenían ese respaldo económico, no se sentirían tan presionados. El sólo pensar que tal vez llegaría el momento en que no tendrían comida, la asustaba terriblemente.

Se sentó sobre la mesa, y decidió esperar.

Pasó una hora, dos horas, media hora más.

Cuando volvió a ver el reloj sobre la pared, éste marcaba las diez.

Desgraciadamente, Hinata era de las personas que siempre tenía el celular descargado, o lo olvidaba en cualquier parte, por esta razón nunca se dio cuenta que Naruto le había mandado un mensaje.

Cuando el chico llegó, pasadas las diez y media, no supo cómo sentirse: la comida estaba fría, y la emoción sido sustituida por la preocupación de pensar que tal vez le sucedió algo.

Lo peor fue cuando Naruto le explicó por qué se retrasó tanto. Hinata sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

Cuando todas las amas de llaves se retiraron, Hanabi decidió que era el momento adecuado para entrar al despacho de su padre.

Sabía que tal vez estaba haciendo la peor tontería de su vida, sin embargo, motivada por la preocupación por su hermana, decidió arriesgarse.

Sigilosamente se dirigió al segundo piso de la mansión, justo al fondo. La puerta de roble, a la cual sólo había entrado una vez en su vida, se miraba impotente ante ella. Pero Hanabi Hyūga no era miedosa, o cobarde, sino una chica decidida, valiente, dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviera qué hacer.

Del bolsillo de su suéter sacó la llave maestra que le había robado a una de las mucamas. La introdujo en el cerrojo, y para su sorpresa, éste abrió inmediatamente.

Sin hacer nada de ruido, se dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde su padre solía estar sentado la mayoría del tiempo. Si había algo que buscar, estaba segura que la encontraría ahí.

Se sentó, y rápidamente empezó a checar todos los folder, hojas, e incluso la computadora, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el primer cajón del escritorio, se quedó congelada.

Toda la gaveta estaba vacía, sólo había un portarretrato, con el vidrio roto, y con una foto de su madre sonriendo, tal y como la pequeña Hyūga recordaba. Justo al lado se encontraba un papel blanco arrugado.

Sin razonar muy bien, tomó la fotografía de su madre, y se quedó mirándola durante un momento, era tan parecida a Hinata. Sintió cómo las lágrimas le llegaban a los ojos, pero, ¿por qué? Sólo tenía cinco años cuando murió, sin embargo, verla de nuevo, aunque fuera en un maldito retrato, le hizo darse cuenta de que casi había olvidado el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Hanabi se sentía una persona horrible, si no lloró durante el entierro de su mamá, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

Algo alterada por sus sentimientos, abrió el papelito que se había encontrado, en el cual, sólo había unos cuantos renglones:

 _Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo._

 _Ni siquiera sé qué te puedo decir, mas no quería irme sin decir que lo siento. Aunque, ni mil disculpas harán que me perdones, ¿cierto? Sé que lo que he hecho, jamás me lo podrás perdonar.._

 _Aún así te pido tu perdón. ._

 _Hana H._

Las manos le temblaron, haciendo que el papel cayera sobre el suelo. Hanabi miró rápidamente hacia la fotografía de su madre con esa sonrisa encantadora.

Esas palabras, Hinata había usado casi las mismas palabras para despedirse de ella. Tal vez sin quererlo, tanto Hana, como su hermana, eran más parecidas de lo que hubieran esperado.

¿Por qué su mamá había dejado esa carta tan llena de arrepentimiento? ¿Y hacia quien iba dirigida?

¿Quién era realmente Hana Hyūga?

Tenía un mal, mal presentimiento.

* * *

¡Hola!

Uff, estoy sorprendida, no pensé que actualizaría más rápido, bueno, diez días antes del mes, lo cual me hace sentir mejor. Quiero hablar tanto del capítulo, pero me centraré en lo más importante, quiero que ustedes me digan qué opinan. Probablemente le historia dio un giro que no esperaban, admitiré dos cosas, uno, Misao, no estaba planeada en entrar a la historia de esta forma, al principio planeé que fuera la vecina de Naruto y Hinata, que tuviera veinticuatro años y una hija. Al final la dejé como una joven positiva y alegre, con la cual, como vieron, Naruto se siente algo identificado, eso surgió de la nada, por otra parte, lo de Hiashi, eso sí estaba planeado, ¿creían que se iba a quedar tranquilito? Por cierto, ¿a quién le intrigó lo que descubrió Hanabi, y la plática de Minato con Kushina?

Amé centrarme en los otros personajes, aunque al final descuidé un poquito a mi bella Hinata, prometo que el próximo capítulo la leerán más. ¡Me encantan Kushina, Minato y Hanabi! Y también creo que le tomé cariño a Misao, después de todo no es la primera vez que sale en "Avanzar"... se los dejo de tarea.

Bien, ¿qué más les puedo decir? Estoy tan feliz, ¡amo cuando me dejan reviews contándome con detalle qué les gustó sobre el capítulo! Ustedes son geniales, de veras, cada palabra que me escriben me llena el corazón de alegría.

Por último, les tengo una dinámica, a la primer persona que adivine, o me diga, cuándo mencioné por primera vez a Misao en el fic, les diré de qué tratará ya sea el próximo capítulo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, ¡que pasen feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos! Que reciban muchos regaños y llenen sus estómagos de cosas deliciosas :)

Lolli.

 _19/12/15_


	9. Tormento

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#7.** _Tormento._

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó, ella corrió a abrazarlo, llena de ansiedad y preocupación. ¿Por qué se le había hecho tan tarde? ¿Algo había pasado? Las preguntas se remolinaban en su cabeza, y cuando lo cuestionó, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Realmente lo siento, Hinata, pensé que leerías el mensaje —Naruto la miraba preocupado—, de veras.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, fue mi culpa por ser tan descuidada con mi teléfono —se mordió levemente el labio—, ¿a dónde… a dónde fuiste? —susurró tímidamente.

El ánimo de Naruto cambió rápidamente a uno más alegre, y ella lo notó.

—¡Tengo mucho que contarte! —la tomó de la mano, llevándola al sofá—. El viejo me presentó a su nieta, Misao, y me va a estar ayudando en el gimnasio, ¿no es genial?

—Ah, ¿en serio? —le contestó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¡Sí! —el rubio le sonrió—, es una chica genial, creo que nos llevaremos bien. Hoy me invitó a cenar ramen, y estuvimos platicando un poco, la verdad es que me recuerda a Sakura-chan, pero sin la agresividad —dijo.

A veces, sólo a veces, Naruto podía ser tan denso que no se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, sólo alguien muy estúpido hablaría maravillas de otra chica, en presencia de su esposa, pero la verdad era que él no le veía nada malo, no lo hacía con oscuras intenciones.

Hinata, a pesar de saber esto por la mirada sincera que el chico le brindaba, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

—Eso, eso es genial Naruto-kun —le sonrió levemente. ¿A qué se debía esa falta de ánimo? ¿Por qué la presión en el pecho?

 _«_ _Así que, por ir a cenar con esa chica, ¿no viniste a casa temprano?»,_ quería preguntar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Si bien siempre había sido una chica insegura, cuando se trataba de Naruto, siempre sentía que tenía las de perder, porque no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para estar con él.

El Uzumaki no notó el cambio de ánimo en su esposa.

—Tiene dieciocho años, y está en la Universidad, me contó que Kurosawa-san, y su padre, quieren que herede la cadena de hoteles, pero ella no quiere —frunció el ceño—, no termino de entenderlo, pero es difícil, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió sin ganas.

—Sí, muy difícil.

—Cuando me estaba platicando cómo se sentía, no pude evitar pensar en ti, y creo que logré comprender lo mal que la pasabas —la miró a los ojos—, pero no más, ¿de acuerdo, Hinata?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Cómo es que una persona tan transparente y buena podía quererla así? Ella sintiéndose miserable, y él siempre teniéndola como prioridad.

No debía dudar de Naruto, no cuando la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Se empezó a sentir culpable.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —el rubio la miró alarmado—, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te hice sentir mal?

La Hyūga negó rápidamente

—No, no —sollozó—, es sólo que, realmente Naruto-kun se preocupa por mí.

Aún sin entender nada, Naruto le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—No sé por qué lloras, pero claro que me preocupo por ti, tontita, eres mi esposa —le sonrió—, la mejor esposa.

La abrazó, mientras ella sollozaba bajito.

—¿Aunque llore por todo?

Naruto río.

—Aunque llores por todo —le acarició suavemente el pelo—, prefiero que te desahogues aquí conmigo, que en otra parte.

Hinata se pegó un poco más a su pecho, mientras él se acostaba totalmente sobre el sofá, quedando en una posición más cómoda, con ella encima, y abrazados.

—Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida —le susurró una vez que el llanto cesó.

Medio adormilado, Naruto le respondió.

—Lo sé.

Esa noche no se movieron de lugar. Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, y Hinata lo agradeció, porque pudo reafirmar que Naruto nunca se iría de su lado.

* * *

Todo el santo día, Hanabi no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la nota que dejó su madre.

Intentó realizara alguna teoría, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión, porque la información que tenía de su mamá era nula. La podían llamar mala hija, pero Hana Hyūga para ella era una desconocida; Hanabi tenía cinco años cuando la mujer murió, por lo que no la recordaba bien.

Cuando salió del despacho de su padre, fue muy cuidadosa, dejó la nota y el portarretrato en su lugar, pero no sin antes de tomarles una foto con su celular, porque sentía que había una historia detrás de eso, una historia que estaba muy bien oculta.

Miles de preguntas se remolineaban en su cabeza, en primera, ¿por qué su mamá dejaría una nota de despedida tan triste? ¿Hacia quién iba dirigida? No creía que hacia su padre, puesto que según había escuchado, siempre tuvieron un matrimonio ejemplar, pero si era así, ¿por qué Hiashi guardaba el dichoso papelito?, y sobre todo, ¿cómo se relacionaba eso con Hinata y ella?

Soltó un suspiro.

Si quería empezar a investigar, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, para no levantar sospechas de su papá.

Pero, ¿a quién podía preguntarle del pasado, sin que la cuestionara?

Justo en esos momentos, una de las mucamas entró a la habitación.

—Hanabi-sama, su desayuno —dijo la mujer, mientras ponía una bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesita.

—Oh, gracias Natsume —le dijo, saliendo de la cama.

—De nada. Entonces, me retiro —hizo reverencia, lista para salir.

Entonces a la Hyūga se le ocurrió algo, ¿no había sido Natsume la dama de compañía de su madre? Ha decir verdad, cuando recordaba el pasado, el lugar de su progenitora, siempre estuvo ocupado por esa mucama. Según había escuchado, Hiashi Hyūga le había dado la orden a la mujer de hacerse cargo de ella, por eso la quería y apreciaba mucho más que nadie en esa casa.

Porque su padre siempre estuvo ocupado con el trabajo, Hinata pasaba horas encerrada estudiando, así que la única compañía de Hanabi fue Natsume.

Si quería saber algo del pasado, la mujer era la indicada, sabía que no la iba a traicionar, y además conoció bien a su mamá.

—¡Espera! —la llamó.

La aludida giró el rostro.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más Hanabi-sama?

—Yo, yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo.

—Sí, por supuesto, si puedo serle útil —le sonrió.

Hanabi observó a Natsume durante unos breves segundos: cabello corto negro y ojos castaños. Siempre tenía esa mirada amable, que a pesar del paso de los años, no le cambiaba.

—Siéntate, ¿sí? —palmeó suavemente el colchón, para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la pelinegra—, ¿se siente mal?

—No, no —Hanabi negó rápidamente—, sólo, quiero saber algunas cosas, y, creo que tú me puedes ayudar.

Natsume la miró con preocupación.

—Bueno, dígame.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio. La Hyūga buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, para que no sonara sospechosa.

—Podrías, ¿podrías hablarme de mi madre?

La mucama la observó totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si podrías hablarme de mi madre —miró hacia el suelo—, últimamente sueño con ella, entonces me he dado cuando que realmente no la conozco, no sé que le gustaba o la hacía feliz, y muy apenas la recuerdo. Yo…, quiero sentirme un poco más cerca de ella —mintió—, ¿me ayudarías?

Natsume la miró con ternura, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

—Nunca pensé que me preguntaría sobre Hana-sama por iniciativa propia, tenía la idea de que no le interesaba —suspiró—, me alegro que cambiara de opinión.

Hanabi se sintió mal por mentirle a quien era como su madre, jamás iba a poder decirle que para ella, Hana Hyūga era sólo un nombre, y no representaba nada en su vida.

—Sí, la verdad, quiero conocer más sobre ella, así que —insistió—, ¿me hablarías sobre mamá?

La mujer asintió.

—¿Qué desea saber?

—Sé que fuiste dama de compañía de mi madre, platícame sobre eso, cómo era ella, dónde la conociste, esas cosas.

—Bueno —Natsume sonrió melancólica—, cuando yo llegué a trabajar aquí, tenía solamente diecinueve años, la verdad era muy torpe y no sabía hacer casi nada —suspiró—. Me asignaron a servirle a Hana-sama. Cuando me presenté ante ella, me sorprendí, era una mujer bellísima, tenía un largo cabello negro y sus ojos eran como la miel, pero sobre todo, era muy amable. A pesar de que cometía varias estupideces, como servirle mal el té, u olvidarme de que debía llevarle el desayuno, nunca me regañó, me decía que me consideraba su amiga, porque era la única persona con la que tenía contacto en esta gran casa, y a decir verdad, con el paso del tiempo yo también tuve el atrevimiento de considerarla una amiga.

Hanabi escuchaba atentamente, y no pudo sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Natsume.

—¿Qué edad tenía mi madre en ese entonces? —de pronto, recordó algo—, espera, ¿no salía de casa? ¿No tenía contacto con nadie más?

—Su mamá tenía veinticuatro años, y acababa de casarse con Hiashi-sama. El señor casi nunca estaba en casa, y a ella no se le permitía salir.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su recámara, sólo bajaba al anochecer cuando el señor llegaba —recordaba claramente el rostro apasible de Hana, mientras pasaba horas y horas mirando por la ventana—, alguna vez tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle si no se sentía infeliz, pero ella me sonrió y me dijo que no, porque estaba con la persona que amaba.

Los recuerdos aún estaban frescos en la memoria de Natsume. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo Hana podía ser feliz, si casi todo el tiempo estaba sola en esa gran casa, ningún trabajador se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra por miedo a Hiashi, pero la mujer no se quejaba, trataba de matar el tiempo tejiendo, viendo una película, o leyendo.

—Me estás diciendo que mi madre, ella, ¿era como Hinata? —el peso de esta revelación le apretó el pecho.

—Ahora que lo dice, a decir verdad, son casi idénticas físicamente, y creo que Hinata-sama sacó el carácter de la señora —dijo—; siempre tranquilas y amables.

Se quedaron en silencio un breve instante, mientras Hanabi trataba de procesar todo, ¿por qué su madre disfrutaría el quedarse sola tanto tiempo? De su padre no le sorprendía, el hombre siempre había sido un adicto al trabajo, no pudo evitar dolerle saber que no pudo cambiar si quiera un poco a pesar de tener a una mujer que lo amaba al lado.

—Natsume, ¿qué más recuerdas? Detalles, cosas, por ejemplo, la actitud de mi padre con ella, conocidos de mamá, no sé, lo que sepas.

—Em —la mujer se llevó el dedo a la barbilla—, bueno, Hiashi-sama siempre era muy atento con la señora, en todo sentido, a veces le traía flores, y cuando tenía tiempo libre, la llevaba a comer, incluso en una ocasión se fueron de viaje durante dos semanas. En la cocina siempre comentaban que al señor le cambiaba el semblante cuando se trataba de Hana-sama, y sabe, era cierto, yo lo pude ver con mis propios ojos, cuando los señores estaban juntos los rodeaba un aura diferente, creo que su padre amaba demasiado a Hana-sama, y ella igualmente —sus ojos se entristecieron—, si bien el señor siempre fue serio y callado, si me permite, su carácter empeoró después de la muerte de la su madre. Todos nos dimos cuenta, pareciera como que se encerró a sí mismo, al punto de…

—Al punto de dejarnos —completó Hanabi la frase—, se amargó tanto al punto de dejarnos solas, no le importó que fuéramos sus hijas, se concentró en el trabajo.

Natsume la miró apenada.

—De veras lo siento, Hanabi-sama —la tomó de las manos—, no justifico a su padre, pero creo que la pérdida de la señora le afectó demasiado.

—Está bien —le restó importancia—. Y, ¿qué más me puedes decir?

—¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Hana-sama recibía visitas constantes de una mujer pelirroja, era su mejor amiga, ella me contó que se conocían desde la Universidad, se llamaba, Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina —dijo—, solían tomar el té en el patio, y pasaban horas platicando. Hiashi-sama también era muy amigo del esposo de Kushina-san, de hecho, creo que la señora Hana, conoció al señor, a raíz de la familia Uzumaki, ¿curioso, no cree? Ambas familias llevaban años de amistad, nadie pensaba que las cosas terminarían tan mal para ambos —dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de la enemistad que se formó entre ellos.

La verdad es que la vida daba muchas vueltas, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Hinata terminaría casada con Naruto? Hanabi, no sabía qué había causado el odio de su padre a los Uzumaki, pero algo le decía que eso estaba relacionado con su madre, ¿pero de qué forma?

—Entonces, mis padres tenía un matrimonio estable, y se llevaban bien con los Uzumaki —dijo como para afirmar lo que había escuchado—. ¿Qué pasó después de que nació mi hermana?

Natsume sonrió.

—¡Fue maravilloso! Hiashi-sama pasaba más tiempo en la casa, y acompañaba a Hana-sama a todas partes, todo mundo estaba emocionado por el nacimiento del bebé. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —cuestionó Hanabi—, dime.

La mujer se mordió el labio indecisa, ¿esas cosas debían decírsele a una niña de quince años?

—No era un secreto que Hiashi-sama esperaba un varón. En una ocasión, mientras la señora alimentaba al bebé, me contó que sentía que su esposo se había desencantado de la niña, y yo sólo podía pensar, ¿quién no puede querer a ese bebé tan bonito? Hinata-sama era adorable. Ah, ¡pero el asunto quedó en el olvido! —se corrigió rápidamente.

—Eh, ¿por qué lo dices, Natsume?

—B-bueno, yo —miró hacia el suelo—, Hana-sama me contaba que el señor se pasaba toda la noche despierto con Hinata-sama en brazos. _«La ve como si fuera el sol»,_ decía, y a mí me parecía surrealista, es decir, ¿Hiashi-sama mostrándose cariñoso con su hija? Cuando todo el tiempo lucía frío y muy serio, sin embargo, su madre siempre aseguraba que tenía un lado amable, y que bueno, con ella siempre era dulce.

Esas historias, esos recuerdos, eran cosas de las cuales Hanabi nunca sintió curiosidad, pero ahora era diferente, ¿tal vez su padre en algún momento fue un hombre distinto? Y si era así, ¿qué le pasó?

¿Realmente llegó a mostrar cariño hacia su hermana? El sólo pensarlo sonaba ridículo, Hanabi había crecido observando cómo su progenitor trataba a Hinata como uno más de sus trabajadores, como si fuera una máquina cuyo propósito sólo era acatar órdenes.

Si Hinata escuchara todo eso, ¿qué pensaría? Quería reír de sólo imaginarlo. El sólo pensar que ese hombre ambicioso que se decía su padre, tuvo sentimientos, era de locos.

Ella no se preocupaba por eso realmente, y por más feo que sonaba, no sentía cariño alguno hacia Hiashi, era lo mismo que con su madre, no podías querer a alguien que realmente nunca estuvo a tu lado. Su padre era imponente, te atemorizaba, y conseguía que hicieras lo que quería, Hanabi sabía eso de antemano, quizá por eso no se opuso a tomar el lugar de Hinata. Pero por otra parte, también sabía ser agradecida, si no fuera por ese hombre, ella no tendría las comodidades que a lo largo de su vida había disfrutado.

Estaba al tanto que debía favores a casi todo el mundo: a Hinata, por protegerla y mantenerla alejada del camino de "ser una heredera", y a Hiashi por brindarle todo lo que quiso, y nunca exigirle nada.

Sí, fue una niña consentida, y lo hubiera seguido siendo, de no ser que su hermana se escapó, y su padre necesitaba urgentemente un heredero, sólo hasta ese momento se atrevió a pedirle que cumpliera con su papel como Hyūga.

—Crees que, ¿alguna vez nos quiso? —preguntó tímidamente, a pesar de que no le importaba, esa duda le carcomía el corazón, ¿fueron importantes para él en algún momento?

Natsume la miró con comprensión.

—Hiashi-sama es una persona difícil, y ahora es tan cerrado…, pero, le puedo asegurar señorita, que tanto a su hermana, como usted, fueron deseadas. Su madre las adoraba, y me atrevo a decir que su padre también les guarda cariño.

Sonaba irreal, como una mentira.

—Yo, es la primera vez que escucho eso, y no sé qué pensar, es como si me describieras a un conocido —tomó una bocanada de aire—. ¿Mi padre cambió a raíz de la muerte de mi madre, verdad?

—No exactamente, yo, no sé si deba decir esto —dijo la mujer nerviosa.

Hanabi sintió que estaba llegando a meollo del asunto.

—Vamos, Natsume, no puedes callarte ahora, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

—Pero es que…, realmente no es algo de lo que esté segura, su madre nunca dijo nada, pero, se notaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió—, vamos, dime.

La mujer suspiró.

—Un año antes del accidente, las cosas entre los señores estaban algo tensas, me acuerdo que Hana-sama no estaba de acuerdo en que la señorita Hinata invirtiera tanto tiempo en sus estudios, quería que viviera más como una niña normal. Fueron varias ocasiones en que entré a la recámara de la señora, y ella lloraba, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Creo que, creo que el matrimonio no andaba muy bien… y luego, en una ocasión, la señora me dijo que realmente nunca terminabas de conocer a las personas —hizo una cara triste—, no sé a ciencia cierta qué pasaba, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, Hana-sama no dormía bien, y siempre estaba nerviosa. Empezó a tener ojeras y estar pálida todo el tiempo, se la pasaba tomando calmantes, y no salía mucho de su recámara. A excepción de cuando el señor no estaba, ella me pedía ayuda para salir, siempre decía _«es de vida o muerte»,_ se iba y tardaba como una hora en regresar. Para cuando Hiashi-sama estaba en casa, ella ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿si eran un matrimonio tan espectacular, cómo era posible que de un momento a otro todo cambiara? Algo, tuvo que ver algo, un detonante.

—Las discusiones, ¿eran muy frecuentes? —preguntó.

—No realmente, pero casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, y estaban muy distantes.

¿A dónde iba su madre? ¿Y por qué a escondidas?

—Háblame sobre qué pasó después, y también lo del accidente —dijo Hanabi.

Natsume se removió incómoda.

—Bueno, como le dije, todo fue un año antes del accidente. Parecía como si una maldición los persiguiera a todos, Hiashi-sama estaba casi todo el tiempo en el trabajo, Hana-sama no salía de su recámara, y Hinata-sama, ella, pobrecita, sólo estaba rodeada de tutores. La única que siempre estaba alejada de esa aura tan pesada era usted señorita, su madre siempre me decía que se alegraba por lo menos una de sus hijas era feliz.

La Hyūga se mordió los labios.

—Cuéntame sobre el accidente, ¿sabes qué sucedió?

Ha decir verdad, Natsume sabía muy poco del asunto, pero fue sincera.

—Bueno, nadie sabe muy bien qué pasó, la señora salió de la casa, mientras Hiashi-sama estaba trabajando, estaba muy alterada, me acuerdo que hasta traté de detenerla, pero no me dejó, sólo me dijo «cuida de mis hijas», y salió rápidamente, tomando uno de los coches. Unas horas después, nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, que había fallecido, porque se volcó en la carretera —la mujer lloraba—, lo que sea que le pasaba a Hana-sama, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, debió ser algo muy horrible. Ella no era una mala mujer, no se merecía ese final, y lo que pasó después, usted ya lo sabe. Luego de un año, su padre rompió lazos con los Uzumaki, y se convirtió en quién es ahora, arrastró consigo a Hinata-sama, todo fue una desgracia —se lamentó.

Ninguna dijo algo más, sólo se escuchaban los suaves sollozos de Natsume, y Hanabi se sentía más perdida que nunca.

De ser una familia perfecta, todo terminó en un desastre. Toda esa historia sonaba incoherente en algunas partes, como si hubiera muchos puntos dispersos, tal vez detalles que Natsume no sabía, secretos de las cuales Hiashi no hablaría, y su madre se las llevó a la tumba.

Sintió un fuerte peso en el pecho. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Gracias, Natsume —dijo con toda la sinceridad, la mujer elevó su mirada vidriosa para verla—. No me refiero a lo que me dijiste, me refiero a gracias por todo. Por cuidar de mí siempre. Si no hubiera sido por ti, la situación en esta casa hubiera sido más difícil de llevar.

Aquello sorprendió a la mucama. Conocía a Hanabi desde que era un bebé, siempre era una chica seria y reservada, pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos, pero sabía que cuando lo hacía, era sincera.

—Descuida, Hanabi-sama, para mí ha sido un placer. Usted es una persona maravillosa, y siempre he creído fervientemente, que podrá elegir el camino correcto, y enderezar lo que se torció —cuando ella iba a responderle, cambió el tema radicalmente—. Oh, mire, se le enfrío el desayuno, ¿debería traerle otro?

La Hyūga miró los platos llenos de comida, y negó.

—No, así está bien.

—Bueno, si no me necesita más, me retiro —hizo una reverencia, después tomó la bandeja de comida y camino hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, volvió a ver a la chica, y le dijo—: tal vez debería buscar el diario de Hana-sama. No sé dónde está, o quién lo tiene, pero si realmente hay algún secreto, ahí lo va a encontrar.

Y sin decir más, desapareció de la recámara, dejando a una Hanabi más pensativa de lo que estaba.

Porque si creía no conocer a su madre, ahora la sentía como una desconocida. Tampoco terminaba de creer el todo, la faceta amorosa de su padre. ¿Qué pasó en aquel entonces para que se distanciaran de esa manera? ¿A dónde iba su mamá cuando Hiashi estaba trabajando?

¿Por qué cuando se accidentó iba sola? Según siempre escuchó, Hana cargaba con ellas a todas partes. Probablemente esas cosas Hinata las recordaba, pero no era como que podía preguntarle.

Necesitaba alguien que fuera más cercana a su madre, que la conociera de toda la vida. El único nombre que se le ocurrió, fue el de Kushina Uzumaki, pero, ni siquiera sabía dónde podía encontrarla.

Estresada, se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

—¿Sufriste mucho mamá? —preguntó a la nada—. ¿Fuiste feliz?

Tenía tantas dudas, y parecía que no tenían respuesta.

Entonces, pensó un momento en las palabras de Natsume, ¿su madre tenía un diario? De repente se imaginó a Hana, sentada en la terraza, tomando café y viendo a la nada, mientras trataba de matar el tiempo, esperando a que fuera de noche y llegara su marido.

Sintió náuseas. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan frágiles y aguantaban tanto? Ella no quería ser así. No iba a seguir el camino de su madre, y mucho menos el de Hinata, porque esas dos eran iguales, capaces de dar todo por el hombre que amaban.

Hanabi miraba el mundo de una forma muy diferente, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, y lo que esperaba en un futuro. Y en ese futuro, no había tiempo para perder el tiempo en tonterías como el amor.

Tomó su teléfono celular de la mesita, y le marcó a la única persona que le podía ayudar a encontrar a Kushina Uzumaki.

La verdad siempre salía a la luz, aunque todo mundo tratara de ocultarla.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó, no creyó que su cuello fuera capaz de doler tanto. Sentía muy duros todos los músculos de la zona.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Hinata se disculpaba una y otra vez—, fue mi culpa que nos quedáramos dormidos en el sofá.

Él negó.

—Claro que no, Hinata. No me obligaste, los dos estábamos cansados —suspiró—. Sólo te agradecería inmensamente si me pusieras unos de tus ungüentos, porque realmente me duele.

La pelinegra asintió rápidamente, y corrió hacia la recámara, mientras tomaba un pequeño frasco, donde tenía una pomada especial.

Era una tonta. Si no hubiera tenido ese ataque de inseguridad, no se habrían quedado dormidos, y por consecuencia, Naruto no se habría lastimado.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, sentó al chico en el piso, y suavemente empezó a aplicarle la medicina, mientras éste hacía muecas

—Naruto-kun —dijo, concentrada en no lastimarlo.

—¿Sí?

—H-hoy, ¿verás de nuevo a tu compañera de trabajo?

Naruto, sin entender muy bien la pregunta, se rascó la mejilla.

—Umm, ¿supongo? No lo sé, sólo lleva un día ahí.

Hinata sabía eso, entendía a la perfección que no debería preocuparse por algo así. Por lo menos no del chico que tardó años en darse cuenta que la amaba. Pero, aun así, se sentía incómoda.

Esa inseguridad era horrible.

—Ya veo… —estaba tan distraída, que dejó caer el bote con la pomada—. ¡Dios! Lo siento.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que su esposo no era ningún tonto, él ya se había percatado de sus actitudes tan extrañas, por lo que, fastidiado, la tomó del brazo, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te sucede?

La Hyūga se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta.

—A qué, ¿a qué te refieres, Naruto-kun? —río nerviosa—. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —apretó más el agarre—. Estás distraída, y ayer te portaste extraña, ¿sucedió algo mientras estuve fuera?

Sabía que estaba perdida, había actuado demasiado obvia. Soltó un suspiro, y dejó que las palabras fluyeran solas.

—Ayer, me sorprendió que no llegaras a cenar —su rostro se oscureció—, estaba preocupada. Cuando me dijiste que fue porque tu compañera de trabajo te invitó a comer, me sentí mal —sintió una presión en el pecho, realmente era difícil admitir cosas como esas—. S-sé que me llamaste para avisarme, p-por eso, por eso no debería reclamarte, no hiciste realmente nada malo, pero yo… a veces creo que Naruto-kun podría encontrar a otra persona más adecuada que yo.

En situaciones como esas, el Uzumaki sentía tanta frustración, que le daban ganas de zarandear a Hinata para que entendiera de una vez que la amaba. No era la primera vez que se despreciaba a sí misma, y aunque él sabía de donde venía toda esa inseguridad, y trataba de ser comprensivo, a veces llegaba un punto en que se hartaba.

¿Cómo le haces entender a alguien, que es todo para ti, aunque no lo quiera ver?

—Hinata —su voz era más grave de lo normal—, nos conocemos desde los ocho, y tenemos cuatro años de estar juntos, todo lo aprendí contigo, absolutamente todo. Si realmente no quisiera estar contigo, ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiera dicho? Me conoces, no me gusta mentir. Cuando te digo que te amo, es porque así lo siento, para mí no hay otra chica más sincera y buena como tú, ni la habrá —le sonrió—. Tal vez no te lo digo tan seguido, porque me da vergüenza, pero yo soy el que tiene miedo de perderte. Tú no ves lo grandiosa que eres, pero los demás sí. ¿Qué tal si decides estar con alguien que sí te puede dar lo que mereces? Tal vez simplemente debí dejarte y que te quedaras con tu familia. Pero cuando pienso en perderte, me vuelvo egoísta, no quiero que nunca te vayas, no sé qué haría sin ti, soy bastante inútil, de veras —se rascó la nuca, mientras miraba a otro lado—. Lo que trato de decir, es que, no necesitas preocuparte, para mí sólo eres tú, te lo juro.

Su reacción hubiera sido ponerse a llorar de la emoción, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, Hinata se puso de puntitas, y le dio un beso. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era normal que ella tomara la iniciativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo se dejó llevar.

Ninguno movió sus labios, simplemente se quedaron así, disfrutando del suave roce, que eran tan sincero e inocente, como el amor que se tenían.

Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó.

—Lo entiendo —dijo la Hyūga suavemente—. Tampoco tienes qué preocuparte, te he amado por doce años, ¿lo sabes, no? A este punto no hay nadie que te arranque de mi corazón, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Para mí, siempre ha sido Naruto-kun, y seguirá así hasta que me muera —se acurrucó un poco más en sus brazos—. Te amo.

El rubio no le respondió, y no era necesario, con las palabras que le había dicho era suficiente.

Hinata sintió cómo todo el temor desaparecía, y sonrió, nunca se iba a arrepentir del camino que había tomado, aunque tal vez no era el mejor, o el más correcto, pero si el que la hacía feliz. Así vinieran miles de tormentas, sabía que Naruto siempre iba a estar a su lado, esperándola con un paraguas, para evitar que se mojara.

El amor era así de precioso.

* * *

Pasearse por las calles de Tokio siempre era divertido, más si ibas acompañada de Sakura, o eso pensaba Kushina.

Ambas mujeres caminaban tranquilamente, observando las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje. Como si fueran madre e hija.

—Kushina, te va bien el negro —dijo la pelirrosa, mientras observaban los vestidos de un aparador, en una tienda departamental.

—¿Lo crees? —analizó la prenda—, me parece algo… ¿juvenil?

Sakura soltó un carcajada.

—Claro que no, iría perfecto para la cena de esta noche, ¿no lo crees? Sin contar que te ves muy joven, y tienes un cuerpo envidiable —le echó un vistazo rápido a su triste pecho plano—, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No digas eso, Sakura-chan, tienes unas piernas muy lindas, puedo apostar a que Sasuke-kun opina lo mismo.

Ante el comentario, la Haruna se ruborizó como un tomate.

—¡N-no es así! —gritó avergonzada.

—¡Ya, ya! Veamos más tiendas, si no encuentro otro vestido, puedo regresar por éste, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo distraída.

Iban tan inmiscuidas en la plática, que eran ajenas al desconocido que las observaba fijamente. El hombre, tenía la cara llena de incredulidad. Quién pensaría que volvería a encontrársela después de tanto tiempo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, hasta que Kushina sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, para llamar su atención.

Cuando giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, la sangre se le congeló.

—¿Kushina?

—Nao —dijo, y esas tres letras casi le revuelven el estómago.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el propósito de que resurgiera algo que en el pasado estaba? Ya estaba pagando, y con creces, sus errores. Pero parecía que no era suficiente. Tal vez la única solución era que la verdad saliera a la luz, y así todo mundo se hiciera responsable de sus actos.

Estaba cansada de tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Tanto tiempo —las manos le temblaban.

—Así es —respondió el hombre—, ¿tu hija? —dijo, refiriéndose a Sakura, quien no entendía nada.

—No —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nao suspiró, mientras miraba al suelo.

—Supongo que me odias, ¿cierto?

Kushina sonrió como amargura.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —lo miró con desprecio—, personas como tú, son las peores.

Y lo decía de corazón. Tal vez despreciaba a Hiashi Hyūga, pero el segundo puesto se lo llevaba ese sujeto, y tenía sus razones, que aunque para todos no fueran válidas, para Kushina era suficiente.

—K-Kushina —Sakura interrumpió el momento incómodo—, estaré en esa tienda, m-me buscas si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien.

La pelirrosa se alejó, no sin antes darle un vistazo al tal Nao, quien parecía ser alguien importante, y casi lo podía afirmar, por el porte elegante, así como el traje que vestía. Su cabello negro, con algunas canas, estaba bien peinado, y tenía una ligera barba.

Estaba en sus cuarentas, pensó Sakura. ¿Quién era? ¿Tal vez un exnovio de Kushina? ¿Un compañero de la Universidad? Soltó un suspiro, mientras seguía su camino hacia la tienda, al fin y al cabo, no debían inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

—¿Qué quieres Nao? —fue directa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, te vi, y quise saludarte, hice mal, supongo —suspiró—. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, Kushina.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —la furia le quemaba las venas. Mientras los recuerdos de diez años atrás, se paseaban por su cabeza una y otra vez—. Si sabes lo que te conviene, mantente al margen, como lo has hecho hasta ahorita.

Nao, quien ya no era ni la sombra del hombre que conoció, lucía triste y abatido por los años. La miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que hicimos, estuvo mal. Las mentiras, no llevan a ningún lado, ve como acabó todo —cerró los ojos, intentando no recordar—. No vamos a salir inmunes de esto, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Si crees que ya viviste lo peor, estás mal, aún falta el infierno —entonces, el rostro de Naruto paseó por su mente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras un aura nostálgica los invadía. Alguna vez tuvieron un lazo especial, pero de eso, ya no quedaba nada. Cuando algo se destruye totalmente, es difícil repararlo, y Kushina sabía eso.

—Me he arrepentido toda la vida, no hay peor castigo que ese —su voz era monótona—, tampoco ha sido fácil. Mírame, tengo una empresa, dinero, pero estoy totalmente solo. Nada llena el vacío, nada.

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo fríamente—, sin embargo, esto no ha acabado, Nao. Por eso, hazme caso, desaparece del mapa lo más rápido que puedas.

—¿Lo dices por él? —sonrió con amargura—. Puede hacer lo que sea, ya no me importa.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Quería contarle su experiencia, lo difícil que era despertarse todos los días, con el miedo de no saber dónde estaba su hijo, de que en algún momento alguien le llamaría para decirle que lo habían asesinado. La culpa, el miedo, la estaban volviendo loca.

—Parece que no me dirás más.

—Estás en lo cierto —Kushina hizo una reverencia, como despedida, sin embargo, antes de irse, le dijo algo más—: te lo advertí. No andes por aquí, tengo el presentimiento de que todo se descubrirá pronto.

Nao le devolvió la reverencia, y le extendió una tarjeta.

—No tengo miedo, y si debo pagar por mis pecados, lo haré, que siempre he estado esperando ese momento —sonrió—. Realmente me dio gusto verte, Kushina, que estés bien.

Y como llegó, se fue, dejando a una Uzumaki más confundida que nunca.

Kushina observó la tarjeta que había recibido; el nombre de Nao Aoyama, aparecía en letras grandes, seguido el logo de una empresa que no reconocía, al final, anexaban dos números de teléfono.

Miró al cielo, como si milagrosamente de ahí pudiera llegarle una respuesta.

—¿Qué hago?

Pensó en su familia, el rostro tranquilo de Minato, en la gran sonrisa de su hijo, y tomó una decisión.

Ya no iba a esconderse. Si llegaba el momento de hablar, lo haría, si con eso salvaba la vida de la gente que amaba.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

No tengo cara para venir a publicar ahorita, y aunque no me excuso, tenía mis razones. En diciembre mi laptop se desbarató, y perdí el capítulo que publicaría en enero, después, entre el regreso a clases, y la Universidad, no he tenido tiempo de nada.

Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo, el cual, he de decir que es importante, conocimos un poco más sobre Hana, quien debo confesarles, es uno de los personajes más importantes aquí.

Como ven, Hinata se sintió algo insegura, ¿y quién no? Pero Naruto lo arregló. Leí en los comentarios que ustedes estaban seguras de la confianza que se tenían estos dos, y están en lo correcto, a este punto ambos se quieren fervientemente, y hay mucha confianza, así que no se preocupen.

Y por último, ¿quién es Nao? ¿Qué papel juega aquí? Me muero por leer sus especulaciones.

Nos leemos el próximo mes, si todo sale bien.

Gracias por sus comentarios, que siempre los leo, y trato de responder. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les invito a contarme en un review qué les pareció.

Un abrazo fuerte.

Lolli.

 _13.02.16_


	10. Aproximación

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#8.** _Aproximación._

* * *

Naruto, por más que intentaba mover la caminadora, no podía, pesaba demasiado. Fastidiado, soltó un suspiro, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

—¿Difícil? —preguntó Misao, mientras le lanzaba una manzana—, hora de la comida.

Él asintió.

—Hace calor.

—Sí —ella se abanicó con la mano—. ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito.

Por un momento, iba a decir que sí, pero los recuerdos aquella noche en la que Hinata se sintió insegura, le llegaron rápidamente.

¿No era correcto, verdad? No debía salir con otras mujeres, si estaba casado, aunque seguía sin verle lo malo, no es como que fuera a dejar de amar a Hinata o algo así, pero, aun así, por la tranquilidad de ella, se negó.

—Está bien, hoy traje un bentō —sonrió—. Te puedo compartir.

Misao le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de evitar su decepción ante el rechazo de su invitación.

—Con que bentō, ¿eh? —se sentó a un lado de Naruto, en el suelo—. Has de ser buen cocinero.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Para nada, soy el peor, de hecho. Pero ella sí es buena cocinera, ¡su comida es la mejor! De veras —dijo emocionado.

—¿Ella? —parpadeó confundida—, ¿tienes una hermana?

Naruto arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—No —soltó una risa—, soy hijo único, me refería a mi esposa —entonces alzó la mano izquierda, mostrando delgada sortija de oro, siendo la prueba de lo que decía.

No le contestó, primero sintió cómo se le bajaba la sangre al piso, y luego de la sorpresa inicial, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Por un breve instante, Misao creyó que escuchó mal, pero al observar al rubio, que sonreía abiertamente, mientras observaba la argolla en su mano, entendió que decía la verdad.

—¿Ca-casado? —tragó fuerte—, p-pero, ¿no tienes veinte años?

—Sí —el chico se rascó la nuca, avergonzado—, en realidad, tenemos poco tiempo de que nos casamos, larga historia.

—Ah… —fue lo único que dijo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería indagar mucho. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando con Naruto, y todo había sido genial. Él era un chico lindo, amable y tan positivo, que te lo contagiaba.

Misao nunca se había divertido tanto, como en esos últimos días. No fue difícil que el Uzumaki le gustara. Por momentos, llegó a pensar que él le coqueteaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que todo fue amabilidad.

Reírse con alguien, contarle cosas de tu vida, o compartir una comida, no significaba nada.

—Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero Hinata, creía que podía causarme problemas en el trabajo —suspiró.

Oh, la susodicha se llamaba Hinata.

—No te preocupes —le dio un trago a su botella de agua—. Y, cuéntame de tu esposa, eh, Hinata, ¿verdad?

Tal vez si escuchaba más de ella, se le quitaría esa incomodidad que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Sí. Ella es genial —Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, mientras un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas. Parecía un niño pequeño, hablando de una película que le gustaba mucho—. Somos amigos desde la infancia, nuestros padres se conocían desde la Universidad. Desde los ocho jugábamos juntos. Siempre pensé que era una niña muy bonita, pero callada —el recordar a la pequeña Hinata de cabello negro, y ojos asustadizos, le dio ternura—. Crecimos, y cuando teníamos doce, dejamos de vernos, por problemas —se encogió de hombros—, y después pasaron tres años, y no supimos nada del otro. Pero entonces, quedamos en la misma escuela, pero ya no hablábamos, Hinata creía que la odiaba, y yo pensé que ella me odiaba a mí, todo era un malentendido. Al final, arreglamos todo, y nos hicimos amigos.

Misao escuchaba atentamente.

—Parece una historia de telenovela.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Cuando cumplimos dieciséis, nos hicimos novios, y desde ahí, estamos juntos. Ha sido un largo, largo, tiempo.

Era como se sueño, pensaba la muchacha. La historia de amor que cualquier chica desearía.

—¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Algún día la traerás? —preguntó curiosa. Quería conocer a la persona que Naruto amaba.

—Es demasiado buena, de veras —la Kurosawa arqueó una ceja ante estas palabras, divertida—, no te miento. La gente le toma el pelo fácilmente, y su apariencia no le ayuda. Pero, siempre es sincera —su mirada se opacó—. Sabes, Hinata siempre me quiso, y yo tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Hasta ahora, nunca me he arrepentido de todas las decisiones que he tomado por estar a su lado, y no lo haré, estar con ella ha sido lo más genial que me ha pasado. Se quedó junto a mí, cuando nadie más lo hizo —entonces, el recuerdo de la muerte de su abuelo lo llenó de golpe.

Hinata había estado ahí, a su lado, con un paraguas, abrazándolo, y dándole apoyo. Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales siempre le estaría agradecido. Naruto entendió mucho tiempo después, que ella estuvo horas oculta, esperando el momento adecuado para acercársele, y darle el pésame.

Ante esas palabras, Misao sonrió dulcemente. Los ojos del rubio brillaban más, cuando hablaba de esa chica.

—¡Necesito conocerla! Debes traerla pronto, y presentársela a mis abuelos, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto asintió.

—¿Debería?

—Claro —la castaña sonrió—. Bien, deberías comer tu bentō. Iré a comprar algo al seven, ¿sí?

—Bien.

Justo antes de salir, Naruto la llamó.

—Hey.

—¿Sí? —volteó a verlo.

—Ese peinado te queda bien —el rubio alzó el pulgar.

Fue lo único que la chica necesitó para ruborizarse, y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, salió corriendo.

Una vez que fuera del hotel, se llevó una mano a su cabello, y se quedó pensando. Su peinado consistía en una simple coleta, con los rizos cayendo suavemente sobre su espalda.

Tal vez lucía diferente, porque casi siempre traía el pelo suelto.

Se tocó suavemente las mejillas, y éstas aún se sentían calientes. Frustrada, suspiró.

—Despierta, Misao, eso no puede ser —se dijo a sí misma.

Y una vez que se tranquilizó, caminó hacia la tienda, en busca de algo de comer.

* * *

Hinata intentó leer, pero al ver que estaba en el mismo párrafo desde hacía media hora, cerró el libro.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan aburrida? Los días eran tan monótonos. Esas últimas dos semanas en las que Naruto trabajaba, y ella se quedaba en casa, eran larguísimas.

Aunque nunca se quejaría.

Tejió, bordó, cocinó, limpió la casa, salió a caminar, puso masetas en las ventanas del apartamento, en fin, realizó todo aquello que podía distraerla, pero simplemente, le sobraba tiempo.

Observó el reloj que estaba en la pared, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, su esposo llegaba a las nueve, quedaban cinco largas horas, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Entonces, recordó algo importante.

Dos días antes, mientras daba un recorrido por el barrio, se había topado con una pastelería que solicitaba ayudante de repostería. No es como realmente necesitaba trabajar, tenía bien guardado el dinero que Kiba le había dado por la venta del collar (cosa que aún no le decía a Naruto).

Sin contar que el Uzumaki recibía un buen sueldo semanal. Así que últimamente no estaban tan quebrados como al principio.

Pero, ¿sería malo un dinero extra? Hinata adoraba cocinar, era probablemente lo que mejor hacía, aparte de estudiar. Pero disfrutaba tanto el preparar comidas, probar ingredientes, mejorar los platillos.

Y no es que quisiera sonar egocéntrica, pero los postres era lo que mejor le salía.

Decidida, tomó su bolso de la mesa, se puso sus zapatos, y salió del departamento, directamente a la pastelería. Conseguiría ese trabajo.

Porque para avanzar, necesitaba dar ella el primer paso.

* * *

Esa era la situación más rara que había atravesado en su vida, si le preguntaban a Sasuke.

Ni en mil años se imaginó estar sentado frente a Hanabi Hyūga, quien lo miraba fríamente. Por dios, esa niña sólo tenía quince años, pero lucía y actuaba como un adulto.

Daba escalofríos.

No es que la Hyūga y él tuvieran una relación cercana, o algo así, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Eran contadas las veces que la había visto, casi siempre a las sombras de su padre, y su hermana.

Pero, tres meses atrás, mientras visitaba la empresa de Hiashi, por un encargo de Fugaku, se la topó.

Lucía exactamente como él cuando era joven: centrada, inteligente y con esa mirada llena de resentimiento. Sasuke no era amable, no brindaba la mano como Sakura o Naruto lo hacían, se consideraba una persona que sabía manejar a los demás para que las cosas salieran como le convenían, y al ver a Hanabi, se vio a sí mismo.

Por eso, en aquel momento, le dio una tarjeta para que lo contactara si era necesario. Como una corazonada extraña.

Y la otra razón, tal vez la más noble, y aunque no lo admitiría, fue que lo hizo para ayudar a Hinata Hyūga, con quien simpatizaba bastante. Antes de casarse, Naruto, entrado en copas, le contó que su prometida estaba dispuesta a huir con él, pero su único arrepentimiento, era que iba a dejar a su hermana sola.

Sasuke lo había escuchado en silencio, como siempre. Pero aquellas palabras se grabaron en su mente, porque sabía lo que significaba tener un hermano mayor que un día a otro desaparecía. Itachi lo había hecho, incapaz de seguir el camino de corrupción y sangre, que su padre, Fugaku, un político adinerado, había labrado.

No es como que las personas eligieran a sus familias, y el Uchiha lo entendía. Siempre fue el segundo heredero, quien vivía tranquilamente, ya que las esperanzas de sus padres siempre fueron puestas en Itachi, pero cuando éste desertó, negándose a entrar en ese mundo tan sucio, todas las expectativas cayeron en él. De ahí, todo empeoró.

A dos años de graduarse en leyes, e inmiscuirse en la política, tal como todos esperaban, la vida ya no lo podía sorprender. Pero entonces, Naruto y Hinata, le mostraron lo contrario, que las cosas pueden seguir un rumbo diferente.

El destino no está forjado sobre hierro, todo puede cambiar de acuerdo a las decisiones que uno toma.

Siempre había admirado eso del idiota de su mejor amigo, esa habilidad que tenía para salir adelante, avanzar, sin mirar dos veces atrás, una cualidad de la que Sasuke carecía. Sin embargo, para eso estaba Sakura a su lado, para darle la mano cuando todo era muy oscuro.

Estaba agradecido, aunque no se los diría.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —preguntó tosco. Hanabi arqueó una ceja.

—Sasuke-san fue quien me dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿qué pensaba cuando buscó la ayuda de ese tipo? No entendía por qué todas las mujeres se volvían locas ante su presencia, ¿tal vez porque era hijo del senador Fugaku?

Hanabi conocía de antemano la relación laboral de años entre los Hyūga y los Uchiha, compartían varios negocios, además de que Fugaku y Hiashi eran amigos de años.

¿Estaba bien confiar en Sasuke? Tardó mucho en tomar la decisión de llamarlo, porque no lo conocía bien, aunque por otra parte, su hermana siempre decía que era buena persona.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Si acudo a ti, es porque eres mi última opción —le tendió su celular, con la fotografía a la carta de su madre, que había tomado en el despacho de Hiashi.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono sin entender.

—¿Y esto qué? —frunció el ceño—. Explícate, niña.

Hanabi chasqueó la lengua.

—Necesito encontrar a Kushina Uzumaki —tomó su teléfono de vuelta.

—¿Y crees que yo te lo diré? —río sarcástico—. Ves todo con demasiada inocencia.

—No, sé que me lo dirás, si sabes lo que te conviene.

La miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke-san juega a dos bandos. Aunque trates de ocultarlo —se acomodó tranquilamente un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja—. Tu relación con Sakura, la amistad con Naruto, el hecho que conoces el paradero de mi hermana, todo eso lo sé, aunque creo que tu padre no, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo una respuesta. Hanabi continuó:

—No es una amenaza. Supongo que estás de lado de Naruto, ¿no? Así como yo del de mi hermana.

—Ve al punto —Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa niña le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Creo que mi padre está planeando algo en contra de los Uzumaki, y quiere lastimar a mi hermana, hace días lo escuché hablando con una persona en su oficina, y les pidió que dieran con su paradero. A decir verdad, lo que le pase a Naruto no me importa, pero onee-sama también está en peligro, necesito impedir que eso ocurra —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Aún si les avisamos, y huyen, mi padre los va a encontrar.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, mientras analizaba las palabras de la chica, quien lucía bastante sincera.

¿Cuál era el propósito de Hiashi Hyūga para hacer un movimiento ahora? Pudo evitar la boda de su hija, o encontrarla antes, ¿por qué hacerlo tres meses después?

—¿Qué tiene qué ver Kushina en esto? En ese caso, deberías de hablar con Minato, sería el más adecuado.

—No —Hanabi lo interrumpió—. Es lo que trato de decirte, creo que mi madre tuvo algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando.

—Tiene sentido, si lo pones así. No sé si lo sepas, pero mis padres, los de Naruto, y los tuyos, eran muy buenos amigos en la Universidad. Estamos más conectados de lo que crees, niña —recordó la foto que su madre guardó durante muchos años en un cajón, junto con Hana y Kushina.

La castaña levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Eso no lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿podría hablar con tu padre? —preguntó, ansiosa.

Sasuke negó rápidamente.

—Él está del lado de Hiashi. Y mi madre, aunque estuviera viva, no creo que te ayudaría mucho, dejó de ver a tu mamá, después de casarse.

Todo era un maldito embrollo.

Mikoto, Hana, Kushina, Hiashi, Fugaku, Minato, todos fueron buenos amigos, compartieron grandes cosas juntos, y al final, cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Algunos vivían, pero míseramente, otros estaban muertos, con secretos que se llevaron a la tumba, así como los que tenían riqueza, y los que perdieron todo.

Parecía una cadena interminable de odio y rencor, que los arrastraba a ellos, sus hijos. Si sus padres hubieran tomado las decisiones adecuadas, tal vez todo sería diferente.

—Definitivamente tengo qué ver a Kushina, ¿me ayudarás? —se mordió los labios—. Eres mi última esperanza, Sasuke-san.

—¿Sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer?

Hanabi asintió.

—Es necesario, creo que ella sabe algo de mi madre, que nadie más. Y si puedo descubrir qué es, tal vez pueda ayudar a mi hermana.

Sasuke no respondió, en cambio, le pidió una pluma a la Hyūga. Entonces, agarró una servilleta de la mesa, y anotó la dirección de los Uzumaki.

Sabía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Naruto y Sakura, pero sinceramente, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver cómo acabaría todo eso.

El mundo siempre seguiría dando vueltas, arrastrado a todos con él.

—Gracias —tomó la servilleta—. Prometo no decir que estás relacionado con Sakura.

El Uchiha río cínicamente.

—Eso no me da miedo —se cruzó de brazos—. Probablemente estás más en problemas tú que yo, ¿qué dirá Hiashi cuando sepa que su querida hija lo está traicionando?

Hanabi lo miró fríamente.

—¿De verdad crees que él tiene derecho de exigirme algo? —se puso de pie, lista para irse—. El rumbo de mi vida, lo elijo yo.

Y sin decir más, hizo una reverencia, y se fue, dejando a un Sasuke lleno de curiosidad.

—Quiero ver cómo lidiarás con esto, Naruto —dijo, pensativo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

* * *

—Puedes empezar desde mañana, Uzumaki-san.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creérselo.

—¿D-de verdad? —las manos le sudaban.

—Sí —la dueña le sonrió ampliamente—. Se ve que tienes muchas ganas de trabajar, y el pastel que hiciste, tiene muy buen sabor. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Había ido a la pastelería, para ver lo de la solicitud de trabajo. A pesar de que cumplía con todos los requisitos, decidieron ponerla a prueba, por lo que le pidieron que hiciera un postre. Hinata, nerviosa, había hecho un simple pastel de chocolate, cubierto de almendras.

No esperaba que les fascinara.

—Gracias, Koizumi-san —hizo una reverencia—. Me quedo a su cuidado.

La mujer de cabello negro, que tenía alrededor de unos cincuenta años, asintió.

—No te preocupes, entonces, ¿te veo aquí mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Hablaron un poco más, sobre los horarios, y la paga.

Hinata no esperaba un gran sueldo, porque, ¿qué más podía pedir? Iba a trabajar en lo que le gustaba, y además, podía ayudar a Naruto con un poco de dinero extra a la casa.

Observó a su alrededor, el local era pequeño, por fuera, con grandes letras, se leía el nombre del lugar, y en el aparador se mostraban deliciosos pasteles. Cuando entrabas, había un fuerte olor a azúcar. Todo estaba pintado en un suave rosa pastel, que iba a de acuerdo con la temática de la pastelería.

No podía dejar de sentirse feliz.

Una vez que se despidió de la dueña, caminó tranquilamente hacia su casa. Eran alrededor de las seis, y el sol ya empezaba a esconderse.

Pensó mucho en su vida, en cómo en los últimos tres meses todo había cambiado. La antigua Hinata estaba desapareciendo, siendo sustituida por su nuevo yo, quien se sentía libre y en paz.

Nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de caminar así, sola, por la ciudad. De elegir lo que quería, porque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que los demás esperaban. Siempre escuchó que las personas odiaban la adultez, porque estaban llenos de responsabilidades, y no tenían tiempo libre, ¿cómo podían siquiera pensar eso? A diferencia de cuando era una Hyūga, ahora tenía más libertad, no creía que vivir como un adulto fuera algo malo.

Además, estaba consciente de que todo eso se lo debía a Naruto.

Por eso lo amaba.

Caminaba distraída, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Cuando observó la pantalla del celular, notó que era un número desconocido, así que dudó en contestar, sin embargo, de último minuto, se decidió por atender la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

Pasaron alrededor de quince segundos, y nadie le contestó. Tal vez se habían equivocado de número.

Iba a colgar, cuando al escuchar una voz conocida, se detuvo.

—Tanto tiempo, hija —le habló Hiashi, al otro lado del teléfono.

Hinata sintió que se congelaba.

No era posible. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Con manos temblorosas colgó la llamada, y de lo nerviosa que estaba, su celular se le cayó, estrellándosele la pantalla al chocar contra el suelo.

Pero ella no se movía, sentía como la sangre se le iba a los pies, y el corazón latía apresurado.

¿Por qué su padre tenía su número de teléfono? Ella lo había cambiado justo antes de escapar de su casa, para que no pudiera encontrarla.

Los recuerdos de su infancia la invadieron, el sentimiento de sentirse una basura, el ser usada, el sufrimiento, presión y lágrimas. Todo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Estaba ahí, a media calle, en shock, la gente que pasaba la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Está bien señorita? —se acercó un joven.

La pelinegra asintió, cubierta de lágrimas.

—S-sí —susurró.

Entonces, tomó su teléfono del suelo, y salió corriendo, rumbo a su casa.

Sabía lo que significaba esa llamada, no era tan tonta. Si Hiashi se había atrevido a hablarle, no fue para saludarla, si no para advertirla, porque si ya tenía su número telefónico, no tardaría en encontrarla.

Necesitaba hallar una solución pronto, por lo menos antes de que su padre hiciera su movimiento. Primero, era advertir a Naruto, y juntos, pensar en algo. Porque no podían huir, y dejar lo poco que estaban construyendo atrás.

Aturdida, e incapaz de seguir caminando, se sentó en una banca, y se puso a llorar.

¿Por qué era incapaz de ser feliz?

* * *

Se le estrujaba el corazón al ver a su esposa en esas condiciones.

Dejó la bandeja de comida sobre el peinador, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Kushina no se movió ni un poco.

—No lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende.

—Trato, Kushina, estoy tratando de entenderte.

No hubo respuesta.

—Sé que todos estos años has vivido atormentada, pero ya no sé cómo ayudarte —suspiró, cansado de toda la situación.—. ¿De qué te va a servir vivir culpándote? Hana no va a volver, ni Naruto tampoco. El hecho que te encontraras a Nao, no cambia nada.

Finalmente, ella volteó a verlo, con los ojos hinchados gracias a las lágrimas que derramó desde el día que se encontró con Nao.

—¡Cállate, Minato! ¡No sabes lo que dices! —lo tomó de los hombros, con desesperación—. Pude ver en los ojos de Nao, que está viviendo el mismo infierno que yo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Lo entiendes? Incluso le dije que se alejara de aquí, porque si él lo encontraba, se desataría el infierno, pero sólo me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba esperando su castigo.

Minato negó rápidamente.

—Tú eres la que no sabe lo que dice. ¿Cuál fue tu pecado, Kushina? ¿Apoyar a la persona que querías? Todo esto que está pasando, sólo es consecuencia de las acciones que Hana tomó en su vida, no tú.

—Yo la apoyé, no la detuve.

—Ya era un adulto, sabía lo que hacía.

—Era mi amiga Minato, estuvimos juntas desde que éramos unos bebés. Cuando murieron mis padres, su mamá fue quien me acogió. Hana y yo crecimos como hermanas, ¿cómo me dices que no fue mi culpa? Debí hacerla cambiar de opinión, era mi deber.

El hombre la miró con pena, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Independientemente si la detuviste o no, todo lo que hiciste fue de buena fe. Lo que pasó fue una desgracia, Kushina, nadie se lo esperaba.

Ella negó.

—El cielo ya nos está rindiendo cuentas, Hana pagó con su vida. ¿Cómo nos castigarán a Nao y a mí? Yo sólo espero, que ni a ti, ni a Naruto les pase algo. Si yo debo implorar por perdón, lo haré.

—Deja eso ya —dijo Minato—. Si realmente quieres pedir perdón, deberías empezar por Hinata, esa niña a quien tanto despreciaste, y su único error, fue enamorarse del atolondrado de nuestro hijo.

No respondió inmediatamente, mientras procesaba las palabras de su marido. Era cierto, esa chica, nunca le hizo nada realmente, su odio hacia ella, era una proyección del terror que le tenía a Hiashi, y el remordimiento por la muerte de Hana.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Sé que no debí decirle todas esas cosas, tampoco debí alejar a Naruto así. Debí apoyarlos… lo sé, ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? Aún recuerdo lo que pasó hace cuatro años, cuando nuestro hijo se presentó tomado de la mano de esa chica, diciendo que eran novios, no terminaba de entenderlo, pero lo acepté, en ese entonces pensaba que romperían pronto, después de todo eran muy diferentes. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que seguirían juntos por tantos años, y además se casarían?

Minato sonrió.

—Yo siempre lo supe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!

—Bueno, cuando íbamos a casa de Hiashi, ella se escondía detrás de Hana, y todo el tiempo observaba a Naruto —río con nostalgia—. Era bastante obvio que le interesaba, pero a esa edad los niños no piensan en esas cosas. Sé que tú preferías a Sakura, pero ya ves, el mundo da vueltas.

—Sakura-chan siempre ha sido buena chica, y conoce a Naruto desde que estaban en el jardín de niños.

—Pues ya ves —dijo el rubio—, las cosas no siempre terminan como uno cree.

—Está bien —Kushina lo abrazó—, haré lo que dices, y trataré de no pensar más en lo de Hana. Cuando llegue el momento, hablaré con Naruto y le pediré perdón.

El hombre le correspondió el abrazo, mientras sonreía complacido, su esposa, esa pelirroja de carácter voluble, tenía un buen corazón, aunque la gente pensara lo contrario.

—Está bien.

* * *

A veces, cuando estaba en la oscuridad de su recámara, y dejaba las preocupaciones a un lado, recordaba el pasado.

Ese tiempo en que tenía una familia: su esposa, e hijas. Sin embargo, ahora, ya no quedaba nada.

Hana estaba muerta, Hinata había huído, y Hanabi le temía.

Soltó una risa irónica. ¿En qué momento las cosas se tornaron tan turbias? Hiashi sabía que para los demás, era el villano del cuento.

Pero no. En realidad, sólo estaba cobrando cuentas pendientes.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, y tomó un viejo cuaderno de pasta de cuero, algo gastado. Ahí se encontraba toda la verdad, aquello que tanto dolor de cabeza le había causado.

Era un recordatorio constante de cómo fue utilizado y traicionado.

Hojeó el diario, y se detuvo como a la mitad, se topó con un texto, que, ocho años antes, cuando lo leyó por primera vez, le había afectado mucho. Ahora que lo releía, no causaba ningún sentimiento en él.

 _«_ _13 de febrero del 2004_ _._

 _Hoy observé a mis pequeñas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo diferentes que son. Hinata, es mi viva imagen, ya tiene nueve años, siempre está callada… no he logrado que hable mucho, y cuando lo hace, tartamudea, me pregunto qué le asusta._

 _En cambio, Hanabi, se parece a su padre, aunque todavía es muy pequeña, lo puedo ver: la mirada orgullosa, y mucha seguridad en sí misma. Creo que está destinada a cosas grandes, y, a decir verdad, eso me asusta._

 _Las dos son como agua y aceite. Me pregunto, ¿se llevarán bien en el futuro?_

 _Hiashi no deja de decirme que Hinata será la heredera de todo el Grupo Hyūga, que nació siendo muy inteligente, por lo cual le será fácil aprender. Yo me mantengo callada cuando escucho esas palabras provenientes de mi esposo, porque, ¿realmente eso es lo que quiero para mi hija? Cuando la observo sentada en el jardín, estudiando, siento pena, y me entran ganas de llorar. Las niñas deberían jugar a las muñecas, correr por ahí, sin embargo, mi pequeña está perdiendo su niñez._

 _Una vez le pregunté si era feliz, y ella me respondió que mientras su padre estuviera contento, todo estaba bien._

 _Lo he pensado mucho últimamente, ¿por qué debo vivir bajo el yugo de un montón de reglas que nunca he aprobado? ¿Por qué una de mis hijas debe pagar las consecuencias? Me he mantenido al margen todos estos años, he apoyado a Hiashi-san hasta el cansancio, pero… ya no puedo más, no quiero que Hinata siga mi camino de sumisión._

 _La idea de llevármela lejos de aquí, ronda por mi cabeza. Ella no está destinada a ser la heredera de esa familia, no va a poder. Y lo sé, porque es mi hija, mi sangre, es mi reflejo, es lo mismo que yo viví._

 _Sólo me falta el valor._

 _Si tomo a Hinata, ¿qué será de Hanabi? Creo que si la llevo conmigo, no será feliz. Ella está más adaptada para vivir en un ambiente como este, y sé que Hiashi-san la quiere, siempre la consiente y le da todo lo que pide. Me da gusto que por lo menos una de mis hijas viva feliz… aunque apenas tiene cuatro años, sé que no le faltará nada._

 _Al final, no me atrevo a actuar, sólo son un montón de pensamientos tontos que me rondan por la cabeza._

 _Nunca tendré el valor de llevarme a Hinata, y dejar a Hanabi, porque si yo hiciera eso, ¿qué clase de madre sería? ¿Quién me asegura que si me llevo a la mayor, la más pequeña no tendrá que tomar su lugar?_

 _Si tan solo mi esposo fuera diferente y no quisiera imponer sus tontas reglas._

 _Mis hijas y yo estamos atrapadas en esta gran casa, como aves enjauladas, incapaces de poder emprender el vuelo._

 _¿Algún día eso cambiará?_

 _Hana H._ _»_

Cerró el diario de golpe, sintiendo el mismo amargo sabor de boca de siempre.

Hana Hyūga fue su perdición.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en la Universidad, sonriente y amable, no pudo evitar quedar encantado, a pesar de que era cuatro años menor que él.

A veces, sólo a veces, extrañaba aquellas épocas. Minato, Fugaku y él, solían pasar el tiempo haciendo tonterías, como los buenos amigos que eran, después, llegó Kushina, Hana y Mikoto. La vida les sonreía, mientras el tiempo pasaba lento y ameno.

Ahora, no quedaba rastro de eso.

Cada uno de ellos se fue corrompiendo, al final, la traición y mentiras se instalaron como anclas.

Ya ni siquiera podía considerar a Fugaku, como su amigo. El senador sólo estaba a su lado porque le convenía, pero no era nada raro, así eran los Uchihas, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad.

En algún momento, todos soñaron con un futuro alegre, lleno de risas, y satisfacción, ahora no quedaba nada. Tanto Hana, como Mikoto, estaban muertas, mientras que Kushina y Minato eran un par de cobardes.

Sonrió con amargura.

Hana no estaba tan equivocada, Hanabi era idéntica a él, mientras que Hinata lucía a ella, igual de débil y perdedora.

Se lo había demostrado ese día, cuando le habló por teléfono, sabía que le tenía miedo, y estaba dispuesto a utilizar eso en su favor. Iba a traer a su hija de vuelta, y le iba a enseñar que nadie debía darle la espalda a su familia.

Se recostó en la gran cama, dispuesto a dormir, mientras, en lo recóndito de su memoria, se repetían una y otra vez las falsas palabras de aquella que fue su esposa.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Les debo confesar que escribir este capítulo, fue una odisea. Quería poner más situaciones entre los personajes, pero creo que se iba a saturar por los cambios de escena.

Nunca pensé que usaría a tantos personajes, creo que eso se me salió un poco de las manos. El asunto de Hana, nació después de que publiqué el fanfic, como en el tercer capítulo, cuando estaba planteándome qué iba a hacer con la historia, porque tenía buen recibimiento. Originalmente la historia iba a estar centrada más en el día a día de Naruto y Hinata, pero ya ven, las ideas e inspiración cambian constante. La verdad detrás de la mamá de Hinata está cerca, por eso el capítulo se llama "aproximación". La que quiere descubrir todo, es Hanabi. Por otra parte, como se dieron cuenta, el diario lo tiene Hiashi.

Me dio gusto leer sus teorías locas sobre lo de Hana, algunas medio acertaron, y otras fueron muy originales. Siento que en este capítulo dejé más pistas sobre lo qué paso, me gustaría escuchar sus nuevas opiniones.

¿Alguien en algún momento llegó a pensar que Sasuke y Hanabi llegarían a interactuar? Jajajaja, fue súper raro imaginarme la escena. Pero como expliqué en el capítulo, lo hizo porque Hanabi le recuerda a él mismo, y también como favor hacia Hinata, porque le cae bien, y sabía que a ésta le dolía irse sin su hermana.

Sasuke es alguien muy abstracto para mí, porque aquí juega dos personalidades: el chico frío y calculador, destinado a la política, como su padre. Y alguien sereno y tranquilo, que es novio de Sakura, y mejor amigo de Naruto. ¿De qué lado se quedará?

Kushina está teniendo crisis nerviosas debido a la culpa, y su rencuentro con Nao empeoró todo. También ya se dio cuenta que ha estado actuando mal, y que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue darle la espalda a Naruto.

Bueno, no quiero alargar más la nota de autor, sólo quería decirles que finalmente nos estamos acercando al verdadero drama de la historia, intentaré acelerar un poquito más las cosas.

Les invito a darle like a mi página de facebook, me pueden buscar como Lollipoop, tengo una imagen de perfil de la silueta de Naruto y Hinata, también, les comento que tengo un nuevo fanfic en proceso llamado "La brecha en el olvido", estaría encantada si se dan una vuelta por allá.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorios y follow, los aprecio un montón, son los mejores *inserte corazoncito*, les mando un fuerte abrazo, y nos leemos pronto, espero.

Lolli.

 _25.02.16_


	11. Amistades rotas

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#9.** _Amistades rotas._

* * *

Tenten observó por décima vez la pila de papel decorativo y los listones, al paso que iban, no terminarían nunca.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, sentado, ayudándote a decorar tus invitaciones? —replicó Kiba, quien había aceptado echarle una mano.

—Porque eres mi amigo, además —la chica tomó un poco de listón rosa—, si decoro las invitaciones de mi boda por mí misma, puedo ahorrar dinero, es más práctico.

El Inuzuka la miró incrédulo.

—¿Siempre eres así de tacaña? —frunció el ceño—, aparte, son como ciento cincuenta invitaciones, ¿planeas decorarlas todas tú sola?

—No —le sonrió maquiavélicamente—, por eso estás tú aquí, para ayudarme.

Planear una boda era toda una hazaña, desde el vestido, la comida, los centros de mesa, manteles, meseros, invitaciones, etc. A pesar de que su prometido (un chino simpático que ella adoraba) había pagado casi todos los gastos, Tenten no podía dejar de sentirse mal al ver que el dinero desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Ella no quería una boda así de grande, de hecho, hubiera sido feliz con una pequeña ceremonia, pero los padres de su casi esposo se habían aferrado a la idea de que querían una gran fiesta, y al final no se pudo negar, de por sí fue difícil que aceptaran la idea del matrimonio.

Yuan, era su novio desde hacía un año. Ambos se conocieron en un viaje que ella realizó a Shangái, y desde que se vieron, tuvieron una conexión instantánea, al poco tiempo empezaron una relación.

Lo amaba, y estaba muy segura de querer compartir su vida con él.

Aunque no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que decidiera casarse a los veinte años (los padres de su prometido, por ejemplo), Tenten no le veía lo malo. Cuando tenía dudas, recordaba a Hinata, quien estaba más que feliz con su vida matrimonial, y eso le daba fuerzas.

—Tenten —Kiba interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió, algo distraída, mientras metía las invitaciones en una bolsita, para darles una mejor presentación.

—¿Recuerdas que me diste el collar de los Hyūga para que pudiera venderlo?

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con eso? Ya hasta le mandaste el dinero a Hinata-chan, ¿no? Bueno, ella me dijo que ya le había llegado.

—De eso te quería hablar… no hice exactamente lo que ella me dijo.

Tenten hizo a un lado las invitaciones, y fijó su mirada en Kiba, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Kiba, ¿qué diablos…?

—No lo vendí —confesó el chico, finalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga le iba a reclamar, la interrumpió—. Escucha lo que tengo que decir, ¿de acuerdo?

No recibió una respuesta, por lo que continuó hablando:

—No pude hacerlo, el sólo pensar que era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, me detuvo. Aunque diga que no le importa, y es un objeto cualquiera, sé que no es así. Hinata siempre ha recordado a su madre con mucho cariño, siento que sólo estaba actuando por impulso. Por eso, en vez de venderlo, lo guardé, para devolvérselo cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

La castaña estaba boquiabierta.

—P-pero, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero que le mandaste? Kiba, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Él suspiró.

—Ya lo sé, se molestará cuando sepa que no cumplí al pie de la letra el favor que me pidió. Y sobre el dinero, bueno, era lo que iba a utilizar para el depósito del local en donde mi mamá iba a poner la panadería, pero lo puedo recuperar después —dijo, como si nada.

Tenten no le respondió, mientras analizaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Recuerdos de cuando estaban en el instituto la abordaron; siempre solía ser así, Kiba se preocupaba por Hinata, más que por sí mismo. Nunca terminó de entender la relación que esos dos mantenían, donde eran amigos, pero a la vez parecían tener algo más.

Sentía pena por él. Sabía que estaba enamorado de su amiga, aunque siempre lo negara (parecía que jamás iba aceptarlo), pero sus acciones lo delataban. Kiba estaba asustado de que Hinata pudiera sufrir, por eso aún en la distancia, trataba de protegerla.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero —lo que iba a decir, le apretó el corazón—, creo que sabes que ella ya no es una niña, Kiba. ¿Comprendes?

El chico arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si pidió que le vendieras el collar, debiste hacerlo.

—Pero te acabo de explicar que si lo hacía…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—, «qué tal si Hinata se arrepentía después, de haberse deshecho del collar», ¿eso pensaste, no? Pero, ella ya no es una niña asustadiza que necesita que la protejan, quizá nunca lo fue. Ahora ya maduró, es fuerte, y no está sola, tiene a Naruto —se acercó a Kiba, mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro—. Déjala volar, y si se cae, que aprenda a cómo levantarse.

Kiba soltó una risa amarga.

—Si pudiera evitar que sufriera, lo haría.

—Siempre queremos proteger a las personas que amamos —suspiró—, sólo que no siempre se puede.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, ¿pero cómo le decía a su corazón que dejara de preocuparse por la Hyūga? Era casi imposible.

—Todos sabíamos que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero nunca le tomé importancia, lo miraba como algo lejano, que no sucedería. Por eso no intenté nada más, sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que estaban saliendo, fue como un balde de agua fría, aunque en el fondo creía que no durarían mucho —sonrió con ironía—. Pero ya ves, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cuatro años? Y no sean separado ni una sola vez. Hinata es feliz, y me da gusto, siempre voy a desear lo mejor para ella.

—Sabes, Sakura-chan y tú se parecen mucho, ella sentía algo así con respecto a Naruto, pero al final logró resolver sus sentimientos, justo como tú. Ahora todos estamos unidos por una fuerte amistad, y creo que es lo importante —le sonrió—. Para Hinata siempre serás muy importante, tienes un lugar en su corazón que ni Naruto puede llenar. ¿Quién la consoló cuando fue rechazada? ¿Quién le limpió las lágrimas cuando su padre la maltrataba? Ella está consciente de que siempre estuviste ahí, me consta. No deberías preocuparte porque se olvide de ti, o deje de quererte, cada que me habla, pregunta por ti y Shino, siempre piensa en ustedes. Y también sabe que puede contar contigo. Creo firmemente que ese tipo de lazos son los que le dan sentido a la vida, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo que tienes razón —se quedó pensando, mientras ponía las manos detrás de la nuca—. Con que dejarla volar, ¿eh?

Tenten asintió.

—Bueno, algo así, entiendes el punto.

—Sí —Kiba le sonrió—. Es bueno que Hinata tenga una amiga como tú.

—Ya ni me digas, la extraño —su rostro se llenó de tristeza—. Pero, pronto podremos reunirnos todos, ya tengo sus invitaciones —se las tendió al chico.

—A ver… —leyó una por una—, Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, Lee, Shino, Ino, Temari y Sai, tienes razón, aquí están todos.

—Lo sé —sonrió orgullosa—. Estoy un poco preocupada porque Hinata y Naruto tendrán que venir a Tokio, pero, no creo que suceda nada malo, ¿verdad? Es decir, no es como que Hiashi-san se vaya a enterar o algo así.

—Nah, el viejo no va a gastar su tiempo en cosas como esas.

—Bien, entonces —tomó una caja repleta de invitaciones—, empezaré a repartir, aunque la de Hinata la tendré que mandar por correo a Niigata.

La chica siguió hablando sobre las desventajas de que tu mejor amiga viviera lejos, mientras Kiba la miraba con diversión.

—¿Tenten?

—Gracias por lo de hace rato. Y sobre lo del collar, ¿podrías guardar el secreto? Yo hablaré con Hinata cuando sea el momento.

—Sí —dijo—, eso hacemos los amigos, ¿no?

Se sonrieron mutuamente, sin embargo, el momento amistoso se vio interrumpido al sentir que un olor extraño invadía la habitación.

—¿A qué diablos huele? —Kiba olfateó—. Oh, no.

Tenten lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que Akamaru se hizo del baño en la alfombra.

El resto de la tarde, el chico se la pasó limpiando la alfombra, tal como Cenicienta, ante la mirada furiosa de Tenten.

* * *

Siempre que estaba entre sus brazos, Hinata se sentía amada: desde la forma en que la besaba, o hasta cuando sus cuerpos se entrelazaban.

En esos momentos, todas las preocupaciones desaparecían, y el tiempo parecía ir más lento.

—Te quiero tanto, Hinata —le decía, una y otra vez, mientras ella sentía los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

—Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun —susurraba tímidamente.

Aquellos momentos, en la oscuridad, cuando se encontraban solos, y se convertían en uno, sentía que todo valía la pena.

Su padre, las deudas, la soledad, todo desaparecía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por todo el amor que le tenía al rubio. Estaba agradecida con el cielo, y con su madre, por mandarle a un ser tan maravilloso que la guiaba por el camino, y la apoyaba.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, verdad? —ella solía repetirle, sobre todo cuando éste la abrazaba, llevándose todas sus barreras, dejándola expuesta.

—Sí —y él le sonreía, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente—, siempre te cuidaré, de veras.

Cuando escuchaba aquella frase, finalmente dejaba fluir sus lágrimas, sin miedo, sin necesidad de restringirlas, porque sabía que Naruto besaría cada una de ellas, y en su lugar, la haría sonreír.

—Te amo —se decían una y otra vez, incapaces de distinguir de quién provenían aquellas palabras.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa, mientras compartían el desayuno, Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras le hablaba de su trabajo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó—, ¿irás conmigo a conocer a los Kurosawa?

Hinata lo miró con duda.

—¿H-hoy? Pero, mírame —suspiró viendo su atuendo desaliñado—, ni siquiera tengo la ropa adecuada, yo…

—No, tontita, hoy no, sería muy apresurado, pero tal vez, ¿mañana?

No lo pensó mucho, realmente sería descortés realizar la invitación de las personas que les estaban brindando tanto apoyo.

—Bien, mañana.

El rubio sonrió.

—Genial, entonces hoy le diré al viejo que aceptaste, la verdad están muy emocionados por conocerte, incluso Misao…

—¿Misao?

—Sí —habló Naruto, mientras daba un trago a su té—, mi compañera de trabajo, ya te había hablado de ella.

Trató de sonreír, pero más bien resultó en una mueca nada agradable, y él pareció darse de cuenta.

—No pienses cosas extrañas —señaló.

Hinata se ruborizó levemente.

—N-no lo hago —dijo rápidamente, mientras se metía un gran bocado de estofado a la boca, para evitar la incomodidad.

Naruto río antes las reacciones de su esposa, solía ser muy expresiva, sus emociones se pintaban por todo su rostro, lo cual le gustaba, porque sabía que era sincera.

—No sabes mentir —comentó el rubio.

Con esa frase, ella sintió que la comida se le atoraba en la garganta. Sí mentía, y cada vez estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo mejor.

No quería guardar más secretos, éstos se estaban acumulando.

Aún no le decía a Naruto que había vendido el collar de su madre, tampoco le contó sobre la llamada de su padre, o que tenía trabajo en una pastelería.

Se sentía incapaz de hablarle de sus cosas, y sabía por qué: él estaba siendo feliz. Sonreía todo el tiempo, hablaba alegremente de su trabajo, de las personas que conocía todos los días, y Hinata no quería agobiarlo con problemas tontos.

Sin embargo, al verlo ahí, sintió la necesidad de hablar, sobre todo desde la llamada de Hiashi. La noche anterior había podido olvidarlo por unos instantes, pero la realidad no se puede evadir para siempre, por eso, necesitaba decirle a Naruto, para que así ambos pudieran planear juntos qué hacer.

—Sabes, deberíamos ir a un picnic o algo así, hace mucho que no salimos juntos, ¿qué piensas? —sugirió el chico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Yo… —¿cómo comenzar? ¿Cómo decirle que estaban pasando un montón de cosas a sus espaldas?

—Si no quieres cocinar podríamos comprar comida, ¿qué te parece?

—N-Naruto-kun —lo interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

—Verás, ayer yo conseguí un tra… —sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, porque se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Al verse interrumpida, soltó un suspiro. Cuando finalmente se había llenado de valor, parecía que el destino se interponía en que alcanzara su cometido.

Naruto se levantó a ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia, Hinata no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien de qué se trataba, pero vio cómo el chico recibía un sobre, y después firmaba una hoja.

—¿Quién era? —lo cuestionó, una vez que el rubio volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

—Correspondencia —dijo, mientras ojeaba varias cartas—. Kami-sama —exclamó.

La Hyūga lo observó curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo?

—¡No! —Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja—, ¡algo bueno, Hinata! ¡Mira! —le extendió un sobre rosado—: Tenten se va a casar el próximo mes.

Al escuchar esto, ella tomó el papel rápidamente, y se quedó observándolo un largo rato, mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo feliz que estaba por su amiga. Tenten era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, fue su primer contacto verdadero con el mundo exterior, después de Naruto. El sólo saber que estaba a punto de dar un paso tan grande como el matrimonio, la llenaba de alegría y nostalgia.

Recuerdos de cuando estaban en el instituto la embargaron, ¿cómo olvidar que fue la primera en hablarle en clases? Desde ahí, se hicieron amigas inseparables, y gracias a eso pudo acercarse al que ahora era su esposo, siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

Tenten siempre le había dado ánimos cuando la situación con su familia se ponía difícil, la dejaba llorar en su hombro, y la consolaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar mejor. Cuando rompió por primera vez con Naruto, fue ella quien le dijo que todo se arreglaría.

Pero sobre todo, jamás olvidaría cuando la recibió en su departamento, en la madrugada, después de una discusión con Hiashi. Hinata se había sentido tan perdida y desesperada, sobre todo porque fue la primera vez que su padre la había puesto la mano encima. En ese entonces, había salido corriendo de su casa, sólo bastó con llamar una vez a Tenten, para que ésta la recibiera y le brindara apoyo.

Sonrió con ternura mientras observaba la invitación.

—Yuan-kun y Tenten-san se merecen esto —abrazó el sobrecito a su pecho—, han luchado mucho.

—Tienes razón. Espero y sean muy felices.

—Lo serán —respondió convencida—, ella se lo merece —sonrió con ternura—, ¿ustedes siempre fueron amigos? Ya sabes, antes de que yo entrara al instituto.

Naruto la observó curioso.

—No, en realidad, yo la conocí por Sakura-chan —se encogió de hombros—, siempre era amable, pero con un carácter fuerte, recuerdo que nuestra primer plática fue sobre las armas usadas en la segunda guerra mundial, fue raro.

Hinata soltó una risa.

—Tenten-san siempre ha estado interesada en las armas, su papá perteneció a la armada allá en China, y por eso es bastante aficionada al tema —dijo.

—Ya veo —entonces, el rubio se puso pálido, y sintió cómo la sangre se le bajaba al piso, al recordar una escena en particular—. ¿Hinata?

La pelinegra, que releía una y otra vez la invitación, levantó la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando terminamos por primera ocasión?

Asintió, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Fue un año después de que iniciaron su relación, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles gracias a la mamá de Naruto, y un montón de mal entendidos que ocurrieron en la escuela, ellos, tan jóvenes e inmaduros, no supieron manejar la situación, al final, el Uzumaki había decidido que era mejor que se separaran.

Hinata sabía que el sufrimiento que sintió en ese momento siempre lo recordaría. Las relaciones en la juventud siempre marcaban de alguna u otra manera. Un mes después del rompimiento, todo se solucionó, y fue cuando ambos decidieron empezar otra vez.

Esa fue la única vez que rompieron su relación, y esperaba que fuera la última.

—Claro, no es como que lo pueda olvidar —hizo una mueca triste—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Naruto-kun?

—Esa vez, Tenten vino a hablar conmigo, y me dijo muchas, _muchas_ cosas —el rubio aún podía recordar el rostro furioso de su amiga, diciéndole que era un «poco hombre, y no se merecía a Hinata»—, pero lo más terrorífico, fue que antes de irse, me repitió que «si la haces llorar de nuevo, te meteré un shuriken en un lugar que no te va a agradar» —sintió escalofríos—¸e-ella, ¿lo decía en serio, verdad?

Al ver a su esposo pálido, a punto de vomitar, Hinata rompió en suaves carcajadas.

—¿Tenten-san hizo eso? ¿Por mí? —dijo entre risas—, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Ella lo decía muy en serio, su cara daba miedo —el recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria.

—Ya sabes, Naruto-kun, si me haces llorar, llamaré a Tenten-san para que cumpla su palabra —dijo la pelinegra, incapaz de contener la risa.

El chico no le respondió, mientras sentía como se le encogía el estómago, definitivamente armas y mujeres no eran buena combinación, sobre todo si éstas provenían de China y tenían padres militares.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al espejo por décima vez, repitiendo una y otra vez el discurso que tenía memorizado.

La chica en el espejo tenía la mirada firme, el largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, y vestía un traje negro, compuesto de una falda, y saco. Su apariencia era perfecta para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la empresa de su familia.

Pero incluso con tacones, y ese maquillaje algo exagerado, seguía teniendo el rostro de una muchacha de quince años.

Hanabi se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona, y no estaba segura si el cambio le gustaba. Mientras sus amigas estaban en una fiesta, bailando y parloteando sobre los chicos de la escuela, ella se encontraba ahí, en su recámara, nerviosa, jugando un papel que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

No solía echarse para atrás en cuanto a sus decisiones, desde el momento en que se comprometía a algo, lo cumplía, sin embargo, ahora que tenía un estilo de vida más estricto, diferente al tipo de chica que solía hacer, pensaba en todo el tiempo que echó a la basura.

Si Hinata no se hubiera marchado, ella ahora estaría en el otro lado de la línea: divirtiéndose, yendo a fiestas, preocupándose por la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, usando su tarjeta de crédito en cosas innecesarias.

Sí, se avergonzaba de haber sido la hija de papá, la consentida, la que no estaba el tanto de lo que ocurría alrededor. De no haber cambiado, probablemente Hiashi la hubiera tratado así hasta el final; manteniéndola al margen de los negocios, vendándole los ojos para que no se diera cuenta la clase de porquerías que ocurrían en su familia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la diferencia, ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía aceptar los cambios, y adaptarse a ellos.

—¿Está lista, Hanabi-sama? —le preguntó Natsume, que la miraba orgullosa.

—Sí —respondió.

La mucama sonrió.

—La verdad estoy sorprendida, no esperaba que su padre la presentara oficialmente ante los accionistas, siendo usted tan joven. Ni Hinata-sama logró algo así.

Hanabi escuchaba atentamente.

—Mi padre no hace las cosas sólo porque sí, Natsume —se giró a verla—, no le creo el papel de «estoy orgulloso de ti». Desde que me pidió que me involucrara en los negocios de la familia, sé que espera algo de mí, sólo que no sé qué es —suspiró—. Si te soy sincera, es cansado, todo el tiempo debo estar en guardia, no puedo confiar en nadie.

—Una vez escuché esas mismas palabras, pero de Hinata-sama. Ella tenía la misma edad que usted, decía que no sabía cómo manejar tanta presión.

Un silencio se instaló en la recámara, la castaña se imaginó por un momento a su hermana, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras lloraba asustada, sin el apoyo de nadie.

¿Cuánto habrá tenido que superar la pobre?

—Mi pobre hermana —se lamentó Hanabi—, en algún momento haré de este un lugar al que ella pueda regresar, no tendrá qué esconderse más.

Al escuchar esto, Natsume parpadeó confundida.

—Acaso, ¿acaso sabe dónde se encuentra ella? Si es así, debería decirle a Hiashi-sama rápidamente, así traerá a Hinata-sama de regreso, y todo volverá a ser como antes —habló apresurada—, usted volverá a su posición, no tendrá que prepararse para esas reuniones, o vestirse así —la señaló—, ni preocuparse por cosas de adultos.

La Hyūga menor quería decirle que sí, que sabía dónde estaba Hinata, que al principio también pensó en delatarla, pero le debía tanto a su hermana mayor, que no podía. Quería decirle a Natsume que aunque extrañaba su vida pasada, jamás volvería a ella.

Todo sucedía por algo.

Se sintió algo decepcionada al escuchar esas palabras tan feas de quien era como su madre, sin embargo, no la culpó, sabía que ella lo hacía para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

—No, no lo sé, Natsume. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Por otra parte, no te expreses así, onee-sama es quien más ha sufrido —la reprimió suavemente.

La mujer, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizó levemente.

—Perdóneme, jamás fue mi intención, es sólo que el verla tan estresada últimamente me hace decir cosas innecesarias. Lo único que quiero es que usted esté bien.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, por cierto —tomó las manos de la mucama, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para la pregunta que quería formular—, ¿recuerdas del diario que me hablaste? El de mamá.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Sabes quién puede tenerlo?

Natsume frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quién? —insistió la Hyūga—, dime, no pasará nada.

—Es que…, no estoy segura, no quiero meterme, o meterla en problemas.

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero saber, después de todo, se trata de mi madre —fingió estar triste—, quiero saber más de ella, y creo que para hacerlo, debo leer su diario.

La mujer, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Bueno…, después de que la señora falleciera, nos mandaron a limpiar la recámara, para que sacáramos sus cosas, cuando yo busqué el diario, ya no estaba. Por curiosidad, les pregunté a mis compañeras que si alguien había entrado con anterioridad, y ellas respondieron que sólo Hiashi-sama, inmediatamente se me hizo raro, porque...

—Porque ellos dormían en cuartos separados —completó Hanabi—; yo lo recuerdo, aparte mi padre rara vez pisaba el cuarto de mamá, ¿verdad?

—Y-yo no le puedo asegurar que fue él, pero, desde ahí jamás volví a saber del diario.

—Natsume, ¿qué tenía ese diario? ¿Qué era tan importante para que mi padre lo tomara así como así?

—No lo sé, pero sí le puedo asegurar que toda la vida de Hana-sama está ahí, Y si desea encontrar respuestas, debe leerlo —la mujer suspiró—. Ya es hora, debemos irnos, el chófer la está esperando para llevarla a la empresa.

Hanabi asintió.

Ahora sí estaba más decidida a sacar la verdad a la luz. Ya no tenía dudas, su padre jugó un papel importante en la muerte de Hana, sólo que no sabía cuál.

Sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad adecuada para poder salir de su casa, e ir a buscar a Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Con una botella de vodka en la mano, y una fotografía en la otra, sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa alegre, sino una triste, llena de amargura y nostalgia.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Veinticinco? Y parecía ayer cuando todos estaban sonrientes en la Universidad, hablando sobre el futuro, con las ansias de comerse el mundo.

Qué ironía.

Dejó hacer la botella de alcohol sobre el piso, sin importarle que ésta hiciera un estruendo al quebrarse en varios pedazos. Observó cómo el líquido se derramaba por el suelo de madera, y no le importó.

Nada tenía sentido, su vida era como ese vodka derramado.

¿De qué le servía tanto dinero, empresas, lujos, si no tenía con quién compartirlos? No había hijos, esposa, amigos, nada.

Lo perdió todo.

Ahora sólo le quedaban vagos recuerdos de cuando fue feliz. Ni siquiera merecía llevar el apellido de su familia, no le hacía el honor que se merecían.

Se había convertido en un hombre viejo, que ni siquiera aparentaba los cuarenta y cinco años que tenía. Su pasatiempo era fumar puros hasta que le doliera la garganta, y en sus tiempos libres embriagarse hasta perder la razón, para así poder recordar cuando era feliz.

Observó de nuevo la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, había siete rostros ahí, sonriendo ante la cámara: primero estaba una chica pelirroja, Kushina Uzumaki, que abrazaba por el cuello a su novio, Minato, el buen Minato, quien tenía el rostro ruborizado, al lado de ellos estaba Mikoto, haciendo una señal de amor y paz, mientras era observada con fastidio por Fugaku Uchiha, quien en ese entonces la odiaba. Al final, se encontraba Hana, sonriendo gentilmente, mientras Hiashi Hyūga tenía un brazo sobre su cintura, detrás de ellos estaba él, riendo como tonto, mientras alzaba dos botellas de cerveza.

Recordaba con claridad cuándo habían tomado esa foto, había sido en un bar a las fueras de la Universidad, mientras festejaban que Hiashi y Fugaku iban a graduarse, todo parecía tan ameno, y era felicidad. No había ningún tipo de confrontación entre ellos, sólo una amistad sincera.

« _—Nao-kun, ¿no deberías enfocarte más en tus estudios, y menos en el alcohol?_

 _—Nao-kun, oye, ¿me estás poniendo atención?_ »

La voz de esa chica aún resonaba en sus oídos, tan tranquila y suave que te arrullaba.

Siempre preocupándose por los demás, dejando sus propios intereses al lado.

Volvió a sonreír con amargura.

Ya no le quedaba nada, todo se había ido con ella.

Enfocó su mirada en el rostro de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, y apretó la mandíbula con furia.

—Pronto nos veremos, Hiashi —era una promesa.

* * *

Hinata observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared, se estaba haciendo tarde, y tenía que irse a la pastelería, pero no podía marcharse hasta que su esposo lo hiciera, para así no levantar sospechas.

—¿Hinata? —la voz de Naruto la despertó.

—¿Sí?

—No escuchaste lo que te dije, ¿verdad? —suspiró—, llevas como diez minutos viendo el reloj, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—N-no, para nada, ¿a dónde iría? —se llevó las manos al pecho—, e-estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —la cuestionó el rubio, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Eh… —se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando en lo que diría—. ¡En la boda de Tenten!

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—No entiendo.

—Sí, ya sabes, la boda será en Tokio —puso una cara de seriedad.

La verdad es que eso no era una mentira, desde que les había llegado la invitación, pensó profundamente sobre eso, ¿cómo diablos le iban a hacer? No es como que dejar Niigata fuera seguro, no después de la llamada de su padre. Por otra parte, el viaje a la capital era caro, y no tenían el dinero suficiente, sin embargo, tenía el deber moral de estar presente en ese día tan importante para su mejor amiga.

Al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, el chico se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—Lo sé, también lo he estado pensando, ir allá es bastante arriesgado, podíamos encontrarnos con tu padre, o los míos. No siento que viajar en este momento sea lo más acertado, pero, sé lo importante que es Tenten para ti, así que si decides ir, te acompañaré.

Lo sabía, sabía que Naruto la dejaría decidir, y se lo agradecía. También entendía lo mucho que estaban arriesgando, pero, ¿cómo decirle a Tenten que no iría a su boda? No podía hacerle eso, no después de lo mucho que ella le ayudó cuando decidió escapar con el Uzumaki.

Tal vez era una oportunidad que el cielo le estaba dando para que solucionara sus problemas.

—Quiero ir, Naruto-kun —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Él asintió, mientras una extraña inseguridad lo embargaba. ¿Por qué sentía que si iban a Tokio, Hinata desaparecía?

Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró la chica, algo ruborizada ante la pequeña muestra de cariño—, ¿sucede algo?

—No pasa nada —dijo—, no pasará nada —remarcó, aunque se lo decía más a sí mismo, porque realmente deseaba convencerse de que nada ocurriría.

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento, no le sorprendió ver a su novia dormida sobre el sofá, aún con la bata del hospital puesta.

Ese era el panorama en los últimos días.

Él solía ser bastante comprensivo, no opinaba sobre los asuntos de Sakura, y se mantenía al margen, mientras que ella actuaba de una manera similar, respetaban sus espacios.

No preguntaban cosas innecesarias, o que resultaran incómodas, lo cual era bastante agradable, porque eran los únicos momentos en que él podía ser sólo Sasuke, y no Sasuke Uchiha.

Algunas veces quería quedarse como Sasuke para siempre, pero no podía. No cuando todo a su alrededor parecía estar cambiando, y no se iba a quedar atrás.

Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Sakura, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Esperó alrededor de media hora, hasta que la pelirrosa se removió un poco, y despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo miró bastante sorprendida.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera te oí entrar —parpadeó un poco, algo adormilada—, ¿sucedió algo? Nunca vienes sin avisar.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —repitió la chica, preocupada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo sintió que él la envolvía en un abrazo tosco. La Haruno le respondió torpemente, sin entender nada, mientras un sentimiento nada agradable la invadía, aquello no era normal.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que el Uchiha la soltó.

—Sakura, ¿recibiste la invitación a la boda de esa chica? —habló finalmente el pelinegro.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Invitación? —entonces recordó el sobre rosa que había llegado esa mañana a su casa—. ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la boda de Tenten?

—Sí.

—Sí la recibí. Invitó a todos, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino…

—Naruto, y Hinata —la interrumpió.

—Sí, también, ¿por qué preguntas?

Sasuke bufó.

—Era obvio —entonces, volteó a verla—, ¿crees que vayan a venir?

—Sí, digo, Hinata es muy cercana Tenten, así que lo más probable es que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras el pelinegro pensaba; si Hinata iba a venir a Tokio, lo más probable es que Hiashi Hyūga ya lo supiera, más si las cosas eran como Hanabi le había contado, de que el hombre tenía vigilada a su hermana. No es que esa familia le importaba, pero sí sus propios intereses.

Si el líder de los Hyūga hacía algún movimiento, su padre, Fugaku, también lo haría, y por consecuencia, la hermana de Hinata también. Tenía que planear bien lo que iba hacer, si es que quería salir bien librado de la situación, porque si su progenitor se enteraba de que mantenía una amistad con Naruto, o sobre su relación con Sakura, las cosas no acabarían nada bien.

No cuando se suponía que debían apoyar al cien por ciento a los Hyūga.

Toda la situación apestaba.

—Supongo que no tengo qué explicártelo, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa, no?

La chica negó.

—No, explícate.

Por un momento pensó en contarle de su reunión con Hanabi, pero se lo guardó. Entre menos supiera Sakura, era mejor.

—Si el dobe decide venir aquí, se está arriesgando a que el padre de esa chica lo encuentre, o que sus propios padres lo sepan, lo cual no creo que sea bueno.

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Por qué debía de enterarse ese hombre? —dijo, refiriéndose a Hiashi—, ya han pasado tres meses, no creo que la esté buscando, y por otra parte, tal vez Naruto deba reunirse con sus padres, Kushina ha estado muy alterada estos días, aunque creo que el hombre del centro comercial también tuvo que ver…

—¿El hombre del centro comercial? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? —le preguntó.

—Bue-bueno, la otra ocasión que fuimos de compras, un señor que nunca había visto, detuvo a Kushina, le dijo «tanto tiempo», y ella se asustó mucho. El hombre le pregunto que si lo odiaba, a lo que le respondió «¿Cómo no hacerlo? personas como tú, son las peores.», lo cual me sorprendió, sin embargo, lo que me dejó más impactada, fue la reacción de Kushina, estaba pálida, parecía como que hubiera visto un fantasma —suspiró—. Parecía que él quería hablar con ella en privado, así que los dejé solos, por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún exnovio, pero ya después, cuando le pregunté, sólo me respondió que era un mal recuerdo.

—¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Qué apariencia tenía él? —insistió, Sasuke.

—N-no me dijo nada más, sólo que cuando nos subimos al coche, Kushina empezó a llorar, y repetía constantemente «pobre Hana», yo no entendía nada. Como a los quince minutos se tranquilizó. Y pues, sobre el hombre, sé que se llama Nao, y como te dije, estaba bien vestido, muy elegante.

El Uchiha no le respondió, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquello era mucha coincidencia, todo parecía encajar en lo que le había contado Hanabi Hyūga, y si lo que creía era correcto, no le agradaba para nada.

Un hombre desconocido, Kushina alterada, la carta de Hana Hyūga, el odio de Hiashi a los Uzumaki…, todo parecía estar estrechamente relacionado, aunque no terminaba de entender qué papel jugaba su padre ahí, y quería descubrirlo.

Sintió una extraña repulsión hacia los padres de sus amigos, y el suyo propio, ¿qué tantas porquerías hicieron en el pasado para terminar de esa manera? Era irónico, los terminaron arrastrando en un círculo vicioso. Aunque la diferencia era que Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi y él, no eran igual de tontos, y no seguirían con ese jueguito más.

Por lo menos él no, y el idiota de su mejor amigo tampoco lo haría.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Sakura, escucha bien lo que te diré, necesitas convencer a Naruto de que no venga a Tokio, ¿me entiendes? Te hará más caso a mí que a ti, si realmente te preocupas por él, convencelo.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, yo no puedo hacer eso, él no me hará caso, sabes cómo es.

—Inténtalo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan raro? —le exigió—, sé que algo está pasando.

Suspiró cansado.

Llevaban años juntos, tenían una relación estable, se conocían desde pequeños, ni una sola vez le había mentido u ocultado cosas, la consideraba lo suficientemente madura para comprender.

Esa iba ser la primera ocasión.

—Mi padre ha estado preguntándome cosas últimamente, creo que sospecha algo.

—¿Pero por qué? Hemos sido lo suficientemente discretos todo este tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero no es tu culpa. Supongo que tendremos qué dejar de vernos un tiempo, sólo en lo que se tranquilizan las cosas.

Si había una cosa que Sakura odiaba en su vida, era el tener que mantener su noviazgo en secreto. Desde que tenían quince años había sido así, siempre a escondidas, sólo los amigos cercanos estaban al tanto de la relación que mantenían, sin embargo, lo amaba tanto que siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar y esperar.

No quedaba más, porque Sasuke siempre le había advertido que esas serían las consecuencias de querer estar con él, y ella ya era lo suficientemente madura para entender, o eso creía, porque a pesar de no ser la primera ocasión en la que sucedía, sintió como los ojos se le llenaba de lágrimas.

Otra separación más, ¿cuándo duraría esta vez? ¿Semanas, meses?

—L-lo entiendo —sollozó—, de verdad.

Sasuke sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada.

Se acercó, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas, en la boda de tu amiga —dijo—, te prometo que es la última vez, Sakura.

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

Él la miró, mientras sentía la furia correr por sus venas, ¿qué había hecho mal, exactamente? Si Itachi no se hubiera ido, todo sería diferente.

Pero el pasado no se podía cambiar. Si Fugaku Uchiha se enteraba que su heredero estaba en una relación con nada más, y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, todo acabaría mal, y no porque ella haya hecho algo malo, si no por el simple hecho de que su hijo le ocultó la verdad.

Pero Sasuke no era ningún títere, ahora sí se podía defender, y si tenía que atacar por la espalda lo haría.

Con ese último pensamiento, salió del departamento, dejando a una llorosa Sakura atrás.

* * *

Su mal humor era palpable, incluso Misao se había dado cuenta. Naruto se paseaba de un lugar a otro, o en momentos se quedaba viendo a la puerta, con preocupación.

Cuando la hora de cerrar el gimnasio se acercó, se llenó de alivio. Sentía pesado el cuerpo, y no dejaba de experimentar una extraña ansiedad, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa, cerrar las puertas con llave, y abrazar a Hinata muy fuerte.

Sí, estaba siendo extremista, pero, desde que ella le dijo que quería ir a Tokio, se llenó de miedo. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, sabía que si le pedía que no hicieran el viaje, ella accedería, pero no lo haría, eso era egoísta, ¿cómo decirle que no asistiera a la boda de su mejor amiga? Incluso él se molestaría si le dijeran algo así.

Estaba frustrado, preocupado, y ansioso.

Aunque apenas habían pasado tres meses desde que dejó la capital, parecía más tiempo. Niigata ahora era su hogar, tenía una casa, un trabajo, y planes para el futuro, pero también era cierto que no podía dejar las cosas sin arreglar. ¿Debería aprovechar el viaje y visitar a sus padres? Realmente los extrañaba, esperaba que el tiempo que pasó los hubiera hecho recapacitar.

Ansiaba llevarse bien con todos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Por otra parte, extrañaba a sus amigos, cuando huyeron, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de todos, por eso, el poderse reunir en la boda de Tenten, era como una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Misao, con cautela.

Naruto parpadeó algo confundido.

—Sí, algo así —suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ambos divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

—Puedes contarme, si quieres, no soy buena dando consejos, pero sé escuchar —admitió—, además, parece que realmente necesitas hablar con alguien.

Él la miró algo sorprendido, Misao realmente era agradable, tenía una sonrisa amable, y sus ojos verdes desprendían carisma, era fácil confiar en ella, le recordaba mucho a Sakura, aunque sin tanta agresividad.

Un aura familiar lo embargó.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —ella insistió—, de veras.

—Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo —Naruto se rascó la mejilla—, am, en dos semanas haré un viaje a Tokio, a la boda de una buena amiga, pero tengo miedo de ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te asusta?

—No es que me asuste algo, me asusta alguien —dijo—; ¿recuerdas que te dije que cuando me casé sucedieron muchas cosas? Um, tiene que ver con eso.

Misao lo miró con curiosidad.

—No vayas entonces.

—Ese es el problema —suspiró—. Se casa la mejor amiga de Hinata, no le puedo pedir que no vayamos.

—No entiendo —frunció el ceño—, ¿es tan grave el ir a Tokio?

El rubio bufó.

—Sí, y no. Es complicado, depende de… —«Hinata y su familia», quiso decir, pero se lo guardó—, de muchas cosas.

A pesar de no estar diciendo mucho, y la chica tampoco entenderle del todo, decidió darle un consejo sincero.

—No comprendo bien, pero, ¿tu familia está allá, verdad? Debes extrañarlos, y tu esposa también, después de todo, siempre es difícil empezar desde cero, más si sólo se tienen los unos a los otros. Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto, lo que debe pasar, pasará, aparte —lo miró—, ¿no quieres hacer sentir mal a Hinata-san, verdad? Supongo que si le dices que no irán, lo entenderá, pero tal vez se ponga triste.

—Lo sé —el rubio suspiró—, pero no quiero lastimarla sólo por estúpidas inseguridades, aun cuando fui yo quien la dejó decidir.

—¡Ahí está tu respuesta, entonces! —Misao sonrió—, no le digas nada, vayan al viaje, diviértete, visita a tu familia, no tiene porqué pasar nada.

Naruto se contagió de su buen humor, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, no debería pasar nada malo.

Ella asintió, bastante animada.

—Naruto se preocupa mucho por ella —dijo, con algo de tristeza, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se recompuso inmediatamente—. Bueno, bueno, pero, antes de que te vayas, ¿traerás a Hinata-san? —preguntó—, realmente la quiero conocer. ¿Le dijiste de la invitación a cenar que hicieron mis abuelos?

—Eh…, sí, ella dijo que sí, ¿estaría bien mañana?

—¡Por supuesto! Le diré a mi abuelo, para que prepare todo, ¡qué divertido! —gritó, emocionada.

El rubio la miró con riendo.

—Espero que Hinata se alegre como tú.

Y se sintió relajado por primera vez en el día, se dio cuenta que Misao Kurosawa era realmente buena persona, y se alegraba de tenerla como amiga. Quería presentársela a Hinata, para que la conociera, y así ya no existieran mal entendidos, estaba seguro que la chica no tenía intenciones románticas con él.

Si tan sólo supiera que estaba equivocado.

Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Misao lo miraba de reojo. Naruto era cada vez más inalcanzable.

* * *

Cuando Hinata entró a la cocina, lista para empezar a trabajar, lo primero que invadió sus fosas nasales, fue un fuerte olor a azúcar, mezclado con harina, que le pareció algo asqueroso, lo cual era raro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Uzumaki-san? —le preguntó Koizumi, la dueña del lugar.

La Hyūga se ruborizó levemente, era la primera vez que alguien la llamada por su apellido de casada, el sentimiento fue agradable.

—Sí, sólo que sentí un breve malestar, nada importante —sonrió, quitándole importancia.

—Estás algo pálida, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe.

La mujer no parecía convencida del todo.

—Bien, si te sientes mal, me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó, nunca había trabajado, y no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Todas las personas se movían de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, encargándose de diversas tareas, lo que la hacía sentir que estaba estorbando.

—No hay mucho por hacer aquí, sin embargo, ¿podrías traerme unos moldes que se encuentran en la bodega? Están dentro de una caja, los usaremos para preparar un pastel de bodas que encargaron, en el cual quiero que me ayudes —Koizumi sonrió—, me gustó la presentación del pastel que hiciste ayer.

—Por supuesto, ahorita regreso —respondió la pelinegra, mientras sentía cómo se sonrojaba, era raro que la gente halagara sus habilidades culinarias.

Salió de la cocina, rumbo a la bodega, que se encontraba atrás del negocio.

Le gustaba su trabajo, todos eran amables, y la trataban con gentileza, sobre todo la dueña, quien parecía tenerle cariño. Incluso amaba la vestimenta, que consistía en un delantal rosado, con un cupcake gigante bordado en el pecho, y un gorro a juego.

Todo iba bien, hasta que sintió que su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Sorprendida, sacó el aparato, y su corazón latió acelerado al ver que era nada más, y nada menos que el mismo número del cual su padre le había marcado días antes.

Sin embargo, en vez de sentir miedo, o nervios, se llenó de furia, ¿quién era él para querer torturarla de esa manera? ¡No tenía ningún poder sobre su vida! Ya no iba a dejar que la manejara a su antojo, la vieja Hinata se había ido para siempre, y él tenía que entenderlo.

Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla del Smartphone, para contestar la llamada. Pero no habló, porque realmente no había mucho que decir.

—Tanto tiempo, hija —dijo el hombre, usando la misma frase que en la llamada anterior. En otras circunstancias, Hinata hubiera reído con amargura.

—Padre —respondió ella.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, por una parte, Hiashi no creía que ella le respondería, y la Hyūga, no sabía qué más hacer, de la ansiedad, apretaba fuertemente su delantal.

—¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, aunque su voz sonaba firme, por dentro temblaba.

—Ya es tiempo que te dejes de juegos, y regreses —respondió su padre, serio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, hice todo lo que quisiste, traté de complacerte, ¿por qué no me puedes dejar ir?

Ha decir verdad, no se trataba de que si ella fuera mala hija o no, era mucho más que eso, como cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y nunca entendería.

Se trataba de traición y amistades rotas, de sentimientos de amargura que no sabía cómo manejar. Se trataba del orgullo herido, de una mala madre, y una mala esposa.

Era sobre circunstancias de las cuales, él sabía que Hinata no tenía la culpa, sin embargo, sólo por la sangre que llevaba en las venas, tenía que pagar.

Debía soportar el peso de la corona, quisiera o no.

—Regresarás, si sabes lo que te conviene —sentenció.

—¿Y si no quiero? —respondió, incapaz de contener las lágrimas—, ¿qué harás si no regreso?

—No me retes —dijo Hiashi, serio—, pronto me contactaré contigo.

Y colgó.

Fue cuando ella se quebró.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Su padre no estaba jugando, era una amenaza, y ella ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Los sollozos aumentaron, y la presión en el pecho también lo hizo.

Tomó su teléfono celular, y marcó rápidamente el número de Naruto, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor suficientemente para llamarlo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le había estado mintiendo los últimos días? El sólo saber que Hiashi estaba más cerca que nunca, la atormentaba. Ya no podía manejar tanto estrés, tantos secretos, pero tampoco podía volver a su vida de antes, no quería ser más la heredera de los Hyūga.

Quería vivir, estar con el hombre que amaba, quedarse en su pequeño departamento, trabajar en la pastelería, caminar en las tardes por el parque, y en algún momento poner su ansiado jardín.

No se trataba de ambición, se trataba de una chica lastimada que sólo quería probar la felicidad por un momento, sin embargo, esto parecía imposible.

Se dejó caer en el piso, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Tenía qué pensar con la cabeza fría, ya no podía seguir huyendo. Decidió que cuando fueran a Tokio, visitaría a su padre, y hablaría con él directamente, no le quedaba otra opción, aunque literalmente aquello fuera un suicidio.

Pero no importaba, haría lo que fuera para seguir al lado de Naruto, de eso no le cabía ni la más mínima duda.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tanto tiempo, casi un mes, ha decir verdad. Es casi un milagro que pudiera actualizar, pensé que la inspiración no llegaría, pero ya ven, pude terminar el capítulo.

Estoy pasando por una etapa difícil en mi vida, cosas personales, pero realmente escribir es lo único que me tranquiliza, y me permite ser yo, así que no se preocupen, así me tarde en actualizar, lo haré.

Bueno, hablando del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? He de confesar que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, 25 hojas, según Word, lo cual me hace sentir orgullosa, porque rompí mi límite, el cual siempre es 15 hojas.

Por otra parte, esta vez hubo demasiados interacciones, y bastante diálogo, lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo. Manejar tantos personajes es un poco cansado, pero necesario, por lo menos en mi fic, porque todos están estrechamente relacionados, y las decisiones que tomen, afectan a los otros, justo como la vida diaria. Yo amo a este Kiba, lo escribo con tanto cariño, y esperanza, porque me siento reflejada en él, observando de lejos a las personas que quieres hacer su vida, pero siempre preocupándote por ellos, es doloroso, pero creo que también una de las formas más sinceras de cariño.

También tuvimos una parte SasuSaku, si alguien de aquí es fan de esta pareja, perdónenme por la escena de tan baja calidad, pero es que, Sasuke es un personaje tan difícil xD, borré tantas veces esa parte donde habla con Sakura, porque nunca me gustó cómo quedaba, al final me di por vencida, y lo dejé así. Se preguntarán, si no le gustó, ¿por qué lo escribió? Bueno, el papá de Sasuke también tiene algo que ver con la historia, así que es normal poner los sentimientos de su hijo.

Por ahí leí que no a muchas les agrada Misao, a mí me parece tierna, no sé, me recuerda a mí cuando era más joven y me emocionaba cuando un chico lindo, no es mala, y no está enamorada de Naruto, aún. Lo ve como algo platónico.

Hinata, Hinata, ¿qué les puedo decir? Sé que está mal el que le esté ocultando cosas a Naruto, pero ella lo hace para no preocuparlo, sabe que el pobre ha sufrido mucho, y quiere evitarle problemas, aunque eso signifique que ella deba cargar con todo. Yo la adoro, es tan dulce, y devota a la persona que ama. Aunque ya no es como al principio, ahora es fuerte, tal vez tiene miedo, pero aún así va a enfrentar los problemas.

¡Hanabi es muy cool! Sólo diré eso. Y pues, con la boda de Tenten cerca, y el viaje a Tokio, pasarán muchas, muchas cosas, el climax de la historia está cerca, estense preparados.

Dios mío, la nota de autor está larguísima, perdónenme, es que me emociono. El próximo capítulo lo actualizaré más rápido, porque ya lo tengo escrito, es sobre el pasado, enfocado sólo en Naruto y Hinata, cuando eran jóvenes, creo que les gustará.

Sólo quiero decirles que les agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero y el capítulo sea de su agrado, me encantaría leer sus comentarios en un review.

Nos estamos leyendo por ahí.

Lolli.

 _23/03/2016._


	12. Esos días II: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **Esos días ll:**

 _Reencuentro_

* * *

 _ **#**_ _Naruto y Hinata:_ 15-16 años.

* * *

Movía las rodillas incesantemente, en un vano intento de calmar sus nervios.

Cuando se dio cuenta simplemente no estaba funcionando, porque seguía más nerviosa, soltó un suspiro.

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así? Era su primer día de clases. Para ser más exactos, era el inicio de ciclo en el bachillerato. Pero estaba tan alterada, debido a que entraría en una nueva escuela.

Desde la guardería, hasta secundaria, había estado en el mismo colegio privado. Ahí, no tenía ningún problema, desde que era una niñita había tenido los mismos compañeros, todos se conocían. Pero la situación cambió cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba salir de ahí.

Los mismas personas de siempre: maestros, amigos, y todos conocidos de su padre. Eso era lo que la incomodaba tanto.

Cada que caminaba entre los pasillos de su viejo colegio, la gente se paraba a saludarla y decir: "¡oh, mira, es Hinata, la heredera de los Hyūga!". No sabía por qué, pero entre más crecía, más odiaba el peso de su apellido. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, tampoco lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, simplemente era una molestia que estaba profundamente enterrada en su corazón.

Pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo. Nació siendo Hyūga, y así moriría.

Suspiró de nuevo, y miró hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde su padre la ignoraba totalmente. El hombre estaba hablando por teléfono (no era nada nuevo), usando un tono de voz bastante neutral y profesional.

Si le importaba tan poco lo que ella hiciera, ¿por qué Hiashi se tomó la molestia de acompañarla en el viaje a su nueva escuela? Hinata se sorprendió cuando éste le avisó que iría con ella. Hasta el chófer pareció ponerse nervioso de llevar a nada más y nada menos que su jefe.

Pero había sido todo. No cruzaron palabra durante el camino.

Trató de no sentirse mal. Por un momento creyó que su padre tal vez estaba preocupado por cómo se podía sentir respecto a esa nueva etapa en su vida, pero no era así.

Siempre era demasiado ingenua. Sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Sin embargo, no dejó que esto quitara su buen humor. Sí, estaba nerviosa, pero también emocionada. Habría gente nueva, normal. Ansiaba tanto rodearse de personas amables, poder hacer amigas, porque la realidad era que no tenía ni una.

Bueno, solía tener un amigo, un buen amigo. Un niño que había llegado como un huracán a agitar su vida, y sin embargo, como todo lo que le hacía feliz, su papá lo había quitado del camino. A veces intentaba no pensar mucho en eso, porque sólo se sentía triste.

Le había dolido demasiado la última vez que lo vio. Tres años atrás.

Él, quien siempre solía estar rodeado de felicidad, había estado apagado y algo molesto. La miró con decepción, y sin decir más, giró el rostro. Fue cuando Hinata supo que era el final, que tal vez la odiaba, o mínimo la culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido.

Ella, con sus doce años, lo entendió. Así fue como perdió a su amigo de toda la vida, y probablemente su primer amor, aunque de esto se dio cuenta más tarde. Después, lo sacaron del colegio. Se enteró que fue porque los padres del chico se fueron a la quiebra, y ya no podían pagar la escuela. Nunca dijo nada, pero siempre supo que eso fue culpa de su padre.

¿Qué cosa tan grave hicieron los Uzumaki, para causar la ira de Hiashi Hyūga?

Era horrible saber que ahora era odiada por una familia tan amable y dulce. No los culpaba, a veces también se odiaba a sí misma.

Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que el chófer la llamaba insistentemente.

—¡Hinata! —bramó Hiashi, al ver la expresión perdida de su hija.

La pelinegra reaccionó inmediatamente.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se avergonzó.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Pon atención cuando te hablan.

—Sí, padre —bajó la mirada.

—Ya vamos a llegar, ¿estás segura de tu decisión? —preguntó Hiashi.

Hinata lo pensó durante unos segundos al ver cómo el carro daba la vuelta en la calle principal, que daba a la escuela pública a la cual había decidido ir. Mientras más avanzaban, iban apareciendo algunos estudiantes, que cómodamente caminaban en grupos, también rumbo al instituto.

Estaba segura. No iba a echar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que puso en convencer a su padre. Habían sido días de insistir, y recibir negativas… hasta, que por alguna razón, el hombre se apiadó, y accedió, con la condición de que tenía que conseguir estar en el primer lugar en los exámenes.

Claro, nada era gratis.

—Sí —dijo segura—. Cumpliré con mi parte.

Hiashi la miró durante unos segundos más, y suspiró, no había remedio.

—Bien.

Y eso fue todo. El carro se estacionó justo en frente, llamando la atención de unos cuantos. El chófer rápidamente se bajó, para abrirle la puerta a Hinata, quien sólo se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

Finalmente, justo antes de adentrarse al recinto, se dio la vuelta, e hizo una reverencia hacia su padre. No recibió respuesta, o eso creía, sin embargo, Hiashi Hyūga bajó la ventanilla del auto, y sin siquiera mirarla. Susurró:

—Ten cuidado —y volvió a subir la ventanilla.

Ella se quedó estática, con su maletín en mano, y la mandíbula desencajada.

¿Su padre, a su manera, acababa de decirle que tuviera cuidado?

Algo cálido la embargó. Pero no quiso pensarlo mucho, ni hacerse ideas que al final no llegarían a ningún lado.

Sólo había sido una despedida, nada más.

Se adentró a la escuela algo conmocionada, y sintió, que tal vez, iba a ser un buen día.

Al ver a su lado, se dio cuenta que no era la única chica sola, había otras chicas que lucían igual de perdidas que ella, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez podía encajar.

Incluso hasta el uniforme le parecía lindo: consistía en un saco color azul marino, una camisa blanca con un moño rojo atado al cuello. Usaban una falda gris de tablones, calcetas blancas, y zapatillas negras.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su mucama en la mañana, que en ese tipo de escuelas, primero se hacía una ceremonia de bienvenida, en donde el alumno que sacó el mejor resultado en el examen de ingreso, daba un discurso.

Iba rumbo al gimnasio, donde se daría la bienvenida, cuando un grupo de chicos llamó su atención. Se veían inmiscuidos en algún tipo de discusión.

—¡Vamos! Esto es tan divertido, estamos todos juntos de nuevo —exclamaba una joven muy sonriente.

—¡Dilo por ti, Tenten! —bramó la rubia—. Yo no quería estar con la frentona —dijo cruzándose de hombros.

—¿Y crees que yo quería volver a ver tu cara, cerda? —le respondió la afectada, quien tenía un bonito cabello rosa. Mientras se abalanzaba directito a golpear a su amiga.

Tenten se interpuso en ambas.

—Ino, Sakura —suspiró—. Es el primer día de clases, ¿no pueden estar tranquilas?

Las susodichas no respondieron, exclamaron un "hum", para cruzarse de brazos y darse la espalda. Tenten las miraba cansada.

Hinata sonrió al observarlas. Cuando iba a seguir con su camino, una voz llamó su atención, impidiéndole quitar su mirada del grupo de chicas.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó alguien bastante emocionado.

La pelirrosa volteó, y roló los ojos.

—¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Tú también?

El chico puso cara de perro apaleado.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de verme, Sakura-chan.

—No, no me alegro de verte —entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Y no pongas esa cara! Acabamos de ir a McDonald's ayer. Sin contar que te he visto casi todos los días desde que tengo memoria.

Naruto se recompuso.

—¡Cierto!

Todos rieron.

—Por cierto, Sasuke y Sai también están aquí, sólo que se adelantaron —señaló al pasillo.

Ino soltó un grito de excitación.

—¡Oh dios mío! El gran Sasuke Uchiha —se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Sasuke Uchiha, nada —sentenció Sakura—. Sasuke-kun, es mi novio, cerda, por si lo olvidas.

La rubia soltó un bufido fastidiada.

—¿Y por qué nunca los he visto juntos?

—¿Y por qué nos verías? No me ando por todas partes besuqueándome con mi novio —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Y si quieres comprobar algo, aquí está Naruto.

El chico se hizo para atrás.

—A mí no me metan —dijo, preparándose para irse.

—¡Naruto! —exigió Ino—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Sasuke-kun y ésta? —dijo refiriéndose a Sakura—. ¡Dímelo!

Ante la mirada de amenaza de la pelirrosa, Naruto tembló. No quería inmiscuirse en peleas de mujeres, pero bueno, sólo diría la verdad.

—Eh sí, bueno, si el teme y Sakura-chan se besuquean en plena plaza, supongo que son novios, ¿no?

Tenten e Ino abrieron los ojos de par en par. Mientras Sakura tenía una cara de no creérsela. No tardó mucho en que la ira invadiera su sistema.

—¡Naruto! No era necesario decir eso, ¡ven aquí idiota! —gritó.

Y corrió, el rubio corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque una Haruno molesta, era de temer.

Sakura lo persiguió, dejando a sus amigas con una imagen mental, para nada agradable. Porque no todos los días te dicen que Sasuke Uchiha estaba saliendo con su amiga de la infancia. El mundo estaba volviéndose loco.

Ino suspiró para después decirle a Tenten que debían irse al gimnasio, porque la bienvenida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Se marcharon, ajenas a la pelinegra que tímidamente los había observado todo el rato. Hinata tenía las manos temblorosas, y el corazón agitado.

¿Era él, cierto? ¡Incluso hasta lo llamaron Naruto! Nadie tenía esos ojos tan penetrantes, y ese nombre. ¿Qué debía hacer? De todos los lugares en los cuales podía habérselo encontrado, tenía que ser justamente en la escuela.

No supo porque, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía melancólica, miles de recuerdos de su infancia se arremolinaban en su mente. Muchas veces imaginó mil formas de que se volviesen a encontrar, pero siempre el asunto terminaba con Naruto odiándola. Al final, sólo eran sueños. Pero en esta ocasión era real, Naruto estaba allí, y, si por alguna razón se encontraba con él, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar.

¿Aún la detestaba? Habían pasado ya tres años…, probablemente él continuó su vida como si nada, mientras ella había pasado ese tiempo extrañándolo. Porque amigos como esos te dejan huella, y de alguna manera, Naruto se había robado su corazón.

Era tan estúpido. Pero, conforme creció, entendió sus sentimientos. A lo mejor a los ocho años no supo nombrar las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago, o a los diez, quizá no entendió el inmenso agradecimiento que sintió cuando Naruto la acompañó en silencio durante el entierro de su madre. En ese tiempo no le pasaba por la cabeza la palabra "enamorada", al final sólo era una niña. Pero cuando él cambió de escuela, y se alejó totalmente de ella, sintió que se derrumbaba.

Volverlo a ver, era como traer de regreso un pasado lindo y alegre, donde no existía maldad, donde nadie esperaba nada de ella, y podía ser sólo una niña más.

Volverlo a ver, era recordar que sí tenía la capacidad de amar, y que su padre por lo menos no podía manejar esa parte de su vida.

Sin quererlo, soltó un par de lágrimas, acongojada.

—Naruto-kun —susurró.

Porque se dio cuenta que el rubio ya tenía amigos y una vida.

Se prometió tratar de no toparse con él, y no causarle problemas. Haría como que no lo conocía, y evitaría hablarle, así, ambos estarían mejor, aunque por dentro sintiera unas ganas enormes de correr y decirle que lo extrañó, sin importar que él la rechazara.

Se sentía tan mal, porque se dio cuenta que Naruto avanzó, mientras ella se quedaba estancada.

* * *

Dentro del gimnasio escolar, los alumnos se apresuraban a tomar asiento. El lugar asignado dependía de la letra de su apellido, los que tenían la A, iban al inicio, luego la B, y así consecutivamente.

Al frente, habían puesto un atril, con un micrófono, donde el alumno de honor daría el discurso de bienvenida. Al lado, había unas sillas con moños, donde irían sentados los profesores.

Naruto estaba emocionado. ¡Ya estaba en el instituto!

Sasuke y él estaban en la misma fila, casi al último, con unos tres compañeros de diferencia entre ellos. Sakura se encontraba varios asientos por delante.

Estaba de buen humor, le alegraba el hecho de que todos entraron a la misma escuela. No podía pedir más.

Intentó llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero éste sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y lo ignoró, dándole a entender que lucía estúpido haciendo esos gestos exagerados.

Naruto frunció los labios algo molesto. Ese chico siempre estaba de amargado.

El Uchiha y él se conocían desde recién nacidos, puesto que sus madres también eran amigas desde la Universidad. Sakura se les había unido más tarde, durante el jardín de niños.

Desde entonces, se había formado un fuerte lazo entre los tres. Siempre estaban juntos. Cuando existían riñas, sobre todo entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura era quien acudía al rescate. Ella era el imán, siempre manteniéndolos unidos.

Algunas veces se ponía a pensar sobre qué hubiera sido de su vida si no los hubiera conocido. No experimentaría la violencia de la Haruno, ni le darían ganas de agarrarse a golpes con Sasuke cada dos por tres.

Sí, definitivamente su vida sería más aburrida.

Siempre decían que apreciabas un poco más a las personas que conocías de toda la vida, porque te habían visto en tus peores momentos. Bueno, a Naruto le pasaba algo así.

En algún momento, hubo otra persona que también había sido importante para él. No la conocía de toda la vida como a sus amigos, tampoco tenían mucho en común, pero habían pasado buenos momentos.

No entendía por qué, pero últimamente se acordaba todo el tiempo de esa niña tímida, a quien él molestaba todo el tiempo. Ella siempre solía verlo con miedo, pero nunca tratándolo mal, ni quejándose de las bromas tan pesadas que le hacía.

Siempre sonreía con amabilidad.

Hubo un tiempo en que Naruto contaba los días para ir a visitar a esa pequeña. Porque era divertido hacerla ensuciarse, o enseñarle cómo trepar los árboles. Ella, quien siempre tenía su cabello corto bien arreglado, y su vestido impecable, terminaba llena de hojas y despeinada. Pero parecía feliz, por lo tanto el rubio se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Fueron muchísimas las veces que pasaron las tardes debajo de un árbol, platicando sobre cosas insignificantes. Naruto le contaba de sus aventuras con Sakura y Sasuke, le decía que algún día se los presentaría, que de seguro a ellos también las caería muy bien. La chiquilla simplemente sonreía, porque aquello sonaba estupendo.

El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que eso nunca pasó.

Hinata, Hinata Hyūga. La verdad era que no había pensado mucho sobre ella en los último tres años (no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo justo ahora, no venía al caso). Era como si abrieras una caja que tenía mucho tiempo guardaba en un rincón.

La última vez que la vio, ella lo había llamado como loca, diciéndole que no se alejara, pero Naruto se limitó a mirarla con desprecio. Mucho tiempo después entendió, que esa no fue la manera de hacer las cosas, pero, tenía doce años, estaba bastante afectado por todo lo que estaba pasando con su familia. Lo único que escuchaba todo el tiempo era "los Hyūga son los culpables", y se quedó con esa mentalidad.

Ahora, ya no sentía nada. No tenía rencor, o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo. No estaba en su naturaleza. Sus padres ya habían superado ese mal trago, por lo tanto Naruto estaba bien, no había necesidad de gastar el tiempo odiando a alguien.

Al fin de cuentas, quien hacía cosas malas, algún día terminaba pagando.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando un profesor subió al estrado anunciando que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

Naruto nunca imaginó lo que vendría después. No pensó si quiera un momento, que se toparía a Hinata Hyūga de nuevo.

—Es un placer para nuestra escuela el recibir alumnos nuevos año con año. En nuestro recinto se busca el aprender, para que de aquí en adelante, cuando llegue el momento de tomar su camino, puedan enfrentarse al mundo. Así, por mi parte, es todo, siéntanse bienvenidos —sonrió—. Ahora es un gusto introducir a la alumna Hinata Hyūga, quien dará el discurso de inauguración.

Con esas simples palabras, causó que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaran pasmados.

La Haruno, fue la primera en reaccionar, nerviosa, empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a Naruto entre las filas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Era la misma persona? Nunca la conoció, pero sabía los detalles de esa historia: que ellos eran los culpables de que la familia Uzumaki se fuera a la quiebra. Lo peor es que comprendía completamente cómo eso afectaba a su amigo.

¿Cómo es que una chica así, estaba en esa escuela? Sintió la ira recorrerle el cuerpo. No dejaría que lastimaran a Naruto de nuevo.

Sasuke, algo impactado, giró a ver cómo se encontraba su mejor amigo, y no le sorprendió ver que éste estaba pálido. Tenía los ojos azules bien abiertos, y miraba fijamente hacia donde estaban los profesores, como esperando a que la dichosa chica entrara.

Por un momento razonó, ¿en qué pensaría Hiashi Hyūga al dejar a entrar a su heredera a una escuela pública? Los Uchiha y Hyūga, tenían una relación estrecha, compartían algunos negocios. Su padre Fugaku, era senador, pero también tenía algunas empresas, siempre trataba de mantener sus relaciones laborales fuera de casa, pero en una ocasión le comentó a su hijo, sobre el patriarca de los Hyūga, un hombre serio y frío, pero un as de los negocios. Le dijo que era del tipo de persona que no se tocaba el corazón cuando de dinero se trataba.

Y era cierto, lo pudieron comprobar cuando dejó a la calle a la familia de Naruto.

Entrecerró los ojos. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Suspiró y miró al frente, curioso de quien era la famosa chica.

Mientras tanto, Hinata tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire, preparándose para subir las gradas. No le habían dicho hasta hacía como diez minutos, que ella sería quien daría el discurso de apertura. Le dijeron que no tenía que ser muy largo, que simplemente les deseara un grandioso semestre a sus compañeros.

El problema no era ese. Sabía que una de las cuantas personas que la mirarían, sería Naruto, y se sentía inquieta.

Realmente pensó por un instante en salir corriendo.

Pero cuando el profesor anunció su nombre, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el atril, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Cuando por fin estuvo al frente, todos los demás la observaban expectantes. Hinata tragó saliva, y empezó a hablar.

—Emocionados, i-iniciamos… —las manos le temblaban. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Iniciamos un nuevo ciclo en nuestras vidas, pero no debemos de estar asustados, esta etapa, estará llena de cosas nuevas. Por lo tanto, diviértanse, estudien, disfruten, respeten a sus maestros, y establezcan fuertes lazos con sus compañeros, que nos espera una larga aventura de tres años. Cada primer día de clases, suele estar lleno de miedo, y nerviosismo, pero nunca sabemos lo que nos espera, va haber momentos llenos de estrés, pero también de felicidad. Por eso, pongo mis esperanzas en que este semestre que va a iniciar, lo afrontaremos con una sonrisa. Así que, ¡diviértanse mucho y sean bienvenidos! —exclamó.

Hizo una reverencia. Mientras todos se ponían de pie para aplaudirle.

Naruto Uzumaki no aplaudió, tampoco se puso de pie. Se quedó viendo fijamente a la tímida chica, que estaba aún inclinada. Era la misma voz aguda y dulce, los mismos ojos perlados que transmitían todo y a la vez nada. Sí, estaba más alta, y su cabello ya no era corto, si no que le llegaba a media espalda. Pero era la misma, era Hinata Hyūga.

Un sentimiento que no supo explicar se instaló en su corazón. Ni alegría, ni ira. Era alivio.

Alivio de saber que no era tan diferente de como la recordaba.

Alivio de saber que de alguna manera, la niña tímida que solía conocer, seguía estando ahí.

Suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie. Podía asegurar que no había cambiado ni un poco. ¿Seguiría siendo igual de rara? Pensó divertido.

Entonces, aplaudió. Porque se dio cuenta que no la odiaba, que la recordaba con cariño, y que, si ella estaba allí, era por algo. En el fondo de su corazón, sentía algo de alegría de verla.

Cuando Hinata estaba lista para bajar del estrado, dio un último vistazo a la audiencia, se topó con la mirada azulada de Naruto.

Se quedó estática, fueron unos segundos de pura tortura. Pero cuando él le sonrió abiertamente, sintió que todo había acabado.

Porque si el rubio sonreía, significaba que no la odiaba.

Porque tal vez habían pasado tres años sin verse, pero ella aún conocía esa parte de Naruto.

* * *

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, le dieron su registro de materias, y en la parte superior venía en qué clase había quedado.

Hinata, que caminaba sola entre los pasillos, miró la hoja en su mano: le tocaba en el salón 1-1.

No le dio mucha importancia puesto que aún se encontraba agitada por lo que había pasado en la bienvenida: Naruto estaba ahí, en la misma escuela. La sonrisa que le había dado minutos antes aún retumbaba en su cabeza.

Hinata quiso interpretar dicho gesto como un "te perdono", y si tal vez ese no había sido su significado, ella quería pensar que sí lo era, porque de esta forma podía tranquilizar su alma, y no sentir cada que lo viera, que le debía todo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que para cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de su nuevo salón, podía escuchar cómo sus compañeros platicaban animadamente.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"No te puedes rendir ahorita, Hinata", se dijo a sí misma.

Pero al destino le gustaba jugar bromas, bromas pesadas. De las siete grupos que había de primer grado, ¿cómo se iba a imaginar si quiera, que le tocaría en el mismo salón que la persona que menos quería ver?

Cuando entró, no fue como pensaba, que llamaría la atención y todos voltearían a verla. Sólo unos cuantos giraron para ver de quién se trataba, sin embargo, uno de ellos, fue nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, quien por segunda ocasión, no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Estaba sentado en el fondo, platicaba animadamente con una chica de cabello rosa, y otro muchacho que Hinata en su vida había visto. Los tres, se quedaron de piedra cuando la vieron entrar, fue como si todo alrededor se congelara.

Sus miradas se encontraron unos cuantos segundos, pero ella la apartó, no les iba a seguir el juego.

Sabía que tal vez iba a pasarse todo su periodo escolar huyendo del rubio, y que en algún momento iba a tener que hablar con él. Pero no ahora. Estaba cansada, el saber que estaban en la misma escuela, había sido impactante, ahora darse cuenta que compartirían el mismo salón de clases por un año, la desarmó completamente.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó al frente, y escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos. Todas esas ganas que había tenido al principio de empezar desde cero, hacer amigos, y divertirse por primera vez en su vida, se fueron al caño.

Parecía que el pasado la seguiría por siempre.

Mientras Hinata se encorvaba en su asiento, Naruto observaba su espalda fijamente, con la mandíbula desencajada.

Sí que era un día de sorpresas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sakura, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los tres después de que vieron a la tímida Hyūga entrar al salón, con una cara de corderito perdido.

Y referente a la pregunta, él tampoco sabía.

—Nada, sólo es una compañera más —dijo, tratando de convencerse, no era tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Sasuke, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, miró a Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—No parece ser alguien muy valiente —señaló a Hinata—. Está temblando.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun, puede ser pura actuación, ¿o acaso olvidas todo lo que le hicieron a Naruto?

—Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, Sakura.

Naruto suspiró.

—No parece haber cambiado mucho —seguía sin apartar su vista de la pequeña espalda de la Hyūga.

Ambos lo miraron con duda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke tiene razón, nunca fue una persona muy valiente, y parece que sigue igual —negó con la cabeza—. Y bueno, desde que la vi en la ceremonia, decidí dejar eso atrás, al final, mis padres están bien, y yo también. Eso no quiere decir que no me sienta algo incómodo… no terminó de entender cómo es que terminó aquí, pero no la odio, ni tampoco le guardo rencor. ¿Eso está bien? —su voz sonó algo temblorosa.

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si es tu decisión, está bien, nosotros te apoyamos, ¿lo sabes, no? No estás solo —sonrió—, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos.

—Hmp.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo, el Uzumaki se recompuso, y les sonrió a sus dos buenos amigos.

—Gracias, chicos, de veras.

Justo en ese momento entró el maestro a clases.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto habían tomado la decisión de no entrometerse en la vida del otro, ni siquiera dirigirse una mirada.

Al final, no había rencor o malos sentimientos, simplemente querían evitarse la incomodidad de dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

El primer mes se había pasado volando. Para Hinata fue muy difícil acostumbrarse a la nueva escuela. Al principio, no tenía ni una sola amiga, pasaba casi todos los descansos metida en la biblioteca, o en cualquier lugar al que probablemente Naruto no iría.

En toda la mañana no probaba bocado por miedo de ir a la cafetería, y se las arreglaba para no tener qué dirigirse a él directamente durante las clases.

Evitarlo había sido una lucha constante, pero lo estaba logrando. Y lo mejor era que ya no se sentía tan incómoda, e incluso tenía una amiga: Tenten.

—¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan! —la saludó la castaña.

—B-buenos días, Tenten-san —respondió algo avergonzada.

—Oh vamos, ¿cuándo vas a dejar el honorífico? —hizo una mueca—, me harás sentir como si no me tuvieras confianza.

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada.

—¡No, no! Y-yo, y-yo… —tartamudeó, ¿cómo explicarle que no tenía el valor para llamarla "amiga"? Creía que si lo hacía, ella iba a desaparecer.

Tenten pareció entender, y le dio una suave palmadita en el cabello.

—Eres una chica muy dulce. No te presiones, ¿de acuerdo?

Justo en ese momento, Sakura iba entrando al salón, algunos compañeros la saludaban, y ésta les sonreía en respuesta.

—Buenas días —le dijo Tenten con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

Cuando la pelirrosa le iba a responder, se dio cuenta que Hinata también estaba ahí. Hizo una cara de fastidio, y se pasó derecho, sin contestar el saludo, dejando a ambas chicas sumidas en un aura incómoda.

—No entiendo por qué te odia, pero, ¡no te lo tomes a mal! Tal vez Sakura sólo tiene una mal impresión de ti, suele ser muy impulsiva, no la odies, en realidad es muy buena persona —le pidió Tenten a la Hyūga.

Ésta puso una cara triste.

—No te preocupes, está bien —sonrió sin ganas. ¿Qué le podía decir?

Hinata entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la Haruno. Al principio, no la recordaba bien, pero cuando escuchó a Naruto llamarla "Sakura-chan", todo pareció encajar: se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga del rubio. Cuando eran pequeños, el chico solía hablar mucho de ella, siempre le decía que algún día se la iba a presentar.

Estaba casi segura que Sakura también sabía quién era ella, quizá la odiaba por eso. Probablemente creía que era una mala persona, que sólo lastimaba a los demás.

Tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

Sin embargo, tampoco iba a mentir, era un poco difícil que la gente tuviera una mala opinión de ti, cuando nunca han tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Hinata esperaba fervientemente algún día poder borrar esos sentimientos que los demás tenían hacia ella.

No mucho tiempo después, el profesor entró, para iniciar la clase. Estaban todos sumidos escuchando las indicaciones, cuando Naruto interrumpió en el aula, causando la risa de todos, y ganándose una reprimenda por parte del maestro, puesto que todos los días llegaba tarde.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata también empezó a reír, llamando la atención de rubio, quien hasta entonces, no había tenido la oportunidad de observarla.

Cuando ella se percató, levantó la cabeza, topándose con los ojos azules de Naruto que denotaban curiosidad. Hinata apartó la mirada, y se concentró fuertemente en su cuaderno.

Eso quería evitar, esa incomodidad.

¿Por qué él la observaba? Le hacía sentir nerviosa, incluso sus manos temblaban.

—Uzumaki-san, por favor toma asiento —le dijo el profesor—, y que sea la última vez.

—Eh, sí, sí, lo lamento, de veras —se rascó la nuca avergonzado, mientras caminaba rumbo a su asiento.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, como saben, se necesitan a dos presidentes de clase, quienes se encargarán de diversas tareas, entre ellas ser los representantes del grupo en el consejo estudiantil. Por norma, se eligen a los dos al azar, así que —sacó una hoja de su maletín, y le dio un vistazo rápidamente—, la primera candidata sería Hinata Hyūga.

Todos los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que no serían elegidos. Hinata se quedó estática, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿cómo que iba a ser presidente de la clase? Era de locos, muy apenas y hablaba sin tartamudear.

Nerviosa, volteó a ver a su maestro.

—Y-yo —el rubor le subió a las mejillas—, yo no quiero —dijo finalmente.

—¿Dijo algo, Hyūga-san?

—S-sí, yo no quiero participar —habló un poco más fuerte.

El profesor la miró con altanería.

—Lamento decirle que no es algo que usted pueda decidir, son las reglas.

Se quedó callada, mientras sentía la intensa mirada de sus compañeros a sus espaldas. El maestro Hashikawa era conocido por su mal humor, la pelinegra sabía de antemano que no la iba a remover del puesto.

Sintió cómo los ojos se le ponían llorosos. ¿Por qué la obligaba? Estaba casi segura de que debía haber alguien que estuviera más que dispuesto a tomar el papel de presidente de la clase, y de seguro lo haría mejor que ella.

—Hagamos algo —dijo Hashikawa, al ver que Hinata temblaba—, si el otro seleccionado también se niega a participar, entonces haremos de nuevo el sorteo, ¿de acuerdo? Haré una excepción sólo por esta ocasión.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, el otro candidato a presidente de la clase es —el profesor echó un vistazo a la hoja, y abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido—, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al escuchar esto, todos los chicos rompieron a carcajadas, era irónico que la mejor alumna, junto al peor promedio, fueran a ser presidentes de clase.

Naruto, quien hasta entonces no había puesto atención, parpadeó confundido.

—¿Ya escuchaste? Si dices que no quieres participar, harán el sorteo de nuevo —le susurró Sakura—, es lo mejor, así no tendrás que trabajar con ella.

No le respondió a su amiga, en cambio, se quedó observando a Hinata, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal, parecía que el escuchar que él sería su compañero la había puesto más nerviosa. Lo pensó por un momento, ¿lo más cuerdo sería decir que no, verdad? Pero desde hacía días que sentía una enorme incomodidad cuando de la Hyūga se trataba, no habían cruzado palabra ni una sola vez, aunque, no es como que él quisiera hablarle, simplemente que no le cabía en la cabeza por qué lo ignoraba de esa manera.

Sí, le frustraba bastante.

—¿Y bien, Uzumaki-san? —el profesor lo miraba directamente—, ¿va a participar o no?

El rubio sintió la fuerte mirada de Sakura, y Sasuke, tomó una bocanada de aire, y sin razonarlo muy bien, las palabras salieron por sí solas.

—Sí, participaré —declaró.

Al escuchar esto, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, y la sangre se le bajó al piso. ¿Por qué aceptó? ¿Qué estaba pensando? No quería estar sola con Naruto, ni verlo, era una tortura constante.

Las cosas no se suponían que debían ser así, pasó un mes ignorándolo, tratando de no causarle problemas, como para que al final fuera él quien echara todo a la basura.

Estaba cansada, de huir, de sentirse culpable, de evitarlo por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de ser odiada. El pensar en que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la pusieron furiosa.

Volteó para observar a Naruto, sin embargo, toda su ira se vio reemplazada un sentimiento extraño, al notar que él la observaba con curiosidad. Su corazón latió apresurado, y volvió a mirar hacia al frente, nerviosa.

Siempre le dirigía miradas así, como si esperara algo de ella, sin embargo, ¿qué podía ser? No tenía nada que darle, porque había cosas que ni las disculpas podían solucionar.

—Entonces, al ver que no hubo negativas, tanto Uzumaki-san, como Hyūga-san serán los representantes, ¿alguna queja? —entonces, se dirigió a Hinata—. Aquí está la lista de los alumnos, debe pasarla en limpio, y después hacer un inventario de las cosas que faltan para la limpieza, ¿de acuerdo? Quédese después de clase para hacerlo, si tiene alguna duda, me busca en la sala de maestros.

La Hyūga asintió.

—Uzumaki-san, usted también se va a quedar hoy, y ayudará a su compañera, no quiero enterarme que le dejó todo el trabajo.

Naruto bufó, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, parecía que iba a ser un largo, largo día.

—¿Estás loco? —Sakura le susurró—, ¿por qué dijiste que sí?

—No lo sé —admitió—, es frustrante.

—¿Qué es frustrante?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo.

—Que ella parece tenerme miedo —recargó su cabeza sobre la silla—, me molesta.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mientras la pelirrosa fruncía el ceño.

—Naruto, ¿cómo puede molestarte algo así? Se supone que deberías estar contento.

—Pues no lo estoy, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me molesta que Hinata no me hable? —levantó la voz, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

—Idiota —le dijo Sasuke.

Fue cuando el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sakura lo observaba con tristeza.

—Lo siento, no quise hablarte así, es sólo que…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió—, no debí insistirte en el tema. Probablemente estás hecho un lío, yo sólo quiero que todo salga bien.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Ninguno dijo nada más, mientras la tensión se instalaba entre ellos.

La Haruno no tenía la culpa de sus decisiones apresuradas, ni siquiera él mismo entendía muy bien por qué había aceptado participar como presidente de la clase, no cuando Hinata parecía pedirle a gritos que se negara.

Pero estaba molesto. Quería que ella volteara a verlo, pero no entendía por qué, ¿quería una disculpa? Estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era no, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué le frustraba que su amiga de la infancia lo ignorara? Ya no podían seguir evitándose, no cuando tenían un montón de cosas qué decirse.

Por primera vez, Naruto se dio cuenta la reaparición de la pelinegra le había afectado más de lo normal. Durante ese mes que había transcurrido, siempre estaba al pendiente de cuando ella llegaba a clase, o cuando se iba. Sabía que no iba a la cafetería, o que casi todo el tiempo estaba en biblioteca, aunque después comprendió que lo hacía para no toparse con él.

Si se suponía que no le importaba, ¿por qué estaba tan pendiente de lo que la Hyūga hacía?

Ese era el dilema.

Hinata no había cambiado, y eso lo ponía aún más ansioso. Por ejemplo, dos semanas atrás, mientras se marchaba a casa, la encontró regando las pocas flores que había en la escuela, lo cual le sorprendió bastante. En aquel momento no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que desde pequeños, ella amaba las plantas.

Se preguntó si aún cuidaba del jardín que había en su mansión, aquel que juntos había sembrado.

* * *

Esperó a que el salón estuviera completamente libre, para poder hacer su trabajo, tal y como el profesor le había pedido.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que Naruto no estaba ahí, bueno, mínimo él era consciente de que ellos juntos no funcionaban.

Hinata se sentó en el escritorio, sacó un lapicero, y se dispuso a empezar a pasar en limpio la lista de asistencia, para después ver qué materiales se necesitaban para la limpieza.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza del salón se escuchó, dando a entender que alguien estaba entrando. Levantó la mirada, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él, la única persona en el mundo con quien no se quería topar, lucía igual de turbado que ella.

¿Qué le podía decir? "Oye, vamos a ahorrarnos el momento incómodo, yo hago todo, y te prometo decirle al maestro que lo hicimos juntos, ¿sí? Ahora vete y déjame sola", el sólo pensarlo, la hacía lucir como una tonta.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y siguió escribiendo, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, tal vez lo mejor era ignorarlo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Naruto fue por una silla, y la puso justo enfrente de ella.

Bien, definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo el Uzumaki, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Hinata no le respondió, simplemente le extendió una hoja, donde venía el inventario de los materiales de limpieza que debía haber en el salón.

Lo más fácil hubiera sido que tomara el pedazo de papel y cumpliera con su parte, pero no lo hizo. Le enfureció ver que la chica seguía ignorándolo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tanto lo detestaba?

La incomodidad era bastante obvia en el ambiente. Ella, sin saber qué más hacer, siguió escribiendo, pero las manos le temblaban, y sentía cómo los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos, de repente, todo el lugar le parecía más pequeño.

—¿Me odias?

El que fuera él, quien hiciera la pregunta, era bastante irónico.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si el chico supiera que desde que lo vio, quiso preguntarle lo mismo.

Dejó de escribir, y se atrevió a verlo por primera vez.

—No —susurró.

Quería decirle que siempre sería su amigo más preciado, que los recuerdos más felices los tuvo a su lado.

Pero se limitó a apretar fuertemente su falda.

Naruto, en cambio, al escuchar ese "no", sintió cómo el aire volvía a sus pulmones, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado.

—¿De veras? —la miró fijamente—, ¿realmente no me odias?

Ella negó rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoras? —Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender qué pasaba por la mente de la chica temblorosa que tenía enfrente.

En otras circunstancias, Hinata hubiera reído de lo irónico de la situación, pero tenía la garganta seca, y sus pensamientos estaban difusos, pero muy a pesar de eso, las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera controlarlas.

—T-tú, ¿me… me odias? —le regresó la pregunta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—No.

Le respondió tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

—¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué no me detestas?", esa era la cuestión, y él pareció entenderlo.

Se rascó la mejilla, algo nervioso, el hablar de sus sentimientos, o el pasado, no era su fuerte.

—Lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, lo siento. Yo nunca —carraspeó un poco—¸nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así, mi familia… —bufó, ¿cómo diablos explicaba todo sin sonar como un tonto resentido?—. Todo fue tan repentino que no lo manejé muy bien. Lo lamento mucho.

La Hyūga se quedó en silencio, mientras respiraba agitadamente, ¿eso era todo? ¿Una mísera disculpa? No quería eso. Naruto no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, de lo mal que la había hecho sentir.

Necesitaba irse de allí.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó su cuaderno, determinada a marcharse, pero el rubio la detuvo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —parecía realmente confundido.

Hinata se soltó del agarre.

—No sabes lo que dices —sollozó—, no lo sabes.

—Explícame —sus ojos azules brillaban como dos esferas luminosas—, _realmente_ quiero saber.

Lucía tan patética, llena de lágrimas, y temblorosa.

—¿Para qué? —dijo, con la voz entrecortada—, sólo ignórame, por favor, hagamos como que no nos conocemos, así será más fácil.

Ha decir verdad, ni él mismo entendía por qué la estaba confrontando de esa manera, una parte de sí mismo le decía que dejara el tema por la paz, que cada uno se fuera por su lado, pero por otra parte, su yo determinado, se negaba a aceptar que las cosas terminaran así, Hinata había sido alguien muy importante en su pasado, y por eso quería hacer las paces, por algo se habían vuelto a encontrar. No existían las casualidades.

—Siempre atesoré nuestra amistad —estaba siendo realmente sincero—, pasé momentos geniales y divertidos contigo, nunca olvidaré eso. Todo lo que sucedió no fue culpa nuestra, aunque entendí eso mucho después, me arrepiento horriblemente de que nos hayamos distanciado así. Pero estamos aquí, y tal vez, si de verdad no me odias, ¿podríamos volver a ser amigos? —lucía sereno, pero por dentro, se moría de ansiedad.

Las palabras del Uzumaki eran un bálsamo para su corazón. ¿De verdad había una posibilidad de volver a ser amigos? Entendía que la naturaleza de Naruto era llevarse bien con todos, pero, ¿funcionaría? Si su padre se enteraba, todo sería un caos.

Sin embargo, el verlo ahí, expectante, abatió todas sus dudas.

—No fue fácil, Naruto-kun —por primera vez, después de más de tres años, se permitía pronunciar su nombre, y él lo notó, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Eras mí único amigo, confiaba plenamente en ti, el que me hayas tratado tan fríamente, me dolió mucho. Yo quería hablarte, explicarte, pero no me diste la oportunidad, sólo… desapareciste —lo miró—. Realmente, realmente, te extrañé.

—Lo sé —Naruto sonrió levemente—, todo lo que sientes, lo sé.

Con el salón de clases vacío, y la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanas, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Detrás de las palabras, había mucho más, como una niña sola y tímida que repentinamente perdió a la única persona que le mostró un mundo más brillante. Mucho más allá de un "te extrañé", del que se deslizaban recuerdos en donde llorar no era suficiente, y los momentos de risas y alegría se desvanecieron lentamente, había mucho más, mucho más de lo que Hinata quería admitir, y de lo que Naruto quería aceptar.

Sin embargo, ambos lo sabían, que lo que los unía desde pequeños era especial, algo que no tenían con alguien más, como esa capacidad de entenderse.

Como cuando tenían diez años, y el rubio supo que ella se había lastimado, sin siquiera estar ahí, o cuando a él lo regañaban, y la chica corría a consolarlo. Reaccionaban el uno al otro.

Y eso parecía no haber cambiado, porque la misma calidez de antaño, los llenaba de pies a cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que las lágrimas habían cesado, y por primera vez, en largo tiempo, se permitió sonreír de vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? —dijo, algo apenado.

Por primera vez, Hinata sintió que no todo lucía tan oscuro, que tal vez le esperaba un futuro más brillante.

—Amigos —le respondió.

—¡Genial! —Naruto saltó entusiasmo, causando una risa tímida de la chica.

La miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar pensar, que quería hacerla reír así más seguido. Tal vez no sería pronto, pero estaba seguro que podían rehacer ese lazo de amistad que desde pequeños fuertemente los había unido.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar. Tan sólo medio año atrás, ella y Naruto muy apenas y se hablaban, ahora, estaban casi siempre juntos, lo cual era gracioso.

No se arrepentía de ser su amiga, ni de quererlo como lo hacía, aunque no fuera correspondida. Al final, lo que valía la pena, eran los buenos momentos.

Sonrió al ver que el rubio roncaba fuertemente, al parecer la sesión de estudio había sido mucho para él.

Hinata quería dejarlo descansar un poco más, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y tenían qué volver a casa, sus padres se podrían preocupar.

—Naruto-kun —lo zarandeó un poco de hombro— ¡Naruto-kun! —levantó un poco más la voz.

El aludido abrió los ojos, y la miró confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata? —se talló los ojos con pereza—, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se ruborizó, y miró hacia la pared.

—Esto… te quedaste dormido.

Naruto aún medio adormilado, miró fijamente el reloj que estaba sobre el pizarrón, y como si de una descarga se tratara, reaccionó inmediatamente.

—¡Es tan tarde! —gritó—, mamá me va a matar, eso es seguro.

Mientras guardaba apresuradamente sus cuadernos en el bolso, Hinata lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose avergonzada. Definitivamente debió haberlo despertado más temprano, pero se miraba tan tranquilo durmiendo, que lo dejó estar.

—E-espera —susurró—. Yo, em, te hice una guía de estudios…, creo que te ayudará a comprender un poco más lo que te expliqué hace rato —con manos temblorosas abrió su maletín, en busca del cuaderno. Cuando lo encontró, se lo dio al chico—. Espero y te sirva.

Naruto se quedó congelado, con la sorpresa impregnada en todo su rostro. Fijó su mirada en el cuaderno, aún sin saber qué decir. Realmente… eso era un detalle lindo y considerado de Hinata.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sonreír como bobo, viendo con mucha ternura los benditos apuntes, como si el cuadernillo fuera lo más genial del mundo.

—Gracias, Hinata —se rascó la nuca avergonzado, sin saber por qué—. Es un lindo detalle.|

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Estaban sonrojados por alguna extraña razón. Hinata miraba al suelo, y Naruto simplemente empezó a silbar de la nada, como si eso alejara la tensión.

Entonces, hizo algo inesperado, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella, y le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Antes de separarse, le susurró al oído:

—Gracias de nuevo.

Para después salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a la chica respirando agitadamente y con el corazón acelerado.

Tardó casi media en dejar de hiperventilar, porque cuando sentía que se estaba tranquilizando, recordaba el toque suave de los labios del rubio sobre su mejilla, y volvía a sentirse mareada.

Definitivamente el futuro lucía mucho más brillante que antes.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, lo tengo escrito desde Noviembre, pero simplemente no sabía cómo continuarlo, pero lo bueno que finalmente pude hacerlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me gusta mucho escribir estas escenas, porque puedo mostrarles cómo era la relación de Naruto y Hinata antes de casarse.

Estos capítulos del pasado no tienen un orden, a veces pueden tener 12, o luego 16, u 8 años, todo depende de cómo se me ocurran.

Yo pasé algo similar con un amiga muy querida, por una serie de mal entendidos tuvimos qué alejarnos, llevamos dos años distanciadas. Espero poder haber plasmado de esos sentimientos, es una situación muy frustrante.

Este capítulo está dedicado a esa amiga, que a pesar de que agarramos caminos distintos, siempre la recordaré con cariño.

Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews, desgraciadamente no he tenido tiempo de responderles como antes, pero siempre leo sus comentarios, y no saben cuán feliz me hacen, los adoro.

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, cuéntenme qué les pareció en un review.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Lolli.

 _16/04/16 ._


	13. Reunión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar.**

* * *

 **#10.** _Reunión_

* * *

No era un día como cualquiera, lo sabía, desde el nerviosismo en Naruto, hasta el vestido floreado que apareció sobre su cama.

Era un día especial.

Eso fue lo primero que pensó, mientras tomaba la bonita prenda entre sus manos, tenía tanto tiempo que nadie le regalaba algo, que parecía hasta mentira.

En su antigua vida, a pesar de tener su armario lleno de ropa de marca, , siempre había preferido lo más sencillo, desde suéteres holgados, hasta las faldas largas. Hanabi siempre había criticado su manera de vestir, diciendo que debía lucir más juvenil, sin embargo, Hinata no buscaba verse a la moda, si no sentirse cómoda.

Siguió viendo el vestido por largos minutos, era precioso, de color negro, con un estampado de girasoles, dándole un toque más casual. Estaba algo corto para su gusto, pero no le importó, porque era un regalo de Naruto.

Se sintió preciada, sabía que su esposo no era el tipo de chico que tenía esos detalles, y no es que le importara, pero el saber que se tomó el tiempo de comprarle una prenda tan bonita, la conmovió.

Lo usaría esa noche, en la fiesta de los Kurosawa.

Quería agradecerle, así que dobló cuidadosamente le vestido, dejándolo sobre el futon y caminó rumbo a la sala de estar, donde el rubio miraba la televisión con aburrimiento. Era domingo por la mañana, ese día no trabajaba, y la reunión con los ancianos era hasta en la noche.

Tenían unas cuantas horas para relajarse.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró su nombre, sin saber si estaba despierto o no.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hinata le sonrió, mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre el tatami.

Era curioso que incluso la forma de sentarse de ambos, era muy diferente, como marcando sus personalidades. Ella era muy cuidadosa, estaba con las rodillas dobladas, y las manos sobre éstas, en una típica pose japonesa. En cambio, Naruto tenía las piernas cruzadas, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, viendo hacia el techo.

El eco de la televisión les hacía compañía.

—Gracias por el vestido, es muy bonito —dijo. Por alguna razón se sentía cohibida.

Naruto se enderezó, para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te gustó? —su mirada destellaba curiosidad.

La Hyūga asintió.

—Es precioso, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, era estúpido que a esas alturas de su relación, cositas como esas les causaran incomodidad. Él había dejado el vestido sobre la cama después de levantarse, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para darle el regalo directamente, pero saber que le gustó, lo alegraba mucho.

—Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti, creí que te mirarías muy bonita.

—¿Me miraría? —ella frunció los labios un poco, con curiosidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta que sus palabras se podrían mal interpretar, así que empezó a agitar las manos exageradamente, mientras se excusaba.

—¡No, no, no! Tú siempre eres bonita, demasiado bonita… ¡muy hermosa! De veras —dijo tan rápido, que las palabras se le enredaban.

Hinata, al escucharlo, soltó una risita.

—¿Siempre? —que el chico que amaba pensara que era hermosa, la hacía feliz, sobre todo porque ella no se sentía de esa manera.

—Claro. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el instituto? Todos los chicos de la clase siempre hablaban de lo bella que eras, me ponía muy celoso en esos días —frunció el ceño.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

—¿D-de verdad? Por eso… ellos, todos trataban de hablar conmigo, y yo sólo salía corriendo, ¡qué vergüenza!

Ahora, fue el rubio quien rompió a reír.

—¡Debí haber visto eso! Y yo muriéndome de los nervios por miedo de que realmente aceptaras salir con alguien.

El saber esos pequeños detalles después de cuatro años, aún le causaban mariposas en el estómago.

—Realmente Naruto-kun nunca debió sentirse inseguro —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para mí, siempre has sido tú —le sonrió con dulzura—, sólo tú.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, entremezclado con la respiración agitada de Naruto. A veces, cuando Hinata decía cosas así, llenas de sinceridad y con toda la normalidad del mundo, parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él.

Ella era tan entregada, y pensar que tardó bastante en apreciar ese sentimiento.

No le gustaba mucho recordar sus años de instituto, todo había sido complicado, y lleno de errores de su parte. Probablemente la hizo llorar mucho más que su padre, y siempre se arrepentiría de eso.

Se removió incómodo, y miró hacia parte, había cosas que no le gustaba admitir, pero parecía el momento adecuado, tenía que corresponderle de alguna manera a esas palabras tan profundas.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, Hinata —la tomo de las manos—, independientemente de cómo te ves a ti misma. A mis ojos, eres como una estrella brillante, la más brillante de todas —sonrió—. No te digo esto sólo porque repentinamente se me ocurrió, al contrario, siempre lo he creído, recuerdo que solía pensar que tus ojos eran lo más bonito del mundo, y cuando sonreías, diablos, sentía un montón de cosquillas en el estómago… mejor dicho, era como si me hubiera comido un enjambre de abejas —se rascó la mejilla—, bueno, esa no es una buena comparación, ¿pero se entiende, verdad? —tomó una gran bocanada—, lo que trato de decir, es que… incluso ahora me haces sentir cosquillas, y sigo creyendo que tus ojos son como un mar color lavanda, y cuando sonríes, todo lo demás desaparece.

Ella sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. La percepción que Naruto tenía de ella, era muy diferente de la realidad, quería decirle que odiaba sus ojos, porque le recordaban a su papá, y que su sonrisa era lo más simple del mundo.

Pero entonces entendió lo que intentaba decirle, fue como si todo hiciera clic.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, Naruto-kun —dijo, usando las mismas palabras que él—, independientemente de cómo te ves a ti mismo. A mis ojos, eres como el sol, incluso más brillante —se detuvo para verlo, y lucía muy confundido—. No te digo esto sólo porque lo pensé, al contrario, siempre lo he creído —era más que la verdad—, amo tus ojos que son como el cielo, y tu sonrisa soluciona todo, absolutamente todo.

Naruto estaba muy consciente que la realidad distaba mucho de la visión que Hinata tenía de él, pero esa era la cuestión, una cosa era lo pensabas de ti, y otra cómo te miraban los demás.

Él siempre pensaría que era un pobre perdedor que no merecía a una chica que lo amara de tal manera. Y ella vivía sintiéndose poca cosa, incapaz de entender del todo porque el amor de su vida seguía a su lado.

—Lo entiendo, de veras —acomodó a Hinata sobre él, pegándola sobre su pecho, mientras aún estaban sobre el tatami. Aunque parecía una posición incómoda, no lo era.

—Te lo dije —cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, escuchando los latidos de su esposo. Se sentía tan amada, como nunca—, eres maravilloso.

Naruto río.

—Tú me ves así, pero en realidad…

Lo interrumpió.

—Es exactamente como yo luzco para ti, Naruto-kun, ¿o me equivoco?

Punto para ella.

—El amor nos vuelve estúpidos —era su único argumento. No era que se idealizaran el uno al otro, porque se conocían, y sabían sus defectos.

Por ejemplo, Naruto estaba perfectamente consciente de que Hinata tenía una inseguridad a niveles altísimos, que se ponía celosa con una facilidad impresionante, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, o que cuando discutían, podía ser bastante terca. Sin embargo, eso era algo mínimo, comparado con sus puntos buenos, era la persona más gentil del planeta.

Se aceptaban con defectos y virtudes, como debía ser.

—Bastante estúpidos —dijo ella.

—Hinata, ¿acabas de decir "estúpidos"?

—Haz como que no lo escuchaste, por favor.

—Está bien.

Se quedaron callados, con un aura cálida envolviéndolos. Podían ser lentos, torpes, y algo atolondrados, pero el amor que tenían era fuerte, no había manera que esa relación tan bonita, pudiera terminar.

¿Verdad?

—¿Te dormiste? —susurró Naruto.

—¿Umm? —balbuceó ella en respuesta, la verdad era que estaba muy cómoda, y sentía los párpados pesados.

El rubio carraspeó un poco, medio nervioso, se acercó a su oído, y susurró las palabras que pocas veces le repetía.

—Te amo.

Hinata sonrió, escuchar aquello siempre la hacía feliz.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en su pecho.

Siempre, todo el tiempo, cada minuto, cada segundo.

Se quedaron así, acostados sobre el tatami, con el viento entrando por la ventana, incapaces de decirse algo más, porque no había palabras suficientes, y probablemente la pena no los dejaría.

Todo era como debía ser… y esperaban que siguiera así.

* * *

Misao despertó debido a un montón de ruido en la planta de abajo.

Soltó un bostezo con fastidio, ni en domingo podían dejarla dormir. Toda la santa semana se la pasaba en el gimnasio y la escuela, cuando finalmente tenía un día para descansar, no podía hacerlo.

Se lavó la cara, y se hizo una coleta. Aún medio adormilada, bajó para ver de qué se trataba tanto escándalo; para su sorpresa, toda la servidumbre de la casa se movía de un lado a otro, algunos limpiaban, otros cambiaban las cortinas, o ponían floreros nuevos.

Frunció el ceño, ¿iba a ver una fiesta o algo así?

—Veo que ya te levantaste, cariño —dijo su abuela, que andaba en silla de ruedas, debido a que aún no le quitaban el yeso. Reparó en el ramo de girasoles que la mujer tenía sobre sus piernas.

—Buenos días, abuela —se acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nozomi sonrió.

—Lamento si te despertamos, pero es un día importante —acarició con cariño las flores.

—¿Día importante? —Misao no sabía qué estaban festejando.

—¡Por supuesto! Hoy en la noche es la cena con ese joven.

Bien, definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué es tan importante que hasta vas a utilizar tu vajilla favorita? —la castaña arqueó una ceja, al ver pasar a una de las sirvientas con la vajilla hacia la cocina.

—El chico que me salvó, Naruto Uzumaki.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿su abuela estaba poniendo decorando la la casa sólo por Naruto? Aquello era… demasiado. No había olvidado que la cena era ese día, pero por un momento pensó que irían a algún restaurante familiar, algo más sencillo, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Nozomi organizaría algo tan elegante.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poquito —dijo, intentando no reír.

La anciana parpadeó confundida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, Naruto no es el tipo de persona que se fije en esas cosas, si me lo preguntas…, probablemente podría comerse un bowl de ramen en la calle, y le daría igual.

—No lo había pensado —apretó los labios—, pero viene su esposa también, ¿no? Tal vez ella sí aprecie el detalle.

Misao se quedó callada, y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Quería responderle algo a su abuela, pero sentía una incómoda presión en el pecho. En esos últimos días le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto le gustaba, y no de una forma platónica, como pensaba en un inicio.

Ella había tenido novios, y sabía en qué consistía todo el asunto, pero los sentimientos que tenía hacia el rubio, eran diferentes, ni tan profundos, pero tampoco superficiales.

Era algo intermedio, y no sabía cómo calificarlo.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que eso no llegaría a ningún lado, Naruto estaba casado, y ella no iba a intentar entrometerse en medio o algo así.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer a Hinata-san —dijo, y era verdad, ¿cómo era la mujer que el Uzumaki tanto amaba?

—¡También yo! —Nozomi sonrió—, por eso quiero que esta noche sea espectacular.

Quería decirle que también esperaba lo mismo, pero en su interior, la emoción de la cena se vio reemplazada por una horrible incertidumbre, y otros sentimientos que la hacían sentir mala persona.

—¡Erika-san! ¡Ese jarrón no va ahí! —gritó su abuela, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Soltó una risa al ver a la anciana ir tras la pobre mucama que se ponía roja de vergüenza.

Nozomi era terrorífica cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

El pequeño departamento estaba impregnado de un montón de olores dulces, que hacían que a Naruto le diera hambre.

Si había una cosa que le encantaba, era ver a Hinata hornear sus pasteles, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y se inmiscuía tanto en el asunto, que lo demás parecía desaparecer.

Se veía que lo disfrutaba.

—¿Qué estás horneando? —le preguntó, mientras la observaba moverse de un lado a otro en la mini cocina.

—Una tarta de fresas y crema —respondió ella.

Frunció los labios con aburrimiento, deberían estar acurrucados viendo la televisión o algo así, sin embargo, la Hyūga estaba tan concentrada en la cocina, que se olvidó de él.

—Hinata —canturreó—, vamos a ver una película.

—Más tarde.

Naruto bufó.

—¿Por qué precisamente hoy tienes que hacer un pastel?

—Tarta —le corrigió.

—Bueno, ¿por qué precisamente hoy tienes que hacer una _tarta?_ —frunció el ceño.

La Hyūga giró a verlo con una sonrisa, la situación era bastante tierna, no todo el tiempo Naruto se molestaba porque no le prestaba atención.

—Discúlpame —se limpió las manos con el delantal—, es que quiero llevarla como regalo para la cena.

Bien, ahora todo encajaba.

—No creo que sea necesario —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero hay que dar una buena impresión, ¿no crees?

—Sabes que es imposible que le caigas mal a alguien, ¿verdad? —río—, te preocupas demasiado.

—Creo que ese es tu caso Naruto-kun, algunos necesitamos más empeño para agradarle a los demás.

Como por ejemplo cuando estaba en el instituto y Sakura la odiaba, le costó mucho trabajo establecer una amistad con ella. Su fuerte nunca habían sido las relaciones personales, pero no le importaba mucho, estaba rodeada de gente que le quería.

Sin embargo, quería quedar bien ante los Kurosawa, sabía lo mucho que les estaban ayudando, y nada parecía ser suficiente para agradecerles.

Soltó un suspiro, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —dijo el rubio.

Hinata apenas iba a responderle, cuando él se acercó, y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándola por la cintura, inmediatamente se ruborizó.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? —estaba muerta de vergüenza—, ¿q-qué?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su barbilla, el ser más alto que su esposa ayudaba bastante. Era gracioso, porque cuando eran más jóvenes, él solía ser más bajito que ella, ahora la situación estaba invertida.

—Misao y los ancianos son buenas personas, sé que les agradarás, sólo sé tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto —sonrió, aunque la Hyūga no podía verlo—, cree en mí.

Le iba a responder que siempre lo hacía, pero se mordió el labio, sentía que si decía algo más, las cosas se saldrían de control (conocía a Naruto), y el sólo pensarlo le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago de anticipación. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hinata finalmente se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos del chico, en un intento de responderle a su abrazo.

Nunca se acostumbraría a sus repentinos ataques de afecto.

—¿Por qué no hiciste tu famoso pastel de chocolate? —preguntó el chico.

—El sólo pensar en chocolate hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Desde el día en la pastelería, cuando la llamada de su padre, por alguna razón todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el cacao, ya fuera en dulces, o pasteles, le daba náuseas.

Irónico, porque ella amaba el chocolate.

Naruto la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

—No —ella negó rápidamente—, se me pasará.

No muy convencido, rompió el abrazo, e hizo que se volteara, de forma que quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Segura?

Ella río bajito.

—Segura.

—No puedo creer que te dé asco el chocolate, _a ti_ —enfatizó.

No era un secreto que Hinata era una amante de las cosas dulces. Cuando eran novios, lo arrastraba a las cafeterías, o cualquier restaurante donde vendieran postres que valiera la pena probar.

Naruto estaba seguro que en ese entonces subió bastante peso.

—No es para tanto —hizo una mueca con desagrado—, es sólo que… no sé, el olor me molesta.

—¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi esposa? —dijo el rubio, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Lejos de molestarse, empezó a reír también. No sabía por qué, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un momento de tranquilidad con Naruto, entre el trabajo, y todo lo que estaba pasando, se olvidaron de que eran un matrimonio, y que a veces necesitaban un descanso.

Era genial que la pastelería donde trabajaba no abriera los domingos, y coincidiera con el día libre de él.

Si tuviera que confesar algo, es que lo único que extrañaba de cuando estaban en Tokio, era el tiempo que pasaban juntos, casi nunca se separaban y se miraban en todo momento, ya fuera en la Universidad o en sus horas libres. Hinata, en ese entonces, creía que todo era normal, pero ahora que estaba casada, se sorprendía del nivel de dependencia que tenía hacia Naruto, el saber que su mundo giraba en torno a él, era un arma de doble filo.

Podía soportar el odio de su padre, la frialdad de su hermana, la crueldad de los demás, pero sólo porque él estaba su lado.

Estaba al tanto de que esa forma de vivir no era la correcta, en algún momento iba a tener que aprender a tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta, pero desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que ese momento jamás llegara.

Mientras Naruto estuviera allí, soportaría todo. Era su sol personal.

Embargada por un sentimiento de ansiedad, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, sentirlo, entender que siempre estaría a su lado.

—¿Hinata? — la llamó al ver que se quedó en repentino silencio.

 _"Dime que siempre estarás aquí."_

—Naruto-kun —susurró.

Y se dejó llevar; se impulsó con la punta de sus pies, para alcanzarlo mejor, y lo besó.

A veces las palabras no eran suficientes.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era raro que ella tomara la iniciativa, sin embargo, poco a poco le fue correspondiendo, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

Se había besado muchísimas veces a lo largo de los años, de varias formas y en distintas situaciones, pero en cada momento, las sensaciones eran como la primera vez.

Cuando Naruto depositó un beso en su cuello, y Hinata soltó un suspiro, se dio cuenta que las cosas irían más allá.

Sonrió, mientras se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Hinata tenía el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos vidriosos, el saber que era el único que podía verla de esa manera, le producía una gran satisfacción.

—¿Y la tarta? —susurró una ruborizada Hinata

—Puede esperar —le respondió.

Entonces, volvió a besarla, entre caricias, suspiros y palabras de amor, se sumieron en un remolino de sensaciones.

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó, se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

Trató de levantarse, pero Naruto estaba sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Siempre disfrutaba de hacer el amor con él, era placentero, pero la mejor parte, era el final, cuando se quedaban dormidos, y la sostenía como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

La hacía sentir tan amada.

Con mucho cuidado, deshizo el agarre que el chico tenía sobre ella, no sin antes dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

La cena era alrededor de las nueve de la noche, así que todavía tenían tiempo, lo dejaría descansar un poco más. No es que estuviera muy entusiasta de levantarse, pero había una tarta a medias esperándola.

Cuando finalmente iba a salir de la cama, Naruto la tomó del brazo, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —susurró, mientras se apegaba a su pecho desnudo. El contacto de sus pieles le provocaba chispas.

—Lo estaba —dijo ronco.

Se quedaron en silencio. La pelinegra podía escuchar perfectamente el latir acompasado del corazón de su esposo.

—¿Me dejarás levantarme?

—No —el rubio la abrazó más—, quédate un poquito más.

—La tarta.

—Puede esperar.

—Naruto-kun, dijiste lo mismo hace rato, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la ce-

No pudo terminar la frase, porque él le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Estás muy platicadora —le sonrió divertido—, me pregunto por qué.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—Y-yo —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta debido a la vergüenza—, eso…

Incapaz de decir algo más, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Estaba bromeando, Hinata —dijo, tratando de aguantarse la risa, la verdad es que su esposa era bastante tierna.

—¿Por qué siempre juegas conmigo? —le preguntó.

—Tus reacciones son muy divertidas.

Desde que tenían memoria, Hinata había sido el blanco de muchos malos ratos gracias a Naruto.

—Pero no es justo —ella frunció levemente el ceño—, Naruto-kun es algo cruel.

El Uzumaki no le respondió, simplemente se dedicó a observarla durante un largo rato, era hermosa, de pies a cabeza, con sus largos cabellos negros desparramados en la almohada, sus ojos que parecían un mar color lavanda, o sus labios algo hinchados gracias a los besos que habían compartido.

La amaba tanto.

En su vida, no había un antes o un después, Hinata siempre había estado ahí, de una u otra forma, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella.

Estaba tan agradecido con la vida de darle la oportunidad de compartir su vida con una mujer tan maravillosa. Cuando llegaba a esos pensamientos, se daba cuenta que todo lo que estaba viviendo valía la pena, ya no importaba si no tenían dinero, que el fantasma de Hiashi los estuviera acosando, o el que la Universidad haya pasado a segundo plano.

Estaba consciente de que volvería elegir el mismo camino uno y otra, todo por estar a su lado.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si Hinata entendía totalmente lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Porque Naruto lo estaba, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica que abrazaba, ella se los decía todo el tiempo.

¿Pero y él? ¿Le había mostrado correctamente lo mucho que la amaba?

En ocasiones dudaba, sobre todo cuando la Hyūga entraba en esas etapas de inseguridad, y no había persona sobre la tierra que la hiciera entrar en razón.

Llevaban más de cuatro años juntos, pero, ¿realmente eso era suficiente?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y la enorme necesidad de decirle sus sentimientos.

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó, al ver que la observaba con bastante confusión.

—Hinata, sabes, estos años que he estado contigo, han sido los mejores de mi vida —declaró de la nada.

Sin entender muy bien el por qué le estaba diciendo eso, sonrió.

—Los míos también.

—Lo sé, pero… —Naruto se rascó la nuca, ¿cómo podía explicarse sin sonar estúpido? Carraspeó un poco—, lo que trato de decir, es que _realmente_ han sido los mejores años de mi vida.

—Te entiendo —dijo Hinata, sintiéndose de la misma manera.

Aquello no era suficiente, no estaba diciéndole nada. Bufó, frustrado.

—Soy un idiota —tomó una bocanada de aire, y la miró con mucha seriedad—. Desde que éramos pequeños, los momentos que he pasado contigo son los más importantes, como cuando nos tirábamos en el jardín de mi casa, sólo para encontrarle formas a las nubes, y podría enumerarte muchos más. Sé que piensas que he olvidado todo aquello, pero no es cierto, son recuerdos que guardo con mucho cariño. Y aunque hemos crecido, todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí, me hace valorarte, porque luchaste mucho, tal vez incluso más que yo, dejaste a tu familia, tu herencia, tus amigos, absolutamente todo por estar conmigo. Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, te amo muchísimo, tal vez mucho más de lo que piensas.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué le decía todas esas? Era como si supiera que estaba pasando un mal rato, y tenía miedo de perderlo.

No iba a mentir, en el pasado, solía torturarse todo el tiempo diciendo que Naruto sólo estaba con ella por compromiso, pero conforme pasaron los años, esa idea se borró de su mente, por el simple hecho de que él no era el tipo de persona que le haría eso a alguien más.

Estaba consciente de que la quería, pero a un nivel menor. Siempre había creído que su amor era el más grande, dedicado, y fuerte.

¿Pero y si estaba equivocada? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el chico la quisiera de una forma tan grande como la que ella le profesaba?

Hinata, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomó suavemente su rostro, y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Gracias por decirme esto —susurró, las emociones revoloteaban en su pecho—. Gracias, para mí, siempre serás un orgulloso perdedor, el que más adoro, el más preciado.

Naruto, lejos de molestarse, se llenó de felicidad, porque sabía el significado de aquello. Como siempre, su esposa sabía elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—Y tú siempre serás mi adorable rarita, la más genial, bonita y amable de todo el mundo, de veras —le sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya de niño grandote que hacía a Hinata temblar.

* * *

Mientras iban dentro del taxi, Hinata sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban. En cambio, Naruto, tenía una sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —le preguntó, al verla morder su labio con insistencia.

—N-no lo sé.

—Son buenas personas, de veras.

Ella no lo dudaba.

—Pero es que… llegaremos con las manos vacías, ni siquiera alcancé a terminar la tarta —hizo una mueca—, esto es tu culpa, Naruto-kun

El rubio apenas le iba a decir algo más, cuando el taxista anunció que ya estaban frente a la residencia.

Una vez que pusieron un pie sobre la acera, ambos quedaron congelados ante la gran mansión que se presentaba ante ellos, bardeada con grandes rejas, y un jardín que era diez veces el tamaño de su departamento.

—Uau —fue lo único que dijo Naruto, de repente, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Para Hinata, la sorpresa pasó rápido, ella solía vivir en una casa así de espaciosa.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y enlazó su mano con la del rubio.

—¿Hinata? —se ruborizó levemente ante el acto.

—Estaremos bien —le sonrió, y brindándole confianza.

Era curioso que cinco minutos antes, era ella quien moría de los nervios, ahora Naruto era quien se sentía incómodo.

Cuando tocaron al timbre, un hombre les respondió por el altavoz, preguntando sobre quiénes eran, le dieron el nombre e inmediatamente los portones de la mansión se abrieron.

Una muchacha los estaba esperando, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, soy Midori. Por favor síganme, los acompañaré a la sala principal, los señores Kurosawa los están esperando.

Hinata le agradeció, e hizo una reverencia por cortesía.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines, ella quedó embelesada, ¡había tantas flores! Rosales, lirios, tulipanes, de tantos colores diferentes que parecía una pintura.

—Es precioso —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa? —el chico arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

—El jardín, es precioso, me recuerda tanto a… —pero no pudo terminar la frase, para evitar el momento incómodo.

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía a qué se refería, "me recuerda tanto a el jardín que tenía en casa".

Lejos de molestarle, apretó más fuerte la pequeña mano de la chica.

El jardín que estaba en la casa de los Hyūga siempre había sido tratado con mucho cuidado, su madre fue quien había sembrado todas las flores que se encontraban en él, pero al morir, nadie lo cuidó, y las plantas se marchitaron. Ella, a los diez años, se hizo cargo, por respeto a su progenitora. Junto con Naruto, quien todas las tardes iba a acompañarla y ayudarle en lo que pudiera, habían logrado que el jardín recobrara vida, convirtiéndose en un gran paisaje colorido.

Era lo único que su padre nunca intentó quitarle, lo único que realmente era suyo, lo único que la conectaba de cierta manera con Hana Hyūga, lo único que verdaderamente amaba de aquella gran mansión que fue su jaula.

—Nozomi-sama es aficionada de la jardinería, ella misma se encarga de regar las plantas todas las mañanas, invierte casi todo su tiempo aquí, aunque con su tobillo lastimado, no ha podido hacerlo últimamente —dijo Midori.

—Es un jardín precioso —susurró Hinata.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente a la puerta principal.

—Pasen, por favor.

—Gracias —respondió Naruto, que caminaba aún sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

Tal y como se lo esperaban, la mansión era aún más imponente por dentro, pero lejos de hacerlos sentir incómodos, fue todo lo contrario. Las paredes eran de color blanco, cubiertas de muchísimas fotografías y espejos, había flores por todas partes.

Era cálido.

—¡Pero si es Uzumaki-kun! —exclamó un hombre que la pelinegra en su vida había visto, pero observó cómo los ojos de Naruto se iluminaban.

—Buenas noches, Kurosawa-san —el rubio hizo una reverencia, tomando por sorpresa a Hinata.

No todos los días miraba a su esposo siendo tan… ¿educado?

Observó al anciano unos momentos, era bastante robusto, calvo, y con un rostro amable. Le recordó a Santa Claus, por alguna extraña razón.

Se ruborizó al tener semejante pensamiento.

—Y supongo que esta señorita es tu esposa, ¿o me equivoco? —los ojos del anciano se posaron en ella.

—Así es —Naruto sintió—, Kurosawa-san, ella es Hinata.

A pesar de estarse muriendo del nerviosismo, hizo una reverencia, y se las arregló para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—U-un gusto, s-soy —tragó saliva— Hinata Hyūga.

Para la sorpresa del matrimonio Uzumaki, Kazuo rompió a carcajadas.

—Niña, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, no va a pasar nada —volteó a ver al rubio—, tu esposa es muy linda.

—Lo es —afirmó Naruto, girando a ver a la chica, que estaba más roja que un tomate.

Y era verdad, lucía preciosa con el vestido que le regaló. Incluso se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, haciendo que su rostro fuera más visible.

Si había algo que él amaba de ella, es que no necesitaba mucho maquillaje, o ropa excéntrica para lucir linda.

—Si les parece, vamos al comedor, ahí está mi esposa y mi nieta esperándonos.

El Uzumaki sonrió, pero Hinata, al escuchar lo de "nieta", sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco.

No iba a mentir, una de las principales razones por las que había aceptado ir a esa cena, era para conocer a Misao, la chica de la que Naruto hablaba tanto.

Sólo era simple curiosidad. Porque no dudaba del amor de su esposo, tampoco lo creía capaz de irse con alguien más. Pero, ¿quién era esa niña que se ganó al confianza del rubio en tan poco tiempo? Llevaba mucho tiempo con esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza.

Naruto era fácil de amar, tan simple como eso.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, dos pares de ojos verdes se posaron en ellos.

El destino a veces era bastante irónico, si le preguntaban a Hinata. Te podías topar a quien menos pensabas, en el lugar menos indicado.

Lo primero que pensó fue "¿esa es Misao?", pero al ver que la castaña le regresaba la mirada llena de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, probablemente era ella.

—La chica del pescado —la muchacha se levantó rápidamente, mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice.

—La chica del súper —murmuró Hinata.

Tanto Naruto, Nozomi y Kazuo lucían muy confundidos.

* * *

Cuando les explicaron lo que había sucedido en el súper mercado casi tres meses atrás, todos rompieron a carcajadas.

—¿Entonces Misao fue quien te ayudó a elegir la bandeja de pescado? —preguntó Naruto, mirando a Hinata, sin creérselo.

—Sí, fue muy amable —sonrió.

—Es muy gracioso que se conocieran en esa situación tan particular, pareciera que estaban destinadas a conocerse —intervino Nozomi.

Hinata simplemente asintió, algo ruborizada. Miró discretamente a Misao, quien lucía incómoda.

Era una chica bonita, de grandes ojos verdes, y un cabello lleno de rizos, tal como la recordaba.

—Estoy muy agradecida con Misao-san, ese día había sido bastante malo para mí, pero el hecho de que me ayudara en algo tan simple, me hizo pensar que no todo había sido tan horrible —le sonrió—, gracias.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada.

—La verdad es que sí, parece irreal que se conocieran de esa manera —Naruto miró a Misao—, muchas gracias por ayudar a Hinata, de veras.

Siguieron hablando un poco más del tema, mientras las chicas contaban su punto de vista de lo que había pasado, causando la risa de los demás. Nozomi carraspeó un poco, para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Ya que estamos hablando de agradecimientos, creo que no he tenido oportunidad de decirte gracias por lo que hiciste cuando me rompí el tobillo. Eres un buen chico, Uzumaki-kun —Nozomi sonrió—, caminaste muchas cuadras mientras me cargabas para llegar al hospital, cualquier otra persona me hubiera dejado ahí.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a que la gente le agradeciera por sus acciones.

—No es nada, señora.

—No te quites mérito, muchacho —Kazuo tomó la mano de su esposa—, lo que hiciste por Nozomi fue muy amable.

Esta vez, fue Misao quien intervino.

—¡Es cierto! Incluso te quedaste con ella en lo que llegaba mi abuelo.

Hinata sonrió orgullosa, mientras escuchaba todo aquello. Naruto muy buena persona, no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de ayudar a los demás, era genial que alguien pudiera ver esa cualidad de él.

—Dejémonos de agradecimientos, mejor, háblenos de ustedes —Kazuo se refería a Naruto y Hinata—, están bastante callados.

La pareja se llenó de confusión.

—¿Sobre nosotros? —el rubio carraspeó.

—Sí, vamos, dinos, ¿cómo se conocieron? —los ojos de la anciana brillaron con curiosidad—, son tan jóvenes.

Miró a la Hyūga, como esperando su aprobación, ella simplemente le sonrió en respuesta. Por alguna razón sentía la inmensa necesidad de afirmar una y otra vez su historia con Naruto.

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños, nuestros padres eran amigos —evitó decir la parte de "aunque ahora se odian"—, siempre tuvimos una buena relación, y pues, después de cuatro años de noviazgo, decidimos casarnos.

—Vaya, eso es muy lindo —Nozomi parecía muy emocionada—. ¿Qué edad tienen?

Hinata finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Veinte años.

—Yo me casé a los diecisiete, aunque eran otras épocas —la mujer se encogió de hombros—, no eran tan mal visto.

—¿De verdad, abuela? —Misao no conocía esa parte de la historia.

—Bueno, Kazuo es mayor que yo. Pero, lo que trato de decir, es que todo radica en el nivel de madurez, y responsabilidad de cada una de las partes. Un matrimonio de por sí es difícil, cuando eres joven lo es más.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Kazuo interrumpió—, nosotros llevamos cuarenta y nueve años de casados, y aún tenemos nuestras disputas.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —dijo la Hyūga, fascinada.

Misao se sentía fuera de lugar, y no sabía por qué.

Observó a Hinata durante unos instantes, y no pudo dejar de pensar en su porte refinado, su manera de sentarse, o la forma pausada y tranquila en la que hablaba.

¿Cómo una chica así había logrado terminar con Naruto? Parecían polos opuestos. Pero también notaba la forma en que estaban pendientes el uno del otro, el rubio observaba con muchísima atención cada que ella intervenía en la conversación, sin perderse ninguna de sus palabras.

Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

No llegaba a ser ni un cincuenta por ciento de lo que esa chica representaba.

Aquel día, cuando la ayudó en el supermercado, le había parecido ser alguien muy dulce, aún recordaba su rostro de confusión al no saber qué pescado elegir, la situación había sido bastante graciosa.

Era irónico que esa misma persona resultara ser la esposa del chico que le gustaba.

—Sí es un poco difícil —Naruto se rascó la mejilla—, si piensas en todas las cosas que debes dejar.

—¿Tú esposa también dejó la escuela? —preguntó el anciano, curioso.

—S-sí —susurró Hinata—, pero tal vez la retome el otro semestre.

—¡Hinata es muy inteligente! —exclamó el rubio, emocionado—, siempre sacaba las notas más altas en el instituto, y cuando entró a la Universidad quedó en primer lugar en el examen de admisión.

—Qué interesante —el anciano lucía interesado—, ¿cuál era tu especialidad?

La pelinegra se ruborizó.

—Administración de empresas.

—Buena carrera —sonrió—, si en algún momento deseas buscar un trabajo relacionado con eso, puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Hinata se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa por pura cortesía.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Naruto finalmente pudo olvidar su incomodidad, y Hinata se sintió en confianza. Platicaron de cosas sin importancia, mientras los ancianos contaban una que otra anécdota graciosa de su juventud.

—La comida ha sido fantástica, muchas gracias —dijo la pelinegra, mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, y era verdad, los platos habían sido exquisitos.

Nozomi sonrió complacida.

—Me agrada saber que te gustó. Misao me dijo que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco…

La aludida se ruborizó.

—¡Abuela! —le dijo.

—¿Exagerando? —Kazuo lucía curioso—, ¿por qué?

Todos tenían la mirada puesta en la anciana, esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron "Naruto-kun podría comerse un bowl de ramen en la acera, y no le importaría".

Al escuchar esto, el rubio se puso colorado, mientras Hinata parpadeaba confundida, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Qué diablos?

—¡Abuela! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¡No era necesario! —Misao sentía cómo las orejas se le ponían rojas de la pura vergüenza.

—Pero eso fue lo que dijiste querida, no creo que tenga nada de malo, ¿o sí, Uzumaki-kun?

Naruto se rascó la mejilla.

—Bueno —dijo—, lo que ella dijo es verdad, tengo unos cuántos malos hábitos.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Eso es cierto —volteó a ver a Nozomi—, en una ocasión, compramos onigiris en una tienda de conveniencia y nos los comimos a un lado de un semáforo, fue bastante… peculiar

—¡Hinata! —el rubio la reprimió, mientras fruncía el ceño—, e-esa vez fue porque teníamos prisa, ¿lo recuerdas? Ibas tarde a la reunión con el club de jardinería.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, sólo pienso que con Naruto-kun te puedes esperar cualquier cosa —le sonrió—¸ no digo que sea algo malo.

La cara del chico se suavizó, y le regresó la sonrisa. Se quedaron así, olvidándose totalmente que estaban acompañados.

Tanto Kazuo y Nozomi los observaron con dulzura.

Misao carraspeó un poco, interrumpiendo el momento.

—Abuela, ya es algo tarde, deberías ir a descansar —dijo, cambiando el tema radicalmente. Aquello hizo que Naruto y Hinata reaccionaran, ruborizándose un poco—, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

La anciana vio el reloj sobre la pared, y suspiró.

—Vaya, se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido —se giró hacia los chicos, con una sonrisa—, fue un placer conocerlos, ambos son maravillosos, estaría encantada de poder repetir esto en otra ocasión. Muchas gracias por todo Uzumaki-kun, y un placer, Hinata-san.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

—El placer es nuestro, Nozomi-san —dijo Hinata, con una brillante sonrisa.

Midori se acercó, y empujó la silla de ruedas rumbo a la planta superior, donde estaban las recámaras.

—Ya es algo tarde, pero antes de que se marchen, me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho, Uzumaki-kun, si no es problema.

Naruto asintió.

—Por supuesto —se giró hacia su esposa—, ahorita vuelvo.

Los dos hombres también subieron al segundo piso, dejando a Hinata y Misao totalmente solas.

Aquello no podía ser malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras subía las escaleras del edificio departamental, ¿cómo es que no tenían un elevador?

Era algo tarde para visitar a alguien, pero era el único momento en el que podía salir de casa, sin levantar sospechas.

Observó de nuevo el papelito que traía entre las manos, definitivamente esa era la dirección que Sasuke Uchiha le había dado, no podía estar equivocada.

Cuando finalmente llegó al séptimo piso, sabía que era su momento de decidir.

¿Avanzar o detenerse?

Hanabi estaba harta de no saber qué camino era el correcto, o hacia donde la llevarían sus decisiones.

Ya no iba a escapar, ¿qué podía perder? Había sólo dos opciones, que Kushina Uzumaki la recibiera, o la corriera.

Pero por alguna razón sentía que se enteraría de la verdad en ese momento, algo muy dentro de su corazón se lo decía.

Caminó sin prisa, observando con cuidado el número de las puertas, 334, 336, 338…

340.

Era ahí.

Deparó un poco en el aspecto del edificio, lucía viejo y deteriorado, la pintura de las paredes quería caerse, y las puertas de los departamentos tenían cerraduras oxidadas. No cabía duda que era de esos lugares en los que el depósito era barato.

¿Esa familia había vivido en esas condiciones desde hacía ocho años?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La mansión de los Uzumaki solía ser como un palacio, con grandes ventanales, y tantas recámaras que podías perderte. El hecho de que terminaran viviendo en ese lugar tan decadente, la hizo, por unos instantes, sentirse mal.

No encajaba ahí, vestida con ropa de marca, y maquillaje caro. Incluso su cabello había sido arreglado por un estilista esa mañana.

Por unos instantes, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Debido al dinero, y la comodidad, a veces se le olvida que había otras personas que no gozaban de un estilo de vida como el de ella, que muy apenas terminaban el día con el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir.

Olvidó que había padres de familia que todas las noches se acostaban preocupados por saber cómo conseguirían sustentarse al día siguiente.

No era como que pudiera cambiar su aspecto en esos instantes, aun así, tomó una servilleta de su bolso, y se retiró el labial rojo, no quería lucir tan formal. También se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja.

Quería verse más como un ser humano.

Cuando se sintió más cómoda, finalmente se atrevió a tocar el timbre.

—¡Ya voy! —escuchó que alguien decía, haciendo que se le estrujara el estómago.

Recordaba esa voz.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando a una mujer pelliroja frente a ella.

Mismos ojos, y mismo cabello, parecía que no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años.

Estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Hanabi quería decir algo, pero sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba jugando con fuego, y temía que podía quemarse.

—¿Tú… eres? —la voz de Kushina la sacó del trance.

La miro.

—Hanabi, Hanabi Hyūga —le dijo con seriedad.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos, empezó a temblar, temió que podía desmayarse, por lo que se sostuvo de la puerta.

Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ella, eran los de una niña dulce, y algo consentida.

—¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Q-qué haces a aquí?

La aludida, al ver la reacción de la madre de Naruto, sonrió levemente.

—Tanto tiempo, Kushina-san.

Al final, el pasado siempre regresaba.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa!

Tanto tiempo.

¿Qué tal están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Yo los extrañé mucho, la verdad.

Finalmente pude publicar este capítulo, creí que nunca acabaría de escribirlo, pero no por lo extenso, si no que me quedaba estancada en la parte de la cena, borré muchas partes porque no terminaban de agradarme.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como les dije en mi página de Facebook, me centré un poco más en Naruto y Hinata, siento que estaba dejando un poco el romance de lado, espero que alguien más le agraden estas escenas, que para mí fue genial escribirlas.

Por otra parte, ¿qué les pareció la interacción de Misao, los ancianos, con Naruto y Hinata? Personalmente me gustó. Creo que plasmé bien la desconfianza que tiene Hinata con los desconocidos, por ahí alguien me dijo que esperaba que todos se hicieran amigos, pero realmente no, una cosa es estar agradecida con las personas que te están ayudando, a actuar como alguien que no eres. Hinata fue muy cortés y educada, pero hasta ahí, no creo que vaya a desarrollar una relación cercana con los ancianos, ese es el papel de Naruto.

También vimos que se conocieron las chicas, y sí, Misao era la muchacha del pescado (muchos dulces para quiénes adivinaron), tampoco quise hacer mucho énfasis en esto, porque, en el capítulo que viene, ambas van a tener su momento, así que, estén pendientes.

¿Alguien más notó la incomodidad de Misao? En mi cabeza, ella sólo quería irse de ahí, la cena no le hacía mucho agrado.

¿Se esperaban ese final? Lo sé, el cambió de escena fue bastante brusco, pero, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, hay cosas pendientes que los personajes tienen que solucionar.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión sobre el capítulo, creo que fue bastante largo (25 hojas, según Word), espero poder compensar con esto la tardanza.

Cambiando el tema, les quería comentar que publiqué un nuevo fanfic, llamado "Attraction", la historia es bastante diferente a lo que suelo escribir, más juvenil y sin tanto drama, creo que tal vez les podría gustar. También, creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero tengo una página de Facebook, me pueden buscar como "Dalie Rueth", ahí publico spoilers, curiosidades, fechas de actualización, entre otras cosas, me encantaría estar en contacto con ustedes :D.

Otra cosita más, finalmente pude poner un orden a mis actualizaciones (lo pueden ver en mi perfil), no quiero dejar ninguno de mis fanfics atrás.

Avanzar se actualizará hasta el 7 de Julio, se preguntarán, ¿por qué? Primero, porque he decidido dejar alrededor de un mes entre cada actualización, eso me da tiempo suficiente para escribir un capítulo bastante extenso, y tiempo de ordenar mis ideas. Pero lo más importante, ¡esta historia cumple un año! ¡Y tengo muchas sorpresas!

Publicaré el capítulo normal, y un extra. Sin embargo, el extra no estará anexado en el fanfic, si no será publicado como un one-shot. Para cualquier aviso, estén al pendientes de mi Facebook.

Eso es todo, lo siento de nuevo por la nota de autor tan larga, no lo pude evitar.

Muchísimas gracias todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de responderles como antes, siempre leo sus comentarios, y no tengo manera de decirles lo mucho que me hacen feliz. Me agrada saber que existen tantas personas como yo, que adora a Naruto y Hinata.

En fin, creo que eso es todo, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les invito a dejarme un review contándome su opinión :3.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _05/06/2016_


	14. Deudas saldadas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#11.** _Deudas saldadas._

* * *

Si a Hinata le hubieran dado la oportunidad de salir de ahí, sin duda lo hubiera hecho. El silencio que las rodeaba a ambas era bastante incómodo. Tenía la leve sensación de que esa chica la odiaba, y no tenía idea del porqué.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue tratar de establecer una conversación con Misao.

—R-realmente estoy sorprendida —dijo—, es curioso que nos encontráramos de esta manera, ¿verdad?

Misao se sorprendió un poco al ver que la pelinegra trataba de platicar con ella.

—Sí, claro —respondió por cortesía.

Y de nuevo, el silencio se instaló entre ambas. Hinata miraba de un lado a otro, esperando a que Naruto entrara y le dijera que era hora de irse, en cambio, la castaña simplemente movía la cuchara en su sopa con total aburrimiento. Ambas tenían cara de querer irse.

—Naruto-kun habla mucho de ti —volvió a intentar—, realmente te aprecia mucho, ¿qué tal es trabajar con él?

Aquella pregunta, hizo que la chica se irguiera en la silla por puro inercia, como si hubieran tocado un tema delicado. ¿Por qué la esposa del chico que le gustaba le hacía una pregunta cómo esa? Era bastante irónico.

Carraspeó un poco.

—Es… divertido —sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar, dejando de lado la cara de amargura que había tenido durante toda la cena—, Naruto siempre tiene qué decir, aunque sea una tontería. Aprendió bastante rápido a usar los aparatos, y ahora los huéspedes prefieren que sea él quien les enseñe, es un poco gracioso —se encogió de hombros—. Yo también lo aprecio mucho, es muy buen amigo.

La Hyūga, miró fijamente a Misao, como si quisiera adivinar segundas intenciones detrás de sus palabras, y lo hizo. Todo pareció encajar dentro de ella en cámara lenta, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Si en algún momento se había sentido insegura sobre la nieta de los Kurosawa, ahora lo hacía más.

—Sí, y él también te considera buena amiga —tomó un trago de jugo, sin saber qué más decir. ¿Así que todo el tiempo había estado en lo correcto? ¿Misao realmente estaba enamorada de Naruto? Aquello hizo desaparecer todas sus ganas de continuar una conversación.

Si no fuera porque lucía bastante sería, Misao pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella.

Se mordió el labio, indecisa en decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Me ha platicado mucho de ti, Hinata-san.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para la pelinegra. Abrió los párpados, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

Es decir, Naruto podía ser muy parlanchín, pero solía ser muy reservado con sus cosas. ¿Realmente a ese nivel era la confianza que le tenía a esa chiquilla?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó confundida, ¿cómo respondía ante eso? Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—, espero que cosas buenas.

Misao asintió.

—Sí, también contó cómo se conocieron.

Hinata, al escuchar aquello, se relajó un poco.

—Oh, ya veo —apretó fuertemente su vestido. Muchas cosas giraban en su mente en ese momento, nunca había estado en una situación parecida, las chicas no solían interesarse en Naruto, algo que a ella le parecía increíble, porque realmente era un gran chico.

¿Cómo enfrentaba esa situación? Observó a Misao discretamente, lucía incómoda y confundida, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Debía ser horrible estar frente a la esposa del chico que le gustaba, aquello hizo que la compadeciera un poco.

¿Por qué no se estaba molesta? Sí, estaba algo turbada, pero no sentía ira o algo parecido.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía levemente identificada. Los amores no correspondidos siempre eran dolorosos, y más durante la adolescencia, ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

—Si te soy sincera, estoy algo sorprendida, Naruto-kun siempre ha sido muy amistoso, pero selectivo. Sin embargo, contigo parece abrirse totalmente —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

La Kurosawa se sorprendió ante esas palabras, ¿de verdad el rubio la estimaba de esa manera? Independientemente de que a ella le gustara, lo consideraba una persona valiosa, aún no podía olvidar cómo al primer día de conocerlo, terminó contándole sus problemas, y Naruto pareció comprenderla como a nadie.

—Eso… —tragó saliva, ¿cómo podía responder ante eso?—. Cuando nos conocimos, terminé desahogándome con él, y me escuchó, creo que se sintió comprendido en algunas cosas. En lo personal, aprecio mucho lo que hizo por mí en ese momento, no me juzgó.

—Sí, te entiendo —la pelinegra sonrió—, es una facilidad de Naruto-kun, logra conectar con las personas como nadie. Nosotros nos conocemos desde pequeños, en ese entonces yo era muy tímida y temerosa. Ahora, cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta que he cambiado mucho, y todo gracias a él, me hizo superar mis miedos.

Misao se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica brillaban con emoción.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró—¸eso suena como algo que Naruto haría.

—Claro —Hinata asintió, perdida en sus recuerdos—. Cuando pienso en eso, no dejo de sentirme agradecida, ha sido un largo, largo camino. No hay un antes o después, Naruto-kun es todo para mí, mi luz, quiero que se quede mi lado por siempre —miró a Misao—, soy bastante egoísta, ¿verdad?

Al mirar a aquella mujer hablar con el corazón en la mano, fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que no era una mala persona.

—No lo creo —respondió—, yo también lo sería.

Sí, si tuviera un amor así, haría lo mismo… pero no lo tenía.

Aquello hizo que se diera por vencida, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? No estaba en una competencia, porque nunca hubo nada que ganar.

Desde sus pláticas con el Uzumaki, estaba muy consciente de que él amaba profundamente a su esposa. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido la ligera esperanza de encontrar fallas en ella, y que no fuera tan perfecta como Naruto la pintaba. Pero estaba equivocada.

Toda Hinata destilaba un amor sincero y puro.

Desde las miradas que le había dado durante la cena, o el simple hecho de que sólo hablara de él, aunque pareciera no darse cuenta.

Al comprender aquello, sintió que la incómoda presión en su pecho disminuía. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz… se alegraba enormemente que un chico tan bueno como Naruto, tuviera a alguien que lo amara de esa manera.

No necesitaba nada más, saber eso era suficiente.

—Sabes, Hinata-san, Naruto me dijo algo parecido.

La aludida se ruborizó.

—¿D-de verdad?

—¡Síp! —Misao sonrió por primera vez en la noche—, algo como «estar con ella es lo más genial que me ha pasado», y un montón de palabras vergonzosas —puso los brazos sobre la mesa, y recargó su cabeza, mirando fijamente a la chica—, deberías sentirte orgullosa.

—E-eso suena como Naruto-kun —sintiéndose más relajada, le devolvió la sonrisa—, gracias por decírmelo.

—No hay problema.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, cada una pensando adecuadamente en lo que iba a decir. Estaban conscientes de que se habían juzgado erróneamente.

Misao no intentaba robarse a Naruto, y Hinata no era una mujer malvada.

—Hinata-san

—Misao-san

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de esto, sonrieron brevemente.

—Tú primero —dijo Hinata.

—Yo… —por un momento, pensó en decirle sobre los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior, pero volvía a lo mismo, ¿cuál era el caso? Esa pareja no merecía momentos incómodos causados por sus hormonas adolescentes—. Yo realmente aprecio a Naruto, lo considero muy buena amigo, y… bueno, me da gusto que tenga a alguien que lo quiera tanto, se lo merece.

Al escuchar aquello, la Hyūga sonrió. No era tonta, sabía que esa chica se preocupaba por el rubio mucho más que un amigo, era tan notorio, desde su actitud despectiva al conocerse, o su aura incómoda en la cena, sin embargo, lejos de preocuparle como el principio, se alegró. Misao lucía bastante madura, y sobre todo, era buena persona, porque aún recordaba cómo la había ayudado en el supermercado.

Estaba contenta de que Naruto estuviera rodeado de personas que lo apreciaban de ese manera.

Tal vez estaba mal que no se sintiera afligida por el hecho de que Misao estuviera enamorada de su esposo, pero, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? La persona que más conocía a Naruto, y tenía su corazón, era ella.

Todo lo que habían vivido juntos no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

—Yo te quería agradecer, por lo que hiciste por mí en aquella ocasión, y también por le hecho de que apoyes a Naruto-kun de esa manera —suspiró—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí, y una de ellas, fue dejar a todos nuestros amigos en Tokio. Aunque él diga que no importa, sé que le afectó, no es fácil abandonar todo así de repente. Así que, gracias por ser su amiga y escucharlo, incluso personas como él pueden llegar a sentirse infelices.

Y lo decía de corazón. Porque así como estaba segura del amor de Naruto, también sabía que había partes de él a las que no podía llegar, y no por falta de confianza, simplemente que el chico jamás le diría cosas que pudieran herirla aunque fuera de una manera superficial. Naruto creía que si le decía que extrañaba a sus amigos, ella pensaría inmediatamente que era su culpa.

Aunque apreciaba que tuviera esas consideraciones, a veces deseaba que perdiera ese miedo a lastimarla.

Misao entendió totalmente el mensaje, ¿de verdad ayudaba a Naruto? Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, y una agradable sensación le llenaba el pecho.

Sí, tal vez sus sentimientos no llegarían a ningún lado, pero aun así, saber que hacía feliz, aunque fuera un poco a la persona que le gustaba, le alegraba.

Observó a Hinata con ternura, era una gran mujer. No lo decía por su apariencia física y sus buenos modales, sino por la forma delicada en la que trataba a las personas. Aunque la mujer dijera que Naruto era quien tenía la facilidad de ganarse a las personas, ella no creía que fuera así.

Porque acababa de hacerla destruir sus barreras sólo con unas simples palabras.

—Tal vez… ¿podríamos llegar a ser amigas? —dijo Hinata, casi en un susurro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso. ¿Ser amigas? Lo pensó durante unos instantes, sin embargo, la verdad es que no se sentía segura del todo. Sus sentimientos por Naruto seguían ahí, latentes, era incorrecto establecer una amistad con Hinata teniendo tales pensamientos.

Le sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

—Mmm... ¿algún día?

Lejos de molestarse, la Hyūga asintió bastante entusiasmada.

Porque entendía la situación de esa chica, y a su manera estaba tratando de ser trasparente, cosa que le agradecía enormemente.

—Estaré esperando, entonces —le extendió la mano, como si aquello fuera un trato a firmar.

Y Misao, sintiéndose menos atormentada, más ligera, le extendió la suya.

Era una buena manera de empezar, ¿cierto?

* * *

La primera impresión de Kushina, al ver a Hanabi, fue que era la perfecta mezcla de Hana y Hiashi, con una mirada penetrante, pero una belleza sin igual.

La niña que recordaba se había convertido en todo una mujer. Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, tenía unos quince años, sin embargo, su cara, y la forma de vestirse, reflejaban mucho más edad.

Se agarró fuertemente de la puerta, con miedo a que las rodillas le fallaran. ¿Qué hacía Hanabi ahí? De verdad que no lo entendía.

¿Tal vez Hiashi la había mandado? El sólo pensarlo, sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—Tanto tiempo, Kushina-san —dijo la chica.

No le respondió. Se sentía desarmada.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni cuando Naruto llegó tomando la mano de Hinata, cuatro años atrás, diciendo que era su novia. Esta vez, el sentimiento era diferente, y no le agradaba para nada.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan —susurró—, ¿qué haces aquí?

La Hyūga sabía que no era muy bienvenida ahí, se notaba en la cara de espanto de la mujer.

—Quiero hablar contigo, si se puede.

Kushina parpadeó, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

—Sobre mamá —Hanabi frunció el ceño—, necesito que me digas todo sobre mi madre.

Aquello hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera, y de pronto, un viejo recuerdo hizo eco en su mente, uno que la atormentaba desde hacía diez años, el causante de sus ataques de nervios y la infelicidad de Naruto.

 _No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Todo era demasiado apresurado. Sin embargo, al ver lo desesperada que estaba su amiga, no lo pensó más, y le extendió las llaves del auto._

 _—Hana, ¿estás realmente segura? —dijo, al observarla subirse al coche._

 _—No tengo otra opción —respondió la castaña, mientras metía las llaves—_ _, realmente no la tengo._

 _—Pero, ¿y tus hijas? ¿Las vas a dejar?_

 _Aquello hizo reaccionar a Hana, bajó la ventanilla, para encarar a Kushina._

 _—¿Y qué más puedo hacer? No puedo llevarlas conmigo —tragó saliva, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—, por lo menos no ahora. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte? Si Hiashi-san se entera de esto, me va a matar y a ellas también, realmente lo hará, ¡no lo conoces!_

 _Podía observar el miedo en la mirada de la mujer._

 _—Pero, ¿no es peor dejarlas con él? No entiendo… son tus hijas._

 _Pero la Hyūga estaba tan cansada ya de luchar, no había otra salida._

 _—Hay otra razón más importante ahora, y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —la voz le temblaba—. El sólo pensar en mis pequeñas, se me parte el corazón, Kushina, pero no puedo quedarme, necesito luchar esta vez por mí misma, necesito vivir, por él y por mí._

 _Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes. Su matrimonio era un rotundo fracaso, y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, por más que amara a ese monstruo que tenía por esposo, y a sus hijas._

 _Y aunque el suicidio había sido muchas veces una opción, ahora aquella idea estaba totalmente olvidada._

 _—P-pero Hana, todo esto es una locura… ¿qué harás sola? —sintió que sus propios ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—, ¿qué haré sin ti?_

 _Antes de responderle algo, Hana abrió su bolso, y sacó un grueso fajo de hojas._

 _—Toma, aquí —se las extendió a su amiga—, son las últimas páginas de mi diario._

 _—¿Por qué me las das?_

 _—No pude tomar el diario, se darían cuenta, pero arranqué las hojas más importantes. Si me llegara a pasar algo, esto es mi punto de vista de las cosas, de todo lo que te he contado, cuando llegue el momento, sácalo a la luz, cuéntales a mis hijas, es lo único que puedo hacer por ellas._

 _Kushina observaba el gran fajo de hojas._

 _—¡No digas eso! ¡No va a pasar nada!_

 _Recibió una triste sonrisa en respuesta._

 _—Gracias por darme dinero y tu auto para poder huir, gracias por apoyarme en esta decisión a pesar de que crees que es una tontería, gracias por no decirle a Minato-kun —tomó la mano de su mejor amiga de nuevo, y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos—. Gracias por ser mi única compañía durante tantos años, fuiste más que una hermana… y de verdad, lamento el tener que dejarte con un secreto tan grande, lamento el que nos tengamos que despedir de esta manera, realmente lo siento._

 _Fue todo lo que la Uzumaki necesitaba para entender que no había marcha atrás, sí, tal vez estaba comportándose como una horrible persona al ayudarla a escapar, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Hana siempre había estado a su lado, en los momentos buenos y malos, sin importarle lo demás._

 _Tal vez, en unos años, cuando observara a Hinata y Hanabi, se sentiría como escoria, pero aprendería a vivir con ello._

 _—Te deseo lo mejor, amiga. Sé feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Y no regreses… no permitas que Hiashi te encuentre —sollozó._

 _Hana asintió, alzó la mano para despedirse, y sin voltear atrás, salió de la casa de Kushina, rumbo a un destino mejor, hacia un lugar donde realmente podría ser feliz._

 _—Sé feliz, Hana, sé realmente feliz —susurró la pelirroja, sabiendo que su mejor amiga no podía escucharla, y viendo a lo lejos cómo el auto de color rojo desaparecía._

¿Cuántas veces no se había lamentado de sus decisiones? Ni siquiera podía contarlas. La cara llena de tristeza de Hana parecía perseguirla a todas partes. ¿Realmente había sido una buena amiga? Siendo que indirectamente le había causado la muerte.

Si la hubiera convencido de no marcharse, si no le hubiera dado el dinero y prestado su auto, tal vez ella no estaría muerta, tal vez Hiashi no los odiaría, tal vez Naruto seguiría a su lado.

Pero las cosas no podían cambiar, Hana Hyūga, su mejor amiga, había muerto esa noche, en su auto, al salirse de la carrera gracias a la nieve.

Era como si ella supiera que ese sería su último día. Era como si el destino se hubiera empecinado en que nunca fuera feliz.

Kushina aún podía recordar el momento en que recibió la noticia, cómo había corrido debajo de la nieve, el impacto que se llevó al ver el carro destrozado sobre el camino congelado, debido a la tormenta que azotaba la zona. La sensación de la nieve llegándole a las rodillas, mientras trataba de acercarse al cadáver destrozado de su amiga, a los policía reteniéndola, la cara traumatizada de Hiashi, la silueta borrosa de Nao a la lejanía, y a ella culpándolos a ambos por aquella desgracia.

Todo estaba fresco en su memoria, y no dejaba de decirse una y otra vez, que era solamente su culpa.

Observó a Hanabi, y por primera vez, se sintió como una escoria. Había destrozado la vida de esa niña, y la de Hinata también.

 _—_ Pasa _—_ murmuró _._

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Hana.

* * *

El estudio del señor Kurosawa era bastante grande, con muebles de piel, grandes estantes llenos de libro, y un escritorio de manera en el centro.

 _—_ Por favor, siéntate muchacho.

—Sí —respondió Naruto, aún sin dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar.

Kazuo abrió un cajón de su escritorio, para sacar un pedazo de papel, el rubio no alcanzaba a distinguir de qué se trataba.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué quise hablar contigo, ¿verdad?

Naruto, algo avergonzado, asintió.

—La verdad es que sí, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Algún huésped se quejó de mí en el hotel? Si es así, me disculpo, nunca ha sido mi intención causarle un problema, si quiere quitarme una semana de mi sueldo, o…

—Tranquilo, Uzumaki-kun, no es nada de eso.

—¿De verdad? —respondió algo confundido—, ¿entonces?

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El anciano le extendió el pedazo de papel a Naruto, fue cuando él se dio cuenta que se trataba de una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro.

En la imagen, había una hermosa chica, cargando un bebé, mientras un hombre sonriente la pasaba la mano por los hombros. Al lado de ellos, estaba un niñito de cabello puntiagudo, haciendo la señal de amor y paz, mientras un sujeto de cabello le apretaba el hombro, lucía bastante orgulloso.

El Uzumaki seguía sin entender, ¿por qué le mostraba aquello?

—¿Esto…?

—¿Los reconoces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si los reconoces? —Kazuo se sentó al lado de Naruto y empezó a señalar a las personas de la foto—, la chica, es Nozomi, el bebé es mi hija Yuina, la mamá de Misao, y ese soy yo, obviamente. ¿En serio que no conoces a las otras dos personas? —preguntó, señalando obviamente al niño y el hombre de cabello largo.

Naruto observó la imagen con detenimiento, sentía que había visto los ojos de ese chiquillo en otra parte, pero no lograba recordar donde… lo pensó durante largo rato, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

Claro que reconocía esos ojos, porque a pesar de la imagen estar a blanco y negro, sabía que eran iguales a los suyos.

Ese niño era su padre, Minato, y por lo tanto, el otro sujeto, era Jiraiya, su abuelo.

—¡¿Mi padre y Ero-sennin?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

En otras circunstancias, el anciano hubiera reído ante sus reacciones, pero en vez de eso, suspiró.

—¿Confundido?

El rubio asintió.

—Sí..., ¿acaso usted conoció a mi abuelo?

—Así es, por eso te traje aquí —se levantó, y tomó otra fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio—, te quiero contar sobre mi buen y viejo amigo Jiraiya.

En la nueva fotografía, ambos hombres tenía un vaso de cerveza en la mano, y brindaban.

Algo dentro de Naruto se removió, el ver a su abuelo en su juventud, luciendo tan feliz y radiante, parecía increíble. No era un secreto lo mucho que extrañaba a Jiraiya, y su admiración hacia él, todo el tiempo lo recordaba.

—Ero-sennin —susurró.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero Nozomi y yo estuvimos en el entierro de Jiraiya.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender la situación.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que conocían a Ero-sennin? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? —preguntó, mientras observaba la fotografía—, me hubiera gustado saberlo.

Kazuo suspiró.

—Me disculpo por eso, aunque Nozomi lo sugirió, yo le dije que esperáramos. Fue una sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta, tardamos un poco en asimilarlo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Supongo que tendré que contarte desde el principio… ¿prometes escuchar hasta el final?

Sin comprender aún muy bien de qué iba el asunto, el Uzumaki asintió.

—Entiendo.

—Bien —el anciano sonrió—; Jiraiya fue mi salvador, hijo, bueno, el mío y de mi esposa, en muchos sentidos. Cuando terminamos la Universidad, cada uno agarró por su lado, aunque a mí no me fue en la vida tan bien como a él… vivía en un pequeño departamento con Nozomi, y muy apenas nos alcanzaba con los míseros sueldos que teníamos, ella trabajaba de mesera en un puesto de ramen, y yo entregaba volantes en las calles. Así pasaron alrededor de siete años, llenos de penurias, y muchas dificultades, sin embargo, a nuestra manera, éramos felices.

El rubio hubiera reído ante lo irónico de la situación, ¿quién hubiera pensado que le multimillonario Kazuo Kurosawa empezó desde abajo? Apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decir, sabía de antemano lo que significaba vivir con el dinero contado, sin poder darte un lujo de vez en cuando, porque no alcanzaba. Conocía la impotencia de tener viviendo a la mujer que amabas en esas condiciones.

—Es difícil —susurró—, vivir de esa manera, sin el apoyo de nadie.

El anciano asintió.

—Así es, pero como te digo, Nozomi y yo nos las arreglamos durante muchos años. Pero todo cambió cuando quedó embarazada por segunda vez. Nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos, porque nos cuidábamos, además de que ella tenía problemas para engendrar, anteriormente ya había estado embarazada, pero perdió el bebé, aquello le afectó mucho, y desde ahí habíamos decidido no tener hijos, pero ya ves, la vida da vueltas. En ese entonces ambos teníamos veintiocho años, y estábamos llenos de deudas, sabíamos que cuidar de un niño era un gasto enorme, además de que el embarazo iba a ser delicado… y aún estaba la herida del hijo que habíamos perdido —el hombre suspiró—, la gente normalmente espera a sus hijos con amor y esperanza, nosotros, sin embargo, estábamos muy asustados, porque ella tendría que dejar de trabajar, además que se iba a necesitar mucho dinero para doctores, el parto, y esas cosas.

Se detuvo, y miró a Naruto un momento.

—No te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada, por favor continúe —lo decía de verdad.

—Bien. Lo peor vino después, cuando Nozomi cumplió cuatro meses de embarazo, me corrieron del trabajo, no te imaginas la impotencia que sentí en ese momento, ¿de dónde íbamos a sacar dinero? Necesitaba sus medicamentos, las citas con el ginecólogo, preparar las cosa del bebé… pero, fue entonces cuando Jiraiya apareció, mi buen amigo Jiraiya.

—¿Ero-sennin? ¿Qué tuvo que ver él en todo eso? —preguntó el rubio, más confundido.

—Tu abuelo ya había fundado el _Momiji Resorts,_ el hotel estaba en su más grande auge. Cuando me enteré de esto, lo primero que hice fue llamarle, y contarle la situación, Jiraiya, sin pensarlo dos veces me contrató, y me puso a trabajar en una de las sucursales, además de que compró un departamento para mí y Nozomi. Uzumaki-kun, no sabes lo que aquello significó para mí, fue como si me llegara alguien del cielo, nunca pensé que mi amigo, a pesar de tener más de siete años sin vernos, hiciera eso por mí.

Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas fueron encajando. Naruto entendió muchas cosas, ¿por eso el anciano había sido tan amable y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio el trabajo? Su corazón acelerarse, y una extraña conmoción lo embargó.

Todo aquello había sido gracias a Jiraiya, el saber que sus acciones del pasado lo habían salvado, le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su abuelo, a pesar de estar muerto, seguía ayudándolo.

—Y-yo…, creo que mi abuelo quería que nos conociéramos, mandó a Kurosawa-san para que me ayudara. Usted fue ese ángel para mí y Hinata, y siempre le estaremos agradecidos —se inclinó, mostrando su respeto—, gracias por cuidar de mí.

El anciano observó al chico por un largo rato, a pesar de que era la viva imagen de Minato, toda esa tenacidad, y ganas de salir adelante, provenían de Jiraiya.

—Levántate, no es necesario, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el nieto de una de las personas que más me ayudó —sonrió—. Sabes, trabajé durante muchos años en el hotel Momiji, Jiraiya me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre administración, entre otras cosas. Un día, se me acercó y me dijo «Kazuo, tú ya no perteneces aquí, ve y funda tu propio negocio, estoy seguro que lograrás hacer algo muy grande», me liquidó con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, mucho mayor de lo que merecía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí invertirlo en un viejo hotel que estaba hipotecado. Con el paso de los años, logré sacarlo adelante, y al final, se transformó en la cadena de hoteles Sakurabi —miró a Naruto—. Lo que trato de decirte, es que Jiraiya fue quien creyó en mí, y me dio los medios de ser quien soy, si no fuera por él, tal vez mi hija Yuina no hubiera nacido, y por lo tanto mi adorada Misao no estaría aquí. Si no fuera por él, probablemente Nozomi hubiera entrado en depresión. Le debo tantas cosas a Jiraiya, Uzumaki-kun, que lo mínimo que puede hacer por él, es regresarle el favor.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿De qué habla, Kurosawa-san?

El anciano caminó hacia su escritorio, y sacó una carpeta de uno de los cajones.

—Cuando me contaste que tu padre había perdido el hotel, me sentí muy mal, yo estuve ahí casi desde el comienzo. Por eso, me dediqué a la tarea de buscar quiénes eran los nuevos dueños, y me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que se trataba del Grupo Hyūga, la familia de su esposa.

—Eso… es una larga historia. Pero, sí, ellos se apoderaron de todo, hace como ocho años, dejaron a mi familia en la ruina —al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se corrigió rápidamente—. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, mis padres lograron salir adelante, y además, Hinata no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Tranquilo, no te obligaré a que me hables de eso —sonrió, y le extendió la carpeta—. Esta es mi forma de pagar lo que Jiraiya hizo por mí.

Naruto observó el grueso folder, sin entender.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eso, hijo, son los papeles de propiedad del viejo hotel de tu familia. Bueno, actualmente de los ocho que había a lo largo del país, sólo hay dos en funcionamiento, y su estado no es el mejor. Pero creo que tu familia y tú podrán hacerlos prosperar.

Aquello parecía suceder en cámara lenta, el Uzumaki no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba.

Miles de recuerdos de su niñez hicieron eco en su mente, las sonrisas de su madre, la mirada amable de su padre, los rostros satisfechos de los clientes, el olor a hierbas de las aguas termales, el sonido de los cocineros en la mañana preparando los desayunos de los huéspedes.

Recordó a su abuelo llorando en silencio, debido a la pérdida de su hotel.

—Kurosawa-san, esto… yo no puedo aceptarlo, debió costarle muchísimo dinero. No es necesario, estoy más que satisfecho con lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahorita, tome —le extendió la carpeta de regreso.

Kazuo negó.

—Eres un muchacho de buen corazón, desinteresado y con una bonita esposa —bromeó—, piensa en ella.

—Yo…

—Necesito hacer esto, Uzumaki-kun, me he lamentado todo este tiempo de que nunca pude terminar de devolverle el favor a Jiraiya. Por eso, por favor acepta el hotel de tu familia de regreso, sácalo adelante para que vuelva a brillar como hace unos años.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, incapaz de decir algo más, observó detenidamente la carpeta entre sus manos. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Él no ansiaba riquezas, ni lujos, llevaba casi la mitad de su vida viviendo como cualquier otra persona. Pero entonces, el rostro de Hinata destelló en su mente.

Apretó fuertemente el folder, y miró hacia el techo, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver a través de él, y llegar a su abuelo.

«Gracias, Ero-sennin», pensó.

Se giró hacia el anciano, y con una gran sonrisa, le extendió la mano.

—No sabe lo mucho que le agradezco —dijo—, y déjeme decirle algo, estoy seguro de que mi abuelo jamás quiso algo de vuelta, él siempre hacía las cosas de corazón, probablemente lo estimaba mucho, y quería que viviera cómodamente. Así es como era Ero-sennin.

Kazuo le extendió la suya, finalizando aquello con un fuerte apretón.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras. Y también me da gusto el haberte conocido, Uzumaki-kun, gracias a ti, puedo ver que Jiraiya sigue vivo, brilla dentro de ti —sonrió—. Puedes disponer del hotel cuando quieras, aunque, también puedes seguir trabajando en el Sakurabi, si así lo deseas.

Naruto no tuvo qué pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Recuerda que le pedí una semana de permiso para ir a Tokio? Allá tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar con mi familia, sin embargo le prometo que cuando resuelva todo, le traeré una respuesta.

—No esperaba menos de ti, muchacho.

Porque cada uno formaba su propio destino.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a casa, ambos iban muy callados, lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era una vieja canción que el taxista había puesto.

Tanto Naruto y Hinata, iban en los asientos de atrás, con una cómoda distancia entre ambos. No terminaban de entender lo que había pasado durante la cena, fue como si miles de cosas se aclararon en tan poco tiempo, el asimilar tanta información resultaba cansado.

Él fue el primero en salir de su adormecimiento. Necesitaba platicar con su esposa sobre lo ocurrido con Kurosawa, ¿cuándo sería el momento adecuado? No es que quisiera ocultarle algo, pero necesitaba ser cuidadoso, era un tema algo delicado. ¿Tal vez cuando regresaran de Tokio? Ese podría ser un buen momento.

Pensó en la carpeta con los papeles de la propiedad que había dejado al cuidado del anciano Kurosawa. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que obtendría el hotel de su familia de regreso?

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su rostro.

Ella, por otra parte, se sentía algo confundida, y alegre al mismo tiempo, su encuentro con Misao había sido bastante peculiar.

Suspiró, quería llegar a su departamento, darse un buen baño, y dormir, ya luego pensaría bien en todo lo demás.

—¿Cansada? —le susurró Naruto, para que el taxista no escuchara. Hinata lo sintió tan cerca, que podía oír su respiración.

—Sí —lo miró—, ¿y tú? ¿Estás cansado?

—Bastante —respondió—, quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó en el hombro de su esposa, sintió cómo la chica se tensaba ante el contacto.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué…? —murmuró, con algo de vergüenza, el chófer del taxi podría verlos.

—Sólo por un rato, realmente estoy agotado.

Hinata no le respondió, en cambio, recargó su cabeza sobre la de Naruto, cerrando los ojos también.

Aún faltaba media hora para llegar a su casa, mientras tanto, dejaría que todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran por un momento.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero y se encuentren de maravilla.

La verdad, es que les debo una inmensa disculpa, en el capítulo anterior dije que actualizaría el 7 de Julio, pero si soy sincera, no tenía nada de inspiración, y no quise forzarme a escribir algo.

Pero, finalmente pude acabar el capítulo, el cual, si me preguntan, tuvo un montón de sorpresas.

¿Se esperaban lo de Kazuo? Tal como dice el título del capítulo, la deuda fue saldada, ahora veremos cómo esto afecta a Naruto y Hinata, porque de por sí ya hay secretos entre ambos, sin contar que el viaje a Tokio para la boda de Tenten ya está próximo. Por cierto, estoy pensando en un futuro escribir un extra contando más a detalle las aventuras de Nozomi, Kazuo y Jiraiya. ¿Alguien más ama a Jiraiya?

Por otro parte, ¿qué tal la tensión entre Hinata y Misao? Quise plasmar la incomodidad inicial, y cómo tenían una impresión equivocada la una de la otra. Seamos sinceros, nadie puede odiar a Hinata, y Misao se dio cuenta esto. También, nuestra querida Hyuga es bastante perceptiva, comprendió fácilmente por qué no era del agrado de Misao, y en vez de molestarse, la entendió, porque ella pasó por algo similar (aunque sus sospechas no eran del todo infundadas)

A pesar de lo anterior, creo que el momento más importante de este capítulo, fue el recuerdo de Kushina, ya vimos que Hana escapó, dejando a sus hijas, siendo que las amaba (¿por qué lo hizo? He aquí el dilema), también se reveló la razón por la que Kushina se siente tan culpable, porque no hizo nada para evitarlo, y además ayudó a Hana a huir, dándole su su coche para que no la siguieran, y algo de dinero, aunque no se esperaba que muriera. Aunque quedan un montón de cosas pendientes, como, ¿qué hizo que escapara de esa manera? Con el tiempo todo se irá revelando, sólo les digo que no todo es lo que parece.

En fin, creo que eso es todo, muchísimas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, me alegran bastante y me animan a seguir, espero que el capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

Por cierto, no se pierdan la próxima actualización, pasaran bastante cosas inesperadas :).

Si el capítulo les gustó, déjenme un review, me encantaría saber qué opinan.

Me despedido, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _16.07.16_


	15. Verdades a medias

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar.**

* * *

 **#12.** _Verdades a medias_

* * *

Estaban frente a frente, con un montón de dinero desperdigado por el suelo, junto a un papel, que Hinata no necesitó ver para saber que se trataba del contrato de su trabajo en la pastelería.

Habían discutido como nunca en sus vidas. Jamás pensó ver a Naruto tan molesto.

Tampoco esperaba que encontrara el dinero que Kiba le había prestado, que estaba escondido detrás de la televisión, junto al contrato.

El problema era que lo hizo, y como resultado, tuvieron la pelea más épica de sus vidas.

Pero ella no se había quedado atrás, a como pudo, se defendió, y terminaron gritándose, cosa que jamás, durante los cuatro años que llevaban juntos, habían hecho.

Ahora, ambos estaban en silencio, con las respiraciones agitadas, y evitando mirarse.

—De verdad que no termino de entender —fue él quien habló. Se puso de pie, y empezó a recoger todo el dinero del piso.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Regresarle esto a Kiba.

Hinata se alarmó, y tomó a Naruto del brazo.

—No puedes hacerlo. Te lo repetí una y otra vez, ese dinero es mío, Kiba-kun vendió el collar de mi mamá.

Pero el problema no era el dinero, o de dónde provenía, si no el que su esposa le ocultara que llevaba guardando ese efectivo desde hacía varias semanas.

Molesto, se zafó del agarre.

—Dinero que escondías, al igual que el hecho que tenías un trabajo.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, ya te lo expliqué una y otra vez, no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo, parecías lo suficientemente preocupado y ocupado con tus cosas, que no creí necesario agobiarte con mis problemas —dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba cansada, le dolía la garganta, y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado—. No podía decirte "me siento sola en casa cuando no estás. Las horas se me hacen eternas", ¿qué clase de esposa sería? No creí que tuviera nada de malo entretenerme en algo mientras tú trabajabas. Creí que sería de utilidad.

Las palabras de Hinata parecía entrarle por un oído, y salirle por el otro. Estaba molesto, herido y se sentía traicionado.

Ella era la única persona de la que jamás esperaría una mentira. Sin embargo, todo estaba hecho.

—Pero, ¿por qué ocultarme algo así? —su confusión era notable. Se podía notar por la forma en que sus ojos azules lucían atormentados.

No le contestó, porque a decir verdad, no tenía una respuesta clara.

Las mentiras se habían apilado una tras otra, sin darse cuenta, al final, se acumularon tantas, que le dio miedo decir la verdad.

A pesar de lo tensa situación, en el fondo de su corazón se sentía más tranquila al saber que Naruto había descubierto todo aquello.

Ella no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para guardar más secretos. Porque con el hecho de cargar con todo el peso de las llamadas de su padre, ya era suficiente.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, que en cuanto el rubio se enterara del hecho de que llevaba casi un mes siendo acosada por Hiashi, y no se lo había dicho, la odiaría. Lo sabía por la forma tan fácil en que había perdido los estribos, por algo tan trivial, como lo era lo del trabajo.

Aquello sólo la hizo convencerse aun más de arreglar ese asunto por ella misma.

—Sólo he trabajado una semana ahí —susurró—. Y de verdad, estaba planeando decírtelo —dijo, aunque era una verdad a medias.

Naruto suspiró, y se dejó caer en el suelo de nuevo.

—Puedo comprender el que te sintieras sola, de verdad. ¿Pero y el dinero, Hinata? ¿Realmente lo necesitabas tanto? —su orgullo estaba herido, a decir verdad, pero no podía decirle eso.

Tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Era bastante odioso el saber que no podía brindarle a la mujer que amaba las comodidades que quería, y el que ésta buscara apoyo económico sin consultarle, lo lastimaba.

Porque trabajaba todo lo que podía, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente. Le hacía pensar, que ella, de alguna manera, estaba sufriendo por haberse casado con él.

Hinata se alarmó al escuchar aquello, y no fue necesario que Naruto le dijera algo, porque ella entendió rápidamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—E-espera, no es por eso —se acercó a él—. Jamás se me pasó eso por la cabeza —sus manos temblaban, sintiéndose inútil al no poderse explicar—. N-no fue porque creyera que no había dinero suficiente, todo lo contrario, lo hice porque creí que de alguna manera podía aligerarte el peso. Sé que Naruto-kun ha dado lo mejor de sí durante estos meses, y lo mucho que te esfuerzas, y-yo pensé que si tenía el dinero guardado, cuando tuviéramos una emergencia lo podríamos usar. Nunca lo hice pensando en mí, sino todo lo contrario, en los dos, por favor, no pienses cosas que no son —lo tomó de la mano, como intentando hacerlo entender.

Pero para su sorpresa, el chico la rechazó.

Así, sin más.

La Hyūga se estremeció, y un vago recuerdo de su juventud se paseó por su mente; aquel tiempo en el que Naruto se acercaba, la besaba, y después parecía olvidarse de todo.

La sensación era la misma, como estar volando, para después caer de lleno.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar de ansiedad, y el corazón se le aceleró del nerviosismo. Podía tolerar cualquier cosa en la vida, menos que el rubio la ignorara, aquello la ponía bastante vulnerable.

—Simplemente no puedo… —Naruto parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, entonces, volteó a verla—¸¿de verdad planeabas decírmelo? ¿O sólo estabas esperando a que realmente estuviéramos en la calle para hacerlo?

—¡No! ¡Yo iba a decírtelo! —se llevó las manos al pecho, desesperada por explicarse—.Te lo juro por mi vida que iba a hacerlo, simplemente que no se había dado la oportunidad. Tú lo sabes, estos días han pasado muchas cosas.

El Uzumaki se paseó los dedos por el cabello, como una muestra de su confusión.

Odiaba las mentiras, más que otra cosa. Sobre todo si provenían de su esposa, ahí era cuando todo se volvía más complicado y personal.

—Eres todo para mí —dijo con cansancio—, todo. Es difícil saber que me ocultaste dos cosas importantes, simplemente no puedo comprender tus razones, por más que las hagas parecer de lo más obvias —se levantó del tatami y la miró—, jamás te he ocultado algo, siempre he tratado de ser de lo más transparente, pero tú no lo has sido. ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? Porque no es el dinero, ni el que tengas un trabajo, tampoco estoy tratando de cerrarte las puertas. Es el hecho que hiciste todo eso sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo, Hinata. Se supone que somos un matrimonio, y nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Eso es lo que no termino de entender, me hace pensar que nunca has pensado en nosotros como un equipo. Tú misma lo dijiste en una ocasión, que como un matrimonio nos tocaban partes igual, y estoy de acuerdo, pero no cumpliste con lo que te correspondía, le faltaste a la confianza que te tenía —Naruto frunció el ceño, y la voz cada vez le salía más ronca—; ¿cómo no sé qué me estás ocultando algo más?

Eso fue suficiente para que la Hyūga rompiera en llanto. La culpa le cayó como balde de agua fría. Aparte, sentía el rechazo tanto en las acciones, como en la mirada del rubio.

Alzó su mano, en un intento de tocarlo, pero de nuevo, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, y evitó mirarla.

Sin querer, empezó a temblar.

Nunca, jamás, quiso algo así. Prefería que él le gritara, que se enojara, pero no que la mirara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. La hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

Aunque realmente ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—P-por favor, Naruto-kun, tú sabes lo que eres para mí, _lo sabes_ —remarcó lo obvio—, y no digas eso, y-yo siempre he pensado en nosotros como un equipo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Jamás pensaría las cosas por mí misma, eso-

Sin embargo, Naruto la interrumpió.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Pensaste todo por ti misma! —le gritó—. Y diablos, ¡no sabes cuánto me molesta! —estampó su puño contra la fina pared de madera de su departamento.

El sonido fue tan fuerte, que Hinata saltó asustada.

—Na-Naruto-kun, yo…

—No Hinata, simplemente no puedo escucharte ahorita. No puedo —caminó hacia la recámara, y ella lo siguió.

Se asustó al ver que tomaba su teléfono, y su cartera.

—¿Q-qué haces? —parpadeó confundida.

—Simplemente no puedo verte ahora.

Y sin decirle más, caminó hacia la puerta, se puso rápidamente los zapatos, y salió de ahí, dejando a una Hinata al borde del colapso nervioso.

Lo peor fue que realmente colapsó. Empezó a sollozar fuertemente, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y su corazón se estrujaba cada que respiraba.

Quiso ponerse de pie y seguir a Naruto, pero las piernas simplemente no le respondían.

Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, y lo único que se paseaba por su mente era la forma en que el Uzumaki había rehuido de ella, como si ya no la quisiera.

Como si no la amara.

Y el sólo llegar a imaginarlo, la hacía querer desaparecer. Si la primera vez que terminaron, cuando eran más jóvenes, fue devastador, no quería saber qué sentiría ahora que eran un matrimonio, y lo peor, es que no podía culparlo, ni reprocharla nada, Naruto tenía razón. Le había mentido, de la peor forma que podía hacerlo, aunque fuera sin malas intenciones.

Lo peor es que lo seguía haciendo, porque a pesar de que podía llegar a perder su matrimonio, prefería mil veces eso, que arriesgar la vida del hombre que amaba.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas salidas, que por más que intentara explicarse, no lograría nada, porque no estaba siendo sincera.

Sólo esperaba que Naruto confiara en ella, lo suficiente para perdonarla, y si no lo hacía, le rogaría por su perdón. Porque no tenía a nadie que la consolara, estaba totalmente sola en una ciudad desconocida, sin amigos, sin su hermana, lo único que la acompaña en esos momentos, era el sentimiento de no tener nada.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar, como siempre había hecho, y como seguiría haciendo, aún si su corazón se partía aún en más pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Hanabi observaba con curiosidad disimulaba el pequeño hogar de los Uzumaki, la verdad es que estaba sorprendida.

Cuando Kushina le tendió una taza con té verde, se lo agradeció, tenía la boca seca.

—Así que quiere saber sobre Hana… —inquirió la mujer, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Asintió en respuesta.

—Veo que no te sorprende.

Kushina negó.

—Esperaba que llegara este momento, aunque creía que quien preguntaría primero sería Hinata, me sorprende que seas tú.

—¿Y por qué mi hermana?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque es la mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la chica tomaba un sorbo a su té. La sensación del líquido caliente bajando por su garganta era agradable.

—Hay un montón de cosas que puedes preguntarme, pero no te puedo asegurar que te las responda todas, sin embargo, seré lo más sincera posible —agachó la mirada—, se lo debo a Hana.

Hanabi estaba atenta a cada a palabra y movimiento de la mamá de Naruto. Sentía que todo lo que sabría a continuación cambiaría su vida, y no de una buena manera.

—Natsume me contó muchas cosas sobre mamá; me dijo sobre cómo la relación con mi padre se enfrío, y ambos cambiaron para mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué causó todo esto? ¿Nunca se amaron? —frunció el ceño—, por más que intento recordar, simplemente no hay nada, mi mente está en blanco.

La Uzumaki observó a la chica, y sonrió con tristeza. Era una pequeña copia de Hiashi, casi no tenía ni un solo rasgo de Hana, y aquello en cierta forma era preocupante. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia un librero, donde había una caja, sacó un montón de hojas dobladas, algo descoloridas por el paso de los años, se las tendió a Hanabi.

—Hana adoraba a Natsume, más que su dama de compañía, era como su hermana menor. Durante muchos años fue su persona de confianza —se volvió a sentar—, supongo que no te dijo todo, ¿verdad?

La Hyūga observó el montón de hojas sin entender.

—Yo también pienso que Natsume no quiso decirme todo —suspiró, y luego vio las hojas que tenía en la mano—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Parte del diario de tu mamá.

Al escuchar aquello, se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú? Natsume dijo que desapareció, nunca lo encontró.

Kushina suspiró.

—Tu madre me dio esas hojas. Supongo que la parte faltante la tiene Hiashi, no me sorprendería —dijo—. Antes de que leas eso, necesito decirte un par de cosas, creo que son importantes.

No le respondió, en sus pensamientos sólo estaba el que su padre tenía la otra parte del diario. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Incluso Natsume lo había sugerido sutilmente.

—Te escucho.

—Verás, primero que todo, supongo que ya sabes que Hana fue mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos desde pequeñas. Cuando murieron mis padres, ella y su madre me tendieron la mano sin pensarlo dos veces. Éramos muy unidas, tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera —sonrió con tristeza—, tal vez ese fue mi castigo. Cuando entramos a la Universidad, todo era maravilloso, habíamos elegido la misma carrera, compartíamos clases, y nos hicimos amigas de Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke-kun. Las tres íbamos juntas a todas partes. En ese entonces yo aún no tenía un noviazgo con Minato, sólo éramos de la infancia, él también se llevaba muy bien con tu madre —los recuerdos se paseaban por su mente, y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le pusieran llorosos—. Los tres nos criamos juntos, como quien dice. Pero eso es otra historia.

Hanabi estaba maravillada con lo que estaba escuchando. El saber que su madre, y los papás de Naruto habían sido amigos de la infancia, era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta en cómo las familias ahora no podían ni verse.

—Cuéntame más.

—Pues, coincidíamos mucho con Minato y sus amigos; Nao Aoyama, Fugaku Uchiha, y tu padre —río—, eran unos completos idiotas, de verdad. Sin saberlo, todas terminamos envolviéndonos con ellos, y con el paso del tiempo se fueron formando las parejas. Minato y yo fuimos los primeros en empezar a salir, y luego continuaron los Uchiha, y al final tus padres. Éramos buenos amigos, Hanabi-chan, convivíamos todo el tiempo, hacíamos reuniones. Hablábamos de nuestros futuros con emoción y entusiasmo, incluso en alguna ocasión hicimos la promesa de nunca romper la amistad, ¿bastante tonto, no? —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—, esos tiempos eran de oro. Fugaku y Hiashi fueron los primeros en graduarse de la Universidad, nos llevaban dos años a todos los demás. Tu madre estuvo a su lado cuando recibió el título, con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba orgullosa de él, y lo amaba muchísimo. En ese entonces, la relación de tus padres era espectacular, se llevaban bien, todos lo hacíamos.

De nuevo, no lograba visualizar a su padre de esa manera, sin ese carácter tan horrible y esa amargura que llevaba en el corazón.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces? ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron tan mal, como dice Natsume? Necesito entenderlo.

—Bueno, dos años después nos graduamos, menos Mikoto, quien dejó la carrera porque se embarazó de Itachi-kun. Cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente, pero seguíamos manteniéndonos en contacto. Varios meses después tu padre ya había tomado la posición de presidente del grupo Hyūga, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que le pidiera matrimonio a tu madre, aún recuerdo cuando me llamó llorando de alegría, estaba feliz —sonrió levemente—. Supongo que aquí es donde empieza lo que te interesa saber…. Si te cuento todo esto, es para que entiendas un poco más el por qué actué de cierta forma, y ante todo, espero y no me odies como tu padre lo hace. No hay día que no me arrepienta de mis actos. Además, te puedo asegurar algo, a nadie le dolió tanto la muerte de Hana como a mí, perdí a mi hermana.

Hanabi parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Como Natsume te dijo, el matrimonio de tus padres se empezó a fracturar un poco después del nacimiento de Hinata. Hiashi no siempre fue tan frío y calculador, por lo menos no en su juventud, y también me consta que adoraba a tu madre. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles para él, cuando el consejo familiar empezó a presionarlo con el asunto de que necesitaba tener un heredero varón, todo aquello lo frustraba, y de alguna manera su ira terminaba en Hana y Hinata, quien en ese entonces era un bebé. Todo esto me lo contaba tu madre al borde del llanto, y yo lloraba con ella, ¿te imaginas lo estresante que debe ser el sentir que no cumples con tu deber de esposa, y que tu marido no quiere a tu hija recién nacida? —Kushina apretó los puños con fuerza—. Hana tenía el autoestima por el suelo, es decir, apenas llevaban un año de casados, y las cosas no marchaban bien. Sin embargo, toleraba todo aquello porque amaba a Hiashi, creía que iba a cambiar. No la culpo, tenía veinticinco años, y siempre fue una mujer soñadora y paciente, tal como Hinata —suspiró—. La vida de Hana no era fácil, Hanabi-chan. Estaba todo el día sola, porque Hiashi se la pasaba trabajando, no salía mucho de su casa, y sólo tenía la compañía de Natsume, así fue durante el embarazo de Hinata, y cuando nació la niña la situación tampoco cambió mucho, aunque ella siempre aseguraba que tu padre no era como todos lo hacían ver, que realmente quería a su hija, que cuando estaban juntos, lucían como una verdadera familia.

En algún momento de la conversación, había empezado a llorar en silencio. No sabía qué le producía tanta tristeza. Sentía que con cada palabra que escuchaba de Kushina Uzumaki, rompía su corazón en pequeños pedazos.

Sentía pena por su madre, a quien no recordaba, por Hinata, quien desde antes de nacer tuvo que cargar con un montón de responsabilidades.

—Creo que es cierto, Natsume me lo aseguró, supongo que también es difícil de creer, por lo menos después de todo lo que mi padre le ha hecho a mi hermana —bufó—, yo no lo imagino.

—Es probable, como te dije, Hiashi no fue así todo el tiempo —se encogió de hombros, y después continuó el relato—. Tres años después, pasó algo terrible, Mikoto murió de cáncer. Tu madre no supo manejar todo ese estrés, y tu papá tampoco ayudaba mucho, empezó a llevarse a Hinata a las reuniones, a contratarle maestros privados, la niña muy apenas y podía formar oraciones coherentes —el recuerdo de todo aquello le rompía el alma—, gracias a todo eso pasó algo muy horrible.

—¿Qué sucedió, Kushina-san?

La Uzumaki no respondió, porque no sabía si contar aquello era correcto o no. Probablemente ni siquiera Natsume se lo había mencionado a Hanabi. Sin embargo, necesitaba decírselo para que comprendiera el porqué de las acciones de Hana, una vez que leyera su diario.

—Hana estaba embarazada, aunque no lo sabía. Eso fue en el noventa y ocho, si no me equivoco.

—P-pero, yo nací en el dos mil, ¿q-qué me estás tratando de decir?

Kushina la miró con pena.

—Tuvo un aborto espontáneo, Hanabi-chan. El mundo se le vino encima, entró en depresión, descuidó a Hinata, y desarrolló un inmenso odio a Hiashi —la tristeza se paseaba en sus ojos—. Se sentía culpable, decía que al no haberse dado cuenta, las cosas salieron mal.

Hanabi se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Su madre había tenido que pasar todo eso? ¿Cómo es que alguien aguantaba algo así?

—Eso, eso… es horrible.

—Lo es, pero Hiashi tampoco estaba pasándola bien, el deterioro físico de Hana era tan notable, que le preocupaba, te digo esto, porque en alguna ocasión vino desesperado a pedirle ayuda a Minato —suspiró—, pasaron varias meses para que tu madre lograra salir adelante, pero lo hizo, y también terminó perdonando a tu padre, aunque no del todo, ya no dormían juntos. El tiempo pasó, y más de un año después, volvió a quedar embarazada de ti, ni siquiera te puedo explicar con palabras lo que significabas para Hana, eras como la luz que tanto esperaba —sonrió levemente—, lloró muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta que iba a ser mamá de nuevo, toda su vida retomó el sentido. Durante el embarazo fue muy cuidadosa, y su relación con Hiashi se fortaleció, parecía que él quería compensar todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Supongo que lo sabes, que siempre has sido su favorita —la miró—, y esa es la razón. Hiciste que el matrimonio dejara de tambalear.

Todo pareció encajar para Hanabi, la razón por la cual su padre jamás le había exigido nada, el cómo fue consentida con lujos y cosas extravagantes. El cómo en su vida nunca hubo tristezas, ni penas.

De alguna manera, Hiashi la había protegido.

El saber aquello, le revolvió el estómago, sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. La imagen de Hiashi lleno de frialdad por un lado, y su yo amable por el otro.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Además, nada justificaba sus crueles acciones en contra de su fallecida madre, aquello sí era imperdonable.

Hanabi dio un fuerte trago a su té, sin importarle que este le quemara la boca. Su cabeza estaba hecha todo un lío.

—T-Todo esto suena como una telenovela mal hecha —miró a Kushina—, ¿por qué mi madre tenía que pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué? —los ojos se le pusieron acuosos—. Simplemente pudo irse, ¿por qué soportar tanto dolor?

La Uzumaki suspiró.

—Cuando una mujer se enamora, es capaz de tolerar cualquier cosa por la persona amada —observó a la pared, donde estaba un cuadro de su boda con Minato—. Así que comprendo a Hana, y el por qué, durante a lo largo de los años, aguantó en silencio. Pero sabes, ella era humana, y tenía un límite, al final simplemente se cansó.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Kushina no le respondió inmediatamente, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.

—Hay una parte de la historia, Hanabi-chan, que yo no te puedo contar. Hay una persona que jugó un papel muy importante, y no mencioné. Sin embargo todas esas respuestas las puedes encontrar en las páginas del diario de Hana.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Pero, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Ya sea que me lo digas tú, o del diario de mamá, al final me enteraré como quiera.

—Sin embargo, ese pequeño fragmento de la vida de tu madre, debe ser ella misma quien te lo cuente. Como dices, no me cuesta nada decírtelo, pero realmente yo no lo viví, quien sufrió en carne propia lo que pasó después fue Hana, y si ella me dejó su diario, era para que ustedes supieran la verdad de su puño y letra.

No le respondió, en cambio, se quedó viendo fijamente el montón de hojas amarillentas, debido a los diez años que llevaban guardadas. Algo le decía que cuando leyera aquello, su futuro daría un cambio totalmente drástico.

—¿Y después? ¿Qué haré cuando termine de leer las páginas del diario? —levantó al mirada—, ¿con esto lograré algo?

—Sí —la mujer le respondió inmediatamente—¸ lograrás entender muchas cosas, y tomarás tus propias conclusiones. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que, si de algo soy culpable, fue de apoyar a tu madre hasta el final. Espero y recuerdes esto cuando leas su diario, y no me odies. Porque tu padre no lo comprendió, y mira todo lo que sucedió —tomó su mano, en un gesto maternal—. Yo espero que seas tú, quien remiende todo este desastre que nosotros, unos inútiles padres, creamos.

La mano de Kushina era tibia. Eso fue lo que pensó Hanabi, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se tomó el tiempo de preocuparse por ella? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Tal vez era que por primera vez conocía a alguien que le inspiraba confianza, pero sintió una calidez en el pecho que nunca había experimentado. Esa mujer pelirroja, de ojos cansados y arrepentidos, fue la persona más cercana a su madre, aquello la hacía sentir extrañamente conmovida.

Por eso, no retiró su mano, se dejó llevar por las emociones, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Porque al final, cuando regresara a su casa, volvería a ponerse su máscara de frialdad.

—Kushina-san —susurró—, mi padre los está buscando, lo escuché cuando hablaba conun investigador, tal vez lo mejor sería que tú y tu esposo se mudaran, como prevención.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer se negó.

—No es como que tu padre pudiera quitarme algo más —se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad no tienes miedo?

—No. He vivido más de diez años llena de miedo y arrepentimiento, creo que ya es tiempo de finalmente afrontar todo esto.

Hanabi no pudo interpretar el significado de aquella frase.

—Entonces, yo… —dijo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder agradecerle.

Kushina sonrió con ternura.

—De nada, Hanabi-chan. Y si después de leer el diario de Hana, aún tienes dudas, puedes venir y con gusto te aclararé todo, es una promesa.

Hablaron un poco más de cosas triviales, siempre evitando tocar el tema de Naruto y Hinata, tal vez porque de alguna manera ambas estaban dolidas por la ausencia de esos dos.

Cuando la Hyūga se despidió, lo hizo con una reverencia y un simple "gracias", sentía que de alguna manera la mamá de Naruto había comprendido sus sentimientos.

Una vez dentro del elevador, observó el montón de hojas amarillentas que abrazaba contra su pecho, y de nuevo sintió un mal presentimiento. Sentía que su visión sobre las personas estaba a punto de cambiar totalmente.

* * *

Naruto se consideraba una persona fuerte, que siempre sabía cómo salir adelante sin importar el montón de obstáculos que tuviera que enfrentar. A lo largo de su vida, sólo hubo dos momentos en los que creyó que todo estaba acabado: cuando murió su abuelo, y la primera vez que sus padres y él tuvieron que dormir en una casa de acopio, unos días después de que quedaron en quiebra.

Sin embargo, había vivido situaciones mucho más difíciles, y de todas sacaba algo bueno.

Ahora, sentado en la sala de estar de los Kurosawa, con Misao mirándolo preocupada, no sabía qué sentir.

¿Confusión? ¿Dolor?

El sentimiento era una mezcla de ambos.

—Sé que querías hablar con mi abuelo, pero no está. Él, junto a la abuela se fueron unos días a Tokio, por negocios… —frunció el ceño—, ¿estás bien?

—¿La verdad?

—¿Sí?

—No, no estoy para nada bien —Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado—, ¡me siento realmente confundido!

Misao, sin entender muy bien, le sirvió una taza de té.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —dijo—, ya sabes, soy buena para escuchar.

Naruto sonrió levemente, agradecido.

—Creo haber escuchado eso anteriormente.

—Me pregunto dónde… —comentó ella, en un tono cómplice.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Misao esperando a que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, y no pudo evitar pensar que si Naruto estaba dispuesto a contarle sus problemas, era porque le tenía confianza. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, al recordar la sonrisa amable de Hinata.

Debía saber cuál era su lugar.

En esos momentos sólo era una amiga, y tenía que actuar como tal.

—Me mintió —susurró el chico—, me ocultó dos cosas importantes.

—¿De qué me estás habla-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque se vio interrumpida.

—Hinata me mintió, me ocultó que tenía un trabajo desde hacía una semana.

Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—P-pero, ¿por qué Hinata-san haría algo así? Ella no luce como ese tipo de persona.

El rostro dulce de la chica se paseaba por su mente.

—Ese es el problema, ella no es alguien que haría algo así… ya ni sé —bufó con fuerza—. Y lo peor es que no sólo eso, sino que también le pidió a un amigo suyo que vendiera el collar que pertenecía a su madre. Lleva más de un mes desde que recibió el dinero, y ¿adivina qué? Tampoco me lo dijo. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía traicionado y dolido, pero, ¿de verdad era por las mentiras? Hinata le había explicado sus razones, y de cierta manera, dejando atrás toda su furia, parecían razonables. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse mal.

—Y, ¿le preguntaste el por qué lo hizo?

—Sí —el recuerdo del rostro lloroso de su esposa lo hizo estremecerse—, dijo que lo hizo para no agobiarme —frunció el ceño—. Sabes, a pesar de que llevamos tres meses aquí en Niigata, no todo ha sido color de rosa. Las primeras cuatro semanas fueron difíciles, no teníamos el dinero suficiente, y nadie quería darme trabajo. De hecho, el día que conocí a Nozomi-san, había ido a muchas entrevistas, y todas fallidas, por supuesto —miró al suelo—. Según Hinata, ese dinero lo tenía guardado en caso de emergencia, porque sabía las dificultades que estábamos pasando, y quería ayudarme de alguna manera. Una parte de mí lo comprende, pero la otra no. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Lo escuchó atentamente, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Ella había tenido una compañera de la Universidad que también se había casado y de su boca escuchaba lo difícil que era acoplarse a una vida matrimonial siendo tan joven.

No sabía que decirle. Sus padres, y abuelos estaban forrados en dinero, no sabía lo que era pasar una dificultad económica.

Sin embargo, tenía su intuición de mujer, y la facilidad para leer a las personas. No le fue muy difícil comprender las acciones de Hinata.

—Sabes, Naruto, yo realmente creo que no hay una razón oculta. Si Hinata-san te dijo que fue porque de alguna manera quería ayudarte en caso de una emergencia, debió ser así, y, si me lo preguntas creo que tú también lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

El rubio la miró confundido, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no es la mentira lo que me molesta?

—Creo que más bien comprendes las acciones de tu esposa. Si tú hubieras estado en sus zapatos, y supieras que ella tenía muchas dificultades para tener dinero, ¿no hubieras tratado de ayudarla?

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente.

—Ahí está —Misao lo miró con ternura—. No justifico las acciones de Hinata-san, realmente debió comentártelo, también lo del trabajo, incluso si era para ayudarte, porque son un matrimonio, ambos deben cargar por igual con los problemas. Pero también creo que sus acciones son nobles —sonrió con tristeza—. Ya quisiera yo que mi madre hiciera algo así. Su único interés en la vida es que papá gane todo el dinero que pueda.

Y el problema era que Naruto lo sabía, sabía que él hubiera actuado de la misma manera que Hinata. Además, ¿no estaba también ocultándole el que Kurosawa le había regalado el hotel? Y si no se lo decía, era para no preocuparla y agobiarla.

—Me molesta que le pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo. Él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella —confesó—; me duele que le confió nuestros problemas a alguien más, mientras yo trabajaba como loco. Y lo peor, es que ese chico es una gran persona, no lo puedo odiar.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No tanto así. Sé que ella me ama. Pero me da miedo que algún día se dé cuenta de que hay mejores partidos allá afuera, personas que le pueden brindar lo que yo no —bajó la mirada.

Aunque no le preguntó, Misao sabía que Hinata provenía de una familia adinerada, lo había notado durante la cena, por la forma educada en que hablaba, y sus buenos modales.

Hizo la taza de té a un lado, y tomó la mano de Naruto, en un acto más de amistad, que de otra cosa. A pesar de que su corazón latía muy apresurado.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti —dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, confundido.

—Eso. Si en algún momento hubieras venido a pedirme dinero, te lo hubiera prestado sin pensármelo dos veces —sabía lo que sus palabras implicaban, pero aquello era lo más cercano a una declaración que se podía permitir.

—Bueno, pero la diferencia está en que el idiota de Kiba lleva años enamorado de Hinata.

Misao sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso hacen los amigos, sabes. Haya amor o no, están ahí cuando alguien los necesita. Yo estoy escuchándote en estos momentos, porque sé que me necesitas —se encogió de hombros—. Lo que trato de decir, es que no culpes a ese chico, Kiba, probablemente lo hizo más como un acto sincero de amistad, que con dobles intenciones.

—Sabes, Misao, a pesar de que no lo quiero aceptar, estás llena de razón.

—Por supuesto —le guiñó el ojo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Naruto sorbía un gran trago de té. Ella lo observó, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era, en cómo tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, sus corazones podrían haber seguido el mismo camino.

—Probablemente la hice llorar —comentó el rubio avergonzado.

—Probablemente —suspiró—, pero también ella debe entender tus razones. Naruto, el día de la cena, Hinata-san me dio a entender algo, y la admiro por eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, curioso.

—Que daría todo por ti.

La fuerza de aquellas palabras, hicieron que el estómago de Uzumaki se contrajera. La culpabilidad lo embargó rápidamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que tomar el camino más largo? ¿Por qué Hinata y él tenían qué estar rodeados de sufrimiento y lágrimas?

¿Dar todo por él? Sonrió levemente, sintió cómo su pecho se hinchaba de puro amor.

—Es mi todo —dijo con una seguridad que hizo que a la chica le dieran escalofríos—, haría lo mismo por ella.

Algo dentro de la castaña se rompió, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa.

—Deberías decírselo, estoy segura que ahorita más que nunca quiere escucharlo.

Su mano aún seguía sobre la de Naruto, no había pasado por desapercibido que él no le respondió al gesto. Estuvo a punto de quitarla, cuando para su sorpresa, el chico le dio un suave apretón.

—Gracias —le regaló una gran sonrisa, de esas que hacían que su interior se derritiera como mantequilla—, realmente lo aprecio.

Misao sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se quedaron en silencio, con la mano de él sobre la suya, más como un gesto fraternal que otra cosa. ¿Tenía si quiera la mínima idea de lo que eso significaba para ella?

Sin embargo, el saber que ese hombre frente ella sólo tenía ojos para cierta chica pelinegra que probablemente lo esperaba en casa. Fue todo lo que necesitó para quitar su mano.

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de su atrevimiento, y se rascó la nuca, mientras sonreía avergonzado.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —dijo—, solía hacer eso con Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga, no quise incomodarte.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió como pudo, a pesar de sentir que las lágrimas acumuladas estaban a punto de derramarse—. No pierdas más el tiempo aquí, grandulón, ve a casa y dile a Hinata-san cómo te sientes, sé que ella ha de estar ansiosa.

Naruto asintió.

—Te prometo que eso haré, de veras —le aseguró.

No hubo despedidas sentimentales, simplemente le agradeció y después salió de la mansión, apresurado. Parecía haber recuperado totalmente su semblante, lucía de nuevo como el chico animado y positivo de siempre.

Aunque Misao sabía que su conversación había tenido que ver en eso, no se sintió mejor.

Observó la taza de té medio vacía de Naruto, la tomó entre sus manos, y la apretó con fuerza.

Aquello fue lo único que necesitó para finalmente romper en llanto. Fuertes sollozos salían de su garganta, seguido por gemidos llenos de dolor.

Unos quince minutos después, cuando Nozomi y Kazuo Kurosawa llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron al ver a su querida nieta en la cocina, llorando desconsolada.

—Misao, cariño, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó la anciana, preocupada, mientras la abrazaba.

—C-creo que me acaban de romper el corazón —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Nozomi y Kazuo, se miraron sin entender.

Y Misao, en cambio, lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo Naruto, sin saberlo, la había rechazado.

* * *

Ambos hombres hablaban sobre la elección del próximo primer ministro japonés. Fugaku Uchiha lucía satisfecho al saber que uno de los integrantes de su partido sería el elegido para dicho puesto.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Hiashi asintió.

—Comprendo —tomó un trago a su vaso de whisky—, supongo que el próximo año serás tú quien se lance para candidato.

Fugaku sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿No es obvio?

Ambos siguieron platicando durante un buen rato. A decir verdad, lo único que los mantenía unidos, no era la amistad de tantos años, si no los negocios.

El grupo Hyūga se encargaba de financiar las campañas políticas del partido de Fugaku, con el fin de conseguir ciertos beneficios. Ya fuera que sus centros comerciales estuvieran en primera plana durante los anuncios de la cadena de televisión principal del país, o fueran la sede de algunos meetings de los canditatos.

Al final, el resultado económico era el más beneficioso.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, ambos se estimaban. De alguna manera eran los únicos de aquel viejo grupo de amigos, que no se habían traicionado.

Además, ambos tenían un hijo que había desertado, en el caso del Uchiha, era Itachi, su heredero, que de un día para otro escapó, con la justificación de que no se iría por el camino corrupto que tomaba su padre.

Cuando Hiashi escuchó aquella historia de los labios de su amigo, había reído cínicamente, sin saber que un par de años después Hinata haría lo mismo.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? —preguntó Fugaku.

El Hyūga frunció el ceño.

—Sí, sin embargo no me he decidido.

—No es tan difícil, Hiashi, piénsalo, tu hija y mi hijo, juntos, ¿no sería fantástico? —sus ojos oscuros brillaban con emoción—. ¿Cuántos años tiene la mayor?

—Veinte —comentó—, pero sabes bien que Hinata se fue.

Fugaku sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Con el hijo de Minato, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? —dijo con cinismo—. Esos Uzumaki, siempre actuando imprudentemente.

Recordaba perfectamente a Kushina, y su carácter voluble, nunca habían logrado llevarse bien, porque la chica solía entrometerse mucho en su relación con la difunta Mikoto.

Con el paso de los años, les perdió el rastro, lo único que supo fue que su hotel quebró. Hasta que dos meses atrás su socio apareció en su puerta, contándole las locuras que su heredera había hecho, el cómo decidió casarse con Naruto Uzumaki, y después huyó.

Sin embargo, Fugaku Uchiha no tenía ni la mínima idea de que Hiashi se había buscado todo aquello, y que fue él quien causó la quiebra de los Uzumaki.

—Si quisiéramos unir a nuestras familias, lo más beneficioso sería que fueran nuestros herederos, pero, ni tu hijo, ni mi hija están aquí.

Fugaku suspiró.

—Si lo dices por Itachi, olvídalo. No sé dónde esté, y ni me interesa, aun así, nunca esperé tanto de ese chico. Sasuke tiene todo para hacerse cargo, el carácter, la ambición —sonrió orgulloso.

Y Hiashi sabía que con Hanabi era lo mismo, esa chica tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una heredera. Sin embargo, algo no le permitía disponer de ella como lo haría con Hinata. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil concretarle un matrimonio arreglado?

En su mente, cada que pensaba su hija, todo se volvía confuso.

—Hanabi es muy chica —dijo, antes de que Fugaku sugiriera el fuera ella quien tomara el papel para el matrimonio.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿y si trajeras a tu otra hija de regreso? —sugirió, mientras revolvía el whisky de su vaso de vidrio con desinterés—; ¿Hinata y Sasuke? ¿No sería espectacular?

Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación, la tensión abandonó el cuerpo del hombre. ¿Su heredera y Sasuke Uchiha? La verdad es que no sonaba tan mal. El único problema era el que Hinata ya estaba casada. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en empezar a desarrollar un plan, después de todo existía algo llamado divorcio.

Aquella sería la manera de castigar a la rebelde Hinata Hyūga, y enseñarle lo que era pagar por los errores.

Hiashi sonrió, levantó su copa para brindar con Fugaku.

—Por nuestro futuro.

—Por nuestro futuro —respondió el Uchiha, alzando su vaso también.

Cuando brindaron, sellaron el futuro de sus hijos, como llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida; usando a las personas como peones, en busca de un beneficio propio.

* * *

Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo la pantalla de su celular.

¿Por qué no recibía ni una sola llamada de parte de Sasuke? No se suponía que las cosas fueran así.

No se suponía que la dejara tan… sola.

Se sorprendió de sí misma al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se estaba cansando de estar separada de la persona que amaba, sólo porque él no tomaba el valor de hablar con su padre.

Realmente ya no podía con eso.

Por lo menos no ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esta vez? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses?

Pensó en los cinco años de noviazgo que tenían, y el corazón se le estrujó. ¿Cómo es que había soportado tanto? ¿Cómo es que el amor la cegaba de tal manera que se volvía vulnerable sólo por tratarse de él?

Pero era suficiente. A pesar de que Sasuke le había dicho que sólo serían dos semanas, Sakura sabía que no era así.

Nunca era así.

Abrazó sus rodillas, mientras observaba el pequeño sobre que estaba sobre el buró de su cama. El causante de la decisión que iba a tomar.

No le hablaría a Sasuke, tampoco le exigiría que volviera con ella, porque no se trataba de eso. Le daría la libertad de decidir.

Porque aún si se encontraban separados, aún si le rompía el corazón con su cobardía, Sakura jamás podría estar o amar a alguien más que no fuera él, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, eso no significaba vivir un amor a medias.

Abrió el sobre, y sacó una imagen a blanco y negro, se quedó viendo el papel durante un rato, para después tomarle una foto con su celular.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarle la fotografía al que era su novio, seguido de un mensaje.

 _Tú no me hablas, tampoco lo haré yo. Estoy cansada de esperar… de esperarte. Sé que cuando éramos más jóvenes te dije que comprendía la situación, pero creo que realmente no lo entendía del todo._

 _Estar contigo, Sasuke-kun, es una gran carga. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre estuve dispuesto a tolerarlo._

 _Pero ya no._

 _¿Ves esa foto? ¿Lo entiendes? Ya no sólo soy yo, hay otra persona más por la que debo ver._

 _Y si tengo que escoger, si debo elegir entre nuestro bebé, y tú, lo elegiré a él._

 _Porque siempre te escogí a ti, y creo que realmente nunca supiste valorarlo._

 _Te amo, Sasuke-kun, siempre lo haré. Y cuando quieras regresar, estaré aquí, esperando, siempre y cuando sea completamente, y no a medias, con el miedo de que tu padre te descubra._

Puso el teléfono a un lado, y tomó de nuevo el papel del ultrasonido, y con eso fue suficiente para que rompiera en llanto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un bebé? Muy apenas estaba en el quinto semestre de medicina, vivía de sus padres, y Sasuke… oh dios, acababa de mandar al papá de su hijo por un tubo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía un largo camino por delante, y tener el corazón roto, ella era Sakura Haruno, y jamás se rendía.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, abrazo el ultrasonido, y cerró los ojos, imaginándose una vida familiar perfecta, con una casa, un perro, su bebé, y Sasuke.

* * *

Cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar como loco, lo ignoró.

Siguió imaginándose a una familia feliz, porque aquello era lo único que se podía permitir.

Hanabi simplemente no podía creer de todo lo que acababa de enterarse.

¿Cómo…?

Hana, dios…, el sólo recordarla hizo que una gran tristeza se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

Esa mujer fue muy desgraciada. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, las palabras simplemente no tenían coherencia en su cabeza.

Finalmente todo parecía encajar. Lo que Natsume y Kushina le habían contado tomó sentido.

Si sus padres habían cometido muchos errores, ¿por qué Hinata y ella tenían que pagar por ellos?

¿Por qué?

Observó el montón de hojas del diario que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, y por un momento pensó en quemarlas, y seguir adelante, pero no se atrevió.

¿Hiashi sabía esa parte de la historia? ¿Conocía lo que Hana nunca pudo decirle?

¿Estaba al tanto que gracias a sus acciones había acabado con tres vidas inocentes?

Finalmente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

La vida no era justa. Su madre pudo haber tomado una decisión más acertada, no actuar como una cobarde, al final, no pudo lograr su cometido, sólo murió dejando tras sí un montón de dolor y preguntas sin respuestas.

Murió dejándolas a ellas a la merced de Hiashi.

Empezó a recoger las páginas de diario, y después las guardó en un cajón bajo llave. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que mostrárselas a Hinata, ella tenía el derecho de conocer la verdad.

Pero antes de eso, debía empezar a elaborar un plan. Porque al final, el pasado era pasado.

Necesitaba hacerle entender eso a su padre, que no podía dejar que su ira hacia un muerto acabara por destruir a su hermana.

Porque Hinata no era Hana. Aunque se parecieran. No eran la misma persona.

Si Hiashi estaba lleno de rencor gracias al recuerdo de su madre, era una lástima, porque fue él mismo quien la obligó a abandonarlo.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Esa sería la única vez que se permitiría llorar por su madre y su padre. Las acciones de ambos no eran justificables, se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones, y terminaron arrastrando a gente inocente.

Hana fue quien inició todo, por no saber cómo manejar la situación, y Hiashi… él aún parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Quería destruir a Hinata, como si de esa manera hiciera pagar a su madre por romperle el corazón.

Porque de eso se trataba todo, de un hombre despechado, dolido, quien no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Si su padre supiera. Si Hiashi comprendiera el por qué realmente Hana lo dejó, estaría revolcándose en su culpa y miseria.

Pero Hanabi no se lo diría, no le abriría los ojos, quería comprobar por sí misma si ese hombre aún tenía una pizca de bondad en su corazón.

Abrió una cajonera, y sacó tres velas aromáticas. Las puso sobre le peinador y encendió cada una.

Juntó sus manos e hizo una oración, por su madre, por su hermanito no nacido, y por esa otra alma inocente.

Esperaba de corazón que todos fueran felices donde quiera que estuvieran.

Estaba en medio de la plegaria, cuando Natsume entró rápidamente al cuarto, lucía agitada.

—¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Hanabi-sama!

La aludida frunció el ceño.

—Natsume, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué entraste sin tocar?

—¡Su padre!

Hanabi parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué pasa con mi padre?

La mujer tomó una bocanada de aire, y finalmente notó las velas prendidas, y los ojos rojizos de la chica.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó, tomándola suavemente de la mano, en un gesto maternal.

—Sí, no te preocupes —sonrió levemente—, ahora dime, ¿qué hizo padre para que estés así?

El sólo recordarlo, hizo que Natsume respirara agitadamente.

—Él… lo escuché cuando hablaba en su despacho por teléfono, é-él va a anunciar su compromiso.

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Hanabi casi gritó.

—Hiashi-sama dijo que va a anunciar en cadena abierta su compromiso con el hijo del senador Fugaku.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, una por una.

¿Casarse? ¿Ella? ¡Por Dios! Pero si sólo tenía quince años… además, ¿con Sasuke Uchiha?

Pero entonces recordó que su padre y Fugaku eran socios desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y comprendió todo.

Se trataba de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Observó las tres velas sobre su peinador, y sonrió con amargura.

¿Hiashi Hyūga teniendo una pizca de bondad dentro de él? Vaya, había sido una tonta.

Ese hombre estaba podrido.

* * *

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

Se sostuvo de la pared, mientras las piernas le fallaban. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era el tipo de persona que se enfermaba.

Caminó algo temblorosa hacia la cajonera que estaba debajo de la tele, y sacó un termómetro.

Lo pasó por su frente, y éste emitió un pitido. Cuando Hinata observó el resultado, gimió de sorpresa.

¿38.6 °C? ¿Cómo es que se había mantenido en pie durante toda la tarde?.

Se dejó de caer de rodillas en el tatami. Su mirada estaba borrosa, y cada vez le era más difícil pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, iba a resistir. Sabía que Naruto regresaría en cualquier momento, _tenía que regresar._

Porque si no lo hacía, ella se volvería loca.

Empezó a respirar con fuerza, y como pudo, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia el pequeño sofá en la sala de estar.

Tomó una manta arrugada que estaba ahí, y se la puso en los hombros para ver si de alguna manera calmaba los temblores de su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de sentirse muy mal, y saber que la fiebre estaba empeorando, su mente sólo podía pensar en su pelea con Naruto.

¿Y si él se molestaba al punto de abandonarla?

La idea hizo que la cabeza le empezara a doler. Estaba consciente de que se había equivocado, y también estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón. Esperar no era un problema, lo había hecho por muchísimo tiempo, un poco más no le iba a hacer daño.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo superar ese obstáculo? Esa era la cuestión. Naruto y ella nunca discutían, su relación tendía a ser tranquila y llevadera, pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo seguían adelante?

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y sabía que él también lo hacía. Ya no dudaba. Pero… ¿el amor sería suficiente? Quería creer que sí, que ese fuerte lazo que los unía no se rompería por algo así.

Ya ni hizo un intento por limpiarse las lágrimas, de nada servía.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. No hizo por ponerse de pie y recibirlo, sabía que tal vez Naruto no iba a querer verla, además, no quería hacer obvio el hecho de que tenía fiebre.

Tenían que hablar, eso era lo importante.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, cuando escuchó los pasos de él acercándose, no podía verlo muy bien porque las luces estaban apagadas.

—¿Hinata?

El Uzumaki arrugó los ojos, logrando visualizar la silueta de su esposa, parecía un bulto sobre el sofá.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —susurró la pelinegra en respuesta, con la voz entrecortada—, ¿de verdad volviste?

El ambiente ya no estaba tenso como cuando discutieron, ambos lucían más tranquilos y con la mente más serena, después de todo eran adultos, y debían actuar como tal.

—Sí… —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—, yo…

—Lo siento, ¡realmente lo siento! —gritó Hinata en la oscuridad—. N-nunca quise mentirte, de verdad que no era mi intención. Acepto que te lastimé y que debí de actuar de otra manera… pero realmente no quería preocuparte. Tú eres todo para mí, absolutamente todo, y si en mis manos está cuidarte, lo haré sin dudar, porque somos un equipo. A-aunque t-tal vez me odies ahora, estoy dispuesta a esperar, siempre voy a esperar —gruesas lágrimas se juntaban en su barbilla.

Naruto, antes de responderle, encendió las luces.

La imagen de Hinata ante él era desastrosa, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, y los labios partidos. Estaba sudando, y su cara tenía un tono rojizo.

Inmediatamente se alarmó.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —dijo preocupado. Se le acercó, y le puso una mano en la frente—¸pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre. Te-tenemos que ir al hospi-

Sin embargo, ella alejó su mano.

—No, estoy bien. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito que hables conmigo, por favor. Sé que tienes cosas que decirme.

—Te prometo que hablaremos después, primero vamos al hospital.

—No. No iré a ningún lado.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No estoy molesto, algo decepcionado, pero no enojado. Además, ¿cómo puedes llegar a pensar que te dejaré? No lo haría. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido —suspiró—. Te quiero siempre conmigo, por favor no lo dudes.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿No me odias?

—Todo lo contrario —respondió él, alejando la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la Hyūga, quien sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Cómo es que el amor podía tenerte en la cima y después dejarte caer?

—Pero estás decepcionado. N-no quiero que pienses lo peor de mí, que la confianza… que la confianza desaparezca —apretó fuertemente la manta—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, lavanda y azul.

El rubio no sabía muy bien cómo hablar, su plática con Misao le rondaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, al verla ahí, a punto del colapso, pero negándose al ir al hospital sin antes hablar, se dio cuenta que Hinata era capaz de todo por él.

Y algo dentro de su corazón se rompió.

Porque siempre que pensaba en ella, en el amor que le profesaba, y la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

Algo siempre se rompía.

Porque sentía que nunca sería lo suficientemente capaz de corresponderle.

—Pequeña tonta —susurró—. Comprendo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste, tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Sí, tal vez estoy algo decepcionado, pero no de ti, si no de mí mismo, por no darme cuenta que te estaba dejando sola. Sé que debe ser horrible estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo, mientras yo estoy trabajando, realmente me disculpo por eso —cerró los ojos—. Perdóname por siempre irme y dejarte atrás, sé que te prometí que jamás volvería a hacerte llorar, y mira lo que hice, realmente no es mi intención. Y Hinata…. —la soltó, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a no apartar la mirada—. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra no le respondió, se quedó perdida en los ojos azules de ese chico que tanto quería.

Su corazón latía tan apresurado que sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

Naruto, se fue inclinando, hasta que puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos por inercia. No fue un beso apasionado, todo lo contrario, no se movieron, simplemente se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del sutil roce.

Como si fuera su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió, de la manera más sincera que podía.

—Casi olvidaba cómo era besarte.

Hinata se ruborizó, y río suavemente debido al sarcasmo del comentario. No había día que no tuvieran algún tipo de contacto físico.

—P-pues no deberías olvidarlo —susurró, para luego inclinarse, dispuesta a besarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Naruto la detuvo, poniendo suavemente dos dedos sobre sus labios. No porque no quisiera, si no que había asuntos más importantes que atender, como su fiebre.

—Prometo besarte, pero sólo cuando regresemos del hospital, ¿sí?

Y con aquello fue suficiente para que la adrenalina abandonara su cuerpo. Empezó a ver borroso, y temblar.

—C-creo que sí necesito un doctor —susurró, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Naruto asintió. La ayudó a levantarse del sofá, le puso la manta sobre los hombros, y salieron del departamento rumbo a la clínica que estaba a siete cuadras de su edificio.

No tenían idea de la sorpresa que les esperaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que estén muy bien. Bieeeeeeeen, tanto tiempo, exactamente tres meses. Han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas algo llamado Universidad. Pero lo bueno es que estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso sí, me puedo tardar en actualizar, pero pueden estar seguros que no abandonaré mis historias. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que esperaron pacientemente.

Hablando del capítulo, probablemente se sorprendieron de la pelea, en un principio iba a poner exactamente cómo Naruto encontró el dinero, y la discusión, pero no lo creí necesario, porque más que eso, quería plasmar el cómo reaccionaban ambos, y a mi parecer, lo hicieron con suficiente madurez. Cada que escribo sobre mi versión de Naruto y Hinata, noto cómo van madurando, no sé, o tal vez la que cambia soy yo y lo plasmo a través de los personajes, ni idea.

Hana… ¿qué les puedo decir? ¿Se lo esperaban? Del pasado aún faltan ciertas cosas por explicar, como lo que sucedió el día del accidente, y qué papel juega cierta persona ahí (ya saben quién), y la consecuente reacción de Hiashi. Se acerca un capítulo del pasado centrado totalmente en ella, por si alguien tiene curiosidad. Por algo Kushina no lo quiso contar.

Chicos, ya no odien a Misao, que no es mala, por favor, jajajaja. Más de la mitad la quiere fuera de la historia, la verdad es que esto me causa mucha risa.

¡SAKURA, ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! Asdfasdf. Sorry, me emociono, pero aunque no lo crean esto juega un papel súper importante en la historia, por Sasuke. Nononono, la bomba ya está por explotar, ¡no se lo pierdan!

¿Matrimonio se Sasuke y Hanabi? ¿Cómo? ¿No dijo Hiashi que ella no? Ummm... Icelita, esto tiene que ver con lo que me preguntaste ayer, por si estás leyendo esto.

A pesar de que voy a pasos de tortuga con la historia, y no sé cuándo vaya a terminar, estoy consciente que estamos a punto de entrar al nudo de todo esto, y no puedo dejar de emocionarme, se vienen cosas geniales.

Por cierto, el título del capítulo hace referencia a que nadie está siendo totalmente sincero… se están ocultando aún cositas, por el bien del otro. También debido a que Kushina no le dijo todo a Hanabi… etc., secretos, y más secretos.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, los leo una y otra vez, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Especialmente este capítulo quiero pedirles su opinión, ¿qué piensan de cómo están yendo las cosas?

Un abrazo mis chicos, y nos vemos antes de que termine el año. ¿Cuándo? Tal vez un mes… ¿o dos? Para más detalles, pasen por mi página de facebook. Hace varias semanas publiqué la última carta de Hana, por si alguien tiene curiosidad :3

Un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _16.10.16_


	16. Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#13**. _Inesperado_.

* * *

Cuando se sentó frente al escritorio de la doctora, supo que algo no andaba muy bien, no se trataba solamente de una estúpida fiebre.

Hinata tenía una sospecha que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía casi dos semanas. Conocía su cuerpo, y su salud, siempre había sido una persona sana. El hecho de que últimamente se sintiera tan débil, con náuseas y dolor de cabeza era anormal.

En cuando la doctora sacó un folder y empezó a ver los resultados de sus análisis, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Uzumaki-san, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Bajó la fiebre?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, y también el dolor de cabeza disminuyó —recordó que la inyección que le pusieron había sido dolorosa.

—Bien —la mujer le sonrió—, no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, sólo se trata de un resfriado. Le recetaré medicamento, pero igual, cuando llegue a su casa, póngase compresas de agua fría, para terminar de bajar su temperatura corporal, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo un silencio entre ambas. La Hyūga se mordió el labio, mientras la curiosidad la corroía.

—Probablemente se esté preguntando por qué la mandé a llamar, ¿verdad? Del examen de sangre que le hicimos, resultó que usted está embarazada, es mi deber informárselo. También su fiebre excesivamente alta, si bien no es común, suele suceder que durante el embarazo la temperatura corporal suba, y además, las defensas de la madre tienden a bajar, por eso el virus le afectó tan fuerte.

Estaba pálida, podía sentir sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar.

Embarazada, embarazada, ¿embarazada? ¿Ella? ¡Pero cómo…!

Se dio cuenta que el preguntarse una razón era estúpido. Inmediatamente sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

—D-doctora, pero yo… yo, ¿cómo puedo estar embarazada? —susurró.

La mujer arqueó la ceja, sin comprender muy bien de qué iba la pregunta.

—Bueno, Uzumaki-san, puede haber muchas razones: el no usar método anticonceptivo, que éste falle, etc.

Al escuchar aquello, la Hyūga se puso colorada. No era posible que estuviera a punto de hablar de su vida sexual con una completa desconocida, pero necesitaba entender cómo es que tenía un bebé en su vientre. ¡Sólo llevaba tres meses teniendo intimidad! Era demasiado ridículo.

—Siempre hemos usado protección —quería meter la cabeza dentro de un gran pozo—, desde que nos casamos.

La doctora escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Qué método anticonceptivo utilizaban?

—Condón —susurró. Estaba a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

—Bueno, aunque el condón es seguro, a veces éste se puede romper durante el acto, y pueden no darse cuenta.

Hinata negó rápidamente.

—N-no es el caso, éramos cuidadosos.

—Entonces, ¿está completamente segura que nunca tuvo relaciones sin anticonceptivos?

—S-sí —se ruborizó, entonces recordó las vacaciones en Kioto—, bueno, a excepción de una ocasión, durante nuestra luna de miel…

De repente todo pareció encajar en su mente.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Umm, hace tres meses, más o menos —suspiró—. ¿Es posible que me haya embarazado en aquella ocasión?

«¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Pensó. Ella no estaba cerrada a la idea de tener hijos, quería formar una familia, pero no tan pronto. ¿Cómo le daría la cara a Naruto? No sabía que sentir, su cabeza era un completo caos.

—Bueno, Uzumaki-san, es probable. Hay mujeres que quedan embarazadas durante la primer relación sexual, no es tan raro —la mujer sacó un cuaderno—, ¿cuándo fue su último periodo?

Hinata hizo cuentas en su cabeza

—Hace… ¿dos meses? —confesó, avergonzada. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Jamás se imaginó que la falta de su menstruación fuera debido a un posible embarazo, ya que ella era irregular, el que su periodo se retrasara uno o dos meses no era raro, solía llegar por sí solo.

—¿Es usted regular?

—N-no… todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, en ese caso, me sería imposible decirle aproximadamente cuánto tiene de gestación, le recomiendo agendar una cita con el ginecólogo antes posible, para que la se asesore.

Sin embargo, la Hyūga no estaba escuchando, su mente estaba preocupada procesando toda la información.

¿Eso quería decir que probablemente había quedado embarazada desde antes de venir a Niigata?

¿Pero cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Era una completa idiota, todo tenía sentido, era más que obvio el motivo por el cual su periodo no regresó en los últimos dos meses…

Pensó en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos noventa días, el estrés, las lágrimas, las peleas, los malestares. No había tenido ni un solo cuidado, ¿estaría su bebé bien?

Preocupada, volteó a ver a la doctora.

—Yo no lo sabía, n-no pensé que, bueno... que esto pudiera ocurrir. Estoy preocupada, no he tomado ningún tipo de vitaminas, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Al verla tan preocupada, la mujer le sonrió con comprensión. Era tan común ver a chicas jóvenes en esa situación. Algunas se enteraban que estaban embarazadas muy tarde, y casi siempre era por errores de cálculo, o anticonceptivos fallidos.

—Bueno, le daré ácido fólico, sin embargo, es necesario que vaya con un ginecólogo, para hacerse la ecografía, ¿de acuerdo? No se preocupe, estas situaciones son muy comunes. Cada cuerpo es diferente, y reaccionan distinto —sonrió con amabilidad.

Hinata finalmente se rompió, y empezó a llorar en silencio.

—E-es muy repentino —susurró.

La doctora le tendió una servilleta, y salió del cuarto, dejándola sola.

* * *

Dos días, llevaba dos días escondiéndose de Sasuke. El hecho de mandarle ese mensaje había sido muy estúpido, demasiado imprudente. Sabía que a pesar de todo, de los problemas, y de las estúpidas diferencias sociales, él la quería.

A su manera, pero lo hacía, y era normal que después de esa revelación quisiera hablar con ella.

Y aquello la deprimía enormemente. La sensación de triunfo que sintió al escribirle aquel texto fue sustituida con el paso de las horas por una culpa terrible.

¿Cómo diablos enfrentaría a sus padres? Aún vivía de ellos; le pagaban la carrera, el departamento, sus gastos. El único deber de Sakura era estudiar.

Les había fallado, y a Sasuke también. Porque muchas veces él fue claro con ella, y le dijo que fueran cuidadosos.

La pelirrosa no era tonta, sabía muy bien cuándo había sucedido, y por qué. En ese momento no pensó que estaría jugando con un arma de doble filo, pero ahora tenía ahí el resultado.

Se llevó inconscientemente las manos al vientre, apenas tenía seis semanas, aún tenía tiempo suficiente para ver qué iba a hacer.

Estaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta que Tenten e Ino la llamaban insistentemente.

—¡Sakura!

Parpadeó confundida, y les sonrió en disculpa.

—Lo siento, me quedé en las nubes.

—Estás así desde que llegaste aquí —comento Ino, cruzándose de brazos—, algo está sucediendo, y no me lo has querido decir.

Tenten, que había asistido al departamento de la Yamanaka para que le ayudaran a afinar los detalles de su boda, que era en cinco días, la miró preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien?

—No, y no me ha querido decir que está pasando. Hace dos días llegó con una maleta y me pidió poder quedarse, obviamente las puertas de mi casa están abiertas, pero… no sé qué sucede.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio.

—Es complicado, chicas, yo…

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, ¿cierto? —Tenten se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos.

—La china tiene razón, somos tus amigas.

Al escuchar aquello, sintió su corazón más liviano. A veces, envidiaba a esas dos por la vida tan fácil que les había tocado. Ni Ino ni Tenten tenían que lidiar con problemas familiares y económicos con sus respectivas parejas, podía salir a la calle, tomarse de las manos, ir al cine. No había necesidad de esconderse como si hubieran cometido un delito.

Sin querer, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Eso era todo lo que pedía, libertad. Porque su amor era muy grande, pero no lo suficiente para esperar más.

No podía esperar más.

—Yo… estoy embarazada —soltó las palabras en un hilo de voz—, ustedes saben cómo ha sido mi relación con Sasuke-kun, llena de complicaciones. Siempre pensé que podía aguantar, que era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no es así. Yo necesito que esté conmigo en este momento, tengo que enfrentar a mis padres, y ver qué haré con mi vida. Sí, este bebé es el resultado de mis acciones, y tengo que hacerme responsable, pero no por eso le quitaré a Sasuke-kun su parte de la carga, ¿me explico? —gruesas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos verdes—. Estoy cansada de ser la chica fuerte y comprensiva, quisiera, por un instante, poder recargarme en alguien, y deseo con todo mi corazón que ese alguien sea él. Pero no por obligación, Sasuke-kun debe ordenar sus prioridades, y escoger un lado, porque si no, ni yo, ni él seremos felices.

No se trataba de que fuera egoísta, simplemente que después de cinco años de una relación con una persona la cual fue muy difícil de tratar, y que le tocara la parte difícil, era justo que pidiera la misma comprensión por una vez en su vida.

Lo amaba, con todo su corazón, le había dado lo mejor de ella, pero nunca recibió lo mismo. Sabía que no era por falta de cariño, si no por falta de intención.

Sasuke estaba tan consumido por su padre, el dinero y la política, que se olvidó totalmente de ella, dio por seguro que siempre estaría ahí, esperándolo, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada.

Por muchos años fue así. Pero eso no podía seguir. Sakura no podía darle ese estilo de vida a su hijo, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Vería a su padre cada vez que éste tuviera la oportunidad de huir de Fugaku? ¿Estaría en los momentos importantes?

Como si de una predicción del futuro se tratara, vio pasar todos los momentos importantes de un niño frente a sus ojos: la entrada al jardín de niños, graduaciones de escuela elemental, secundaria, preparatoria, Universidad. Y en todos ellos, sólo estaban ella y su hijo, no había una figura paterna.

Se negaba a aceptar eso.

Sasuke tenía que decidir, irse o quedarse, no podía estar en un punto medio. Se negaba a aceptar ese tipo de vida.

Por más que su corazón se rompiera en sólo pensar en la segunda opción.

El romper en llanto no era muy propio de ella, sin embargo, aquello era la prueba de lo mal que se sentía.

—Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila —le susurró Ino, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Tenten le acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Estás completamente segura de tu embarazo? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sí, fui con un doctor del hospital donde hago prácticas, incluso me hicieron la ecografía.

Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio, viéndose la una a la otra. Hablar de un bebé, para ellas, eran dimensiones mayores.

Es decir, tenían veinte años, apenas se les estaba abriendo el mundo por delante, y el saber que Sakura Haruno, quien siempre era tan centrada y decidida, iba a ser mamá, resultaba complicado.

La Yamanaka tomó una bocanada de aire, y finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Necesitas pensar bien que harás de ahora en adelante, con tus padres, la Universidad, Sasuke-kun… —suspiró, sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios—, ¿Sakura?

La aludida levantó la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Felicidades, vas a ser una grandiosa mamá —Ino le sonrió dulcemente, como sólo ella sabía, haciéndola sentir que todo estaba bien.

Como sólo una mejor amiga sabía hacer.

Tenten soltó un gritito de alegría, mientras movía las manos con efusividad, al ver que el ambiente estaba menos tenso.

—Eres la primera de nosotros en tener un bebé… ¡eso significa que seré tía! ¿A que no es genial? No puedo esperar a que nazca, y comprarle muchos juguetes. Tienes que saber que seré una tía muy, pero muy consentidora —la alegría se extendía por todo su rostro.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, observando cómo las dos chicas empezaban a hablar de su bebé aún no nacido. Aquello hizo que ella también sonriera.

Se había sumido tanto en su tristeza, que no se había dado cuenta del lado bueno de las cosas. Si su hijo, aún sin nacer, había conquistado los corazones de Tenten e Ino, estaba segura que con sus padres sería lo mismo.

Podía tomarse un año de la Universidad, tenía suficiente dinero en su cuenta de ahorro para costearse un departamento y los gastos mientras buscaba un trabajo.

Sí. Podía seguir adelante.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y miró a sus amigas.

—Gracias, chicas. De verdad. Si no estuvieran aquí, no sé qué haría.

Tenten negó rápidamente.

—No debes preocuparte por nada…, un bebé siempre es algo grandioso, independientemente de las circunstancias. Tú sigue fuerte como siempre, y todo lo demás se solucionará por sí solo.

—Sí, Tenten, tiene razón. Por lo demás, no te preocupes, puedes seguir quedándote conmigo el tiempo que necesario, en lo que arreglas tu situación con Sasuke-kun —dijo Ino.

—G-gracias —susurró.

No tardó mucho en volver a romper en llanto, ante la sorpresa de las chicas. Sin embargo, no la culparon, probablemente se debía a sus hormonas.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Sakura se sintió aliviada, y el camino ya no parecía tan oscuro.

* * *

Algo estaba mal, lo sabía por la forma en que Hinata lucía ausente. Por más que trataba de preguntarle qué le había dicho la doctora, ésta le decía «cuando lleguemos a casa»

El problema era que ya estaban en casa, sentados el uno frente al otro desde hacía diez minutos, y ella no se dignaba a hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo bastante preocupado—, ¿qué te dijeron en el hospital?

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que tal vez le detectaron anemia o algo así.

Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados, Naruto era consciente de que había llorado, sin embargo, no sabía por qué.

—No estoy enferma —susurró.

—¿Entonces?

Levantó su mirada, y vio que el rubio lucía bastante ansioso. ¿Cómo le diría lo que acaba de descubrir? ¿La culparía?

No había tiempo para esperar más. Estaba casi segura que tenía mucho más de dos meses de embarazo.

El problema era que no estaba lista, no quería tener un bebé aún. No en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pensó en su padre, en Hanabi, sus suegros, la situación económica tan difícil por la que estaban pasando.

¿Cómo diablos criarían a un hijo en esas circunstancias tan penosas?

Ya no era la misma chica que creía que el amor mueve montañas. Para obtener resultados uno se debe esforzar. Naruto trabajaba todo el día, y ella también, gracias a eso habían conseguido establecer su economía durante el último mes y no vivir penurias.

Pero de eso, a costearse los gastos que un embarazo traía consigo, era muy difícil.

—Esto cambiará todo, Naruto-kun, nada volverá a ser igual —murmuró, sus ojos estaban acuosos, y sentía un nudo en la garganta—, n-no sé qué hacer.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no me lo dice que está pasando? —dijo algo fastidiado.

La Hyūga se mordió el labio con fuerza, y sin pensárselo más, las palabras salieron por sí solas.

—La doctora dijo que estoy embarazada.

Ya, ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

La reacción de Naruto fue en cámara lenta, primero parpadeó rápidamente durante unos segundos, después abrió los ojos como platos, y movía los labios queriendo decir algo, pero parecía que las palabras no querían fluir.

Sí, parecido a la reacción que ella había tenido.

—¿E-embarazada? P-pero…

«Pero nosotros hemos sido cuidadosos».

Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Fue durante la luna de miel —murmuró.

Al escuchar aquella información, el rubio empezó a procesar todo, era lento, pero no estúpido. Eso sólo podía significarse que el embarazo estaba avanzado, y ellos fueron tan tontos como para no darse cuenta.

Sintió cómo la sangre se le bajaba al piso.

¿Qué se suponía que harían ellos con un hijo? Muy apenas y podían cuidar de sí mismos. Sabía que Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida y confundida que él, no derrochaba alegría como se suponía que las madres hacían.

Y la entendía, por lo que no se atrevía a juzgarla. No sabía cómo sentirse.

Un bebé significaba dinero, dinero que ellos no tenían.

—Esto es muy repentino —murmuró, mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos en su propia desesperación.

—Yo… no sé qué pensar —dijo ella al borde del llanto—, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Con el bebé? No estoy lista para ser mamá, Naruto-kun.

Así de simple era la realidad, no estaban listos para ser padres.

Pero nadie nace aprendiendo.

—Hinata, necesitamos centrarnos —la tomó de las manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, pero la pelinegra lucía avergonzada.

—Me siento culpable. T-tal vez debí ser más cuidadosa, y-yo debí, debí…

—No te puedes culpar por algo que no hiciste tú solamente. Ese bebé es producto de un acto en el que ambos participamos estando bastante conscientes.

Al escuchar aquello, la Hyūga empezó a sollozar con fuerza. De repente sentía que todo su mundo se le venía abajo el futuro ya no era tan brillante como antes.

Pero entonces, se sintió una mala persona, no quería que su bebé llegara a sentir que era un estorbo o algo así.

Porque no. Ella era incapaz de odiar algo que tenía parte de Naruto, lo sabía. Sabía que lo amaría, pero aún no podía plantearse bien la idea. Todo era tan repentino.

—Prueba tras prueba. Siempre he estado dispuesta a cruzar mares con tal de estar contigo, pero esto es más difícil, ya no se trata solamente de mí, sino de otra vida más. ¿Lo comprendes, Naruto-kun? Nuestras decisiones ya no nos van a afectar solamente, cada paso que demos, cada camino que tomemos, debemos hacerlo pensando en nuestro hijo también. Es tan…

—Díficil —dijo suavemente. Desde que se conocían, Hinata y él habían conectado de una manera muy especial, con el paso de los años esa afirmación creció, para convertirse en ese gran amor que se tenían.

Ambos lucharon. Aún luchaban por poder estar juntos. Dejaron de lado a tantas personas importantes para ellos, sólo para poder estar el uno al lado del otro, que ahora podía parecer que todo eso era en vano.

Siempre se habían preocupado sólo por ellos, el ahora saber que había otra personita más, los sacaba de su zona de confort.

Habían hecho tantos planes a futuro, como entrar a la Universidad y en algún momento poder establecerse en Tokio junto a sus familias. Sin embargo, ahora todo debía modificarse.

Naruto sabía que tenía que pensar a largo plazo, en cómo iba a sacar a su familia adelante. Estaba consciente que tendría que ir con Kurosawa Kazuo y aceptar los papeles del hotel de su familia. Porque no permitiría que su hijo pasara las carencias que él vivió.

Eso jamás.

—Lo haremos, Hinata, no debes preocuparte por nada, sé que lo lograremos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora —su voz era fuerte, segura.

La Hyūga lo miró durante un largo rato, sabía que podía confiar en él, siempre. Si le decía que todo estaría bien, era porque así sería.

Pensó en las llamadas y el acoso de su padre, en la boda próxima de Tenten, en la familia de Naruto.

Siempre estuvo consciente de que la ida a Tokio marcaría un antes y un después para ambos, pero ahora todo era diferente, Hinata tenía que lograr resolver todo de forma que le generara un bien para ella. Para su hijo o hija.

Se llevó la mano al vientre, y por primera vez, desde que recibió la noticia, sintió algo cálido en su interior.

—¿Ahora es Naruto-kun quien me consuela, huh? —dijo en broma. Tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, y a pesar de que sus ojos azules lucían como una tormenta de confusión, vio un brillo especial en ellos, uno que ni a ella le había mostrado—. Te amo muchísimo, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Naruto sonrió.

Como siempre lo hacía cuando ella hablaba de esa manera tan dulce y transparente, tumbando todas sus barreras, dejando su alma al descubierto.

—Yo también —afirmó. La acercó hacia él, y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo—. Así que vamos a ser papás.

—Ahum —respondió Hinata, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansada—. Tendremos un bebé, un niño o niña parte tuya y parte mía —sonrió algo adormilada—, ojalá y se parezca a ti.

—¿Estás de broma? —la reprendió—. Prefiero que sea más como tú, con tus ojos, o tu cabello.

Hinata soltó una suave risita. Ante sus ojos, Naruto era lo más bello del mundo, probablemente para él pasaba lo contrario.

El amor hacía cosas extrañas en las personas, de una buena manera.

Se acomodó mejor en su pecho, cada vez sentía los ojos más pesados. Tal vez por el medicamento de la fiebre, o el día tan difícil que había tenido.

—Sabes, tal vez, podríamos mudarnos a un departamento más grande, así cuando nazca nuestro hijo tendremos más espacio. No te prometo que sea ahorita, pero tal vez en un futuro cercano. Debemos comprar muchas cosas… oh, y debes ir con el ginecólogo, eso es lo más importante. ¿Crees que deberíamos comprar libros sobre bebés? A decir verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se carga un recién nacido, o los cuidados que se deben tener. Bueno… supongo que tú tampoco. ¿Crees que sea niño o niña? ¿Qué tamaño tendrá ahora? —empezó a hablar con emoción, rápido y sin pausas, como si estuviera diciendo un trabalenguas. Esperó a que Hinata le respondiera, pero para su sorpresa, ella se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

La cargó y la dejó en el sofá, para después cubrirla con una manta. Se cercioró de que su temperatura corporal hubiera bajado.

Se sentó a un lado, tomando su mano, y mirándola durante un largo rato.

Ella había pasado por mucho. Lo sabía. También comprendía perfectamente que tardaría un tiempo en aceptar el hecho de que tenía un bebé en su vientre, tal vez con el paso de los meses la idea sería más comprensible.

Pero así como Hinata tenía dudas y miedo, también conocía su capacidad tan inmensa de amar. No le cabía ni la menor duda que con el paso de los días su actitud cambiaría.

Lo cual le hizo sonreír. Esa mujer sería una gran madre, comprensiva y amorosa. Así como lo fue Kushina para él.

Esperaba el poder llegar a ser un buen padre como Minato, y menos como Hiashi Hyūga.

Nunca como Hiashi Hyūga.

Porque de eso sí estaba seguro, ni Hinata, ni él, cometerían los mismos errores que sus padres. Eso jamás.

* * *

Nunca, en sus quince años de vida, pensó encontrarse en una situación similar. La tensión en el ambiente podía ser cortada con unas tijeras.

Hanabi estaba inexpresiva, mientras su padre y Fugaku Uchiha hablaban animadamente como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Cosa que todos en esa maldita mesa sabían que no era verdad.

—Me parece que este matrimonio podrá concretarse mucho antes de lo que esperamos —comentó Fugaku, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino—, ¿qué te parece, mi querido amigo?

Hiashi miró a Hanabi para ver una reacción de su parte, pero ésta masticaba su carne, viendo hacia la nada. Por un momento quiso preguntarle qué pensaba al respecto, pero se detuvo.

Al final, la opinión de su hija valía tanto como cinco centavos.

—Sugiero que esperemos a que cumpla los dieciséis años.

El senador Uchiha puso una cara de seriedad.

—¿Eso es en…?

—Tres meses.

La Hyūga menor miró a su padre con sorpresa. ¿Tres meses? ¿Esperaba que se casara en tres meses? ¡Pero si aún era menor de edad! ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿No había hablado con ella justo dos semanas antes diciéndole que esperaba que cumpliera veinte años para poner la herencia a su nombre?

Algo no concordaba.

Miró a Sasuke, quien estaba más pálido de lo normal, ni siquiera había probado su comida. Lucía ausente, y cada dos por tres checaba su celular

—¿Y tú Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

El chico levantó la mirada, y frunció el ceño, como si el solo hecho de estar en cena fuera un insulto.

—Lo que mi padre decida está bien.

Hanabi quiso matarlo al escuchar esa respuesta. Por un momento pensó que eran aliados o algo así. ¿No se suponía que ambos se preocupaban por Hinata y Naruto?

¡Se suponía que querían el bien de aquellos dos!

—Al final, todo esto es por dinero, ¿no? —dijo Hanabi—, así que nuestra opinión debería valer muy poco, ¿o me equivoco?

Su voz fue neutral, fría, sin una pizca de sentimiento.

Fugaku Uchiha empezó a reírse con frialdad. Mientras Hiashi fruncía el ceño.

—Eres una joven atrevida —la diversión se plasmaba por toda su cara—. ¿De verdad crees que mi hijo está aquí por decisión propia? —negó—, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? ¿Sakura Haruno? —dijo, mirando a Sasuke.

Aquello fue suficiente para que le rostro del pelinegro se transformara, la ira parecía salir de cada uno de sus poros.

Y Hanabi lo supo, supo que estaba ahí para tratar de proteger a su novia, y que por lo tanto había perdido a su aliado.

—Eso no viene al caso —murmuró Sasuke.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Lo que trato de decir, es que Hanabi- _chan_ tiene razón, su opinión no vale mucho aquí. Ese es el peso de la corona.

Nunca había conocido a una persona más despreciable que su padre, se equivocaba, Fugaku Uchiha era mucho peor.

—Fugaku —sentenció Hiashi—, centrémonos en lo importante.

—Cierto… así que, ¿en tres meses? Me parece perfecto.

No hubo respuesta. No era necesario.

Porque sus destinos estaban escritos en papel desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Tomó una servilleta, discretamente escribió una nota, y se la extendió a Sasuke. Éste frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje.

«Necesito hablar contigo, algo no encaja aquí. Por favor reunámonos mañana en el café de la vez anterior»

Cuando sus padres levantaron las copas para brindar, ellos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo. El chirrido del vidrio al chocar nunca había sido tan molesto como hasta ese momento.

Hanabi observó a esos dos hombres, con traje, rostros fuertes, y con un aura imponente.

Recordó los relatos de su madre en su diario, la forma en que describía tan vívidamente el cómo era convivir todos los días con una persona así. Lo difícil que les era demostrar afecto.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, podía actuar con mejor facilidad, y buscar una solución más eficaz para solucionar todos esos problemas. Comprendía mucho mejor a su padre y sus acciones, que no eran más que el resultado de un resentimiento guardado por tantos años.

Quería salvarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Por Hana, Hinata y ella misma. Porque a pesar de todo, llevaban la misma sangre, y Hiashi Hyūga no era más que una víctima de sus propias acciones y las malas decisiones de su fallecida madre.

Así, por más que quisiera, no lo podía culpar. Estaba casi segura que Hinata opinaría de la misma manera cuando supiera la verdad.

Porque ahí no había culpables, todos se habían equivocado de una u otra manera. La ambición, traición, culpabilidad, celos, la falta de comprensión, el guardar secretos, todo aquello fueron detonantes de una bomba, en la que cada uno contribuyó para que explotara.

La diferencia era que las cicatrices de las quemaduras las estaban pagando ellos, los hijos, los inocentes.

* * *

Sabía por qué lo había llamado. Y el hombre también parecía estar consciente, porque una sonrisa melancólica se paseaba por su rostro, mezclado con el cansancio de los años.

Cuando Kushina llegó y lo vio, lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que se lastimó la mano. No lo pudo hacer la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora sí.

Nada la detuvo, ni siquiera Minato, quien parecía resignado ante la situación, o por lo menos ya se hacía una idea.

—Vaya, qué manera de saludar —murmuró Nao, mientras se tocaba la mejilla izquierda algo adolorida.

—Debí hacer eso hace muchos años —respondió la pelirroja con la respiración agitada.

—Sí, supongo que me lo merecía.

Minato sonrió en disculpa.

—Tanto tiempo, Nao.

—Lo mismo digo, Minato. No has cambiado nada —le dijo, lo cual era verdad, tenía la misma apariencia que la última vez que lo vio, diez años atrás.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

El hombre río cansinamente.

—Ya ves, la vida nos pega diferente a algunos.

Se desabrochó su saco, y se sentó. Kushina y Minato los imitaron.

—¿Te sorprendió mi llamada? —preguntó ella.

—Algo, no es un secreto que me odias.

La Uzumaki tomó una bocana de aire.

—No te odio a ti, odio la manera en que hiciste las cosas. Tal vez si todo fuera diferente, Hana estaría aquí.

Nao quiso sonreír para restarle importancia al asunto, pero en vez de eso, hizo una mueca extraña que no pasó desapercibida por el matrimonio.

—Hana ya no está.

—Lo sé, y me duele. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa, la recuerdo como si aún estuviera viva —su voz se entrecortó gracias al llanto contenido, Minato tomó su mano inmediatamente.

Por un momento, el hombre sintió un déjà vu; había pasado una situación similar once años atrás, en la que una Kushina muy molesta lo había pateado en sus partes bajas, acusándolo de confundir y jugar con Hana.

—Fue el amor de mi vida —confesó Nao Aoyama.

Minato suspiró con cansancio.

—El de Hiashi también —le respondió a la defensiva. Al darse cuenta de esto, carraspeó—, ¿comprendes lo que trato de decir?

El castaño inmediatamente se alteró.

—Ese infeliz… —masculló—, si tanto la amaba, no la hubiera lastimado como lo hizo. ¿Te puedes imaginar las veces que Hana acudía a mí llorando porque ese idiota la había lastimado? ¡Yo sequé sus lágrimas! ¡Estuve con ella! Lo mínimo que me merecía era una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees? —sus ojos se abrían abierto de par en par, y sudaba exageradamente, su semblante serio y melancólico había sido sustituido por el de un hombre dolido y rencoroso.

Kushina, que hasta entonces no había intervenido, decidió hablar.

—Ella no era una persona complicada, podías leer sus sentimientos a millas de distancia.

—¡Me amaba! ¡Me lo dijo! —interrumpió Nao.

—Lo hizo, yo no lo dudo. Si te lo dijo es porque así fue. Pero el corazón de una mujer es un misterio, hay tantos tipos de amor…

Se quedaron en silencio, Kushina lloraba, Minato le susurraba palabras de apoyo, mientras Nao intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse. Un recuerdo lejano parpadeó en su mente, como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

 _Estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, en un barrio nada concurrido. Era un lugar excelente para reunirse a escondidas._

 _Hana tenía las manos sobre su regazo, mientras observaba a sus hijas jugar en la resbaladilla._

 _—_ _Hinata-chan se parece mucho a ti —comentó él, con una sonrisa. La mujer inmediatamente asintió._

 _—_ _Demasiado para mi gusto. Es muy noble, a veces quisiera que tomara algo más de carácter, me preocupa su futuro…_

 _Escucharon un grito, Hana se levantó inmediatamente a ver que sucedía, fue cuando observó que Hanabi había subido a la parte más alta del juego, en donde Hinata no podía alcanzarla, ésta le pedía que bajara, pero la menor se negaba._

 _—_ _¡Tú puedes subir, hermana! —gritaba la niña de cuatro años desde arriba. La mayor, de nueve, parecía que iba a desmayarse del miedo._

 _—_ _¡Baja de ahí, Hanabi! ¡Te vas a caer! —le pedía desesperada._

 _La chiquilla, al ver a su hermana mayor al punto del llanto, le hizo caso, y se bajó del juego, inmediatamente Hinata la reprimió por ser tan atrevida._

 _Hana soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras volvía a sentarse._

 _—_ _Hanabi es como Hiashi-san —sus ojos negros inmediatamente se entristecieron—, la vida le sonríe un poco más._

 _—_ _No hablemos de ese hombre —le pidió Nao, mientras tomaba su mano, apretándola fuertemente._

 _La mujer temblaba, por momento sintió el impulso de alejarlo, pero se resistió. Ese hombre la quería incondicionalmente, se reunía con ella a escondidas sólo para escucharla hablar de sus problemas emocionales._

 _Lo menos que le debía era una muestra de afecto._

 _¿Qué hacía a sus treinta cuatro años actuando como una adolescente inmadura?_

 _Se sintió sucia al reunirse con Nao enfrente de sus hijas._

 _¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Hiashi no le permitía salir sin ellas. Y no es que quisiera dejarlas solas, pero había cosas que debía solucionar, e involucrarlas era imprudente._

 _¿Estaba haciendo realmente algo malo? Hacía dos meses que se había encontrado con Nao por casualidad, empezaron a reunirse por respeto a los viejos tiempos, y ahora tenían una relación tan extraña a la cual Hana no sabía cómo calificarla._

 _Amigos era demasiado simple, y amantes iba muchísimo más allá de la realidad. Estaban en algo intermedio._

« _Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_ » _. Hubiera dicho Kushina, pero ella sabía que no era así, o por lo menos quería pensar que no era así. Porque sería horrible el pensar de esa manera sobre una persona, más sabiendo que Nao la miraba de una forma especial desde hacía muchísimos años._

 _Si tan sólo su corazón no fuera terco, tal vez podría corresponderle de alguna manera._

 _—_ _¿Lo has pensado? —la cuestionó Nao._

 _Hana se mordió su labio inferior, y negó ligeramente._

 _—_ _El tener una relación en estas condiciones es complicado._

 _—_ _Pero tú me quieres, ¿no es así? —insistió, con una leve esperanza. Esa mujer era su vida. Si se había alejado fue porque ella se lo pidió cuando decidió casarse con Hiashi Hyūga, pero ahora estaba de vuelta, y ese matrimonio estaba a punto de romperse._

 _Sonrió con tristeza. Nao Aoyama era como un perrito en la espera de una caricia, y para ella era fácil mentirle y darle lo que quería. Por lo menos así seguiría apoyándola y escuchándola._

 _Aunque sonara cruel. Así era la realidad._

 _—_ _Sí, te quiero —le dijo con una facilidad que le sorprendió, media mentira, media verdad—. Aun así, ¿podrías esperarme, por favor? No me acostumbro a esto, no cuando…_

 _Él soltó su mano._

 _—_ _No cuando a pesar de todo, a pesar de tu dolor, sigues amando a Hiashi, ¿o me equivoco? —rió con amargura—, es sorprendente, Hana. No has cambiado ni un poco._

 _Percibió el veneno en sus palabras, y lo aceptó. Porque esa era su realidad._

 _—_ _¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que deje de querer a una persona? ¿Tienes la respuesta? —lo miró—, porque si es así, estoy dispuesta a escucharla y seguirla al pie de la letra._

 _Nao no le pudo responder, porque era el menos indicado, no cuando llevaba más de diez años enamorado de una mujer prohibida._

 _—_ _Te ayudaré —reafirmó—, para que logres sacarlo de tu corazón._

 _Miró a las dos chiquillas que jugaban frente a él. Aunque Hana dijera que la mayor se parecía a ella, también logró ver algo de Hiashi en Hinata, y le produjo escalofríos._

 _Incluso las hijas de la mujer que amaba llevaban una parte de esa persona tan desagradable en ellas._

 _Hana, quien sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de caer al vacío, aceptó._

 _—_ _Está bien, intentémoslo, Nao-kun. Intenta ganarte mi corazón y sacar a Hiashi-san de él —dijo firmemente._

 _Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que aquellas palabras fueron el inicio del caos._

 _El hombre sonrió, tomó el rostro delgado de Hana entre sus manos, y sin previo aviso, la besó._

 _A lo lejos, Hanabi y Hinata los miraban, sin poder creer lo que pasaba._

 _La mujer se quedó estática, no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo alejó. Cuando se separaron, inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los labios._

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió un beso que no fuera por compromiso?_

 _Ni siquiera recordaba el cosquilleo, o la calidez que te embargaba cuando alguien te besaba. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, tomó su bolso, y se dispuso a irse, pero él la detuvo._

 _—_ _¿Hana?_

 _—_ _N-no debiste hacer eso —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, e-es muy pronto._

 _—_ _Dijiste que me ganara tu corazón._

 _—_ _P-pero no así, n-no con mis hijas aquí… eso, ¡está mal! N-no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor —dijo. Caminó hacia los juego, tomó a sus hijas, y se fueron caminando muy rápidamente rumbo a la calle principal, para tomar un taxi._

 _Nao, quien se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones, salió corriendo detrás de Hana. No podía mandarla de regreso a su casa en taxi, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarla cerca, por caballerosidad más que nada._

 _Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las tres chicas se habían detenido a medio camino, se ocultó detrás de un árbol a escuchar. Hanabi sollozaba fuertemente, mientras la mayor, Hinata, observaba con ira el cómo Hana intentaba consolar a la pequeña._

 _—_ _Es tu culpa —masculló la niña de nueve años—, tú besaste a ese señor, Hanabi y yo te vimos._

 _Vio cómo Hana abría los ojos como platos, y empezaba a tartamudear._

 _—_ _H-Hinata, e-eso…_

 _—_ _Si tú vuelves a ver ese señor, le diré a papá lo que vi hoy. Si Hanabi vuelve a llorar por tu culpa de nuevo, le contaré todo. No quieres que padre se decepcione de ti, ¿verdad? —era como si la niña dulce y tímida se hubiera transformado en una persona completamente diferente. Ni Hana, ni Nao, quien escuchaba todo aquello desde su escondite, podían creerlo._

 _Hanabi se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitas. Hinata se acercó, la tomó de la mano, y se adelantaron, dejando a su madre atrás al borde del colapso nervioso._

 _Si ya se sentía una miseria, sus hijas la habían hecho sentir mucho peor. Y el sólo pensar que de alguna manera Hiashi se enterara, la hizo temblar._

 _Se limpió las lágrimas, y siguió a las pequeñas. Entendía el por qué Hinata actuaba así, lo hacía pensando que era lo correcto, ya encontraría la manera de hacerla olvidar ese suceso._

 _Porque jamás quería volverla a escuchar hablar en ese tono de voz tan frío, tan lleno de rencor._

—¿Nao?

El hombre de cuarenta y cinco años parpadeó confundido.

—Estaba recordando algo en particular —miró su taza de café ya fría—, no viene al caso.

Kushina y Minato se miraron entre ellos.

—Supongo que quieres saber para qué te llamé, ¿no es así?

Nao asintió, mientras ella continuaba su relato.

—Mi hijo, Naruto, se casó con Hinata.

—¿La hija mayor de Hana?

—Sí —respondió.

Estaba sorprendido, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Pero cómo? Eso… dios mío, ¿Hiashi se quedó sin hacer nada? ¿Después de que se enteró de la verdad?

Kushina se mordió los labios con fuerza.

—Después del accidente de Hana, Hiashi tardó dos años en darse cuenta de la verdad. Tú fuiste tan poco hombre como para desaparecer, y yo no me atreví a abrir la boca. Sin embargo, encontró el diario de mi amiga, y ahí confesaba todo. Se volvió loco —el sólo recordar la ira del Hyūga le provocaba escalofríos—, se sintió traicionado. Para esto, mi hijo y Hinata ya habían cumplido los doce años. Fue todo un caos, pero Hiashi se encargó de que nuestros hoteles cayeran en la ruina, tuvimos que hipotecarlos, pero no pudimos pagar, así que su banco absorbió todo. Nos dejó en la ruina —el sólo recordar esas épocas tan difíciles la llenaban de rabia.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque me guardé el secreto. Dijo que debí confesarle todo desde que Hana me pidió ayuda para escapar el día del accidente.

Nao se quedó en silencio, mientras trataba de procesar todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Hiashi nunca supo de mi relación con Hana, hasta dos años después de que murió?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No lo sabías?

—Hana y yo habíamos quedado en reunirnos a las fueras de Tokio, pero nunca llegó. Se suponía que huiríamos juntos porque Hiashi ya sabía todo, ella me lo dijo. Casi me pidió que la sacara de la ciudad. Era tanta su insistencia que incluso iba a dejar a sus hijas… yo acepté. Porque esas niñas no eran mías, y me parecía la solución más fácil para deshacerme de ellas, pensé que tal vez podríamos formar una familia más adelante. Recuerdo llegar al lugar del accidente, y verte llorar, no atreví a acercarme por miedo a Hiashi, y lo que pudiera hacer, nunca pensé que él no sabía nada. ¿Por qué Hana me mentiría?

—Todo lo que dices es correcto, excepto la parte de Hiashi, él no sospechaba nada. Hana siempre fue muy discreta. Creo que de alguna manera quiso evitarle que tuviera una mala impresión de ella —su cara se llenó de tristeza—. Cuando pasó el accidente, él inmediatamente me cuestionó el por qué Hana había chocado con mi coche. Yo le dije la verdad a medias, que ella pensaba huir porque estaba harta, nunca le mencioné que era porque tenía una relación contigo —negó con la cabeza—. A pesar de que se molestó, parecía no culparla, era como si estuviera consciente de que él la hizo huir. La lloró muchísimo, parecía que realmente la amaba. Pero dos años después, cuando leyó la parte del diario que él tenía y se enteró que Hana había huido para irse contigo, se volvió loco, cambió radicalmente, se ensañó con mi familia, y con sus hijas, sobre todo con Hinata. Nunca supimos por qué, pero es obvio: es idéntica a Hana. Con Hanabi-chan siempre fue más condescendiente. Tres años después, mi hijo ingresó al bachillerato, y todo era normal, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa la saber que Hinata también estaba ahí, a los cuantos meses empezaron una relación. Ya pasaron cinco años, y siguen juntos, incluso se casaron hace tres meses, la cuestión aquí es que Hiashi no estará tranquilo hasta separarlos, y no puedo permitir eso, no después de que le di la espalda a Naruto.

Nao no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cada palabra hacía que los recuerdos de su relación con Hana parecieran una mentira.

¿Realmente nunca lo amó? ¿Acaso sólo lo utilizó como una salida fácil de su tormentoso matrimonio con Hiashi? Porque esa debía ser la razón, si no, ¿por qué no le dijo a su esposo que le era infiel?

Se negaba a creerlo. ¿Es que amó a ese infeliz hasta el final? ¿Tanto era su cariño por él que no quiso romperle el corazón confesándole que iba a huir con alguien más?

Hasta eso, el maldito de Hiashi tenía suerte, mira que venirse a enterar de la verdad dos años después y sin tener a quien reclamarle.

No, todo aquello debía ser una confusión. Había pasado diez años lamentándose de su muerte, noches enteras sumidas en alcohol intentando olvidarla.

Sólo para que al final el amor que tuvieron, fuera una ilusión creada por ella para poder huir.

—¿Por qué quería escapar si tanto amaba a Hiashi? —dijo con la voz ronca.

Finalmente Minato se atrevió a hablar.

—Algo no encaja aquí. Hana no era esa clase de persona manipuladora como parece ver, ¿verdad, Kushina?

La pelirroja no supo cómo contestar a eso.

—Y-yo no lo sé… el último año que estuvo viva, cambió mucho, no era la misma chica dulce y amable. Siempre me repetía constantemente que haría lo que fuera, incluso retar a la muerte por sus hijas. Todo. Sus acciones, el por qué pasó todo esto, debe estar relacionado con eso. Minato, ¿acaso no fue extraño que decidiera huir sin Hanabi-chan y Hinata? Yo aún me lo sigo cuestionando… ¿qué la hizo tomar una decisión tan extrema? Sus excusa de que con Hiashi tendrían una mejor vida siempre me pareció estúpida. Hay algo más, algo que ni tú, Nao, ni yo sabemos.

¿Pero qué era?

—Necesito saber. Tú no me puedes dar respuestas, Kushina, tú también eres una víctima aquí, sólo sabes lo que Hana quiso contarte.

Habían sido engañados. Hana Hyūga había usado el amor que le tenían para protegerse.

Y dolía como el infierno darse cuenta de eso.

—No puede ser, me niego a creer que mi mejor amiga actuara de esa manera. Estoy segura… segura que hizo esto por algo, necesitamos saber qué sucedió, Nao, y sé quién nos puede dar respuestas —hablaba tan rápido, que parecía algo desquiciada—. El diario, Hana tenía un diario donde escribía todo lo que le sucedía. Hiashi tiene la primer parte, y la otra, la más importante, se la acabo de entregar a Hanabi-chan.

—¿La hija pequeña?

—Sí, ella debe saber ya toda la verdad a estas alturas, y lo que nosotros no entendemos.

Nao se enfureció.

—¿Si tenías la segunda parte del diario por qué nunca la leíste?

—No sabía que Hana me había ocultado cosas, pensé que conocía toda la verdad. Siempre me dijo que quería huir porque estaba cansada de la vida que llevaba, que quería ser feliz.

—Yo quería darle esa felicidad, quería que fuéramos nosotros y tal vez hijos en un futuro. Siempre la amé con toda mi alma —susurró con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Minato no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, en alguna parte de su mente recordó a Hana, aquella chica tan dulce y tranquila, con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera, su amiga de la infancia.

—La parte del diario que tiene Hiashi es la menos importante, habla de todo lo que vivió desde que lo conoció, el matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijas, el aborto, cómo se sentía respecto a su vida… hasta cuando confesaba su relación contigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Minato, curioso.

—Ella me lo llegó a mostrar en una ocasión —tomó una bocanada de aire, y continuó—. Además, leí las primeras páginas que me dio a guardar, por curiosidad. Aunque después me detuve porque sentía que le estaba faltando al respeto a su memoria, la parte de Hanabi-chan empieza un mes antes del día de su accidente, más o menos.

—Justo cuando empezamos a hacer planes para huir —miró a Kushina—, si en la parte del diario que tiene Hiashi no decía que había huido conmigo, y sólo le decía que era su amante, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

—Fue bastante fácil de suponer. Es decir, su esposa huye de la nada en un coche que no es suyo, y le deja un diario donde le confiesa que tiene una relación extramarital. Además, cuando acudió a reclamarme, yo le dije la verdad. Sin embargo, si lo piensas… cuando Hana me buscó para pedirme el coche, me dijo que rápidamente había tomado las hojas más importantes de su diario, pero no creo que sea así. Si todo lo que estamos suponiendo es cierto, premeditadamente decidió que pedazo dejarle a Hiashi, y cual a sus hijas.

—Como si no quisiera lastimarlo, y hubiera decidido que Hinata manejara la verdad cuando tuviera edad suficiente, ¿no es cierto?

La Uzumaki movía la cabeza de un lado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Parecía una mentira, ¿cómo es que una mujer podía llegar a soportar tanto por alguien?

—Lo amó, hasta el último momento, siempre estuvo preocupada por la impresión que pudiera dejar en él. Ella… esa tonta —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, si todo hubiera sido diferente, Hana seguiría al lado de Hiashi, porque siempre lo quiso. Tanto, por sobre sus hijas, por sobre sí misma.

—Necesitamos hablar con Hanabi Hyūga. Si ya sabe todo, conoce de mi existencia también, no necesito seguir ocultándome, ¿verdad? —Nao se paró, mientras sacaba un billete de cartera para pagar la cuenta.

Kushina se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Debes esperar. Las dos chicas deben estar juntas. Mi hijo y su esposa vendrán pronto a la boda de una amiga de ambos, cuando llegue ese momento, podrás hablar con ambas —lo tomó de la manga de su camisa—. Por favor, prométeme que esperarás. Sé que te sientes engañado, pero te pido que no juzgues a Hana, confía en la imagen que tienes de ella, no creo que eso sea mentira, piensa en los momentos que pasaron juntos. Te pido que esperes. Cuando sepas la verdad podrás juzgarla, pero no lo hagas con anticipación.

Era una súplica silenciosa. De una mujer a un hombre que compartían el mismo cariño hacia una difunta.

Nao sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos cansados algo acuosos, tomando a la pelirroja por sorpresa.

—Incluso si jugó conmigo, si me usó, durante el año que estuvimos juntos fui feliz. Si todo resulta ser verdad, no podré odiarla, siempre la voy a amar. Esa devoción y fe que tienes en ella, es la misma que yo siento.

Y sin decir más, salió del café, cuando pasó por la puerta alzó la mano, en despedida, porque sabía que se volverían a reunir.

Kushina se dejó caer sobre la silla, temblaba y lloraba con tal fuerza que Minato no sabía cómo controlarla, estaba en shock como ella.

—Hana no fue mala persona, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Su esposo no le respondió, porque no tenía ni mínima idea de qué decirle.

* * *

Decir que se sentían las personas más feliz de la tierra era una mentira, pero sí estaban experimentando un nivel nuevo de felicidad que no conocían. ¿Así se sentían las personas cuando iban a ser papás?

De repente miraban todo de una manera distinta. Más consciente. Era como si todo a su alrededor tuviera más control.

La crisis de la noticia del embarazo se había pasado a los cuatro días, ahora ambos pensaban con más claridad, y como la pareja que eran, estaban planeando cuidadosamente qué harían más adelante.

Aunque claro, Naruto lo miraba desde su punto de vista: tomaría el control del hotel de su familia de nuevo, lograría ponerlo en lo más alto, y así mantener a su esposa e hijo. También aprovecharía la vuelta a la capital para arreglar las cosas con sus padres, porque algo le decía que ya lo habían perdonado, y que se volverían locos cuando se enteraran de que iban a hacer abuelos.

Y Hinata, ella era otra cosa, se había vuelvo más centrada. Si en algún momento le llegó a interesar la herencia de su familia, ahora todo se había esfumado. Su única preocupación era su padre. Necesitaba solucionar el problema directamente con él. Aún no olvidaba que en cuanto llegara a Tokio iban a reunirse, y aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, no se iba a ocultar, no ahora que tenía que sacar a su bebé adelante.

No se asustaba más. Ya no era la misma Hinata Hyūga que salió huyendo. Ahora era una esposa, y próximamente madre. Sus intereses habían cambiado.

A veces pensaba en que si su madre estuviera viva, podría compartir esos bellos momentos con ella. No es que se sintiera sola, Naruto siempre estaba a su lado, sin embargo, de vez en cuando extrañaba ese calor maternal.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó su rubio favorito, con curiosidad.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

—Sobre nuestro futuro.

—Ummm, suena algo muy profundo —iban tomados de la mano, mientras caminaban hacia el hotel Sakurabi. El tomar el autobús les parecía muy arriesgado, y gastar en taxis se salía del presupuesto.

Ese día Naruto estaba decidido a cerrar sus tratos con Kazuo Kurosawa. Tomaría finalmente las escrituras del hotel de su familia, y la semana de vacaciones que el viejo le había ofrecido para poder ir a la boda de Tenten.

Cuando regresaran le diría toda la verdad sobre el hotel a Hinata. Si tan sólo supiera que ella también planeaba confesarle sobre Hiashi en cuando regresaran del viaje, cuando todo estuviera solucionado.

Después, comprarían otro apartamento, uno más grande y más alejado de la ciudad, cerca de los campos de arroz, donde ella pudiera respirar aire fresco. Serían felices junto a su hijo o hija.

Sí, así lucía el futuro.

—¿Cómo crees que nos vaya en Tokio? —preguntó casualmente la pelinegra.

—¿Bien? No lo sé, el sólo pensar que mañana tomaremos el tren, se me revuelve el estómago.

—A mí también… —miró al cielo—, pero creo que estaremos bien, estamos juntos.

Naruto sonrió.

—Tienes razón —finalmente empezó a hablar con seriedad—, ¿estás de acuerdo en que hablemos con mis padres después de la boda?

Hinata se detuvo a medio camino, llamando su atención.

—Sí, es necesario —suspiró—, te mentiría si te digo que me siento lista, pero no podemos seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, no ahora —y se llevó las manos a su vientre.

Parada a media acera, con el viento veraniego moviendo sus cabellos, y luciendo tan madura y segura, el Uzumaki sintió que se enamoraba otra vez.

—Haz cambiado, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Al escuchar aquello, se ruborizó.

—Naruto-kun también ha madurado —lo tomó de la mano, para que siguieran caminando—, el matrimonio nos sentó bien.

Él río.

—¿Te das cuenta que sólo llevamos como tres meses y medio de casados, y ya estamos hablando como una pareja de años?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos pasado por muchísimo más que una pareja de años, así que no importa —lo miró—, aparte, nosotros llevamos muchísimos años juntos, eso también cuenta.

—Cierto —al caminar, movían sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, jugueteando—. Podríamos decir que tenemos um… —empezó a contar—, ¿cinco años de casados?

—Más. Tal vez… ¿doce?

Fue Naruto quien se detuvo ahora.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tanto?

—Es el tiempo que llevo enamorada de ti —dijo con tal facilidad que él sintió que sus defensas caían al suelo.

Sólo ella en el mundo tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir como si estuviera flotando en las nubes. No había mujer más hermosa, maravillosa, y dulce ante sus ojos.

Se quedó embobado durante un rato.

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó al verlo algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No es justo que puedas decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad, me pongo todo nervioso, de veras —le enseñó su mano temblorosa.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Así me sentía yo cuando teníamos como quince años, creía que me desmayaría cada que me hablabas.

—Oh, recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos, te caíste —soltó una carcajada.

—¡E-Eso! ¡Y-yo e-estaba muy nerviosa! Y… y… —se puso roja como un tomate—, ugh, no hablemos de eso, por favor.

—¿Sobre cómo se te doblaron las piernas, y perdiste el equilibrio? —se río—, vamos, no fue tan malo.

—¡Eso es porque Naruto-kun no estaba en mi lugar! —le respondió ofuscada.

Siguieron caminando. Naruto sonreía y Hinata hablaba de lo incómodo que era hablar del pasado.

—Eso no lo sabes —murmuró él con desinterés—, tú no sabes el efecto que tenías, y aún tienes en mí.

Punto para él. La pelinegra sintió que se convertía en mantequilla.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Naruto-kun? —siguió el juego.

—¿Tal vez? —se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—, broma.

La chica inmediatamente se llevó al mano al lugar donde la había besado, y sonrió suavemente. Era sorprende el cómo las muestras de afecto más insignificantes aún la conmovían como si fuera la primera vez.

Siguieron hablando de cosas insignificantes como desde hacía mucho tiempo no hacían. Lucían exactamente como lo que eran: una pareja de recién casados.

Caminaron otro rato, hasta que finalmente llegaron al imponente hotel. Hinata no dejaba de mirar el lugar con la boca abierta.

—¿Este es el hotel de Kurosawa-san?

—Sí, yo puse la misma cara la primera vez que vine —la tomó de la mano—, vamos, te enseñaré los alrededores, y el gimnasio, sirve que saludamos a Misao.

Al escuchar aquello, la Hyūga sintió que su corazón se estremecía. No había pensado en Misao desde la última conversación que tuvieron. Lejos de sentir celos, se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que ahora esperaban un bebé? ¿Finalmente desistiría de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto?

Le mostró varios lugares, parecía algún tipo de guía turístico, rieron y platicaron. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez en la que se había sentido tan ligera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al gimnasio, había unas cuantas personas ahí, una mujer de la tercera edad se acercó a saludar a Naruto.

—¿Por qué no viniste hoy, Uzumaki-kun? —le dijo la viejecilla—, eres el único que me ayuda a subirme a aquel trasto —señaló la bicicleta—, Misao-chan no puede conmigo.

Y como si de invocación se tratara, la aludida entró al lugar, con la cara recién lavada, y una toalla colgando de su hombro.

—Vaya, ¿y eso que te apareces por aquí en tu día de descanso? —entonces miró a la anciana—, Rika-san, no me haga quedar mal.

—Bah, patrañas. Muchacho, esperaré con ansias tu regreso, ya escuché que estarás de vacaciones —dijo—, en fin, me retiro, necesito tomar mis medicamentos de la presión, me dio gusto saludarlos —sin decir más, caminó hacia la salida.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia.

—¡Cuídese mucho anciana… digo, Rika-san! —gritó Naruto, la mujer sólo levantó la mano como despedida, dando a entender que sí lo había escuchado.

—Parece que tienes una fan —susurró Hinata.

—Vamos, no es tan gracioso, de veras.

—No es cierto, Hinata-san. Sí es gracioso, sobre todo cuando debe ayudarle a usar las máquinas, Rika-san puede ser toda una sorpresa —dijo Misao.

Inmediatamente las dos chicas rompieron a carcajadas, Naruto bufó con molestia.

—Tontas.

Misao se puso a discutir con Naruto. Cuando Hinata iba a intervenir en la conversación, empezó a marearse.

Su esposo pareció darse cuenta, porque inmediatamente la tomó del brazo.

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

Ella negó.

—N-necesito sentarme —susurró.

Misao observaba toda la situación con preocupación.

—¿Te duele el estómago, Hinata-san? ¿Quieres medicamento? ¿agua?

—N-no, está bien, ahorita se me pasa.

—Naruto, ¿no deberías llevarla al hospital? Está sudando.

—Tranquila, ya sabemos lo que tiene, sólo son malestares.

La castaña parecía no comprender la situación. El Uzumaki la vio tan confundida que decidió aclararle el asunto.

—Está embarazada —dijo, como si aquello resolviera toda la situación.

Hinata miró a Naruto sin poder creer que soltara la noticia así como si nada, y luego a Misao, quien parecía congelada, por alguna razón quiso explicarle la situación, pero luego se dio cuenta que no había nada que decir.

—¿D-de verdad? —la voz de la chica temblaba—, ¿n-no es muy pronto? Ustedes están recién casados, ¿no es cierto? —se dio cuenta de lo personales que sonaban sus preguntas hasta que las dijo.

El rubió frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Fue cuando la pelinegra decidió intervenir.

—Error de cálculo —dijo—. No lo esperábamos, pero ya está aquí. E-espero que puedas apoyarnos, Misao-san.

Por primera vez, ante sus ojos, Hinata la pareció algún tipo de monstruo sin corazón. ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle que la apoyara en una situación tan delicada? No después de soltarle así como si nada el que iban a tener un bebé.

Tal vez a ella no debería importarle si estaban recién casados o no, si serían padres o no. Pero lo hacía, le importaba, mucho más de lo que le gustaría.

Miró a Naruto, la forma cálida y electrizante en la que observaba a Hinata te decía sin palabras que estaba dispuesto a recibir un disparo por ella si era necesario.

Y luego el cómo Hinata inconscientemente colocaba una mano en su vientre, y con la otra sostenía el brazo de Naruto. Como si necesitara tocarlo para sentirse tranquila.

Estaban conectados de una manera que no podía entender, y ese bebé que estaba por nacer simplemente había unido lo que ya estaba ahí.

Forzó una sonrisa, la más sincera que podía. Sabía que ella no le creería, pero por lo menos él sí.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, espero que tengan un bebé muy sano y fuerte —aunque el tono de su voz era más adecuado para un funeral.

Sin embargo, Naruto siendo tan denso y tonto, no se dio cuenta, se tomó aquello muy literal.

—¡Gracias, Misao! Realmente me da gusto que te alegres por nosotros, te considero una muy buena amiga —le sonrió, y luego miró a Hinata—, creo que iré a hablar con Kurosawa-san, tú quédate aquí para que no tomes elevador y te marees más, ¿de acuerdo?

—B-bien —respondió la Hyūga bastante incómoda.

En cuanto Naruto despareció, Misao empezó a llorar. Tenía el corazón roto en muchos pedacitos, cuando finalmente se había hecho la idea de que su amor no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ahora, con esa noticia, acaban de rematarla. Lo único bueno era que gimnasio estaba vacío, y la gente no se asomaba por ahí a esas horas.

Ni siquiera le importó el que Hinata la observara.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —confesó avergonzada.

No lo lamentaba, ni se sentía culpable. A final de cuentas, Misao Kurosawa debía hacerse responsable de sus sentimientos, porque fue ella quien dejó que éstos florecieran.

—N-no es c-cómo que debas decirme algo, yo sólo…. —sollozó—, n-no lo puedo evitar.

Hinata sabía que en cualquier momento ella también lloraría.

—No fue planeado, Misao-san. Nos tomó por sorpresa —tocó su vientre—. T-tal vez no lo entiendes, pero desde el momento que sabes que hay un bebé ahí, le quieres, independientemente de la situación —no se paró, porque aún se sentía algo mareada, pero la tomó de la mano—. L-lo que te dije en aquella ocasión, siempre seguirá en pie, espero que en el algún momento podamos ser amigas. Eres importante para Naruto-kun, y si él confía en ti, yo también quiero hacerlo. Estoy segura que todo esto te va a hacer más fuerte.

La castaña no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la bondad de esa chica frente a ella. A pesar de que sabía que lloraba por despecho, a su manera, intentaba consolarla.

—Y-yo… —lloraba—, ¿p-puedo abrazarte, Hinata-san?

Ella asintió.

Misao se inclinó y la rodeó fuertemente. Esa era su manera de pedirle perdón, y finalmente despedirse de lo que nunca fue suyo. Aquello era el punto final.

—Debes… debes hacer muy feliz a Naruto y tener un bebé muy sano. Que este viaje les sirva a ambos para solucionar todos sus asuntos pendientes, este es mi deseo para ustedes —le susurró en un hilo de voz.

Por un momento, Hinata recordó a Hanabi, en la forma tan dura que actuaba, cuando en realidad sólo estaba herida, y no sabía cómo expresarse. Recordó a Sakura, quien a veces no solía estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero terminaba apoyándola.

Misao era una mezcla de esas dos personas tan queridas para ella.

—Lo haré, Misao-san, lo haré —y no pudo evitar llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, a veces un abrazo de alguien que no era Naruto era bien recibido.

* * *

Nunca terminaría de sentirse intimidado por la suite de Kazuo Kurosawa o del hotel en sí, todo el lugar en exhalaba elegancia.

Pasó con la secretaria, quien inmediatamente, lo dirigió hacia la recámara presidencial, el anciano ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa, y en albornoz, otra vez.

Soltó una risita.

Esta vez su visita era muy diferente a la primera ocasión. No se sentía nervioso, o incómodo. Kurosawa se había ganado su respeto.

—Vaya, Uzumaki-kun, qué sorpresa —entonces río—, bueno, la verdad, es que no es sorpresa, esperaba que te aparecieras por aquí tarde o temprano.

El rubio no supo cómo tomarse eso.

—No quiero parecer un interesado…

—Oh vamos, sigues con eso. Mira, te lo diré de esta forma, en el hipotético caso de que no hubieras aceptado el hotel, ya tenía preparado el mandarle los papeles a tus padres.

Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué trata de decirme?

—Ese hotel le pertenece a tu familia, _a ti._ Jiraiya lo trabajó desde que lo recibió de manos de tus bisabuelos, lo convirtió en uno de los mejores lugares que alguna vez conocí. Él siempre hablaba de los grandes planes que tenía en un futuro, como el llegar expandirse a otros países. Es muy triste que su sueño se viera terminado por circunstancias ajenas, ¿no crees? —caminó hacia su caja fuerte, la abrió, y sacó el folder que le había mostrado a Naruto días atrás—. Es tu deber hacerlo crecer otra vez, y sé que lo harás. Tienes el apoyo de tus padres, y a esa esposa tan maravillosa que tiene conocimiento sobre el tema. Lograrán hacerlo.

Naruto observó durante largo rato la mano del anciano extendida. ¿Tomar o no tomar la carpeta?

La verdad es que no se lo pensó mucho, desde el momento en que supo que iba a ser padre, había tomado su decisión.

—Muchas gracias, Kurosawa-san, tal como le dije, usted es el ángel que mi abuelo me mandó —sacó las escrituras de los dos únicos hoteles que quedaban, y por un momento los ojos se le pusieron acuosos de la emoción—, de verdad, gracias. No sabe cuánto vale esto para mí.

—De nada, hijo —sonrió—, si me permites, pensé que dudarías un poco más. No te ofendas, pero eres algo orgulloso.

El chico se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, ahorita no me puedo permitir ser orgulloso, no desde que me enteré que voy a ser papá.

Al escuchar aquello, una gran sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del viejo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se paró a abrazar al rubio.

—Vaya, muchacho, sí que son buenas noticias. Muchísimas felicidades.

—Gracias —respondió algo avergonzado.

Antes de soltarlo, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿Cómo está tu esposa?

—Bien, al principio ambos nos asustamos, fue muy repentino… no planeábamos tener hijos si no dentro de muchos, muchos años —se encogió de hombros—, pero en fin, no hay nada de que arrepentirse. Avanzaremos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Te juro que cada que te veo, no dejo de percibir a Jiraiya en ti. Ahora hasta yo me siento identificado contigo. Pasé por lo mismo, sabes —suspiró—, matrimonio joven, embarazos no deseados, familia en contra, etc. Es muy difícil, pero cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido. Junto a mi Nozomi, han sido los mejores años de mi vida, y aunque mi hija Yuina no es la mujer más buena del mundo, ya que la consentimos mucho de niña, me dio a mi maravillosa Misao, que es el alma más buena y noble que he conocido. Mi nieta es todo para mí —sonrió—, por esos momentos vale la pena todo lo que uno vive. Toma el consejo de este viejo.

—Así lo haré, Kurosawa-san. Usted ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, y nunca terminaré de agradecerle.

—Me da gusto oír eso. Y puedes agradecerme haciendo lo que te dije, saca adelante el hotel. Cuando vayas a Tokio, aprovecha para hablar con tus padres y ver cómo está la sede de ahí, que según tengo entendido es la única que de alguna manera se mantiene estable. También necesitas prestarle atención a la sucursal de Okinawa, la cual está en quiebra, no queremos que el banco se apodere de ella de nuevo, ¿cierto? —suspiró—, me saludas mucho a tu padre. Y cuida a tu esposa.

Kurosawa parecía un papá aconsejando a su hijo.

—Yo… esperaré a que pase la boda de mi amiga, para después solucionar todo esto. Hinata aún no sabe nada al respecto para no preocuparla, pero cuando ponga las cosas en orden se lo haré saber, quiero que esté segura, y que sepa que nuestro hijo y los que vengan, tendrán un patrimonio —sonrió con orgullo, mientras miraba la carpeta donde se encontraba su futuro.

—De nuevo, me siento orgulloso de ti, por favor, que esta semana que estarás fuera genere cambios positivos en tu vida.

—Espero que así sea —respondió Naruto.

Le extendió la mano, como lo habían hecho la primera vez que se conocieron. El anciano, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte apretón.

Si tan sólo supiera que se había ganado la estima y aprecio del Uzumaki para toda la vida.

* * *

Mirar por la ventana del tren, era bastante entretenido. Podías admirar el paisaje, ya que el transporte no iba tan rápido y podías distinguir lo había afuera.

Estiró sus piernas, y se rascó la barbilla. Se sentía muy emocionado, lo único que deseaba era ya llegar a su destino.

No se arrepentía de nada. El sólo pensar en quedarse por siempre en ese molesto tren, lo ponía aún más ansioso.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Era una larga historia, pero se podía resumir en que estaba recién casado… esperen, no, eso no va en esta parte. Corrección: todo se podía resumir a que estaba a punto de volver a su hogar, justo después de huir, tres meses y medio atrás.

Se supone que debería estar saltando de alegría, pero desgraciadamente no, lo que menos sentía era felicidad, o algún sentimiento parecido. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Sentía la emoción recorrerle las venas. Movía sus pies incesantemente y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sí, estaba estúpidamente feliz.

—Naruto-kun, podrías dejar de moverte, por favor —pidió Hinata amablemente, quien sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. El tren no ayudaba en nada con sus malestares.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿no estás emocionada? ¡Veremos a nuestros amigos después de un largo tiempo! No puedo evitar para contarles todo lo que hemos vivido, y también sobre el bebé… lo cual es más genial. Quiero ser golpeado por Sakura-chan y molestar Sasuke.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también estoy emocionada —y lo estaba—, es sólo que si sigues moviéndote de algún lado a otro, harás que vomite a nuestro hijo. Por favor, quédate quieto.

Naruto frunció los labios al escuchar el regaño.

—Está bien… —entonces recordó la primera ocasión que habían tomado ese tren hacia Niigata.

La sensación y emociones fueron diferentes, en aquel entonces él era el desanimado y ella quien parecía más emocionada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte cuando tomamos el tres

n hacia Niigata?

Hinata, quien intentaba pensar en ponis y cosas bonitas que no la hicieran devolver su almuerzo, lo miró.

—¿Lo de si no me sentía perdida?

—Ahum —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Pensó en cómo responderle. Y sonrió con suavidad.

—Te diré lo mismo que en esa ocasión: estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero estoy contigo Naruto-kun, y con nuestro hijo, sé que todo mejorará.

Él la miró con melancolía.

—¿Incluso si tenemos que vivir bajo un puente? —le contestó con la misma pregunta de la primera ocasión, para seguirle la corriente.

Hinata asintió; más madura, dulce, amable e inteligente. Más como una mujer, menos como una niña.

Más como una mamá, menos como una hija infeliz.

Más como una esposa, menos como una novia fugitiva.

—No me importaría en lo absoluto —dijo, para después lanzarse a los brazos del rubio orgulloso que tenía por esposo—. Te amo, Naruto-kun.

—Yo también te amo —susurró en su oreja—, siempre.

Se separaron y se miraron de una forma especial. Como si todo alrededor no importara, y sólo fueran ellos dos.

Naruto pensó en sus padres, en sus amigos, y el hotel que esperaba por ser restablecido.

Hinata pensó en el trabajo de la pastelería que tuvo que dejar, en su padre, en su madre muerta, Hanabi, y su lugar del grupo Hyūga.

Ambos aún se ocultaban cosas. Tenían un largo camino por seguir. Nuevas pruebas por enfrentar. Las dificultades ahora eran incluso mayores que cuando se fueron.

Pero la diferencia estaba en dos cosas muy importantes: ahora eran una familia, y habían crecido como personas. Sabían que si les ponían un muro enfrente, encontrarían la manera de atravesarlo

Su amor era así de grande. Seguían teniendo veinte años, pero emocionalmente habían crecido mucho más.

 _Llegando a Shinjuku-ku, por favor de prepararse._

Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del locutor, la gente empezó a ponerse de pie. Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire, e hizo lo mismo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y todas las personas empezaron a salir del vagón.

Antes de avanzar, tomó la mano de Hinata.

—¿Lista? —preguntó, con emoción y algo de nerviosismo.

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza.

El inicio siempre era difícil, pero el regresar al punto de partida lo era aún más.

* * *

¡Holaaa!

Antes que nada, quiero avisarles de la nota de autor súper larga que escribiré, para no tener que andarme disculpando.

Bueno, finalmente estoy de regreso, y antes de que acabe el año, como prometí. Este capítulo tan cargado y extenso, es mi regalo de navidad hacia ustedes, por todo el cariño y aceptación que me han dado. He crecido mucho como escritora, y siento que eso se lo debo a Avanzar, y en consecuencia, a ustedes, quienes siempre me animan a seguir adelante.

Centrándome en el capítulo, ¿qué les puedo decir? Tal como puse en mi página de Fb, normalmente escribo por partes, pero en esta ocasión terminé este capítulo en un día, rompí mi récord. Es el más extenso que he hecho hasta ahora, treinta y siete páginas, pero ustedes lo merecen por la espera.

Tal y como muchos sospechaban, Hinata está embarazada. La verdad le pensé mucho sobre esto, pero era mi idea principal y así debe seguir, igual, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Y sí, nuestra chiquilla picarona ya estaba embarazada probablemente desde el inicio de la historia, pero no se había dado cuenta, recuerden que cuando el fic empezó, ellos ya llevaban un mes de casados (que fue su luna de miel), por lo tanto desde que llegaron a Niigata, hasta ahorita, han pasado dos meses y medio. Es poco tiempo, pero a mí se me hace una eternidad. Pero desde la luna de miel ya no regresaron a Tokio, más que una semana para despedirse, es un caos esto de la cronología, pero espero y esté claro.

Hana… omg, me siento FBI mientras escribo sobre ella. Finalmente, decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Nao: era su amante, por así decirlo, es complicado. Y no todo pasó como creían, Hana se las jugó tanto a Kushina como a Nao, les hizo creer lo que quería, aunque en realidad no les mintió del todo, sólo les ocultó un detallito, el cual se sabrá más adelante, jijiji. Me da risa que mientras escribo sobre ella, yo voy descubriendo cosas con ustedes. Por cierto, Hinata de pequeña se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿por qué no lo recuerda…? Umm.

Sobre Sakura, sólo diré que lloro con ella. ¿Sasuke y Hanabi? Bueno, he ahí el motivo por el que Sasuke no sabe qué hacer, su padre lo tiene amenazado. Esperemos que todo acabe bien.

Finalmente Misao sale de la historia, para todas aquellas que lo pidieron, no la verán en un buen tiempo. Ni a los ancianos. Niigata pasará a segundo plano.

¿Les gustó las referencias al prólogo de la última parte? Me tomé la libertad de readaptarlo a su regreso, por así decirlo, y ver cómo los personajes reaccionan diferente ahora.

Chicos, este es de mis capítulos favoritos, siento que está cargado de sentimientos y emociones, que espero haber transmitido correctamente. La llegada de bebé Boruto fue muy sorpresiva para Naruto y Hinata, y no reaccionaron de la mejor forma, porque ellos de alguna manera tenían su futuro estructurado. Esto es muy común, y pasa todo el tiempo, sobre todo en adolescentes que tienen hijos sin esperarlo.

En fin, me despido de ustedes, si leyeron todo el testamento, muchas gracias, si no es así, no importa. Les deseo que estas festividades estén llenas de felicidad al lado de sus seres queridos, y que el año que se aproxima sea muy provechoso para todos.

¡Nos leemos hasta febrero 2017, si todo sale bien! ¡Oficialmente puedo decir que entramos al nudo de la historia, lo cual estuve esperando desde hacía mucho!

Los amo, un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _22.12.16_


	17. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ylos personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#14.** _Regreso_

* * *

 _No le gustaba estar en casa. No cuando su madre siempre terminaba en el jardín, regando sus flores, con los ojos rojos debido al llanto._

 _No cuando su padre azotaba con fuerza la puerta de su despacho, casi como si aquello fuera un aviso para toda la servidumbre de que no lo molestaran, porque estaba furioso._

 _Ella estaba de pie viendo la espalda de su mamá. El viento primaveral agitaba su trenza de un lado a otro._

 _Era hermosa. Tal vez pensaba así porque era su madre, sin embargo, de verdad era muy bella. Cabello negro azulado idéntico al suyo y grandes ojos castaños, que desgraciadamente ni Hanabi ni ella heredaron._

 _La sangre de su padre hacía que la belleza de su madre presente en sus genes, se opacaran._

 _Hinata sostenía un cesto que Hana iba llenando de rosas. De alguna forma el cortar las flores de su jardín la tranquilizaban._

 _Caminaron entre el jardín, buscando qué otras flores cortar, para poder hacer un ramo y ponerlo en la sala de estar, pero todas carecían de belleza ante el brillo rojizo del rosal._

 _Hana decidió regresar a cortar más rosas, después de todo, volvían a crecer. Hinata no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso._

 _De repente, su madre soltó un gritito, se giró, y la niña pudo ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en su dedo. Se había pinchado con una de las espinas._

 _—Estás herida —susurró preocupada._

 _La mujer sonrió con ternura, viendo una gotita de líquido rojo deslizarse por su dedo._

 _—No es nada —miró a su hija—, no pasa nada._

 _Fue cuando la pequeña cayó en cuenta que su madre lloraba, delgadas lágrimas se deslizaban a lo largo de su rostro, una tras otra._

 _Pero ella sonreía, como si realmente no sucediera nada, como si llorar no significara nada._

 _¿Tal vez porque lo hacía sin darse cuenta? ¿Tal vez porque se había convertido en una costumbre en los últimos cinco años?_

 _La Hyūga mayor no le preguntó nada. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Su padre le había dicho cosas hirientes de nuevo? ¿La había tratado mal?_

 _El sólo pensarlo casi la hacía soltar una sonrisa irónica. "Eso no es nada, mamá, te va a herir aún más", pensó. Su padre tenía una extraña habilidad de hacer que la gente en su alrededor se sintiera desprotegida, pequeña, e inservible._

 _Así se sentía ella y eso que sólo tenía diez años._

 _Se detuvo un momento, y pensó en la escena que había presenciado un año atrás, a Hana besando a aquel desconocido. Un sabor desagradable le llenó la boca, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las palabras salieron, con tanta facilidad, que Hinata no pensó que sólo tal vez hubiera veneno en ellas._

 _Resentimiento a su mamá por herir a su padre sin querer. Resentimiento por preocuparse por el frío Hiashi, cuando él no hacía más que tratarla como un títere._

 _Pero un hijo siempre buscaba a su padre. Era como una ley silenciosa, marcada en el cuerpo de cada ser que era engendrado._

 _—Deberías irte con ese hombre, si es que sufres tanto —su voz sonaba monótona, aburrida._

 _Aquello sorprendió a su madre, lo notó por la forma en que sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal, y porque sostenía la respiración._

 _—Hinata, ¿qué cosas dices?_

 _La niña se encogió de hombros, encontrando aquello muy aburrido, sin sentido, como una pintura abstracta de las que la obligaban a analizar en sus clases privadas de arte._

 _—Si no quieres sufrir, sólo deberías marcharte —miró a Hana—, ¿no sería lo mejor?_

 _A veces, Hana Hyūga se sorprendía de la madures de su primogénita, de la forma tan fácil en que leía a las personas, en cómo a veces entraba en una personalidad que no era la de ella, en cómo toda timidez y calidez que transmitía era sustituía por un robot sin sentimientos, sin capacidad de comprender a los demás._

 _—Debería —le respondió con seriedad—, pero no puedo._

 _Entonces, tomó otra rosa, y aunque en esta ocasión varias espinas se encajaron en la palma de su mano haciendo que sangrara, la mujer no soltó la flor._

 _Miró a Hinata, y se estremeció._

 _La niña no comprendió bien aquello, pero la mirada de su madre era apagada y triste… resignada._

 _Porque sí, la flor era preciosa, con sus grandes pétalos rojos y un olor llamativo. Pero tenía grandes espinas, una tras otra. No entendía por qué alguien la mantendría, si lastimaba tanto._

 _Cuando entraron a la mansión, Hana puso el ramo de rosas sobre una mesilla de cristal, las admiró por largo rato. Pero Hinata sólo observa su mano llena de pequeños pinchazos con restos de sangre._

 _¿Por qué su madre tomó aquella flor de nuevo sabiendo que tal vez se espinaría?_

 _La mujer la atrapó observándola, y aún con ojos rojos, y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, susurró:_

 _—Es muy difícil dejar algo que nos resulta hermoso —tocó un suave pétalo de una rosa, con la mirada perdida, hablando más para sí misma—, aunque al final termine hiriéndonos._

 _Cuando habló, su pecho se alzó, y ella notó el collar con el símbolo Hyūga que su madre cargaba siempre. Brillaba demasiado._

 _Hinata entonces pensó que aquello era muy tonto, que ella jamás haría algo así. ¿Ser herida por gusto? ¿Sólo por placer de sostener algo que en algún momento moriría?_

 _Porque la flor lo haría, se le caerían los pétalos, aunque primero se marchitaría. Las heridas de su madre cicatrizarían, sin embargo, dejarían un leve rastro, tal vez imperceptible, pero Hana siempre sabría que estuvieron ahí._

 _Era estúpido, como un suicidio. Pensó que era lo suficientemente lista para no caer en algo así._

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

Se levantó asustada, respiraba agitadamente y estaba cubierta en sudor. El recuerdo en forma de sueño se remolineaba en su ser con una fuerza que le asustaba.

No se recordaba así, siendo tan fría y déspota. No recordaba a su mamá llorar de esa forma y tener esa mirada tan triste.

Se sentó, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Aquello tal vez había sido una pesadilla… pero recordó el rostro dolido de Hana, la sangre en su mano, el aire primaveral agitando sus cabellos, y supo que todo era verdad.

A veces, cuando pensaba en su madre, no sentía nada. No creía que hubiera un verdadero lazo atado entre ellas, era como si no la conociera. En ocasiones incluso creía que olvidaba su rostro, a pesar de que todos dijeran que eran casi idénticas.

¿Qué clase de mujer fue Hana Hyūga?

Nunca se lo había preguntado. No tenía mucho interés.

Pero algo dentro de ella se remolineaba, preguntas que nunca fueron formuladas y ahora buscaban respuestas. Recuerdos reprimidos que querían salir, pero no se sentía lista para dejarlos libres.

Hinata sólo recordaba cosas buenas, cosas alegres. Su madre enseñándola a tejer, su madre sirviéndole galletas y contándole cuentos de princesas. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba buscar más allá, no había nada. ¿Qué le gustaba a ella? ¿Cómo vestía? ¿Cómo era su voz? Había como una pantalla que la obligaba a apartar la vista.

Sólo veía a la mujer que quería ver.

La que se suponía que debía ser su madre.

Pero… ¿y si había algo más? Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, como si aquello fuera una suposición correcta.

Recordó el día de su muerte, el entierro. No lloró, ni Hanabi. El único que parecía a punto de derrumbarse era su padre, Hinata lo supo, porque lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que escondía su dolor. Pero era respetable, era su esposa.

Esposa. Madre.

¿Por qué sentía que esas palabras eran incorrectas para calificar a Hana Hyūga?

Hinata suspiró, y al hacerlo, se encontró con su reflejo en una de las ventanas de cristal. Era de noche, Naruto y ella habían llegado de Niigata, pero habían decidido descansar y al día siguiente ir a casa de Tenten.

A pesar de la oscuridad, vislumbró sus rasgos; nariz fina, labios delgados, rostro redondo, y ojos… sus ojos, como los de su padre, grandes, perlados, fríos. No quiso verlos, no le gustaban. Entonces, tocó su cabello largo, lacio y azulado, justo como el de su mamá. Y una gran desesperación la invadió al pensar que podría parecerse realmente a ella.

No quería. No quería tener nada de Hiashi ni Hana. _No quería._

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y un fuerte dolor la llenó. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía así, pero quería gritar hasta que se le rompieran las cuerdas vocales.

Sus sollozos despertaron a Naruto, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Parecía desorientado.

No lo culpaba.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —sus ojos azules, a pesar de estar algo adormilados, brillaban con una preocupación que la enterneció.

Era cierto, ella no era su madre, ni su padre. No entendía bien la aversión hacia sus progenitores, pero era bueno no ser ellos, porque eso implicaría tomar el mismo camino. Un camino que Hinata no conocía, pero sabía que no era el correcto.

Miró al chico rubio que estaba frente a ella, al que tenía su corazón. Lo amaba tanto. Con cada átomo de su cuerpo. Pensó en cómo sería capaz de hacer todo por él. No, es más, lo afirmaba: haría todo por él.

Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo.

Entonces, recordó su sueño, las palabras de su madre, la forma en que parecía hipnotizada frente a la flor. Hinata se preguntó si así lucía ella cuando miraba al Uzumaki.

No le respondió, se acercó hacia él, y se abrazó a su cuello.

Naruto no tenía espinas, ni la hacía sangrar. Él era todo lo contrario, como un girasol, terso, suave, pero duro a la vez.

Le regresó el abrazo torpemente, sin entender qué sucedía, Hinata pensó que le debía una respuesta.

 _—_ Tuve una pesadilla.

Él le sonrió, aunque no lo vio, supo que lo hizo.

 _—_ Sólo fue eso, un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

Quiso decirle que le estaba mintiendo. Que en realidad había recordado algo no muy agradable, pero se lo guardó. Naruto no debía ser perturbado, ni manchado. Era tan puro, limpio, e inocente.

Se quedaron abrazados largo tiempo, el chico le susurraba historias que la involucraban a ella y a su bebé.

Hinata lo escuchaba, mientras poco a poco los párpados le pesaban, y antes de caer dormida, recordó lo que había pensado en su sueño.

 _"¿Ser herida por gusto? ¿Sólo por placer de sostener algo que en algún momento moriría?_ ".

Y todo encajó en su mente; sus errores, los secretos, la mirada de su padre, sus llamadas acosándola, la forma en que mentir cada vez le salía más natural.

Fue cuando comprendió todo: Naruto no era la rosa, la rosa era ella.

Lo haría sangrar, hasta la última gota, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando salieron del hotel, Hinata tenía unas muy notables ojeras, y Naruto no se le quedaba atrás.

Caminaron unas dos cuadras, hasta que tomaron un taxi directo a casa de Tenten, quien los esperaba. El día anterior el tren había arribado a Tokio alrededor de las once de la noche, ambos estaban muy cansados, prefirieron quedarse en un hotel cercano para descansar.

Aunque terminaron despertándose a las cuatro de la mañana, debido a las pesadillas de la chica.

Ya no pudieron dormirse después.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró una vez dentro del taxi—, de verdad. Por culpa mía no pudiste dormir bien.

—Tonterías —él le sonrió de esa manera que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco—. Además, cuando nazca nuestro bebé tampoco podremos dormir tan seguido, así que lo tomaré como práctica.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto hablar sobre su hijo. El sentimiento era raro, el referirse a una tercera persona que aún no estaba en sus vidas. El preocuparse por un ser vivo que de alguna manera aún no podía materializarse en sus manos.

Se sentía extraño.

Le sonrió de vuelta, no muy segura de cómo responderle, y puso su mano sobre el vientre de manera protectora. Se recargó en el hombro de su esposo, cerrando los ojos por un rato.

El rubio simplemente le dio un beso en su pelo.

Unos quince minutos después el taxista les avisó que estaban por llegar al complejo de apartamentos en los que vivía Tenten.

El nerviosismo los invadió a ambos, seguido de una emoción muy grande. ¿Cómo es que se sentían tan melancólicos si solamente habían pasado tres meses y medio lejos de sus amigos? Era de locos.

Pero ese poco tiempo los había convertido en personas totalmente diferentes. ¿Los chicos se darían cuenta que ya no eran los dos recién casados inexpertos buscando la salida fácil? ¿Que ahora de cierta manera eran unos adultos hechos y derechos?

La duda los carcomía.

Al bajarse del auto, Hinata se quedó de pie viendo a la fachada del edificio, con la mirada perdida.

Unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo la invadieron. Ya no sentía lo mismo que en el pasado. Pensó en su pequeño departamento en Niigata, en su trabajo en la pastelería. Aquello se sentía tan correcto, era el lugar donde quería estar.

Miles de veces había entrado a ese edificio acompañando a Tenten. Pero, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar distinto? Ya no se trataba del departamento de su mejor amiga, sólo era un espacio _ocupado_ por su mejor amiga.

Fue como si toda la realidad le cayera encima: ella ya no pertenecía a Tokio. Tan fácil como eso. Su lugar estaba en una pequeña ciudad a kilómetros de ahí, rodeada de campos de arroz y grandes parques.

Sintió muchas ganas de llorar repentinamente, pero se lo atribuyó a su embarazo. Se giró hacia Naruto para contarle cómo se sentía, pero se sorprendió al ver que él sí estaba emocionado, mucho más de lo normal. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y no paraba de sonreír.

Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía que había estado esperando el momento de reunirse con sus amigos otra vez.

Aquello en cierta forma le dolió. Jamás había sido su intención separarlo de la gente que quería.

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó tímidamente.

Su esposo le sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Todos nos están esperando!

Sólo necesitó escuchar las palabras de Naruto para saber que todos sus miedos e inseguridades eran infundados. Buscó dentro de su corazón, y miles de recuerdos destellaron en su mente.

De Kiba abrazándola y bromeando con ella. De Shino regalándole dulces para animarla en sus exámenes. Tenten apoyándola durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Ino y Sakura animándola en su relación con Naruto.

No tenía nada que temer. Esas personas los querían, se preocupaban por ellos, e independientemente de que ahora sintiera que ya no pertenecía a Tokio. Sabía que una parte de su corazón sí pertenecía a sus amigos.

Así de simple.

Sonrió y tomó la mano del rubio.

—Vamos.

Los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir emocionados mientras se adentraban al complejo de departamentos.

* * *

La comida hindú no era su favorita. Observó su plato con asco, y frunció el ceño.

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más insoportable. ¿Por qué sus padres creían que debían reunirse cada dos días para compartir un almuerzo sabiendo que todo resultaba incómodo?

Sasuke no comprendía.

Levantó la mirada, y observó a Hanabi, ésta tenía la misma cara de asco que él. Probablemente todo aquello también le parecía ridículo.

Bueno, por lo menos su prometida era inteligente.

 _Compromiso._ La sola palabra le producía náuseas. Nunca pensó en el matrimonio, a sabiendas que eso también sería un aspecto que su padre también controlaría de su vida.

No era un tonto, sabía que los dos ancianos habían planeado unirse desde hacía mucho, y lo peor es que estaba consciente que la primera opción fue Hinata Hyūga. Era lo más acertado. Tal vez si la chica no se hubiera casado con el tonto de su mejor amigo, sería ella quien estaría frente a él, tratando de disimular que todo estaba bien.

Simplemente era enfermo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando de repente el teléfono de Hiashi Hyūga comenzó a sonar, el hombre miró el aparato con algo de sorpresa, y después carraspeó.

—Si me disculpan —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie, y salía del restaurante a responder la llamada.

Hanabi arqueó una ceja, aquello sí que era extraño, es decir, su padre siempre lucía tan imperturbable, y nunca recibía llamadas en su celular, a menos que fueran muy importantes.

—Oh, querida niña, por favor, no te preocupes, y sigue comiendo, así son los negocios —la animó Fugaku, sin embargo, él también siguió con la mirada el lugar por el que se había perdido su amigo.

Cinco minutos después, el teléfono del senador Uchiha también sonó. Se disculpó, y salió, siguiendo a Hiashi. Dejando a los dos herederos bastante confundidos.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —susurró la castaña.

Sasuke tampoco no tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo.

—Debe ser algo que los involucra a los dos.

—Qué descubrimiento, Sasuke-san —respondió Hanabi con sarcasmo.

El aludido sólo frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

No dijeron más, el ambiente de por sí estaba tenso entre ellos. Pasó un largo rato, la comida se enfrió y no había un tema de conversación.

Hasta que el teléfono de Sasuke también comenzó a timbrar. Pero no era una llamada, sino un mensaje.

Rápidamente tomó el aparato, con la leve esperanza, de que quizá, sólo quizá se tratara de Sakura, pero no, la remitente era Ino. ¿Por qué la amiga de su novia le mandaría un mensaje?

Extrañado, lo leyó, ante la mirada curiosa de Hanabi.

"Sé que no me pediste que te avisara, pero igual te lo diré, tanto por Sakura, como por ti. Se está quedando en mi departamento, y está tranquila. Aunque aún no sabe cómo manejar lo del bebé. Por favor, ¿podrías tratar de reunirte con ella? Trataré de convencerla de que acepte"

Pero lo peor no fue el mensaje, fue la foto que venía adjunta, en la que su novia estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una caja de cereal entre las piernas, sonriendo.

El Uchiha no recordaba la última vez que la había visto tan relajada y feliz. Ante él, Sakura siempre actuaba cuidadosa con sus palabras, con miedo a que le fuera reprochar algo, o que lo pudiera hacer enojar. Qué tonto había sido creyendo que de alguna manera aquello era suficiente.

Que la relación iba a durar muchísimo si seguían manteniéndola en secreto.

Pensó en los cinco años que pasaron juntos, y se dio cuenta que realmente no era tanto tiempo, no cuando a veces dejaban de verse hasta seis meses porque él no podía ir a visitarla. Ellos nunca fueron como Naruto y Hinata; todo miel sobre hojuelas, haciendo de lado las responsabilidades. Siempre prefirieron ser maduros, actuar como adultos, nunca pensaron que se perderían en el proceso.

¿Crecer significaba sentirse tan miserable? Porque a pesar de ser un hombre de pocas palabras y no mostrar sus emociones, el cariño que le tenía a la pelirrosa era sincero. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, era algo que ella, y sólo ella sabía.

No se dio cuenta de que en algún momento empezó a apretar el mantel de la mesa con fuerza, tratando de no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante e ir a buscarla.

Si no lo había hecho aún, a pesar de saber que iban a tener un hijo, era por miedo a su padre y sus represalias. Sabía de antemano que Fugaku no ser andaba por las ramas, si se llegaba a enterar que había un bebé de por medio que podría afectar el matrimonio de su heredero que le valdría millones de dólares, se haría cargo.

El pelinegro no podía siquiera imaginárselo. Así que aunque Sakura llegara a odiarlo por su supuesto desinterés, trataría de protegerla. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Decidió borrar el mensaje y la fotografía, pero en eso le llegó otro mensaje de Ino. Esta vez frunció el ceño, ¿ahora qué quería esa rubia tonta?

"Antes de que ignores mi mensaje, déjame decirte que Naruto y Hinata llegaron a Tokio para la boda de Tenten, por si quieres saludar a tu amigo. Y por favor, piensa en lo que te dije".

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente debido a la sorpresa. Hanabi, quien desde un principio estaba analizando sus gestos, se alarmó.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Aquello no le gustaba. No se suponía que el dobe estuviera en Tokio, no tan pronto.

Entonces lentamente todo encajó en su lugar, las reacciones de Hiashi Hyūga, el cómo parecía sorprendido.

 _Porque ya lo sabía._

Pero, ¿qué papel jugaba Fugaku en eso? ¿En qué le afectaba que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran de regreso? Él no…

Diablos, diablos, diablos.

Levantó la mirada y observó a la pequeña heredera Hyūga, parecía algo curiosa y a la vez asustada. Era bastante obvio que Hiashi le tenía cierto cariño, incluso aunque la misma Hanabi intentara negarlo. De alguna manera, el viejo se preocupaba por ella.

Y era más que obvio que no la iba a comprometer a la fuerza, el hombre era inteligente, tenía planes muchísimo más grandes para su hija que un simple matrimonio con el hijo de un senador corrupto

Esa chiquilla sólo era la carnada para atraer a su hermana mayor.

Tan simple como eso.

Probablemente Hiashi predijo con anticipación que Hinata vendría a la boda de su mejor amiga. Para entonces, él ya tendría listo el supuesto compromiso de su hermana. Sasuke conocía bien a la personalidad de la esposa de su mejor amigo, aquella chica no permitiría que Hanabi se sacrificara. Tomaría su lugar. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Como Itachi lo hizo en algún momento.

Y lo peor es que ellos no iban a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la situación seguiría ese curso.

Sasuke terminaría casado con Hinata Hyūga, dejando a Naruto y Sakura de lado, con el corazón roto.

El sólo imaginarlo le produjo escalofríos, todo aquello rozaba lo enfermizo.

—Tu hermana está en Tokio.

Nunca fue cuidadoso con las palabras, y no lo sería ahora. Las reacciones de la chiquilla fueron lentas, primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y después apretó su bolso con fuerza.

—¿P-por qué?

—La boda de Tenten.

Hanabi tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no marearse. Pensó en su madre, en el diario, en la plática que tuvo con Kushina. En los secretos que estaba guardando para en algún momento contarle toda la verdad a su hermana.

Pero no ahora, no tan pronto.

—¿Naruto está con ella?

—Sí —murmuró él con desagrado—. Esto no es bueno.

—No, no lo es —tomó un trago de agua, pero entonces pareció comprender todo—. E-eso… kami-sama, ¡mi padre ya debe saberlo! Estoy casi segura que la persona que lo llamó era el investigador privado… el que te conté la otra ocasión. Tenía a alguien buscando a mi hermana, y a los Uzumaki. N-necesito advertirles, que regresen, y-yo…

Sasuke negó.

—Eso sería imprudente. Escucha, tengo la sospecha de que mi padre y Hiashi se pusieron de acuerdo, que armaron todo esto.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Esto? ¿Te refieres al compromiso?

—Sí, ¿no es sospechoso? ¿Algo tan repentino? Eso no es propio de ellos —sonrió con amargura—. Creo que tu padre ya sabía desde antes que Hinata vendría a Tokio, y quería usar este compromiso como-

—Como cebo —terminó la frase, entendiendo lo que el chico quería decirte—, porque onee-sama jamás permitiría algo así, y ella así tomaría mi lugar —se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de aguantar la sorpresa—. No puede ser… ¡y yo caí! ¡Caímos!

—Exacto. Mi padre sabe que puede sacar ventaja de esta situación. Después de todo, Hinata es la verdadera heredera.

Y Hanabi sabía que aquello era verdad, ella simplemente estaba tomando el lugar temporal que legítimamente le pertenecía a su hermana

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usarme? —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, he intentado complacerlo en todo. Él es demasiado cruel.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de consolarla pero después lo desechó. No podía perder el tiempo con una niña que no sabía qué bando tomar.

—Hay que alargar esto del compromiso lo más que podamos, pero sin que salga a la luz.

—Comprendo, ¿pero cómo? —las manos le temblaban—, ellos quieren revelarlo a la prensa, si hacen eso, todos se enterarán, entonces mi hermana vendrá a enfrentarse a mi padre y él la hará regresar. No puedo permitir eso, ¡no después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí!

—Necesitamos algo que mantenga ocupado a tu padre. Porqué él es quien está manejando a mío con lo del compromiso.

Hanabi sabía que tenía la solución en sus manos. Aquello que atormentaría a Hiashi por siempre: la verdad sobre Hana.

Sin embargo, no podía, no podía usar a su difunta madre como un objeto. Quería que su papá se diera cuenta por sí sólo de los errores que estaba cometiendo, que el usarla para controlar a Hinata, quien creía que era una sucia copia de su madre, estaba mal.

Su hermana no era Hana. No cometería los mismos errores, ella lo podía asegurar.

—El Grupo Hyūga ha tenido problemas últimamente con uno de los accionistas, ya que nunca está de acuerdo con las decisiones del consejo. Una vez escuché a mi padre decir que se harían cargo de él, porque estaba desviando fondos —sintió escalofríos—. Sé dónde podemos encontrar todos los archivos que demuestran que ese hombre está haciendo negocios sucios dentro de la empresa, y sé que están envueltos algunos políticos importantes. Si filtramos esa información a la prensa, se armaría un escándalo, así todos estarían centrados en eso, y olvidarían por un rato lo del compromiso. Nos daría tiempo suficiente de buscar otra solución.

El pelinegro analizó esa opción. Era algo arriesgado, como tirarse al aire y no saber si el paracaídas iba a funcionar. Pero era lo único que había y lo iba a tomar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a envolver a tu familia en un escándalo público sólo por tu hermana?

Hanabi sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Derrotada, usada, con el orgullo por los suelos. Pero aún así le regaló una sonrisa triste a Sasuke.

—Ella hizo mucho más por mí. Sacrificó quince años de su vida. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Recordó a Itachi, quien actuó de la misma manera que Hinata, pero al final terminó cediendo ante la presión. Aunque por lo menos era libre. Y Sasuke, a pesar de todo, no le tenía rencor, y sabía que de alguna manera ahora estaba pagando con su propia felicidad todo lo que su hermano hizo algún día por él.

—En eso nos parecemos —le murmuró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un rato después regresó Hiashi acompañado de Fugaku, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

El resto de la comida continuó como si nada, unos creyéndose más inteligentes, y otros aparentando ignorancia.

Como un juego de ajedrez, en el que no sabías qué piezas iba a mover tu oponente, sin embargo Hanabi y Sasuke sabían que juntos eran más hábiles.

Más rápidos.

Irían por la corona.

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta, cargando una maleta y sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Naruto notó su nerviosismo, le sonrió dándole ánimos, y tocó el timbre del departamento en su lugar.

Hinata sintió pinchazos en el estómago, instintivamente se tocó el vientre, pero sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo, se trataba de la emoción que sentía al estar a punto de ver a sus amigos.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba. A todos los unía un fuerte lazo, que parecía que con la ausencia se fortalecía aún más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los miedos de la Hyūga desaparecieron, y en su lugar, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cansados.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Tenten, su mejor amiga. Seguía igual de hermosa, con sus grandes ojos castaños brillantes, y su cabello recogido en dos moños.

—¡Hinata! ¡Dios mío! —exclamó la chica, para después lanzarse a abrazar a la pelinegra, sin darse cuenta que ella también estaba llorando.

Pasaron un largo rato abrazándose, compartiendo lágrimas, y susurrándose palabras de apoyo. Naruto las observaba con una sonrisa, la escena era muy conmovedora.

—Me alegro tanto de verte —susurró Hinata.

—Yo también. De verdad que no tienes ideas de cuánta falta me has hecho.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, y se sonrieron con toda la sinceridad del mundo

—Sigues siendo una llorona —comentó Tenten, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —y soltó una risa suave, que fue música para los oídos de Naruto, e hizo que Tenten la mirara con ternura.

Porque pocas veces Hinata era así de transparente, luciendo más joven de lo que era, con una brillo especial en sus ojos.

Aquello demostraba que no sólo él provocaba esas sensaciones en ella. Si no también sus amigos.

El amor venía en tantas formas y tamaños.

—Tanto tiempo, Tenten —Naruto la saludo, sonriendo como niño pequeño, entrecerrando los ojos, dándole un aspecto felino.

La aludida se giró a verlo. Destellaba felicidad por todas partes.

—¡Me da gusto verte a ti también, Naruto! —se acercó, y lo abrazó rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo—. Aunque te hayas llevado a mi mejor amiga lejos de aquí. De verdad me alegro que estés aquí. Ah, y por cierto… —se acercó a susurrarle, para que Hinata no escuchara—, gracias por cuidarla.

Después se separó, y le guiñó el ojo. La Hyūga los miró sin entender.

—Pasen, pasen. Hay gente esperándolos adentro… en serio que no lo puedo creer, es decir, de verdad están aquí —hablaba tan rápido de lo emocionada que estaba—, vamos, entren.

La pareja sonrió, y se adentró al departamento. Fueron recibidos por un montón de caras familiares. En la sala de estar se encontraban Ino, Sakura, Kiba y Shino.

Las emociones se pintaron en el rostro de cada uno: emoción, alegría, llanto, melancolía. Era una mezcla tan extraña, pero placentera.

Cuando Naruto vio a Sakura, dejó caer la maleta al suelo, y sin palabra alguna, se dirigió a su mejor amiga, quien por inercia también se puso de pie.

—Tanto tiempo, Sakura-chan —dijo, su voz temblando un poco, escuchándose más débil de lo que le gustaría.

Si Sakura hubiera descrito sus sentimientos en ese momento, probablemente serian una pintura extraña, abstracta, una que sólo ella entendería. Pensó en Sasuke, en la forma tan absurda en que le había roto el corazón, en cómo la soledad la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Y sin embargo, el sólo ver a Naruto ahí, a dos pasos de ella, brillando como un farol, algo cálido la embargó.

Era como si de alguna manera él supiera cuando aparecer.

En aquel momento todo lo demás desapareció, y recordó una escena bastante particular de cuando tenía ocho años, de cuando no sufría y creía que su futuro era brillante.

 _Le gustaba ir de vacaciones con los Uzumaki, era divertido. Naruto y Sasuke siempre hacían alguna tontería para hacerla reír._

 _Estaban sentados en la pradera, rodeados de margaritas y otras flores silvestres. La casa de verano de los padres de Naruto estaba en una villa en la costa este, donde sólo había campo._

 _Era la tercera ocasión en la que iba a ese lugar, y esperaba que no fuera la última._

 _Observó a sus amigos, los dos estaban tirados sobre el pasto, hablando de una estúpida película de robots que iba a salir en dos semanas. El rubio le explicaba sus teorías al Uchiha, pero éste simplemente negaba diciendo que eran argumentos muy estúpidos._

 _Sakura sonrió, y volvió a fijar su atención en la corona de flores a medio hacer entre sus manos._

 _Pasó un largo rato, ella siguió arrancando ramitas y flores, hasta que finalmente logró terminar dos._

 _—Chicos, chicos, miren —los dos niños se levantaron, observándola con curiosidad._

 _—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto, mientras se rascaba la nuca._

 _—Una corona de flores._

 _—Niñas… —bufó Sasuke, dispuesto a recostarse de nuevo._

 _—¡No! ¡Espera! —frunció el ceño—, debes ponértela. Una es para ti, y otra para Naruto._

 _Los chiquillos se miraron entre ellos asustados._

 _—P-pero, Sakura-chan, eso es cosa de niñas…_

 _—Estás loca, Sakura._

 _—¡Que no! ¡Las hice para ustedes! ¡Ahora se las ponen! —les gritó, mientras levantaba los puños, amenazándolos._

 _Naruto, asustado, decidió mejor hacerle caso, su amiga era muy fuerte, podría lanzarlo tres metros sólo con una patada._

 _Tomó la corona, y se la puso sobre la cabeza, sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar._

 _Sasuke no podía creer que el idiota del rubio hiciera aquello, era tan afeminado. Pero al ver que Sakura observaba con alegría el cómo Naruto le había hecho caso, le arrebató la corona de las manos, y se la colocó, sorprendiéndola._

 _—Hmhp._

 _La niña sonrió feliz, al ver que el pelinegro de alguna manera, apreciaba su regalo._

 _—Yo también tengo una —sonrió, y se la colocó sobre la cabeza—, ahora los tres tenemos algo en común._

 _Naruto seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo. Suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo. Sasuke y Sakura lo imitaron._

 _A los ojos de los demás sólo había tres niños rodeados de muchas flores, con unas coronas de ramitas mal hechas sobre sus cabezas, tirados sobre el suelo, con rostros apacibles._

 _—Espero que siempre seamos amigos —murmuró la niña—, siempre, siempre._

 _—Claro, para siempre, de veras._

 _El Uchiha pensó en aquello, él no creía en cosas como planes a largo plazo._

 _—El para siempre es muy largo —se limitó a decir._

 _—¿Y? —Sakura se giró de lado para verlo—, yo estoy dispuesta a estar contigo para siempre, ¿tú no?_

 _Y aunque la niña en ese entonces no lo sabía, en un futuro lo haría, que esa sería una de las pocas veces en las que Sasuke Uchiha sonreiría de verdad._

 _—Por cierto, Sakura-chan, deberías enseñarme a hacer estas coronas —Naruto tocó su cabeza._

 _Ella parpadeó, despertando del trance._

 _—¿Y eso?_

 _—Cuando regrese a Tokio se las enseñaré a mi amiga._

 _—Bueno —sonrió—, está bien._

 _Estaba feliz, porque sabía que sí, que estaría juntos para siempre, que serían amigos para toda la eternidad. Incluso si Sasuke y Naruto se peleaban cada dos por tres, o a veces parecían olvidarse de ella._

 _A Sakura no le importaba, mientras siguieran unidos._

Fue como si ese recuerdo se llevara la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Rompió en llanto casi de inmediato, y Naruto, medio confundido, medio alegre, se acercó a ella y abrazó fuertemente.

Se dejó envolver en los fuertes brazos de ese chico, que como Sasuke, representaba una parte importante en su vida. Se dio cuenta que los años no pasaban en vano, ahora Naruto era mucho más alto, maduro y varonil.

Pero también comprendió que de alguna manera seguía siendo el mismo niño tonto y alegre que le había jurado que siempre estaría a su lado.

Todos observaron la escena con una sonrisa. Hinata, quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos, sintió que sus propias emociones florecían.

Porque aunque sabía que su esposo trataba de hacerse el fuerte, de cierta manera también estaba conmocionado ante el recibimiento de Sakura, quien era más que una hermana para él. Lejos de molestarse, lo entendió, como siempre lo había hecho; el lazo que esos dos tenían era especial, algo que ella nunca terminaría de comprender, pero tampoco se entrometía. Lo respetaba. Como Naruto había respetado su amistad con Kiba.

La Haruno lloró un largo rato, y el rubio no se atrevió a apartarla. De alguna forma ese abrazo se sentía necesario y familiar. Como llegar a un viejo hogar el cual llevaba algo de tiempo empolvado.

Miró a su amiga, y aunque no comprendía muy bien el por qué estaba tan sensible, le habló suavemente.

—Estoy de vuelta, Sakura-chan —le habló, como solía hacerlo, transmitiendo toda su sinceridad y alegría.

Se separaron, y Sakura lo observó con ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuán feliz me hace —se limpió los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, de verdad que no te imaginas.

Al escuchar aquello el chico frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Pasó algo?

Sin embargo, Ino, quien los estaba escuchando, interrumpió la conversación. Aquel no era el momento adecuado para que Naruto se enterara de lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke. Por lo menos no aún.

—¡Todos estamos felices de que estén de regreso! —casi gritó. Se acercó a Hinata, quien sonreía dulcemente, y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Te extrañé mucho —canturreó alegre.

—Yo también, Ino-san, a todos —entonces, levantó la mirada, y finalmente se topó con Kiba, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando su momento para saludarla.

Cuando el chico se puso de pie y le extendió los brazos, Hinata dejó de prestarle atención a Ino, Naruto y Sakura. Su mirada se enfocó en el muchacho de cabello castaño que la miraba con una ternura que no podía explicar.

Su corazón empezó a dar saltitos y sin decir más, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

El Inuzuka la cargó con mucha facilidad y le dio varias vueltas, Hinata soltaba una que otra risita, mezclada con sollozos contenidos. Cuando finalmente la depositó de nuevo sobre el suelo, ella lloraba.

—Diablos, sigues siendo una pequeña llorona —dijo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

La pelinegra sonrió.

—Y tú sigues sin saber qué decir en momentos importantes —sonrió, mientras le tomaba la mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas—. De verdad que no dejé de pensar en ti, en ustedes —miró a Shino, quien los observaba cruzado de brazos, lleno de satisfacción—. Los extrañé muchísimo.

—Como nosotros a ti, Hinata, como nosotros a ti.

Naruto observaba aquello con cierta molestia. Hizo un mohín, pero trató de controlarse. Se sentía como un niño pequeño molesto porque le habían robado la atención de su mamá.

Pero a pesar de estar algo celoso, sonrió, aquella escena era bella. Porque aunque muchas veces trataba de negarlo, sabía que Hinata se sentía sola, y de alguna forma el regresar significaba estar rodeada de personas que la apreciaban. Aquel sentimiento de cariño era necesario, más ahora que estaba embarazada y sus emociones jugaban un papel importante.

Cuando recordó el hecho de que iban a tener un hijo, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, quería contárselos a sus amigos, pero tenía miedo de cómo lo tomarían, sobre todo Kiba y Tenten, quienes eran muy protectores con Hinata.

Mientras tenía un debate mental, su esposa lo observó de reojo, y al verlo tan pensativo, se mordió el labio, curiosa.

—No te has perdido de algo interesante, en realidad —comentó Shino. Kiba asintió.

—Por cierto, ¿finalmente nos vas a decir dónde diablos vivieron todo este tiempo? Nadie sabía, a excepción de Sakura —la aludida le guiñó el ojo—, y obviamente no dijo nada.

Aquello la hizo despertar del trance. ¿Debería decirles? Realmente quería, ansiaba contarles todo. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salieron.

Sus amigos lo notaron.

—Está bien, no es necesario que hables. Si no lo quieres decir es por algo. No nos molesta, ¿verdad, Shino?

—Cierto.

Pero la pelinegra no se sentía en paz, quería arrastrar a los dos chicos fuera del departamento y contarles todo el infierno que su padre la estaba haciendo pasar con su acoso. Necesitaba confesarle a alguien los secretos que le estaba ocultando a Naruto. Pero no podía, no cuando él estaba a unos pasos de ahí, pendiente de todo.

Se acercó a ellos con cuidado de que los demás no los escucharan, y susurró:

—Les prometo que les contaré todo, pero no ahora.

Shino y Kiba se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron, temiendo el que algo grave estuviera sucediendo.

Antes de que la chica volviera a hablar, Ino se le adelantó.

—Ya fueron suficientes recibimientos, ahora Naruto y Hinata deben contarnos qué han hecho todo esto tiempo, ¿no creen? —se sentó al lado de Tenten, quien estaba emocionada.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —sonrió su amiga—, ¿cómo es la vida de casados? ¿Es muy difícil? ¿Debo tener algo en cuenta?

Hinata se ruborizó al sentir la mirada curiosa de todos.

—B-bueno, tienes un montón de responsabilidad qué hacer, pero, umm… ¿cómo decirlo? No resulta molesto —se mordió los labios—. Es decir, sí tardas en acostumbrarte, pero de alguna manera nada se compara con estar con la persona que quieres.

Esperó para recibir una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Cuando levantó al mirada, se dio cuenta que sus amigos le sonreían enternecidos y Naruto la miraba de una forma que le produjo cosquillas en el estómago.

No pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

—¡Demasiado cursi! —exclamó Kiba, medio en broma, medio en serio, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

Tenten lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, cállate, solterón —entonces giró hacia Naruto—, ¿y tú, grandulón? ¿No tienes nada qué aportar a las palabras de tu bonita esposa?

Naruto parpadeó unos segundos, y se empezó a rascar la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Umm… —sentía la mirada penetrante de Hinata, quien también esperaba una respuesta—. Es mucho trabajo —recordó las primera semanas, cuando tenían qué estar contando el dinero para los gastos—, pero saben, realmente vale la pena. Todo. Creo que si tuviera que pasar por cada cosa de nuevo, lo haría sin pensarlo, porque al final siempre tuve lo más importante conmigo… y no sé qué más decir —se encogió de hombros.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Eso no cuenta, básicamente dijiste lo mismo que Hinata.

Ino estuvo de acuerdo.

—Cierto, cierto, pero no importa, igualmente es lindo, ¿verdad? —miro a la Hyūga para esperar a que le respondiera, pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba al borde las lágrimas—, ¿Hinata?

Al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, parpadeó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que últimamente estoy muy sensible.

Aquello llamó la atención de Tenten.

—Pareces embarazada —río—, desde que entraste por la puerta has estado llorando —dijo divertida.

Kiba frunció el ceño, no encontraba lo gracioso en eso.

—Vamos, Tenten, no digas tonterías.

Sakura empezó a sentir el aura tensa, por lo que intervino.

—Chicos, sus comentarios no vienen al caso, cambiemos de tema…

—Es cierto —dijo Naruto.

Todos se giraron a verlo.

—¿Qué? —la pelirrosa parpadeó—, ¿qué cosa?

Hinata cerró los ojos, había llegado su momento. No es como que necesitara la aprobación de sus amigos para algo que ya estaba hecho, si no que realmente le importaba que ellos estuvieran al tanto de un suceso tan remarcable en su vida.

Caminó hacia Naruto y tomó su mano para darse valor.

—Estoy embarazada —confesó. Observó los rostros de sus amigos cambiar, llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad—. No es algo que nosotros quisiéramos, por lo menos no ahora. Simplemente sucedió —su esposo apretó su mano, brindándole apoyo—. Nos enteremos hace unos días apenas, y aún no lo asimilamos del todo…, seguimos confundidos, pero también felices. Queríamos que lo supieran, porque son personas importantes para nosotros.

Tenten fue la primera en hablar.

—¿C-cuánto tienes?

La Hyūga tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Casi doce semanas… o eso me dijo el ginecólogo.

Notó la forma en que los miraron, analizándolos, haciendo cálculos en sus cabezas. Naruto y ella casi podían leer los pensamientos de los chicos; "pero si sólo llevan tres meses y medio de casados", "¿cómo fueron tan descuidados?"

—Esto es sorpresivo —comentó Shino—, no sé qué decir.

Naruto suspiró.

—No hay mucho qué decir en realidad.

De nuevo el silencio llenó la sala. Sin embargo, Sakura se puso de pie, y caminó hacia Naruto y Hinata.

—Yo sí tengo tanto que decirles… —sus ojos estaban acuosos—, tanto, pero no sé cómo expresarme —sonrió—. Han madurado tanto, no son los mismos que salieron por esa puerta diciendo que se casarían aun cuando sabían que nadie los apoyaba —se sintió algo triste al recordar que ella tampoco estuvo de acuerdo al principio, le parecía una locura—, pero aun así no les importó, y lo hicieron. Un bebé no es algo malo, no como todos quieren hacerlo parecer… yo lo comprendo, _los comprendo_ —remarcó—. Sé que lo saben, que las cosas no serán fáciles, sobre todo para ti, Hinata. Pero tienes a Naruto, y él siempre te apoyará, yo te puedo dar fe de eso, sé que lo hará. Por eso no tengan miedo, saldrán adelante, avanzarán y-y… —rompió en llanto.

Porque esas palabras Sasuke debería habérselas dicho.

Porque ella estaba en la misma posición que ellos. Con un bebé en el vientre y sin saber qué camino era el que seguía.

Los abrazó a los dos, sin saber qué más decir.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —Naruto sonrió orgulloso—, de veras.

Hinata sintió sus propias lágrimas derramarse sobre una temblorosa Sakura.

—Sakura-san, sé que a pesar de no tener mucha fe en nuestras decisiones, siempre nos has apoyado con los ojos cerrados. Te lo agradeceré siempre. Porque tú eres importante para Naruto-kun… para mí. Eres nuestra amiga —sollozó—, nosotros también siempre estaremos para ti.

Lo dijo sin saber que la chica realmente necesitaba esas palabras de apoyo.

Se separaron, y la pelirrosa les sonrió.

—Gracias, Hinata, es bueno saberlo —suspiró—. Felicidades, futuros padres.

El matrimonio la miró con agradecimiento.

—Yo también los quiero felicitar —dijo Tenten, mientras caminaba hacia la pareja. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de la Hyūga, obligándola a mirarla. Sigo sorprendida, es decir… me entiendes, ¿no? —Hinata asintió, comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería—. Pero eso no significa que me moleste la noticia o algo así, no tendría por qué. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Siempre —sonrió con el corazón en la mano.

—¡Exactamente eso! —Ino saltó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos—. Felicidades, chicos, serán unos grandiosos padres, de verdad.

Naruto asintió.

—Espero que sí.

Hinata lo miró, y tomó su mano.

—Así será.

Kiba miraba a la pareja desde su asiento, con un nudo en la garganta. Quería desearles lo mejor, pero por otra parte sentía mucha impotencia.

Sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Necesitaba ser objetivo, porque lo que realmente importaba era su amiga, solamente ella. Su amor no correspondido era un tema aparte.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dispuesto a felicitarlos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Entonces en seis meses seré tío? —Naruto lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte—. Chicos, ustedes sí que saben sorprendernos… pero está bien, y como dijo Sakura, será un poco difícil, pero lo lograrán, siempre han luchado por cumplir sus sueños y avanzar —aquello era verdad, lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón. Esos dos tenían eso en común, nunca se daban por vencidos, tal vez eso era lo que los había unido desde un principio.

Hinata tenía las manos en el pecho y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El que su mejor amigo le dijera aquello significaba mucho.

—Kiba-kun…

—¡Vamos! ¡No llores! Sabes… siempre pensé en ti como una niña pequeña, alguien que necesitaba ser protegida, y no te mentiré que me gustaba ese papel de cuidarte, era divertido —sonrió con tristeza, el pasado parecía tan lejano ahora—. Eras como mi hermana menor, bueno, la mía y de Shino —al escuchar esto, su amigo le dio un codazo—, auch… pero es cierto. Te volviste muy importante para nosotros, después de todo éramos el trío maravilla, ¿verdad? —la chica asintió sonriendo entre lágrimas—. Todo lo que te pase siempre nos va a importar, me va a importar —remarcó—. Llenas una parte de mí que nadie más puede, y sé que te sientes de la misma forma. Aunque Naruto se enoje —le sacó la lengua, el rubio roló los ojos con diversión—. Por eso me alegro de que seas feliz y tengas lo que siempre quisiste, te lo mereces más que nadie. Corrección, ambos se lo merecen. El día en que te casaste no te pudo decir todo lo que sentía…

Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Tal vez pensaba decirle sus sentimientos en ese momento?

Iba a interrumpirlo, pero Sakura la sostuvo del brazo.

—Escucha hasta el final —le susurró. La castaña no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Hinata lo miraba con sorpresa.

Kiba carraspeó.

—Bueno, en ese momento no tuvimos tiempo para hablar, todo fue tan rápido… pero lo que quería decirte en ese momento, lo que siempre he querido decirte, es que te quiero —ella lucía confundida—. Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo serás, te aprecio como nadie, espero que nuestra amistad siga siendo tan fuerte como ahora, y podamos seguir avanzando todos juntos. Ah, y aunque Shino no lo diga, se siente de la misma manera, ¿no es cierto?

El aludido asintió y sonrió.

—Hinata, te deseo lo mejor, serás una fantástica mamá —dijo con orgullo.

Naruto y Tenten suspiraron con alivio. Ambos eran conscientes de los fuertes sentimientos del Inuzuka hacia Hinata, la única que parecía no querer aceptarlo del todo era ella.

El traer cosas del pasado sólo hacía las cosas complicadas.

El rubio le agradeció en silencio por mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

—Oh, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, yo los quiero muchísimo más, son muy especiales para mí. Gracias por todo, por apoyarme, son los mejores amigos que puedo tener —corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron.

—V-vamos no es para tanto… —Kiba le dio una palmadita en la espalda—¸ ya, ya, no llores.

Hinata se separó y les sonrió.

—Lo siento… es sólo que son tantas emociones en un día —se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Y por eso mismo deberíamos parar con todo lo del sentimentalismo —Tenten la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre la boda de Tenten, mientras la Hyūga preguntaba sobre los preparativos muy emocionada, aún no podía creer que su mejor amiga estaba a sólo dos días de contraer matrimonio.

Naruto sonrió al verla, y después miró a Kiba. Decidido, tomó una bocanada de aire, y caminó hacia él, aprovechando que Shino había ido a la cocina y su esposa estaba ocupada.

—Hey, gracias —le dijo bajito.

El Inuzuka arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por?

—Por lo que hiciste, a Hinata le importaba mucho lo que pensaras al respecto. Incluso si no eran tus verdaderos sentimientos… gracias.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—No te voy a decir que no me siento molesto, tú sabes la situación en la que ella se encuentra, ¿qué harás cuando el viejo Hiashi se entere? Pero aparte de eso, lo que dije, fue de corazón, no mentí.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tú la quieres.

—Sí, sí la quiero. Pero no como tú piensas, es alguien importante para mí, como una hermana, pero sólo eso.

La mentira era obvia para ambos. Pero era mejor creerlo.

Naruto suspiró.

—Gracias, Kiba, y aunque no lo creas, me da gusto verte.

Aquello calmó la tensión entre ambos. Ya no eran unos adolescentes compitiendo por las cosas más estúpidas, ambos tenían metas, y un futuro por delante. El pelear por algo que ya estaba decidido desde hacía años, como lo era el amor de Hinata no venía al caso.

Kiba lo entendía.

Por eso le sonrió, y le extendió la mano. Su corazón sintiéndose más ligero en el proceso.

—A mí también, Naruto, a mí también.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Shino regresó con una cara de seriedad de la cocina.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —preguntó Ino.

Tardó unos segundos en responder, dejando a todos en suspenso.

—Akamaru se hizo de baño sobre el tapete —dijo finalmente.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Tenten saltara de su asiento, y Kiba se diera un golpecito en la frente con la palma de su mano de pura frustración.

—¡KIBA VE Y LIMPIA ESO! —gritó la chica.

Todos rompieron a carcajadas, burlándose del pobre Inuzuka.

Y tanto Naruto como Hinata estuvieron de acuerdo en que era bueno estar de regreso.

* * *

Pasó el pedazo de tela por los portarretratos, quitándoles el polvo. Hasta que tomó uno de Naruto de cuando tenía cinco años, y se quedó observando la fotografía por largo rato.

Su hijo había crecido demasiado rápido.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con su ausencia.

Cada día dolía muchísimo más que el anterior, y el saber que en parte todo aquello era su culpa, hacía que todo fuera menos soportable.

Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en su última conversación con Nao. ¿Realmente todo su sacrificio por Hana Hyūga no había valido la pena? Se negaba a creerlo, porque si aquello era verdad, significaba que el ser tan cruel con su hijo había sido en vano.

Porque sí, Hana había sido su mejor amiga, pero Naruto era su sangre. Nada justificaba el haberlo dado la espalda cuando él más la necesitaba.

Aquel día que vino a decirle que se casaría, y ella no hizo más que decirle que estaba decepcionada de él, en su mirada se veía que estaba dolido por la forma en que lo estaba tratando.

Debió haberlo apoyado a pesar de estar en contra de su matrimonio. Debió haberle dicho "no importa, yo te amo, y por eso respeto tus decisiones"-

Pero no. lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada a Hinata, y espetarles que sólo eran unos niños tratando de jugar a ser adultos.

Se arrepentía tanto.

La culpa no la dejaba en paz. No podía comer ni seguir adelante, sentía que la vida se le iba con cada respiración.

Ya no sabía ni qué era verdad ni qué era mentira. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba es ver a su hijo una vez más, y rogar por su perdón. Entonces tendría el valor de ver a Hinata a los ojos y explicarle el porqué de sus acciones.

Lloró en silencio durante largo rato, como lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi cuatro meses.

Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta sin ánimos.

Miró a través del pequeño orificio en la puerta, y al ver que se trataba de Sakura, trató de forzarse a sonreír.

Pero era imposible.

Al abrir, se topó con la mirada preocupada de la pelirrosa.

—Kushina, ¿qué tal? Te he llamado, pero no contestas el teléfono… wow, ¿estás bien? —la miró con sorpresa.

Ante sus ojos, la mujer no lucía nada bien, tenía ojeras marcadas, su pelo rojizo estaba opaco, y parecía como si hubiera envejecido diez años en las últimas semanas.

—Lo siento, es que he estado ocupada… —dijo medio ausente—, ¿quieres pasar?

Sakura negó.

—No, yo sólo… Kushina, escucha, tengo algo que decirte, vine tan rápido como pude. Pero prométeme que te lo vas a tomar con calma.

La mujer pareció reaccionar.

—¿Naruto está bien? ¿Hiashi le hizo algo? —dijo bastante preocupada.

—¡No! ¡Ni lo digas! No se trata de eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… supongo que ya sabes que Tenten se casa pasado mañana, ¿no? Verás, ella invitó a Naruto y Hinata, después de todo, son sus amigos cercanos.

Kushina empezó a procesar todo. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Naruto está aquí. Llegó hoy. Vengo de verlo.

La cabeza de la mujer empezó a dar vueltas. Se sostuvo de la puerta con fuerza.

—Kami-sama… y-yo… —empezó a llorar—. Quiero verlo, necesito verlo.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Tal vez está mal que viniera sin decirle nada a él, pero necesitaba comentártelo. Naruto también los extraña, me preguntó por ti —aquello era una pequeña mentira, pero conocía a su mejor amigo, y sabía que sí se preocupaba por sus padres—. Te puedo asegurar que vendrá pronto a buscarlos, así que, piensa bien qué vas a hablar con él. Más ahora que tiene algo importante que decirles a ti y a Minato-san, te va a necesitar más que nunca. ¿Puedes prometer que lo escucharás hasta al final?

—No es necesario que me lo pidas. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces —susurró—. Sakura-chan, gracias, de verdad.

Ella sonrió.

—De nada.

Kushina tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a resolver todo esto… no tengo a nadie más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una vieja y larga historia. Pero me involucra a familia y a los Hyūga. Probablemente esa es la explicación de todo lo que está pasando. Aunque hace poco me enteré de algo, y ya no sé qué pensar. Quisiera que la escucharas.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido con Hana, en su confesión hacia Hanabi, y su última conversación con Nao.

Ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué era mentira. Necesitaba respuestas de alguien que no estuviera involucrado.

—Sí, claro —respondió.

La mujer asintió y la invitó a pasar.

Pero Sakura no se imaginaba que ahí encontraría muchas respuestas a sus propias preguntas, y Kushina no tenía ni idea de que aquella chica tenía en sus manos una pieza clave del caos que se estaba desatando en ese momento y del cual ella ni enterada estaba.

* * *

Estaban en la cama, Hinata sobre él, jugando con el cuello de su playera, y Naruto simplemente mirando al techo.

—No podemos hacer nada, no cuando Tenten está en el cuarto de al lado —comentó en broma.

La chica se ruborizó.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! Yo-yo… —se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su vergüenza—, n-no estaba pensando en _eso._

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —le sonrió con ternura—, me gusta ver tu cara cuando te avergüenzas.

Hizo un mohín.

—No es gracioso.

—Claro que sí —Naruto tocó su rostro con su mano derecha—. ¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa?

Su corazón empezó a latir tan apresurado que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Cinco años y aún seguía sintiéndose de la misma forma. Parecía una adolescente.

Pero la sensación no era desagradable para nada.

Hinata lo imitó y tocó su rostro.

—Y tú eres muy guapo —susurró.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo él—, pero gracias.

—Es la verdad... —le sonrió algo adormilada. Por alguna razón se sentía muy cansada—. Ojalá y nuestro hijo o hija se parezca a ti.

—Mientras nazca sano, con eso es suficiente, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó.

—Claro, es lo más importante —le contestó.

Se acostó sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Naruto la abrazó, haciendo círculos en su espalda.

Él también se encontraba bastante cansado, había sido un largo día. Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando la voz de Hinata lo despertó.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Sí? —respondió con la voz algo ronca.

—Me da gusto que estemos aquí —susurró.

Y el rubio sonrió porque se sentía de la misma manera.

—Y a mí, Hinata, y a mí.

Sonrió medio adormilada, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Lo último que escuchó fue a Naruto susurrándole un "te quiero".

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que estén súper bien.

Finalmente, después de mucho dolor de cabeza, escribir bajo presión, bloqueo de escritor... y todas las cosas malas que le pueden pasar a una ficker, estoy de regreso.

Este capítulo ha sido de los más difíciles de escribir, pero al final me gustó el resultado, y me centré en lo importante, la reunión de Naruto y Hinata con sus amigos.

Como ven, todos tomaron súper bien lo del embarazo, y al final no había nada por qué hacerla de drama, es decir, Naruto y Hinata ya de por sí se sienten algo culpables al respecto (estar recién casado y darte cuenta que de la nada ya tienes un bebé no es lo mejor), pero lo están aceptando lo mejor que pueden, como dijo Kiba, juntos saldrán adelante. Oh, hablando de Kiba, tengo un crush con él desde hace mucho, pero en este fanfic vivirá en la friendzone por siempre.

Sobre la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, es complicado, no sé, cuando pienso en ellos sólo me viene una palabra a la cabeza: drama. Drama por aquí, drama por allá. Pero al final Sasuke tiene un motivo del por qué está actuando así, esperemos que ella lo logre entender pronto.

Dejé el tema de Hana y demás por un lado, pero en los próximos capítulos todo se viene con fuerza,s. Ah, por cierto, ¿a alguien le gustó el ver a Kushina tan arrepentida? A mí sí. No pude dejar de pensar en la evolución del personaje desde cuando salió pidiéndole a Sakura que le dijera en qué lugar estaba viviendo Naruto hasta este capítulo cuando acepta que estuvo mal. Es de humanos equivocarse, pero también rectificarnos. Además, tiene la suerte de que su hijo la quiere.

La última escena fue un regalito, jajaja, quería cerrar bien el capítulo.

Supongo que es todo lo que tenía que decirles. Les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios, pero sobre todo a mis chicos de facebook, y ustedes saben quiénes son. Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios cuando les comenté que me tardaría en actualizar, me hicieron sentir feliz de tener lectores tan pacientes y comprensivos.

Gracias a todos los favoritos y lectores silenciosos.

No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, espero no tardarme tanto de nuevo, pero eso ya no está en mí, si no en mi inspiración. Y como siempre, si te gustó el fic te invito a dejarme un review contándome tu opinión.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Dalie.

 _26.03.17_


	18. El futuro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el resto es de mi creación.

* * *

 **Avanzar**

* * *

 **#15.** _El futuro_

* * *

Naruto suspiró mientras miraba al techo. Se sentía un poco frustrado. Jamás pensó que llegaría un momento en que Hinata diría «no» a algo que ambos disfrutaban bastante, por no decirlo de otra manera.

—¿Estás molesto? —susurró ella con curiosidad.

—No, no es eso… es sólo que, tú sabes, nosotros…

—No lo digas —Hinata estaba ruborizada—, ya lo sé. Es s-sólo que ahora que estoy embarazada me da algo de miedo.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio sonrió levemente. Se giró en la cama y quedaron frente a frente.

—Pero el ginecólogo dijo que no había ningún problema, ¿por qué te da miedo?

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—No me siento cómoda —confesó, mientras se cubría el rostro con las dos manos—. ¿Es muy raro?

—No, está bien, entiendo… creo. Es s-sólo que, bueno, tú siempre, ya sabes, eres muy activa en la situación.

No le respondió inmediatamente, sintió cómo la sangre le subía en las mejillas. ¡Cómo es que le decía algo así!

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —gritó toda avergonzada—. ¡P-por favor no digas esas cosas!

Él empezó a reír suavemente.

—Pero es la verdad, ¿o lo niegas? —dijo con toda la intención de molestarla. Era divertido el ver cómo Hinata aún se avergonzaba cuando hablaban del tema. No podía siquiera mencionar la palabra sexo, porque se ponía toda tímida, lo cual era gracioso, porque cuando estaban en el acto, parecía más preocupada por otras cosas—. Nuestro hijo o hija no se hizo solo.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estuvieran hablando del tema. Sólo cinco minutos antes estaban entrando en terreno de algo más íntimo, y ahora estaban conversando sobre el cómo ella era algún tipo de loca por el sexo, lo cual no era así, simplemente le gustaba estar con él.

Se llevó la sábana al rostro, cubriéndose totalmente, sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

—¡P-pero…! —intentó debatir, pero sabía que tenía las de perder, así que terminó dándose por vencida—. Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?

Naruto sonrió como bobo.

—Obviamente no, tontita. ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? —le quitó la sábana del rostro, a pesar de no poderla ver en la oscuridad de la habitación— estaba bromeando.

Hinata asintió toda colorada.

—L-lo siento.

—Te digo que está bien, además, ayer lo hicim-

—¡YA! —gritó sin poder contener su vergüenza más. Luego recordó que estaban a una pared de que Tenten los escuchara por lo que volvió a bajar el tono de su voz.

—Está bien —respondió el Uzumaki sin poder contener su risa. Jamás se cansaría de jugarle bromas a su bonita esposa.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, no tenían sueño aún. Habían decidido irse temprano a la cama, porque el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.

—No puedo creer que Tenten-san se case mañana. Me siento como si estuviera a punto de perder a una hermana —susurró en la oscuridad.

—Pobre Yuan, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

—¡Naruto-kun!

Río bajito.

—Lo siento. Pero tienes razón, ambos se lo merecen, también han luchado mucho, espero y sean muy felices.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose muy melancólica de repente.

—Ella me apoyó muchísimo durante el Instituto. Siempre que mi padre hacía algo, estaba allí para mí… lloré en sus brazos en muchas ocasiones. La quiero con todo mi corazón, creo que de cierta manera vi en Tenten-san un poco de mi mamá. T-tal vez suena raro —hablaba bajito mientras recordaba viejos tiempos—, pero es la realidad, siempre cuidó de mí, es por eso que el verla partir hacia una nueva etapa en su vida, me llena de alegría —no supo en qué momento los ojos se le pusieron llorosos de la emoción.

El Uzumaki la escuchó en silencio y no pudo evitar contagiarse de su emoción. Realmente su esposa era una persona magnífica, capaz de amar como nadie, siempre preocupándose por las personas a su alrededor.

—Sabes, Tenten siente lo mismo por ti, me di cuenta cuando nos recibió, parecía tan feliz de verte de nuevo. Me da gusto que tengas personas que te quieren tanto a tu alrededor —se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras Hinata lloraba bajito—. Mañana será un día grandioso, así que no estés triste, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-De acuerdo —sollozó.

—Bien.

Ya no dijeron nada más, se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sueño les ganó.

* * *

Estaba con su padre en su oficina, ya era bastante tarde. Él le explicaba algunas cosas sobre el Grupo Hyūga y Hanabi tomaba nota de aquello que creía le era útil.

Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual, si era sincera, no le molestaba. Únicamente hablaban de cosas del negocio, pero sentía como si de alguna manera se hubieran vuelto más cercanos.

Aún recordaba cuando Hiashi se le acercó en la hora de la comida y le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, pensó que estaba soñando. Aquello había sido una semana atrás y ahora lo hacían casi todas las noches cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo.

Como siempre, su padre estaba en traje, con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Pero no le parecía tan imponente como antes, ¿tal vez porque desde que leyó el diario de su madre ciertamente comprendió su actitud? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería indagar, se sentía tranquila, aunque eso no cambiaba nada de los planes que tenía en mente, como el de proteger a su hermana.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás lista para la conferencia del viernes? —preguntó el hombre, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

Hanabi parpadeó confundida, no esperaba aquello.

—Sí, padre —respondió automáticamente.

Hiashi abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le extendió un folder.

—Los accionistas pueden ser bastante agresivos con sus preguntas. Estudia eso, es la contabilidad de los últimos tres años de los centros comerciales.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se quedó viendo la carpeta que su padre le extendía como por dos minutos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Al final, la tomó y agradeció con una reverencia.

—Gracias.

El silencio llenó la habitación de nuevo, Hiashi continuó escribiendo en su portátil, mientras Hanabi, que estaba en pijama y con el cabello recién lavado, leía algunos de los papeles que le acaba de dar.

Se sorprendió a ver la cantidad de ingresos que se obtenían al año por un solo centro comercial. Realmente el Grupo Hyūga tenía bastante poder en el mercado.

—¿Uchiha-san estará en la reunión? —se atrevió a cuestionar, al ver que era uno de los principales accionistas tanto del banco como de la cadena de centros comerciales.

—Sí —respondió Hiashi llanamente—. ¿Te molesta?

La chica frunció el ceño con fuerza. ¿Molestarle? ¡Odiaba a ese hombre! Ni siquiera entendía cómo alguien así pensaba convertirse en ministro. Se notaba a leguas que el senador Fugaku sudaba ambición.

—No me cae bien —dijo neutral—. Esa persona sólo le interesa el dinero . ¿No es por eso que comprometió a Sasuke-san?

El líder de los Hyūga arqueó una ceja, a veces se sorprendía de lo intrépida que podía llegar a ser su hija menor.

—¿Y no es lo mismo que yo haré contigo?

Aquello fue como una puñalada. Era cierto, su padre también planeaba venderla, o bueno, eso quería hacerle creer. Hanabi estaba consciente de que ella sólo era el chivo expiatorio para atraer a Hinata. Si tan sólo el hombre supiera que ya se le había adelantado, que los archivos sobre el accionista corrupto se los había entregado a un reportero.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que la noticia saliera en los periódicos y en la televisión.

Se sorprendía que la bomba no hubiera estallado aún. Sabía que aquello significaría una gran pérdida para el Grupo Hyūga, pero no importaba, si con eso podía conseguirle un poco más de tiempo a su hermana.

—En eso tiene razón —murmuró sin dejar de ver las hojas de papel que tenía sostenía con fuerza—. ¿Cree que mi madre hubiera permitido que sucediera esto?

Jamás pensó que tendría el valor de decir semejante frase, no cuando durante más de diez años Hana había sido un tema tabú entre ellos.

Cosa que nunca se cuestionó, porque realmente los recuerdos que tenía de aquella mujer eran vagos, sin embargo, ahora que pensaba en ella, y sabía toda su historia, lo único que la invadía era una profunda tristeza en conjunto con la lástima.

Si la tuviera en frente le preguntaría «¿por qué tuviste que morir sin enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos?»

Miró a su padre, y éste estaba congelado. La miraba como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de comentario sarcástico de su parte diciéndole que todo era una mala broma.

—¿Por qué mencionas a esa mujer tan repentinamente? —dijo el hombre como si las palabras tuvieran veneno.

Hanabi dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y lo miró con frialdad.

—Sólo curiosidad. La verdad es que casi no la recuerdo, pero-

—¡Basta! —masculló Hiashi mientras dejaba caer su mano sobre el escritorio, haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que Hanabi saltó de su asiento. Su padre tenía el entrecejo fruncido con fuerza y parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas—. Vete —ordenó.

Respiraba agitadamente debido al susto.

Miles de cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, preguntas formuladas que aún no tenían respuesta. Quería acercársele y decirle «¿En algún momento la amaste no es así? ¿No fuiste tú quien la orilló a traicionarte?», sin embargo, se contuvo, tomó sus carpetas y caminó hacia la puerta.

Justo en el momento en que iba a salir del despacho, se topó con la secretaria privada de su padre, Zabu, una mujer de treinta años, guapísima, con cabello rubio estratégicamente peinado y pequeños ojos castaños. Seguía a Hiashi a todas partes, y sabía todos sus movimientos. Ella pensaba que eran algo más que jefe y empleada, pero nunca había podido confirmar nada. Le extrañó verla a esas horas en su cosa, casi nunca rondaba por ahí.

Zabu entró tan rápido que chocó con Hanabi.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Hanabi-sama!

En algún momento la había llamado «Hanabi-chan», pero desde que se convirtió en la futura heredera, cualquier tipo de informalidad había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes, Zabu —recogió sus papeles del piso, y se giró a su padre—. Entonces… me voy —hizo reverencia y salió de del despacho.

Sin embargo, no se fue del lugar, esperó a que la secretaria cerrara la puerta, para acercarse a escuchar de qué hablaban.

—Hiashi-sama, tengo malas noticias —su voz sonaba agitada.

Su padre tardó en responder.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Uno de nuestros contactos de Fuji TV me contactó… al parecer en el noticiero de mañana saldrá a la luz lo que está sucediendo con Kamashi-san, sobre el robo.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? —finalmente Hiashi parecía agitado—. Nadie, además de Fugaku, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Dijo que se encargaría del asunto.

Zabu respiraba agitada.

—No lo sé, al parecer algún informante los contactó y les brindó algunos de los archivos contables de la empresa. Si los demás accionistas se enteran de que esto estaba pasando, querrán tomar cartas en el asunto, ¡puede resultar muy imprudencial!

Hanabi se llevó las manos al pecho al sentir su acelerado corazón. ¿Fuji TV? ¿La cadena más grande de Japón? No se había esperado que las cosas llegaran a tal magnitud, pero era algo bueno, porque eso significaba que el escándalo sería más grande, y su padre estaría más ocupado resolviendo el asunto, que pensando en traer a su hermana de vuelta.

—Investiga quien fue ese informante y encárgate de él. Además, habla con tu contacto; ofrécele dinero a toda la maldita cadena de televisión si es necesario para que la noticia no salga a la luz.

Típico de su padre.

—Eso no es todo, Hiashi-sama —Zabu tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire—. El investigador que contrató me acaba de llamar para confirmarme que Hinata-sama está en Tokio desde ayer, la boda de una de sus allegadas se llevará a cabo mañana en el salón de recepciones Kikorika.

—Parece que mi mal agradecida hija va a regresar a casa —dijo—. Ya sabes qué hacer. Encárgate de todo.

Lo que escuchó después ya no le pareció tan importante. Hanabi corrió hacia su recámara, y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con llave.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentía que no podía respirar.

Hinata… ¿de verdad estaba en Tokio? ¿Acaso era estúpida? Se sintió agobiada, como si de repente un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Había echado a la basura la reputación de su familia sólo para salvar a su hermana, y ella sin darse cuenta lo arruinaba todo.

Las manos le temblaban de nerviosismo. Su corazón eran un caos.

Observó la foto de ellas que tenía en una de las mesitas de noche, y sin quererlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sabía que estaba mal alegrarse porque su hermana mayor estuviera de vuelta, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente la extrañaba. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, quería platicarle todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo; la historia de Hana, la mujer que con sus acciones descuidadas sólo había traído desgracias a sus vidas, pero que no dejaba de ser su madre.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera decir todo lo que estaba guardándose, no podía. Su principal objetivo desde hacía más de dos meses era proteger a Hinata, regresarle de algún modo el favor.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras se limpiaba furiosa las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, y antes de darse cuenta, ya le estaba llamando a Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue rápida y concisa, le explicó todo lo que había escuchado, sabía que los tenían vigilados.

—Ese rubio idiota… —masculló el Uchiha—. ¿Preparada?

Hanabi negó.

—No. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? ¿No complicara más las cosas?

—¿Más? Tu padre ya sabe que tu hermana está aquí en Tokio, además ya soltaste los documentos a la prensa. Lo único que te queda por hacer es ir a la boda para advertirla.

Suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama.

—Ya no veo la salida. Mi padre traerá a mi hermana de regreso y la casará contigo, entonces todo se irá a la basura, su sacrificio, el mío y el tuyo —alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. Se sentía tan frustrada.

Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio, se sentía un poco ridículo escuchando los lamentos de una chiquilla de quince años, pero siendo sinceros, era lo más cercano a una aliada en esos momentos.

—No los dejaré —dijo totalmente serio, mientras apretaba con fuerza su teléfono.

Pensó en Sakura, en el rompimiento, en cómo le costaba trabajo mantenerse alejado de ella y su hijo.

Rabia, furia y venganza, eso era lo único que tenía en su corazón. No le importaba a quien tuviera qué pisotear o traicionar, lograría su cometido de hundir a su padre.

Hanabi asintió en silencio, mientras un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Sasuke-san? —la pregunta fue más para sí misma—. Tú sólo te quieres deshacer de tu padre, para regresar con tu novia, en cambio, yo quiero unir a mi familia, tengo la esperanza de que mi padre cambie algún día de opinión y termine con ese odio que siente hacia mi hermana. Es una esperanza bastante tonta, ¿no?

No obtuvo respuesta, ni tampoco la quería.

—Mañana enviaré un chófer por ti. Tendremos que ir como pareja a la boda, no puedes entrar sin invitación.

Hanabi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás invitado?

—Somos conocidos desde el Instituto.

Decir que eran amigos sonaba demasiado confianzudo e inadecuado. Para él, Tenten sólo era una de las amigas molestas de Sakura, probablemente sólo había sido invitado por pura cortesía.

—Ahí estará Sakura-san, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí.

Porque a pesar de que su orgullo se negara a aceptarlo, también le debía mucho a Naruto, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era advertirlo de todo lo que estaba pasando, ya pensaría en el tema de su exnovia después.

No se despidieron, la Hyūga menor simplemente terminó la llamada, mientras miraba al techo pensativa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Madre, ¿qué hago? —preguntó a la nada, y obviamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Río con amargura, ¿por qué hablar con alguien que ya no estaba?

De verdad que todavía era una niña.

* * *

Un silencio perturbador creció entre ambas. Sakura sentía como si le hubieran cortado la lengua y Kushina se limpiaba las lágrimas que parecían imparables.

Contar la misma historia una y otra vez siempre resultaba agotador.

Procesar toda aquella información era demasiado para la pelirrosa. Los nombres de personas que nunca había visto se paseaban por su cabeza, mientras hacía conexiones y muchas cosas que en el pasado le parecían ridículas, ahora tenían sentido.

—Todo lo que me has dicho, ¿es cierto?

La mujer asintió.

—Sí. Hana… ella fue el inicio de todo. Hiashi y yo sólo seguimos un círculo vicioso de odio y resentimiento.

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿por eso el odio hacia Hinata? ¿Por eso no apoyaste a Naruto? —sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y una rabia ciega la invadía—. Cometiste un error. Todos ustedes cometieron un error. Los padres de Hinata, tú… ¿por qué castigarlos con los errores del pasado? Debiste contarles esta historia, explicarles todo lo que estaban escondiendo. ¿Tú sabes cuántas veces no se lamentó Naruto por saber qué hizo mal? No entendía por qué el odio de Hiashi Hyūga, no comprendía por qué simplemente no podía estar con la chica que amaba, ¿qué había de mal en eso? —apretó el mantel de la mesa con fuerza—. Y Hinata, Kami-sama, esa chica ha sufrido como no tienes idea. Todos, incluso yo, en algún momento la juzgamos, le dimos la espalda, todo porque la criticábamos de que su familia fue la culpable de que ustedes quedaran en la ruina, sin saber su lado de la historia —temblaba de pura frustración.

Aquello era verdad. Kushina no tenía ni el valor de defenderse, porque carecía de él.

En su momento, creyó que sus decisiones eran las correctas, pero ahora que poco a poco todo estaba saliendo a la luz, no se sentía más que un monstruo, uno horrible que traicionó a su propio hijo.

—Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, estoy consciente de que mi hijo y Hinata han pasado por mucho, y en parte eso es mi culpa. A pesar de que actué por miedo a que Hiashi tomara represalias, al final todo fue peor, porque ahora no lo puedo proteger —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber apoyado a Hana en su momento. Creo que tú harías lo mismo por tus amigas, por Naruto, ¿no es así? Cuando estableces una amistad así de fuerte con alguien, es casi imposible darle la espalda, no piensas en las consecuencias, ni en el futuro. Jamás pensé que mi amiga moriría ese día, tampoco que en cierta manera me había mentido… todo lo que vino después fue inesperado, creo que incluso Hana tampoco pensaba que las cosas terminarían así. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, está muerta, y ahora sólo tengo que enfrentar la realidad.

—No es tan tarde, Kushina, aún puedes remediar las cosas. Mañana en la boda de Tenten, t-tal vez puedas encontrarte con Naruto y Hinata. Sé que no tienes invitación, pero —tomó su bolso y sacó una pequeña tarjeta—, le pedí a Tenten que me diera una para ti.

No podía creer que Sakura fuera tan amable con ella, de verdad que su hijo se había ganado el cielo con una amiga tan fiel.

—Gracias, iré así sea lo último que haga, necesito ver a Naruto, lo extraño muchísimo.

La Haruno asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento si me exalté un poco hace unos momentos, es sólo que… todo esto parece una locura. Tenía conocimiento de que tú y los padres de Hinata eran amigos de la infancia, pero-

—También los padres de Sasuke-kun —la interrumpió, mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos del pasado—. Mikoto era una persona muy agradable y sonriente, siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas. Hana y yo siempre le hacíamos bromas de su relación con Fugaku-baka —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

No le respondió, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con Sasuke dolía demasiado.

—¿El Senador Fugaku siempre fue así? —preguntó curiosa, era tan poco lo que conocía de aquel hombre.

Kushina pareció comprender la indirecta.

—Sí, frío como un témpano de hielo. Solíamos tener riñas todo el tiempo, nunca se preocupaba por Mikoto, y eso me enfurecía. Su único propósito en la vida siempre ha sido su carrera política —cerró los ojos con furia—. Cuando estábamos en la Universidad, Mikoto se embarazó a media carrera, y tuvo que dejarlo. Fue una sorpresa para todos… sin embargo, después nos enteramos de que fue planeado.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ese es el problema cuando cargas un apellido tan importante como el Uchiha o Hyūga. Hay gente detrás de ti presionándote todo el tiempo. El matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto fue por un contrato que les convenía a ambos, ya que los papás de mi fallecida amiga estaban muy inmiscuidos en la política, de hecho fueron ellos quienes pusieron a ese hombre donde está. Pero Fugaku siempre fue un maldito, después de posicionarse como senador y obtener todo el apoyo de la familia de Mikoto, dejó de importarle ella, ni siquiera le interesó cuando se enteró que tenía cáncer. Cuando murió, no estuvo ahí… ¿sabes lo fuerte que debió ser eso para Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun? —negó—. Años después sucedió lo que ya sabes, el hermano mayor desertó, dejando todo en manos de Sasuke-kun, lo cual debió ser muy estresante, pero eso lo debes conocer tú mejor que nadie, después de todo es tu novio.

Se quedó en silencio, recapacitando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Parecía una historia tan lejana, tantas cosas que desconocía. ¿De verdad Sasuke Uchiha cargaba con todo eso a sus espaldas?

Sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, ¿tal vez había actuado demasiado egoísta? ¿Debió ser más comprensiva? Ella no sabía lo que era crecer en una familia adinerada y tener padres opresivos, como Hinata o Sasuke. Sus parientes siempre la habían apoyado en todo, nunca la juzgaron por sus decisiones. Incluso ahora que aún no les decía que estaba embarazada, sabía que la ayudarían.

Se suponía que eso hacía una familia.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, la culpa mezclada con el arrepentimiento la embargaron. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál decisión era la correcta? No quería seguir en esa relación de tira y afloja, pero lo amaba demasiado, no se creía capaz de abandonarlo del todo, porque en el fondo de su corazón estaba consciente de que el Uchiha luchaba todos los días en contra de su padre, para tratar de hacer la diferencia, la viva prueba de eso era el bebé que tenía en su vientre.

En algún momento empezó a llorar.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kushina preocupada.

—Kushina, me siento tan vacía. Es la primera vez que escucho la historia de Sasuke-kun, él jamás me ha contado nada… sé que lo hace para protegerme, pero me siento tan triste, porque no sé con qué parte de él he convivido todo este tiempo. Yo lo amo, con todo mi corazón, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero estoy tan cansada de ocultar nuestra relación, es muy difícil —sollozó— ¿Sabes? Jamás pudimos tener una cita porque siempre estaba la constante presión de que su padre se diera cuenta… sin embargo, empiezo a creer que sus miedos no eran infundados. Tal vez Fugaku-san sí es una persona de temer, lo cual me asusta aún más —se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Hace dos semanas me pidió tiempo, pero yo estaba harta de la situación, por lo que decidí terminar nuestra relación, a pesar de que me siento arrepentida, no es lo suficiente. Es muy difícil el no poder estar con la persona que quieres siempre... —la voz se le entrecortaba debido al llanto.

La Uzumaki acercó su silla hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

—No cometas el mismo error que yo, Sakura-chan. No lo alejes pensando que es lo mejor… en el fondo de tu corazón quieres estar con él, ¿no es así?

—Es que ese no es el problema —murmuró avergonzada—. Kushina, estoy embarazada, ya no puedo simplemente actuar con mis impulsos, quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia, y si él no puede estar conmigo, no lo obligaré. Además, tengo esta sensación de que algo malo va a pasar y siento que está relacionado con Fugaku-san.

Esperaba cualquier razón de parte de la mamá de Naruto, menos que empezara a llorar de alegría y la viera como si le acabara de decir que ganó un millón de dólares

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a ser mamá! —casi lo gritó, desbordaba emoción por todas partes—. ¡Vas a ser mamá! —repitió.

Sakura parpadeó de la sorpresa, pensó que la regañaría o algo así. Suspiró con fuerza y después sonrió agradecida. Las felicitaciones siempre eran bien recibidas, la hacían sentir como si no estuviera a punto de echar su futuro a la basura.

—Sí, tengo alrededor de dos meses —aquello hizo que dejara de sonreír—. El problema es que estoy sola en esto. Tuve que mudarme a casa de Ino, porque no quería que Sasuke-kun me buscara después de que le dije la noticia y no lo ha hecho. Además, siento que sería abusar de mis padres si me quedo en mi departamento… aún no hablo con ellos.

Kushina asintió, y empezó a darle palmaditas en el hombro como lo hacía con Naruto cuando era un bebé.

—Muchas felicidades, Sakura-chan, no creo que debas preocuparte por nada, eres una chica muy madura y centrada, serás una madre espectacular. Por otra parte… bueno, puede que tus padres se sorprendan ante la noticia, pero no creo que te den la espalda… y sobre Sasuke-kun, ¿No tendrá sus razones del porqué no te ha buscado? No siento que sea una persona tan irresponsable. Piénsalo —estaba demasiado sensible, se le cortaba la voz de la emoción—. El punto es que no debes preocuparte, yo me moriría de la emoción si Naruto me dijera que va a ser papá.

Ahora era la pelirrosa quien lloraba. Cuando habló con Ino y Tenten se había sentido más tranquila, pero escuchar las palabras de apoyo de alguien con más experiencia en la vida como la Uzumaki, las cosas cambiaban, su corazón parecía pesar menos.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza «Si supieras que serás abuela muy pronto», sin embargo, no dijo nada, puesto que no le correspondía.

Suspiró, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Kushina, me siento más tranquila ahora, no había podido hablar de alguien al respecto —entonces, recordó lo importante—. Necesito decirte algo relacionado con Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontramos al señor extraño en el centro comercial?

La mujer asintió.

—Sí, ese era Nao.

—Bueno, se lo comenté a Sasuke-kun, porque empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas después que se enteró de que Naruto y Hinata vendrían a la boda. Me pidió que le dijera que no viniera, que se quedara en donde estaba, cosa que obviamente no hice. Ese día actuó muy raro, estaba todo pensativo, como que algo le preocupaba… después me dijo que su padre sospechaba de nuestra relación y que tendríamos que dejarnos de vernos un tiempo —el recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria—. Pero pensándolo bien, todo es muy raro, ¿por qué Fugaku-san sospecharía hasta ahora? ¡Hemos estado viéndonos por más de cinco años! Probablemente ya hasta lo sepa, no dudo que Sasuke-kun sea discreto, pero su padre tiene muchas influencias y… no lo sé. Además, ¿por qué no quería que Naruto viniera a Tokio? ¿Cuál es el problema? Ese día sólo se excusó diciendo que tal vez Hiashi-san podría darse cuenta o algo así, que era mejor prevenir, sin embargo, estoy segura de que Naruto y Hinata sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando si regresaban.

Aquello los puso a pensar a ambas, no podía ser una casualidad.

Ninguna de ellas sabía que la pieza del rompecabezas para todo era Hanabi Hyūga.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que…?

—Tal vez el papá de Hinata y Fugaku-san de alguna forma están relacionados, aunque no entiendo el propósito.

Kushina tragó con dificultad.

—Son muy buenos amigos. Fugaku tiene acciones en el Grupo Hyūga. Incluso cuando éramos jóvenes, no era un secreto que Hiashi financiaba alguna de las campañas de los Uchiha —dijo con toda seriedad—. Si lo que crees es correcto, puede que de alguna manera los dos aún mantengan esa amistad, lo cual no me sorprendería. Además, las elecciones de primer ministro están próximas, y todo saben que el idiota de Fugaku lleva la delantera, Hiashi aprovechará esa oportunidad.

—No creo que salga nada bueno de eso, Kushina, estoy preocupada. Siento que algo va a pasar y nosotros no sabemos qué es.

No le contestó, porque sabía que las palabras de apoyo no servían de nada en situaciones así, además, por alguna razón, ella empezó a preocuparse también.

¿Y si los miedos de Sakura no eran infundados? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que Fugaku y Hiashi estuvieran planeando algo desde hacía tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—No te preocupes, no pienses en eso. Sólo preocúpate por tu bebé, y mañana disfruta el día que se casa una de tus mejores amigas, ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió no muy convencida.

Incluso después que se fue a casa de Ino y se acostó a dormir, la presión el pecho no disminuyó.

Algo malo iba a suceder muy pronto.

Tal vez antes de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Desde que salió la luz del sol, el departamento de Tenten se había convertido en un desastre.

Las maquillistas pasaban de un lado a otro. La mamá y suegra de Tenten, que habían llegado de China días antes, lanzaban órdenes molestas: que si el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje.

Era como un circo.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban frente a un gran espejo, mientras les arreglaban el cabello.

No tenían más que un albornoz puesto y el maquillaje listo.

—Creo que fue mala idea que todas nos arregláramos aquí —comentó la pelirrosa mientras le pasaban la rizadora.

Ino asintió.

—Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Tenten quería que fuera así. Ya sabes… le tiene miedo a su suegra —susurró, mientras observaba a la mujer de vestido negro y ojos feroces que en ese momento vociferaba de lo ineficiente que eran los maquillistas.

—Y con toda la razón.

Hinata simplemente sonrió tímida. La verdad es que estaba maravillada con todo el proceso de la boda. Desgraciadamente, cuando ella se había casado, simplemente había tenido una ceremonia sencilla en un restaurante de la ciudad, incluso su vestido fue la cosa más simple del mundo. No es que aquello fuera malo, por supuesto que no, ¿pero a quién no le hacía ilusión un largo vestido blanco?

Naruto, que estaba sentado como a dos metros de ella, pareció leer sus pensamientos. La chica alcanzó a ver su rostro avergonzado desde el espejo.

Negó, mientras le susurraba:

—No importa.

Y él pareció entender su movimiento de labios, porque sonrió complacido.

Sí, cualquiera quería un largo vestido y una gran fiesta, pero lo importante era lo que venía después, el sentimiento de convivir con la persona que amabas el resto de tus días, el saber que, aunque fuera por un papel, eran algo más.

Sabía que Tenten también pensaba así, aquella gran boda iba en contra de su voluntad, sólo lo hacía para cumplir con las expectativas de la familia de su prometido.

El resto de la mañana se pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, las chicas ya estaban maquilladas, peinadas y enfundadas en hermosos vestidos color rosa pastel.

Las habían dejado solas en el cuarto que Naruto y Hinata compartían.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Ino, mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su largo cabello rubio, que normalmente colgaba en una coleta, estaba suelto, con miles de rizos de oro cayendo naturalmente. Su maquillaje era algo más cargado, un poco de delineador, pestañas postizas y sombra metálica sobre sus párpados.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —exclamó Hinata fascinada.

—Síp, bellísima —respondió Sakura—. Yo parezco un pastel —comentó no muy cómoda.

Al ser el vestido del mismo color de su cabello, daba un aspecto algo extraño para ella. Sin embargo, las chicas no estaban de acuerdo. La estilista había batallado un poco en escoger el peinado de la Haruno, puesto que su cabello era demasiado corto, al final simplemente le hizo dos trenzas, una en cada lado, que se unían en la parte de atrás y colocó algunas flores blancas, dándole el aspecto como si trajera una tiara de flores. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, lo más llamativo eran sus labios de color rojo.

—No es cierto, Sakura-chan, estás…

—Despampanante —completó la Yamanaka la frase—, esa es la palabra.

—¡Sí! —Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, mientras miraba su propio atuendo. Sintió la mirada penetrante de sus amigas, quienes tampoco sabían muy bien qué decir.

El vestido no tenía tirantes, toda la parte de arriba era ajustada hasta la cadera, para después caer suelto. Era precioso, sin embargo, la hacía lucir extraña. Sus senos estaban demasiado expuestos, y ni qué decir de su vientre, se notaba demasiado, parecía como si se hubiera comido más de cinco rollos de sushi, para después hincharse.

Lo único bueno era que le habían dejado el cabello suelto, sólo tenía un pequeño broche plateado que le daba un aspecto lindo. Su maquillaje era casi nulo, sólo algo de máscara de pestañas y bálsamo labial.

—Esto es tan injusto —dijo Sakura, observando la delantera de Hinata—, ¿por qué te tienes que ver tan malditamente sexy? Me haces sentir una tabla —se lamentó en broma.

—Sí, esa es la palabra. Te ves sexy… como una mamá sexy.

La pelinegra río aliviada, no se sentía muy cómoda con su aspecto, pero al final, la única que debía ser el centro de atención era Tenten.

—¿Una mamá sexy? —inconscientemente se tocó su vientre ligeramente hinchado—. ¿Se nota demasiado?

—Sólo si saben que estás embarazada, si no pensarán que comiste demasiado, no te preocupes —respondió Ino sonriente, tratando de aminorar el ambiente—. Te ves hermosa, Hinata.

Sakura pensó en su propio hijo, agradecía al cielo tener tan pocas semanas.

—Es cierto —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Seamos las mejores damas de honor de la historia, ¿ok? Una de nuestras mejores amigas se casa, así que apoyémosla en el camino.

Hinata e Ino se vieron a los ojos, para después gritar con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí!

Todo el entusiasmo fue sustituido por una gran curiosidad, al escuchar aplausos y silbidos afuera de la recámara. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, para después salir corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

Todo fue en cámara lenta.

Tenten estaba parada en medio de la sala, con su cabello largo, éste caía en ondas traviesas sobre su espalda. El vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo estupendamente, mientras que el sencillo velo destellaba bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Se miraba más hermosa que nunca.

Su madre, sus amigos y todas las personas que estaban ahí parecían genuinamente emocionados.

—Estás preciosa, hija —susurró la madre de Tenten, mientras sonreía—. Eres la novia más bonita que mis ojos han visto.

La chica, que parecía a punto de las lágrimas, asintió.

—Gracias, mamá —finalmente se giró a sus amigas, que la miraban con mucho orgullo—, ¿y bien?

—Como una princesa —le guiñó el ojo Ino.

—Estás deslumbrante, Tenten, como debe de ser —Sakura se acercó a abrazarla—, realmente espero que disfrutes tu día y seas muy feliz —murmuró.

—M-Muchas gracias —pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. La maquillista agitaba las manos con preocupación, no quería que su trabajo se fuera a la basura, pero todos la ignoraron.

La única que se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, fue Hinata. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, sentía como si estuviera a punto de despedirse de su amiga para siempre, lo cual era una locura, pero las cosas nunca eran igual después de casarte, las prioridades cambiaban, ella era la mejor testigo de eso.

Tenten significaba mucho en su vida, la palabra amiga quedaba corta respecto al lazo que ambas compartían.

Pero cuando levantó su mirada y la vio llorando, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos castaños brillando de emoción, supo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Ella sería feliz.

—Tenten-san —susurró y sin evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos—. Q-Quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí, las palabras no bastarían —sollozó—. Tienes que ser muy feliz, sonreír todo el día y dejarte querer, te lo mereces, porque en este mundo no existe alguien más cálido y sincero que tú. Eres esa persona que siempre le da la mano a quien lo necesita. Eres esa amiga fiel que jamás te abandona, y-yo… te quiero muchísimo. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, por lo que aún haces por mí. Espero que tú y Yuan-kun sean eternamente felices.

Lo decía con el corazón en la mano, con la sinceridad a flor de piel

—Gracias, Hinata. Tú siempre has sido mi querida amiga y ocupas una parte en mi corazón que nadie más puede llenar —susurró Tenten al borde de las lágrimas—. Te querré siempre, lo sabes —sonrió—. Tú has hecho más por mí, fuiste la primera en tomar las riendas de su vida, fuiste la primera en salir de aquí para casarte. Gracias a ti tomé el valor para defender mi relación y enfrentar nuestros problemas. Yuan y yo te admiramos, nos diste el ejemplo de que el matrimonio es cosa de dos y se debe luchar por él —se giró a Naruto, quien las miraba orgulloso—. Ustedes son la muestra más sólida del amor verdadero, y siempre estaré agradecida por ello.

Hinata negó.

—Sé muy feliz, ¿sí? —se limpió las lágrimas—. Espero que Yuan-kun te trate bien, si no golpearé su trasero.

Al escuchar aquello, todos rompieron a carcajadas. La dulce y siempre educada Hinata Hyūga acababa de revelarse.

—Por supuesto, seré muy feliz… y no te preocupes, si Yuan me hace algo, seré la primera en darle unas patadas —le guiñó el ojo.

No dijeron más, no era necesario. La felicidad flotaba en el aire, junto a la emoción de saber que una pareja estaba a punto de consolidar su amor para siempre.

Eso siempre era hermoso.

* * *

Hanabi y Sasuke no habían compartido ni una sola palabra desde hacía diez minutos. Ambos estaban aún en shock.

Parecía que por más que lucharan, no lograban nada.

—No puedo creerlo —fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

Jamás pensó que Hiashi soltaría la bomba, así como así, sin avisarles, dejándoles que se enteraran por un maldito artículo de una revista en internet.

El Ipad que estaba en su regazo, tenía la pantalla encendida, justo en una página con un artículo que tenía como título en letras grandes «Se anuncia compromiso entre Hanabi Hyūga, segunda heredera del Grupo Hyūga, y Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del candidato a primer ministro Fugaku Uchiha».

Su vida había sido reducida a una noticia que ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser liberada.

Empezó a temblar de furia.

—Lo hizo para contrarrestar el impacto en caso de que la noticia de la estafa de la empresa salga al aire —murmuró Sasuke—. No hay nada más importante que la noticia de un compromiso multimillonario. Además, ¿qué mejor forma de chantajear a tu hermana?

Hanabi apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Pero no pensé que hiciera las cosas así! En caso de que mi hermana acepte regresar, ¿qué harán después? ¿Anunciar a la prensa que decidieron cambiar el compromiso, que en lugar de mí será ella? —negó—. ¡Están jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez!

—Eso no tiene importancia, estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo entre familias adineradas. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

¿Por qué lucía como si no le importara? ¿Acaso tenía siquiera de idea de lo que estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué estás tan sereno?

Sasuke miró por la ventanilla del coche, sentía que la corbata le apretaba el cuello y el traje se le pegaba como segunda piel.

—De nada sirve alterarse. Tomarán las decisiones por nosotros. Sólo tenemos que seguirles la corriente —ya había pensado al respecto, en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Estaba consciente que lastimaría a muchas personas, entre ellas Sakura y Naruto, pero no podía hacer más, por lo menos no por ahora—. Juguemos con sus reglas, Hanabi.

La chica de verdad no lo podía creer. ¿Era todo lo que le ofrecía como respuesta? ¿Qué después de todo simplemente hicieran lo que sus padres querían?

—¿Y mi hermana? ¿Y Naruto-san? ¿Tu novia? —vociferó—. Ellos sufrirán, serán destruidos, sólo porque nuestros estúpidos padres están más interesados en el dinero y en venganzas sin sentido. Me niego.

Tenían que regresar, no podían presentarse a la boda de Tenten con semejante bomba a sus espaldas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Enfrentar a tu padre? No me hagas reír.

—P-pero, tengo los diarios de mi mamá, p-puedo…

—¿Lo amenazarás con las palabras de su esposa muerta? ¿Lo harás que te odie?

«¿Lo harás que te odie?» La pregunta se clavó en su pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué su padre la odiara? De cierta manera siempre había pensado que él la estimaba un poco, que se preocupaba por ella, incluso si sus acciones dijeran otra cosa. Pero el pensar que por un instante la aborreciera, le dolió, le dolió como no creyó que le haría.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar y sin saber qué más hacer, empezó a llorar.

—No quiero traicionar a mi hermana… no quiero destruirle la vida. No me voy a perdonar que por mi culpa regrese a casa —sollozó.

Al final, Sasuke no la culpaba, sólo era una niña de quince años, cargando con problemas de adultos, mejor dicho, cargando con problemas que ni siquiera le correspondían.

Al ver a su única aliada finalmente sucumbir ante la presión, supo que por el momento la guerra estaba perdida. El maldito de su padre había ganado, y lo más triste, es que tal vez nunca tuvieron oportunidad.

Porque lo único que lograron liberando aquellos archivos a la prensa, fue adelantar la noticia del compromiso.

Idiotas, Eran unos idiotas.

—Q-quiero regresar, no p-puedo hacer esto —susurró Hanabi, mientras intentaba controlar su ataque de ansiedad.

Sasuke negó.

—No —murmuró—. Incluso si las cosas ya están hechas, ¿no deberías ser tú quien se lo diga a Hinata? Dile que todo esto es un plan de tu padre, que sólo lo hace para chantajearla. No tardarán en enterarse, estas noticias se hacen virales con mucha facilidad.

Lo pensó, tal vez aún tenía algo de esperanza. Si le explicaba a Hinata todo lo que estaba pensando, ella le haría caso, a este nivel de las cosas, ya no la creía capaz de dejarse tratar como una marioneta, no después de tanto que había luchado.

—Tal vez aún puedo hacer algo.

—Sí —le respondió, sabiendo que probablemente él tendría que hacer lo mismo, incluso si Sakura no quería verlo en pintura.

Hanabi observó su largo vestido negro y los tacones dorados. Demasiado ostentoso, la hacían lucir como cinco años mayor.

Apretó con fuerza su bolsillo de mano, mientras intentaba armarse de valor.

Sería su última lucha, bueno, la de ella y Sasuke, incluso aunque no quisieran hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —la voz de Hiashi Hyūga cortó a través de la habitación.

Zabu, quien estaba sentada en silencio, no emitió palabra. Fijó su mirada en la mujer parada a media sola, quien apretaba su delantal con fuerza, tenía la apariencia que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

—Se lo he hecho saber —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza—. Para ahorita Hanabi-sama ya debe de estar enterada del anuncio del compromiso.

Hiashi parecía satisfecho. Mientras pensaba sobre qué iba a hacer ahora, golpeaba su pluma contra la superficie de su escritorio.

—¿Estás segura de que Hanabi asistirá a la boda de esa chica?

La mujer asintió con insistencia.

—Me lo dijo anoche. Hoy temprano le ayudé a vestirse, ella… —tragó fuerte—, ella estaba decidida a decirle todo a su hermana, se sentía segura porque tenía ayuda de Sasuke-sama.

Traición.

Si Zabu hubiera elegido la palabra para describir lo que paseaba por la mirada de su jefe, era esa. Probablemente estaba muriéndose de rabia al saber que la única hija que pensaba le era fiel, en realidad había jugado con él.

Se cruzó de piernas y miró al hombre con seriedad.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Hanabi-sama haya liberado esos documentos a la prensa? —todo parecía encajar.

La sorpresa surcó por el rostro nervioso de la otra chica.

—Y-yo no creo que Hanabi-sama hiciera algo así, ella…

—Silencio —sentenció el líder de los Hyūga—. Zabu, trae algunos guardaespaldas, y también prepara un auto, salimos en quince minutos.

La rubia asintió. Cerró su carpeta y se puso de pie. Antes de salir, le echó una última mirada a la otra mujer, quien, a pesar de lucir como una simple mucama, probablemente era más que eso.

Si no, ¿cómo su jefe le hablaba con tanta confianza? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo ella se había atrevido a traicionar a la señorita de la casa sólo por él? Después de todo, llevaba semanas brindándoles información valiosa.

Pero cuando observó su mirada, entendió por qué lo hacía; sus ojos castaños brillaban con una emoción desbordante, como si estar ahí fuera algo de lo más excitante.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

Aquella simple mucama estaba enamorada de Hiashi Hyūga.

Lo cual era enfermo y horrible. Se sintió asqueada, porque ella podía ser cruel y fría, pero no se creía de hacer algo así, de traicionar la confianza de alguien sólo para ganar unas cuantas migajas de aprecio.

Mientras tanto, Hiashi le daba vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez. La decepción recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, recuerdos borrosos y desenfocados querían regresar, pero se negaba a dejarlos entrar.

Había luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba. Había luchado mucho para olvidar.

No iba a dejar que dos chiquillas estúpidas arruinaran lo que tanto le había costado. Sí, eran sus hijas, pero eso no significaba nada, en su sangre también tenían la herencia de aquella mujerzuela que le destrozó la vida para siempre, la traición no era algo nuevo para ellas.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser apuñalado por la espalda. Hana lo hizo al engañarlo con aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo. Hinata lo hizo cuando abandonó su apellido también por un hombre, ¿y Hanabi? Ella prefirió engañarlo para proteger a su hermana, quien no merecía ni el mínimo de piedad.

Y él, tonto, estúpido, les creyó, alguna vez creyó en esas mujeres. Alguna vez creyó que su hija menor era diferente.

—¿Qué más sabes? —preguntó con un tono gélido, más como una exigencia, que una pregunta.

La mucama sentía que las rodillas le temblaban.

Pensó en ese hombre, en cómo siempre deseó tenerlo, aunque fuera un instante. En cómo nunca había sido correspondida. Años y años de quererlo en silencio.

—Preguntó cosas de su madre, le conté una versión bastante neutral de todo, a excepción del diario, por supuesto, ella piensa que está perdido —dijo.

Era cierto, le había dicho a la chiquilla que era como su hija, que el diario se había perdido de la habitación de su fallecida madre, insinuando que Hiashi fue quien lo tomó, pero era mentira, ella lo había sacado de ahí, para después entregárselo a él. Obviamente no podía quedar mal ante la menor de los Hyūga.

Nunca sintió remordimiento, Hana no se merecía ni una pizca de perdón.

Evitó comentar el hecho de que le aconsejó a Hanabi que visitara a Kushina para buscar respuestas. Aquello lo había hecho por impulso, y se arrepentía, pero si le decía a su señor, él no volvería a confiar en ella.

—Buen trabajo, Natsume —dijo con seriedad.

Natsume, Natsume, Natsume.

El escuchar su nombre de sus labios siempre sonaba bien.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, con el corazón acelerado y rubor en sus mejillas.

Hubo un tiempo, muchísimos años atrás, en que realmente fue una amiga fiel a Hana Hyūga. Hubo un tiempo, en que su única preocupación era cuidar de una pequeña niña que perdió de su madre. Hubo un tiempo, en que su corazón no actuaba de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, todo parecía tan lejano.

Natsume conocía toda la verdad, el contenido en los diarios de que Kushina Uzumaki escondía recelosamente. Todo lo vivió al lado de Hana, conocía la historia, cada parte y detalles de ella.

Sabía que, si Hiashi se enteraba de todo, cambiaría el flujo de las cosas. Por eso, se había encargado de mantener a Hana y sus acciones en secreto.

Diez años atrás, después del accidente de la mujer, pensó que iba a tener que revelar todo, pero no fue necesario. Kushina se encargó de hacerle creer a Hiashi, que Hana había escapado porque estaba harta del matrimonio, jamás le mencionó que fue porque planeaba escapar con otro hombre, todo para proteger a su amiga, sin saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, lo dejó pasar, era mejor guardar silencio.

Pero con el paso de los meses, al ver que su señor se derrumbaba al sentirse culpable por la muerte de su esposa, decidió intervenir. Por eso, dos años después del accidente, decidió darle el diario que había robado de la habitación de la fallecida y hasta que entonces había guardado recelosamente, sabía de antemano que ese cuadernillo terminaba en donde Hana confesaba que tenía un amante e iba a huir.

Con eso sería suficiente. Hiashi la odiaría y ya no la lloraría más.

Lo que vino después fue una sorpresa, jamás pensó que el hombre le arrebataría todo a los Uzumaki en venganza por no decirle la verdad. Pero no se sintió culpable, aquella mujer se lo merecía por proteger a quien no debía.

Estaba consciente de que Kushina tenía la parte importante del diario, aquella que cambiaba las cosas, pero ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que esas páginas terminaran en manos de su señor? Pocas. Ni siquiera se podían ver en pintura.

Lo único que tal vez le causaba cierta preocupación, fue la plática que había tenido con Hanabi semanas atrás. Sin embargo, ella ya no le había dicho algo al respecto, por lo que estaba casi segura de que no indagó más en el tema.

Era lo mejor.

No era tan mala persona en realidad; sí, de cierta forma estaba traicionando a la chiquilla, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera. La había criado desde que era una bebé, la sentía más suya que de Hana, porque esa mujer realmente nunca se preocupó por sus hijas. Desde que era recién nacida, Natsume la alimentó, la ayudó a ser sus tareas, estuvo a su lado, mientras Hana se lamentaba una y otra vez sobre el desinterés de su esposo.

Incluso al final las hizo un lado por las razones equivocadas.

Ella hubiera dado todo por tener esas hijas, por tener ese esposo. Sin embargo, no era más que una simple mucama con un pasado tormentoso.

Enfocó sus ojos brillantes en el hombre frío que la miraba expectante. Fue él quien la rescató del abismo.

Enamorarse de su salvador no era un pecado. No cuando lo único que conocía desde pequeña era la pobreza y los golpes. No cuando sus únicos recuerdos eran los de su padrastro abusando de ella. Pero gracias a él se había alejado de todo eso.

Por eso su fidelidad le pertenecía y su amor también.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el hombre, con sus ojos perlados brillantes de curiosidad—. Siempre pensé que estabas del lado de mi hija.

Natsume se ruborizó como una adolescente, a pesar de tener cuarenta años. Pero sus sentimientos parecían nunca envejecer.

—Porque usted me salvó —declaró con vehemencia—. Fue Hiashi-sama quien me sacó de aquel infierno.

En ese entonces, él metió a su padrastro a la cárcel y le dio un trabajo como mucama de su esposa. Fue la única muestra de compasión que había recibido en toda su vida y con eso fue suficiente para darle su corazón.

El líder de los Hyūga chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

—Eso fue hace muchos años.

—Sí, pero me cambio la vida —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiéndose incómoda con aquella conversación—. Si no hay nada más en que pueda servirle, me retiro —hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta. No se sentía ni un poco culpable. Sabía que tal vez Hiashi desconfiaría de su hija menor por un tiempo, pero también estaba consciente que era su favorita, lo superaría.

—Natsume —Hiashi la llamó.

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Se giró a verlo, pero él observaba la ventana con melancolía.

La ventana que daba hacia el patio de la mansión, donde estaba el jardín que Hana amó y cuidó con todo su corazón, pero que después de su muerte se marchitó.

El jardín que Hinata revivió después de años de trabajo duro y que en su ausencia Hanabi se encargó de mantener en buen estado. Las rosas rojas brillaban entre tulipanes y margaritas.

—Fuiste su amiga e incluso cuidaste de sus hijas… —dejó las palabras en el aire.

Natsume apretó los labios con fuerza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Era estúpido, que aún después de tanto tiempo, ese hombre añorara el recuerdo de alguien que ya no existían.

No respondió, hizo una reverencia y salió echa una furia hacia su recámara.

Si alguien hubiera visto su corazón, se daría cuenta que llevaba sangrando los últimos diez años.

* * *

Hermoso.

Esa era la única palabra que pasaba por la mente de Hinata en cuanto puso un pie en salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción.

Había un montón de flores blancas por todas partes, luces y más flores. Parecía un sueño. El salón era grandísimo, lleno de mesas con comida, y en el centro había una alfombra rosa que salía hacia al jardín, donde estaba el altar y las sillas de los invitados.

Iba caminando al lado de Naruto, tomados del brazo. El chico lucía también bastante impresionado.

—Parece que Tenten realmente se esforzó en su boda.

Hinata estuvo más que de acuerdo.

—Es tan bonito —suspiró maravillada. Recordó el día que recibió la invitación, ésta también había sido perfectamente decorada, como la primicia adecuada del evento importante.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo… —entonces, se giró a verla algo curioso—. ¿Te hubiera gustado una boda así?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Recordó su «boda», o lo que más bien fue una pequeña cena en honor al registro de matrimonio, y sonrió.

—¿Tal vez? —susurró—. No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que fui muy feliz con mi pequeña boda. No fue más ni menos, fue perfecta.

Naruto sonrió sintiendo algo cálido en su corazón. Ella era la imagen perfecta de sencillez y belleza.

—No puedo más que estar de acuerdo contigo —le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —murmuró sorprendida.

Él simplemente le sacó la lengua, como un niño travieso que acababa de ser sorprendida.

—Sabes, Hinata… —dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas. Recordó el papel que escondía en el fondo de su maleta, aquella carpeta en la que decía que era el único propietario de los hoteles Momiji Resorts, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos. Era una sorpresa que estaba guardando para el momento adecuado—. ¿Y si algún día tuviéramos mucho dinero? ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo de nuevo? Tendríamos una boda como esta, es más —corrigió—, una muchísima más grande.

Hinata parpadeó ante aquella repentina declaración. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho, bueno, Naruto siempre la hacía sentir así, pero aquello sonaba bonito, dulce e incluso prometedor.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —sonrió, mientras se recostaba en su brazo. Se habían detenido al lado de una mesa con aperitivos—. Purūn-chan podría llevar nuestros anillos —el sólo imaginarlo hizo que se emocionara.

—¿Purūn-chan? —el chico arqueó una ceja—. ¿Estás llamando a nuestro bebé «ciruela pasa»?

Se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

—¿Suena tan mal? —preguntó inocentemente.

¿Qué si sonaba mal? ¡Era el peor nombre que un bebé podría tener!

—Ugh, sí —el sólo pensaron le dieron escalofríos.

—P-pero Naruto-kun, Purūn Uzumaki, no suena feo, de hecho, me gusta, es un nombre para niño o niña —argumentó.

Era estúpido que estuviera a media boda discutiendo el nombre de su hijo.

—Hinata, no porque te gusten las ciruelas pasas vas a llamar al bebé así. Definitivamente no.

Ella suspiró graciosamente.

—¿Donburi-chan?

Oh, no, la cosa iba peor.

—No.

La chica se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando.

—¿Uirō? ¿Mochi?

No, definitivamente no, el niño o niña no tendría el nombre de arroz dulce o pan de arroz.

Se giró a ella, bastante exasperado.

—Oh, mira, como me gusta la comida mexicana, llamémoslo Burrito —comentó irónicamente.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Hinata parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender que aquello era sarcasmo.

—¿Boruto? —dijo, repitiendo mal lo que dijo su esposo.

—No, dije Burri-

Entonces, se detuvo.

—Oye, me gusta… B-o-r-u-t-o —deletreó. Curiosamente era algún tipo de paralelismo con su propio nombre.

Hinata asintió.

—Naruto y Boruto —sonrió—. A mí también me gusta.

El Uzumaki le devolvió la sonrisa bastante emocionado.

—Entonces, si es un chico, se llamará Boruto, ¿y si es niña? —preguntó—. Creo que deberías elegir tú el nombre, algo que se relacione con el tuyo, pero que no sea comida, por favor.

—Ummm…

En su familia, los nombres de los hijos solían llevar la primera sílaba del nombre de sus padres. Hinata-Hiashi, Hanabi-Hana. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, la idea era bastante interesante.

¿Cómo podría llamar a su hija?

Hi… Hina, no, sonaba demasiado rebuscado. Hi… Hi…, observó a Naruto, quien parecía expectante ante su respuesta. Cabello rubio y ojos azules. Un sol brillante y hermoso.

Quería que su hija, en caso de que fuera niña, viera en él eso mismo: alguien a quién seguir, un ejemplo.

Y la respuesta apareció en mente antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

—Himawari. Si es niña se llamará Himawari.

Los girasoles seguían la trayectoria del sol.

Naruto analizó su respuesta y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Me encanta! —claro que le encantaba, no era nombre de comida.

—A mí también —se llevó la mano al vientre—. Espero que Boruto o Himawari crezca bien y sano.

—Claro que sí… oye, pero ¿por qué elegiste ese nombre?

No le iba a decir. Era demasiado personal. Incluso ella, que era el mejor ejemplo de devoción, se avergonzaba de la intensidad de sus sentimientos de vez en cuando.

—Me gustan esas flores —comentó simplemente.

Él no parecía muy convencido por su respuesta, iba a debatir aquello, pero Kiba llegó rápidamente hacia ellos.

—¡Stop! —dijo—. Debemos salir al jardín, la ceremonia va a empezar.

Hinata asintió totalmente emocionada, mientras tomaba a su esposo de la mano.

—Vamos, Naruto-kun.

Había sido salvada por la campana.

* * *

Llegaron a la boda bastante tarde y todo por su culpa. Se había debatido más de una hora decidirse en ir o no.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, una chica amablemente les pidió su invitación. Kushina se la dio con nerviosismo.

Al contrario de su inseguridad, Minato lucía demasiado tranquilo, como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa, lo que hacía que le dieran ganas de zarandearlo y decirle «oye, reacciona, aquí está tu hijo, el mismo que echamos a patadas».

—La ceremonia ya empezó —susurró el hombre.

A través de los ventanales de la recepción se podía ver a Tenten y su prometido recibiendo las palabras de un sacerdote.

Entraron al jardín con discreción, para situarse en la última fila. Sólo dos o tres personas notaron sus presencias. Todos estaban concentrados en la ceremonia.

Kushina afiló la mirada, buscando el cabello rubio de su hijo, y no fue difícil encontrarlo.

Había una fila completa de sillas al frente dirigida a la familia y amigos. Pudo distinguir a los padres del novio, la madre de Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, y casi al final, las espaldas de Naruto y Hinata.

La realidad le cayó de golpe, fue consciente que después de casi tres meses, tenía a su hijo frente a ella. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y correr hacia él, pero Minato la sostuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué…?

—No podemos hacer esto, no aquí —se dio cuenta que la mano de su marido temblaba con fuerza, revelando su ansiedad.

—¡Hemos venido hasta aquí sólo por eso! —susurró—. Necesito hablar con él.

Minato negó.

—No podemos arruinar la boda de esa chica, Kushina —dijo con seriedad, más como una orden.

Aquello la hizo guardar silencio.

Observó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. A pesar de que estaban a una distancia considerable, pudo notar pequeños detalles: la forma en que Hinata se recargaba en él, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro, probablemente limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras el rubio le susurraba palabras al oído.

Parecía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, lo cual le alegró.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose derrotada.

—Tienes razón. Creo que no debimos haber venido, ¿cierto?

Su esposo suavizó la mirada.

—Sí, pero quería que te dieras cuenta por ti sola. Ahorita mismo no hay espacio para nosotros aquí, ni allá tampoco —señaló a Naruto y Hinata—. Educamos bien a nuestro hijo, cuando sea el momento adecuado, él vendrá a buscarnos. Te lo aseguro.

Había cosas que a veces no estaba lista para escuchar, pero también sabía que Minato siempre se preocupaba por su bien y raramente se equivocaba. Gracias a él había aprendido a aceptar sus errores.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta —susurró.

Minato sonrió y así como llegaron, se fueron. Se retiraron en silencio, sin hacer el mínimo de ruido.

Salieron por la misma puerta por donde entraron, aplazando aún más la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto.

Sakura, que estaba en la primera fila, se giró por pura inercia, alcanzó a ver una cabellera roja y otra rubia salir discretamente.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Realmente Kushina quería hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

La ceremonia fue preciosa y emotiva. Cuando los novios sellaron su matrimonio con un beso, todos aplaudieron con mucha alegría.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino habían sido un puñado de lágrimas durante todo el evento.

—¿Cuándo terminarás de llorar? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Se habían dirigido a las mesas, donde la música tranquila sonaba de fondo, mientras Tenten bailaba con Kiba. La fiesta iba de maravilla.

—N-no lo sé —dijo con la voz ronca, mientras miraba a sus amigos bailar—. Es sólo que, todo fue hermoso.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y suspiró derrotado, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

—Uhum —Ino lloraba en el hombro de Sakura—. Mi pequeña mariposa ha desplegado sus alas —sollozó.

Sakura asintió, mientras pasaba una servilleta por sus ojos.

—Primero Hinata, y ahora Tenten, ¿quién sigue? —suspiró—. Realmente nos hemos convertido en adultos.

—¿Por qué se ponen así cada que hay una boda? —Naruto recordó su propia fiesta, Tenten y Sakura se habían embriagado, mientras Ino lloraba a moco tendido. Hinata terminó llorando también mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto para la luna de miel.

Ino lo señaló.

—¡Porque somos como hermanas!

—Sí, así es —la pelirrosa asintió.

—Umm, si en algún momento Sakura-chan y Sasuke se casan, no creo ponerme así —se rascó la nuca, aún sin comprender aquello del todo.

Inmediatamente notó la tristeza que embargó el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Naruto no era ningún tonto. Aún recordaba la Sakura emocional que lo había recibido el día anterior, además, el hecho de que Sasuke no estuviera presente el día de su llegada, lo hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Había intentado contactarse con él desde antes de llegar a Tokio, pero el número no estaba disponible, era como si hubiera cambiado su teléfono.

Cuando le platicó sus sospechas a Hinata, ésta le dio la razón, también había notado algo extraño.

Tenía muchas preguntas: ¿acaso terminaron? Lo cual no le hacía mucho sentido, sus amigos siempre habían tenido una relación muy estable, pero entonces, ¿por qué Sakura tenía una cara tan triste?

Algo andaba mal.

En otras circunstancias la hubiera atacado con todas sus preguntas, pero si algo había aprendido, es que tenía que aprender a respetar las situaciones de los demás. Sabía que ella le contaría todo cuando fuera el momento.

El silencio que se hizo presente en la mesa fue roto cuando Kiba exclamó una maldición.

—Joder, Tenten, acabas de pisarme —murmuró a media pista. Yuan, quien bailaba con su abuela, lo escuchó y río fuertemente.

Tenten se ruborizó a más no poder, para después romper a carcajadas.

Los chicos también rieron, finalmente rompiendo la tensión.

—Probablemente fue Kiba quien la pisó —comentó Naruto.

—Sí… —Hinata sonrió—, el baile no es su fuerte.

El ambiente en la mesa se volvió bastante ameno. El Uzumaki les contó todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos meses: describió Niigata como un lugar limpio, sin edificios, con muchos campos de arroz. Les contó sobre Misao y los ancianos Kurosawa, en cómo lo habían ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Evitó mencionar que Kazuo fue amigo de su abuelo, puesto que era un tema que todavía no hablaba con su esposa.

Por otra parte, Hinata también les platicó su versión de la historia, el cómo empezar desde cero fue el reto más grande de sus vidas, sin embargo, había valido completamente la pena.

—¿Misao? —Sakura preguntó curiosa.

—Es una chica muy dulce y decidida, de hecho, me recuerda mucho a ti.

—¡Es cierto! —Naruto asintió—. Fue como tener otra Sakura-chan, pero sin la agresividad.

La pelirrosa no supo cómo tomarse aquello.

—Parece que realmente vivieron una odisea —Ino dio un sorbo a su copa de vino—. ¿Tienen planes a futuro?

Se miraron entre ellos, sabían que tenían un interés en común: su hijo. Pero realmente no se habían sentado a pensar sobre lo que se vendría. Cada uno tenía sus propios intereses, pequeños secretos que echaban raíces con cada minuto que pasaba.

Hinata debía enfrentar a su padre. Naruto tenía que hacerse cargo del hotel de su familia, así como también tratar de arreglar las cosas con Kushina y Minato.

Aunque si de algo estaban seguros, era que quedarse en Tokio no era una opción. Tenían deberes que los esperaban en Niigata, así como un hogar y gente que los extrañaba.

—Nos quedaremos una semana solamente, para arreglar todo lo que dejamos pendiente —dijo simplemente. No sabía que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad, y que una semana podía significar muchísimo más tiempo.

—Es una lástima —comentó Kiba, interrumpiendo la conversación y tomando su lugar en la mesa, estaba algo sudado después de bailar largo rato con Tenten.

—Es cierto, deberían quedarse más tiempo, hay tanto por hacer —dijo Ino—. Además, Hinata está embarazada y tú tienes que trabajar, ¿esperas que pase tanto tiempo sola?

La pregunta fue sincera, sin embargo, tomó a los chicos por sorpresa. De nuevo, la realidad los golpeaba sin piedad. A pesar de que ya se habían hecho a la idea de que iban a tener un hijo, aún se sorprendía el cómo una decisión podía cambiar totalmente sólo por un bebé.

La Hyūga recordó aquellos días en que no trabajaba en la pastelería, cuando esperaba a Naruto sola en su departamento. Solía sentirse tan triste y melancólica.

El chico pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque apretó con fuerza su mano, y le brindó una sonrisa sincera.

—Ella trabaja en una pastelería en las mañanas, no es nada complicado. De hecho, su jefa se mostró bastante flexible ante la situación, y le permitió seguir mientras se sienta capaz. Además, no estará sola, me tiene a mí. No tienen de qué preocuparse. A pesar de que todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, lo haremos funcionar —su comentario fue contundente.

Kiba los miró con orgullo, Sakura asintió satisfecha, e Ino suspiró derrotada.

—Bueno, tienes razón, ¿quién soy yo para decir lo contrario? —sonrió, sus ojos, mezcla de verde y celeste estaban emocionados—. Igual, ambos saben que cuentan con nosotros para cualquier cosa, como siempre.

Hinata les sonrió a todos con sincera gratitud.

—Gracias, han sido muy buenos conmigo desde el principio.

La amistad se componía de momentos como aquel, cuando se estaba dispuesto a dar todo por alguien más.

Dejaron de lado las pláticas personales, pero inmiscuirse de temas más cotidianos. Naruto escuchaba a Kiba hablar sobre cómo Akamaru lo había mordido días atrás y Hinata reía con fuerza.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. El corazón se le aceleró. Sabía de quién era la llamada.

Sacó el aparato de su bolso con discreción y vio el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

Su padre.

Decidió no responder, no dejaría que le arruinará la tarde. El celular sonó dos veces más y después se quedó en silencio.

Suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, cuando lo iba a guardar en el bolso, volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez anunciando un mensaje. Antes de leerlo, echó un vistazo rápido a sus amigos y su esposo, todos estaban muy concentrados en la plática.

Presionó el ícono de mensaje y efectivamente, tenía un texto proveniente de su padre. Cuando lo abrió, éste no decía nada, sólo la adjuntaba a un link, extrañada, presionó aquella dirección de internet, y emergió una ventanita del navegador de su celular.

Era ridículo el como una decisión de tres segundos cambiaba la vida de alguien.

Ahí había un artículo de lo que parecía una revista de chismes muy reconocida del país. Pero aquello no era lo sorprendente, si no el título en kanjis grandes «Se anuncia compromiso entre Hanabi Hyūga, segunda heredera del Grupo Hyūga, y Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del candidato a primer ministro Fugaku Uchiha».

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, primero pensó que leyó mal, sin embargo, volvió a releer el título.

Bajó rápidamente su mirada hacia lo que decía el artículo.

 _Esta mañana, un comunicado fue liberado a la prensa por un vocero del Grupo Hyūga, en el que se anuncia el compromiso de la segunda heredera de la cuarta generación, Hanabi Hyūga de quince años, con Sasuke Uchiha de veinte años, hijo del Senador Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Las reacciones en los medios han sido diversas, el anuncio ha creado revuelo en las redes sociales, catalogándolos como la "Pareja del año". Muchos han señalado que esto significaría un gran impulso para Fugaku Uchiha, quien es uno de los candidatos a primer ministro en las elecciones de invierno. A pesar de que existe cierta controversia debido a que Hanabi Hyūga es menor de edad, el vocero ha declarado que se cuenta con la aprobación de la joven, además de que el compromiso se llevará a cabo respetando su integridad._

 _Hanabi Hyūga es la segunda heredera del Grupo Hyūga, propietarios de uno de los bancos más importantes a nivel internacional, así como de los centros comerciales Hyūga._

 _Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de política en la Universidad de Tokio, es un joven con un prometedor futuro, hijo de unos de los políticos más influyentes del siglo XXI._

No pudo seguir leyendo más. Las manos le temblaban.

Quería emitir una palabra, decir algo, pero no podía, estaba en blanco.

NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO!

Antes de siquiera decir algo, su celular empezó a vibrar. Su padre la estaba llamando otra vez.

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

—V-voy al baño —murmuró. Naruto se giró a verla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Fue entonces, cuando Hinata supo que su pasado, el peso de su apellido, aquello de lo que había tratado de escapar, la había alcanzado.

Su corazón le decía lo que tantas veces había querido tapar con un dedo.

Observó los rostros de sus amigos, todos la miraban con alegría. Miró a Tenten, quien en ese momento bailaba con su esposo, destellaba felicidad.

Y Naruto, con sus ojos azules llenos de ternura y preocupación, ¿qué podía decir de él? Lo amaba más que nada, era su vida entera. Pensó en esos dos meses que vivieron en Niigata, esos sesenta días que significaron su felicidad entera.

Estar en sus brazos era como viajar a un lugar lejano, en el que nadie podía lastimarla. Cada minuto y cada segundo valió la pena. Sabía que, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, probablemente hubiera tomado las mismas decisiones una y otra vez.

Pensó en su hijo, en cómo ese pequeño ser en su vientre le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Lo amaba y necesitaba protegerlo.

Miles de cosas pasaron en su mente en ese momento, fragmentos de su vida, sonrisas, lágrimas, declaraciones de amor eterno. Todo aquello quedaría guardado en su corazón.

—¿Hinata? —la voz del Uzumaki rompió sus pensamientos.

Lágrimas amenazaban con delatarla.

—Estoy bien —mintió, el corazón rompiéndosele con cada respiro. El celular vibrando en su mano.

Naruto estaba aún sentado y ella de pie. Con todo el dolor de su alma, se inclinó a darle un beso en el cabello, y a pesar de que probablemente se delataría, las palabras salieron de su boca incluso antes de que pudiera controlarlas.

—Te amo —susurró, tan bajito, que sólo él fue capaz de escucharla. Se separó y le sonrió.

No dijo nada más, no se sentía capaz. Se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo al baño. Lágrimas traicioneras sobre sus mejillas. Dolor en el pecho como nunca en su vida.

El silencio recorrió la mesa, mientras Hinata desaparecía por la puerta del salón de recepciones.

—Eso fue extrañó —murmuró el rubio.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kiba, mientras daba un trago a su copa.

—Oh, vamos, sólo fue el baño —le restó importancia Ino.

Sí, era cierto, sólo iba al baño, no tendría por qué tardar, ¿verdad?

Ingenuo.

* * *

Hinata quería correr, pero con el vestido le resultaba casi imposible. Cuando finalmente se vio alejada del jardín y las personas, contestó la llamada.

Furia en sus venas. Lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Parece que finalmente tomaste una decisión —la voz de su padre sonaba fría, sin sentimiento alguno—. Probablemente ya viste el artículo, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, así están las cosas. ¿De verdad creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, Hinata? Siempre gano. Siempre —había un tono cínico en sus palabras—. Al final, te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir. Estoy aquí afuera del salón, junto con cuatro guardias de seguridad, puedo sacarte a la fuerza si deseo y arruinar la boda de tu amiga. Pero también te estoy dejando salir por tu propio pie. No importa lo que decidas, tendrás que venir conmigo. Tienes dos minutos para elegir.

Las palabras hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Al final regresaría a la jaula de la cual le costó tanto salir.

—Si salgo por voluntad propia, ¿dejará a Hanabi en paz?

Hiashi río.

—¿Una traidora todavía tiene el descaro de ponerse a negociar? —se burló—. Pero está bien. Cancelaré ese matrimonio.

Ella no sabía la realidad, no tenía ni idea de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre.

Tontamente le creyó.

—Bien. Saldré de inmediato —y colgó.

Siempre pensó que era mucho más fuerte, que cuando se le presentara la situación, enfrentaría a su padre. Sin embargo, él le ganó, la tomó desprevenida, jugando con sus sentimientos, atrapándola, como siempre lo había hecho.

Probablemente la estés juzgando en este momento, pensando que sólo es una tonta, que todo lo que ha pasado no ha valido la pena. Lamentablemente no estás en sus zapatos, no sabes lo que es vivir escondiéndote todo el tiempo.

Hinata era fuerte, de eso no le cabía duda. No era la misma chica que salió huyendo para casarse. De aquella no quedaban más que migajas. Ahora tenía la capacidad de pelear sus batallas.

Y eso era lo que haría.

Tenía que sacrificar algo para poder ganar. Ya no podía tomar decisiones a la ligera, tenía a un hijo del qué preocuparse, su vida ya no giraba sólo en torno a Naruto, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Esos dos meses en Niigata significaron madurar. Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo egoísta que fue el huir. No pensó en su hermana, ni en los padres de Naruto, no pensaron en sus futuros, es más, nunca lo habían hecho. Simplemente tomaban las decisiones impulsivamente.

No podía seguir con ese estilo de vida. Ya no.

La consecuencia de sus actos estaba ahí, frente ella. Lo más triste es que ahora habían arrastrado a personas inocentes en el mapa, ¿cómo vería a la cara a Sasuke o Sakura? ¿Cómo se disculparía con Hanabi por dejarle toda la carga a ella sola? Debió afrontar su situación desde un principio, debió tratar de convencer a su padre de sus malas acciones.

Su realidad era peor que en un principio; sólo era una chica embarazada sin futuro, a punto de romperle el corazón al amor de su vida y a la gente que la quería.

Arreglaría todo lo que había destruido. Por su bebé, por Naruto.

Tenía que haber una luz al final del túnel. Lucharía por esa luz. Y la única manera de hacerlo era peleando desde adentro.

Un recuerdo borroso parpadeó en su mente.

 _Le dolía el pecho, pero no lloraba. ¿No se suponía que debería estar hecha un mar de lágrimas?_

 _Apretó los labios con fuerza._

 _Su madre había muerto._

 _La realidad de esas palabras aún parecía lejana, como una niebla espesa que no la dejaba comprender las cosas con realidad._

 _Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas le daban el pésame. ¿Veinte o treinta? No sabía y no importaba realmente, porque ni siquiera los conocía. Se perdió en el hilo de sus pensamientos._

 _Hacía frío y nevaba, pero a nadie parecía importarle._

 _Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su hermanita temblaba._

— _¿Hanabi? —susurró._

 _La niña levantó sus orbes pálidos con confusión._

— _Tengo frío, quiero irme a casa —su voz aguda no encajaba con el ambiente tétrico del funeral._

— _No podemos irnos aún —respondió con ternura._

— _Quiero irme a casa, quiero a mamá —chilló Hanabi en respuesta, más como un capricho, que porque realmente lo sintiera._

 _Hinata suspiró. Su hermanita tenía la suerte de que su padre la trataba como la niña consentida, no conocía las limitaciones, ni el miedo._

 _Pero estaba bien, por lo menos una de ellas debía vivir bien._

— _Mamá ya no está —dijo simplemente. Ahí no valían los cuentos viejos de que se fue al cielo._

— _Está muerta, ¿verdad? —Hanabi preguntó con claridad. La mayor no dejaba de sorprenderse con la perspicacia de su hermana menor de cinco años._

— _Sí. Se fue para siempre._

 _El silencio se instaló entre ambas. Tan distintas y parecidas a la vez. Sólo eran dos hermanas vestidas con kimono negro, tomadas de la mano, paradas en la entrada de una ceremonia de sepultura, con los ojos cansados y los labios temblorosos por el frío._

 _Hanabi jaló de la manga de su traje._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tranquila._

— _Ahora que mamá no está, ¿quién cuidará de mí? Papá no nos hace caso —preguntó realmente preocupada._

 _Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Había olvidado que su madre sí se hacía cargo de su hermana, no la había dejado a merced del monstruo como a ella._

— _Yo cuidaré siempre por ti, te protegeré. Te prometo que nunca pasarás por lo que yo, no tendrás que estudiar, ni aprenderte libros tontos, te prometo que vivirás como una niña normal. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por ti —sonrió con tristeza—. Madre luchó para que tú por lo menos tuvieras una vida normal, yo me encargaré de que se cumpla su voluntad, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Se comprometió a hacer de aquello su prioridad._

 _La niña pareció contenta con su respuesta, así que sonrió._

— _Gracias, hermana —respondió y apretó su mano con fuerza. Hinata asintió en respuesta._

 _Ahora sólo eran Hanabi y ella contra el mundo._

Lloraba en silencio. Sentimientos encontrados en su interior, entre ellos el que más sobresalía era la traición.

Había traicionado a Hanabi, terminó dejándola, abandonándola como su madre hizo al morir. Hana jamás se preocupó por ellas. Aquella afirmación le caló en el fondo de su alma.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza, mientras escribía rápidamente una nota en su celular. Sabía que Naruto no la perdonaría por mentirle y mucho menos por engañarlo, pero no podía hacer más. Estaba casi segura él hubiera tomado la misma decisión para protegerla.

Fue rápida y concisa, pocos renglones y una explicación ambigua, porque sabía que se volvería a ver.

Cuando terminó, se acercó a una mesera que pasaba por ahí.

—Entrégale este teléfono a Naruto Uzumaki, es el chico rubio que está en la segunda mesa de la derecha —dijo rápidamente, se le acababa el tiempo.

La chica la miró confundida.

—P-pero señorita…

—No digas nada y entrégaselo. Él sabrá que es mío en cuanto lo vea, ¿de acuerdo? —se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Hazlo después de que salga por la puerta, ¿sí?

—S-sí, como usted diga.

Hinata asintió. La presión en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más, mientras sentía que la adrenalina se le disparaba por todo el cuerpo.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y juró por la vida de su hijo, que Naruto y ella volverían a estar juntos.

Sin decir más, caminó hacia la salida. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el auto de su padre, era negro y estaba resguardado por varios guardaespaldas.

La verdadera lucha apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Sasuke y ella nunca pudieron llegar a la boda, su padre y sus guardias los interceptaron a medio camino.

Hanabi estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono con su hermana.

—¿Una traidora todavía tiene el descaro de ponerse a negociar? —se burló —. Pero está bien. Cancelaré ese matrimonio.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente una y otra vez. Quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero sabía que había perdido cualquier derecho.

Hiashi no le perdonaría tal traición.

Cuando el hombre colgó en la llamada, parecía más tranquilo, como si finalmente pudiera respirar después de un gran esfuerzo.

—No es tan tonta. Prefirió sacrificarse a que se armara un escándalo, y además me pidió que cancelara el matrimonio —bufó—. Sabía que haría algo así, es demasiado débil como para permitir que tú sufras.

La furia le recorrió las venas, estaba enojada con su hermana, por ser tan estúpida, pero también con su padre, por jugar con ellas como si fueran títeres.

—Sé que todo lo del compromiso fue una mentira, que lo hizo con la intención de chantajear a mi hermana —apretó con fuerza la falda de su vestido negro—. ¿Qué tan bajo planea caer, padre?

Hiashi no se inmutó por sus palabras.

—Cuida esa boca, Hanabi —le advirtió—. Tú no sabes nada.

«Sé más de lo que cree», quiso decirle, pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Nada de lo que diga tiene justificación por lo que ha hecho. Destruyó la vida de Hinata, ¿y por qué? ¿Sólo porque se parece a mi madre?

—Cállate.

—No, no me callaré. Sé que el día que mi madre murió fue por huir de usted —declaró con fuerza. Sabía que la verdad era muchísimo más compleja que eso, pero no podía decirle todo—. ¿Planeo hacer eso con mi hermana? ¿Quiere orillarla a la muerte como hizo con…?

Paff.

El sonido de la cachetada hizo eco en el interior del auto. Hanabi se llevó la mano a su mejilla, petrificada.

Hiashi estaba iracundo.

—¿Tú que sabes? ¡Esa mujer se merecía eso y más! —gritó—. Ustedes no son más que estorbos con los que he tenido que cargar toda mi vida. Yo no sé porqué no se las llevó. Debieron irse con ella ese día.

«Debieron morir también», quiso decir.

Las lágrimas calientes se desbordaban de su rostro. Frustración y dolor se arremolinaban en su interior, como un tornado en su máximo apogeo.

Lo odió por no amarla.

Y odió a su madre.

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Se alegraba de haberlo traicionado, se lo merecía, aquel ser despreciable no tenía perdón. Fue una ingenua al pensar que todavía tenía esperanza.

Se prometió a sí misma, y le prometió a su hermana que lo haría pagar. Haría que se revolcara en su dolor por todo lo que les hizo sufrir. Por todo lo que su madre tuvo que soportar.

Intentaba controlar los sollozos, pero éstos parecían imparables, fue entonces cuando su padre pareció titubear.

Aún tenía la mano levantada con la que le había pegado, intentó tocarle el hombro.

—Hanabi… —dijo, queriéndose explicar. Pero antes de que continuara, la puerta del coche se abrió.

Y ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, con ojos decididos y cabeza en alto, Hinata hizo su aparición.

Fue cuando supo que el futuro no era más que el resultado de sus decisiones y la de todos los que la rodeaban.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cuatro meses? No lo sé. Bueno, finalmente aquí está la actualización. Le puse muchísimo esfuerzo a este capítulo y rompí mi récord de Word, ¡escribí 40 páginas! Espero que de algún modo la espera haya valido la pena.

Realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, el capítulo exprimió todas mis neuronas.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Hinata a Naruto en la nota que le dejó en su celular? Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo. La cosa se pone más buena todavía de aquí en adelante… la verdad de Hana está cerca.

Estoy particularmente curiosa en este capítulo de leer sus reacciones, me harían muy feliz dejándome un review con su opinión.

Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en ¿Septiembre? ¿Octubre? No lo sé, el fic me dejó seca… igual, ya saben, me tardo mucho, pero siempre actualizo.

Un beso enorme.

Dalie.

 _18.07.17_


End file.
